Das Bündnis alter Feinde
by Tardo
Summary: In aller Heimlichkeit haben sich Truppe alten Feinde zusammengeschlossen und warten nur auf eine Gelegenheit, die Herrschaft über Gondor an sich zu reißen.Als Aragorn auf die Bedrohung aufmerksam wird, bleibt ihm kaum noch Zeit, die Stadt gegen einen Angr
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel **

Ein klarer Herbstmorgen dämmerte über dem Waldlandreich der Elben und die Luft war erfüllt von Vogelstimmen, die den Tag mit Freude begrüßten. Das Licht der Morgendämmerung malte helle Flecken auf den Boden des Waldes, der mit sattem Moos bedeckt war und jeden von Legolas' Schritten dämpfte.  
Immer wieder musste er stehen bleiben und auf Gimli warten, der murrend hinter ihm her trödelte, sich immer noch beschwerend, dass die Nachtruhe viel zu kurz ausgefallen war und das Frühstück viel zu spärlich!  
Legolas schmunzelte, richtete sich dann aber wieder gen Norden und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen, denn es war lange her, dass er mit Gimli auf Wanderschaft gegangen war und nun waren bereits zwei Jahre vergangen, in denen er seine Familie nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Tief zog Legolas die frische Luft in seine Lungen und genoss die geheimnisvolle Stimmung des Waldes, die durch die schleierartigen Nebelschwaden noch verstärkt wurden, die sich in der Nähe des Flusses durch das Unterholz zogen.  
Nur noch entfernt hörte er Gimli schimpfen, der vergeblich versuchte, dem Freund zu folgen, denn bald war er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden, verschluckt vom Nebel ohne auch nur die geringste Spur zu hinterlassen!  
"Dieses Spitzohr ist aber auch unmöglich! Mich erst in diesem wahnsinnigen Tempo durch den Wald treiben und mich dann einfach hier stehen lassen!", schimpfte er, aber dann legte er sich einfach an den Fuß eines Baumes und rutschte hin und her, um die gemütlichste Position zu finden.  
Ganz gleich, wohin der Elb verschwunden war, er würde wiederkommen, dessen konnte Gimli sich gewiss sein und die Grenzen von Thranduils Reich waren gut geschützt, sodass er ein kleines Nickerchen wagen konnte. Schon nach wenigen Minuten drang sein Schnarchen durch das Unterholz.

Legolas wurde immer weiter in den Wald hineingelockt und bald wehte ihm ein schwacher Wind ums Gesicht, während das Geräusch des Flusses ständig lauter wurde, ein gedämpftes Sprudeln und Rauschen. Es schien verlockend zu rufen und Legolas nahm diese Einladung nur zu gerne an, denn nach ihrer langen Reise würde das erfrischende Bad seinen Körper und Geist beleben. Um Gimli musste er sich nicht sorgen, der schlief sicherlich schon längst zufrieden, ohne zu wissen, was ihm hier entging und schon hatte Legolas seine Gewänder abgelegt und suchte eine seichte Stelle.  
Der Bach war angenehm kühl und er tauchte unter, schwamm einige, kräftige Züge unter Wasser und tauchte wieder auf.  
Er grub seine Zehen in den sandigen Boden und genoss es einfach nur, hier zu stehen und den Geräuschen des Waldes zu lauschen. Er betrachtete das saftige, grüne Laub an den Zweigen und die Blätter, die in kleinen Strudeln im Fluss wirbelten. Immer noch zogen kleine Nebelschwaden am Ufer entlang, die sich jedoch rasch in den Strahlen der Sonne auflösten.  
Es war schön wieder nach Hause zu kommen, in dieses von Friede und Leben erfüllte Heim, dass ihn bereits jetzt auf seine eigene Weise willkommen geheißen hatte. Doch nun wurde es Zeit, endlich auch seinem Vater gegenüber zu treten, doch bei diesem Gedanken wich der entspannte Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht und er seufzte. Diese Begegnung hätte er nur zu gerne noch etwas heraus gezögert, denn es würde gewiss nicht lange dauern, bis sein Vater ihn wieder mit einem tadelnden Blick bedenken würde, wenn sich Legolas nicht wieder gemäß seinen Vorstellungen benahm.

Widerstrebend kletterte Legolas ans Ufer, kleidete sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zu Gimli, der ihn sicher bereits erwartete.  
Als er ihn schließlich erreichte, machte sich wieder ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit, denn der Zwerg tat alles andere, als auf ihn zu warten. Mit seinem Schnarchen hatte er bestimmt schon sämtliche Elben auf sich aufmerksam gemacht und somit ihr Kommen angekündigt! Legolas musste ihn kräftig schütteln, bis er endlich mürrisch die Augen öffnete. Er musterte den Elben eindringlich, registrierte seine nassen Haare, die von Feuchtigkeit fleckige Hose und die nicht fertig geschnürte Tunika, was ihm eine weiteres Brummen entlockte.  
"Du legst es wohl darauf an deinen Vater bereits bei deiner Ankunft zu verärgern! Wenn er dich so sieht, dauert es gewiss nicht lange, bis ihr aneinander geratet!"  
Legolas machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung und sah den Freund an.  
"Mein Vater wird so oder so einen Grund finden, mich zu tadeln! Da wollte ich ihm die Mühe der Suche ersparen!", erklärte er lächelnd und Gimli zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Legolas musste selber wissen was er tat. Es genügte wahrscheinlich sowieso schon, dass er den Elben begleitete, um bei Thranduil Missfallen hervor zu rufen, der es immer noch nicht verstand, wieso sich sein Sohn mit einem Zwerg angefreundet hatte und er ließ es auch immer deutlich spüren, wenn sie auf ihn trafen.  
Schweigsam setzten sie ihren Weg fort und erreichten bereits eine halbe Stunde später ihr Ziel.

Als sie den großen Platz betraten, wurden sie von vielen wartenden Elben jubelnd begrüßt und Legolas eilte mit großen Schritten seinem Vater entgegen und ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken. Er spürte den stechenden Blick in seinem Nacken fast so deutlich, wie seine distanzierte Haltung ihm gegenüber und als er den Blick hob, fand er nicht das kleinste Zeichen von Freude im Gesicht seines Vaters. Legolas trat zur Seite, um Gimli vortreten zu lassen, der Thranduil ebenfalls angemessen begrüßte, wobei Legolas jedoch immer noch die ein oder andere verwunderte, oder auch missbilligende, Äußerung unter den Waldelben vernahm, die ihre Freundschaft nicht verstehen konnten.  
Legolas hatte es aufgegeben, ihnen zu erklären, das vieles, was die Elben über die Bräuche der Zwerge behaupteten, nicht stimmte, denn gerade die Ältesten unter ihnen, waren nicht vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

Nachdem sie die Begrüßung hinter sich gebracht hatten, folgten sie Thranduil, der sie in eine Halle führte, deren Dach einzig aus den Ästen und Zweigen der Bäume bestand, die sich hoch über ihren Köpfen wölbten.  
Auf seine Zeichen hin, eilten andere Elben herbei, die große Blätter brachten, auf denen allerlei Speisen hergerichtet waren und Karaffen mit Wein. Der König bedeutete ihnen, sich zu setzen und Legolas kam dieser Aufforderung umgehend nach und ließ sich einfach auf dem Boden nieder wo er gerade stand und nickte Gimli zu, der ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, es ihm dann aber gleich tat.  
Die Elben legten die Speisen vor ihnen nieder und zogen sich dann wieder zurück, um den König mit den Gästen alleine zu lassen.  
Der Letzte war noch nicht ganz aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden, als Thranduil auch schon mit strengem Tonfall das Wort an seinen Sohn richtete.  
"Du hättest dich wenigstens angemessen kleiden und dich in der Sonne trocknen können, bevor du hier eintriffst! Du siehst aus wie einer der einfachen Mitglieder meines Volkes, nicht wie ein Prinz!"  
"Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn ich bedeckt vom Schmutz unseres langen Weges zu dir gekommen wäre?", entgegnete Legolas ruhig und hielt dem Blick seines Vaters stand.  
"Das fängt ja gut an!", murmelte Gimli leise vor sich hin und er beschloss, sich in keiner Weise in dieses Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn einzumischen.

Während der Zwerg sich mit den Speisen beschäftigte, musste Legolas noch weitere Bemerkungen seines Vaters in dieser Richtung über sich ergehen lassen und ihm dann alles berichten, was er auf seiner Reise über die freien Völker Mittelerdes erfahren hatte. Die ganze Zeit über blieb das Gespräch sehr sachlich, nicht von der kleinsten Gefühlsregung gezeichnet und erst als Gimli sich nach einigen Stunden reckte, um die Müdigkeit aus seinen Knochen zu vertreiben, zeigte Thranduil einen winzigen Hauch von Gnade und entließ seinen erschöpften Sohn und dessen Begleiter.

Als sie wieder ins Freie traten, senkte sich bereits die Dämmerung über den Wald und Gimli musterte Legolas von der Seite, verkniff sich aber jeglichen Kommentar über diese formelle Begrüßung, als er die Enttäuschung im Gesicht seines Freundes sah. Man hätte meinen können, dass der König einen einfachen Elben empfangen hatte, nicht seinen Sohn, den er fast zwei Jahre nicht gesehen hatte!  
In den folgenden Tagen veränderte sich sein Verhalten auch nicht und er sah seinen Sohn nur, wenn sich der Rat zusammensetzte, an dem Legolas aufgrund seiner Stellung teilnehmen musste.

An diesem Nachmittag tagte der Rat wieder einmal, nachdem am Morgen einige Kundschafter eingetroffen waren, die Neuigkeiten aus den umliegenden Landen gebracht hatten.  
Gimli saß in der Nähe des Versammlungsortes und wartete, als er plötzlich laute Stimmen vernahm und als er sich umwandte, trat Legolas aus der Halle. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, doch seine Augen funkelten erzürnt und mit ausschweifenden Schritten eilte er auf den Wald zu, ohne den Freund zu beachten, der vergeblich versuchte, ihn einzuholen.  
Schließlich gab Gimli die Verfolgung auf und schnaubte.  
"Das konnte ja auch nicht lange gut gehen!", brummte er.

Legolas befand sich in einem Zustand zwischen Zorn und Enttäuschung und rannte blindlings durch das Unterholz. Er wollte nur so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und seinen Vater bringen, damit er wieder frei Atmen konnte. Die Valar alleine wussten, dass er es ehrlich versucht hatte, sich zusammen zu nehmen, aber jetzt war Thranduil zu weit gegangen! Er hatte ihn vor dem gesamten Rat wie einen kleinen Jungen behandelt, der keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er sprach, als ob er noch nie einen Kampf geführt oder eine Truppe geleitet hätte! Was sollte er denn noch tun, damit sein Vater ihn endlich ernst nahm? Hatte er nicht im Ringkrieg bewiesen, dass er seiner Stellung würdig war?  
Legolas versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch immer wieder sah er seinen Vater vor sich, der ihn mitten im Satz unterbrochen hatte und ihn angewiesen hatte, zu schweigen, ohne sich seinen Vorschlag überhaupt angehört zu haben.  
Sollte er doch sehen, wie er selber mit seinen Problemen zu Recht kam!

Legolas war immer noch aufgewühlt und während er in seinen trüben Gedanken versunken war, schlug er, ohne es zu merken, wieder die Richtung zum Fluss ein. Erst, als er sein Rauschen vernahm, hob er den Blick und ließ ihn über die Ufer des Fluss gleiten.  
Augenblicklich entdeckte er sie - eine Elbin, die ausgestreckt auf dem Ast einer Bergulme saß und anscheinend mit den Spatzen erzählte, die sich vor ihr auf den Zweigen niedergelassen hatten. Weiße Nebelschwaden wallten den Stamm herauf und verhüllten die Elbin immer wieder und ein teil von ihnen, umspielten ihr wirres Haar, dass bis zu ihren Schultern reichte und in dem unzählige Blätter und Zweige steckten. Sie war in die bequemen Kleider seines Volkes gekleidet, eine grüne Tunika und erdfarbene Beinlinge, ihre Stiefel dunkelgrün, doch er war sich sicher, dass er sie hier noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war hübsch, aber auch wild und entschlossen, ihre Augen so grün, wie der hochsommerliche Wald.  
Er war von ihrer Erscheinung völlig in den Bann gezogen worden und stand einfach nur da, um sie zu betrachten, wie sie voller Hingabe mit den Spatzen erzählte, die ihr mit zirpen und piepsen zu antworten schienen. Schließlich erhob sie sich und. ihre Bewegungen waren fließend und geschmeidig, zeigten aber auch deutlich die Kraft und Beweglichkeit, als sie sich von dem Ast abstieß und sicher auf dem Boden landete. Jetzt erst sah Legolas, das sie Pfeil und Bogen trug, sowie einen langen Dolch, der sie als eine der Kriegerinnen kennzeichnete.  
Obwohl es nur zu deutlich war, dass sie zu seinem Stamm gehörte, blieb Legolas reglos stehen und beobachtete sie einfach, völlig gefesselt, durch ihre Anmut.

Tanhis ließ erneut den Blick über den Waldrand gleiten. Der dichte Bodennebel begann sich langsam zu lichten und bald konnte sie die Birken ausmachen, die entlang des Flussufers wuchsen und sie richtete ihren Blick durchdringend auf die Schatten dahinter.  
Sie machte augenblicklich den Umriss des Elben aus, der sich dort im Schatten verbarg und stieß einen gemurmelten Fluch aus, ärgerlich darüber, dass sie entdeckt worden war. Sie strich sich eine Strähne ihres dunklen Haares aus dem Gesicht und versuchte, den Elben zu erkennen, gewiss einer aus Thranduils Leibwache, doch er stand viel zu weit in der Dunkelheit, als dass sie auch nur eine Vermutung gehabt hätte, um wen es sich handelte.  
Seit sie von ihren Eltern aus Lôrien hierher geschickt worden war, hatte sie alle der Elben kennen gelernt, doch so geschickt wie dieser, hatte es bis jetzt keiner vermocht, sich im Dickicht zu verbergen. Selbst sie hatte ihn nur mit Mühe ausmachen können und als jetzt ein Nebelschwaden kurz den Blick auf ihn verdeckte und dann genauso schnell wieder verzog, hatte sie blitzschnell einen Pfeil aus ihrem Köcher gezogen, spannte ihn und schoss ihn zischend in seine Richtung.  
Wenn er schon ihre Ruhe störte, so sollte er sich wenigstens zu erkennen geben und ihr Pfeil sollte wohl Aufforderung genug gewesen sein!

Legolas war unfähig auch nur einen Schritt zu tun, so verblüfft war er von ihrer Schnelligkeit, aber auch verwundert, über ihre Dreistigkeit, einfach auf ihn zu schießen! Der Pfeil hatte seine Schulter gestreift und einen brennende Schramme hinterlassen, wo er seine Tunika aufgeschlitzt hatte, bevor er in dem Baum hinter ihm stecken geblieben war. Sie wusste wohl nicht, wen sie vor sich hatte!  
Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn noch einen Moment zögern, denn es war durchaus verlockend, einmal ohne die aufgesetzte, gespielte Freundlichkeit behandelt zu werden, die ihm immer alle entgegen brachten, nur weil er Thranduils Sohn war.  
Als er sich jetzt aus dem Schatten löste, beschloss er, diese Kleinigkeit so lange wie möglich vor ihr zu verheimlichen und ging mit festen Schritten auf sie zu.  
Aus der Nähe betrachtet, war sie sogar noch schöner, als er es vermutet hatte! Ihre Augenbrauen waren in einem Ausdruck konzentrierter Aufmerksamkeit zusammengezogen, zwei perfekt geschwungene, hellbraune Bögen über langen, dunklen Wimpern. Ihre Augen hatten eine Tiefe, die unergründlich schien.  
Sein Blick erfasste die vielleicht ungewöhnlichste Sache an ihr, die er je gesehen hatte – Sommersprossen, die wie Staubkörnchen auf ihrem Nasenrücken verstreut lagen, ein verspieltes Geschenk der Valar! Ihr Mund eine fein geschwungene Linie.

Legolas hatte schon viele hübsche Mädchen und Elbinnen gesehen, doch keine hatte es vermocht, ihn so in ihren Bann ziehen, wie ein kurzer Blick aus ihren leuchtenden Augen.  
Während er auf sie zuging und sie dabei beobachtete, spannte sie erneut ihren Bogen und richtete mit einer hellen, klaren Stimme das Wort an ihn.  
"Halt! Bleibe stehen und sage wer du bist!"  
Amüsiert blieb Legolas stehen. Diese Begegnung stellte sich als äußerst unterhaltsam heraus und sein Zorn auf seinen Vater war bereits völlig verflogen, vertrieben, von diesem hübschen Geschöpf, das nicht im mindesten ahnte, wer ihr vor die Pfeilspitze gelaufen war!  
"Wie wäre es mit einer höflichen Bitte und einer Entschuldigung, nachdem du mich fast aufgespießt hättest! Außerdem wäre es höflich, sich selber auch vorzustellen!"  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich in keiner Weise und ließ nicht darauf schließen, was sie gerade dachte.  
"Wenn ich dich hätte aufspießen wollen, so hätte ich es getan!", entgegnete sie selbstsicher, ließ aber den gespannten Bogen sinken und Legolas spürte ihren prüfenden Blick, der ihn durchdringend musterte.  
"Nun, und wieso hast du es dann trotzdem getan?", fragte er mit einem ironischen Grinsen und fasste an seine Schulter.

Als sie seiner Hand mit dem Blick folgte, wich alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht und sie ließ unachtsam Pfeil und Bogen fallen und war mit wenigen Schritten an seiner Seite.  
Sie zog prüfend den Stoff etwas auseinander und seufzte dann erleichtert. Verlegen begegnete sie dann seinem Blick.  
"Das wollte ich nicht! Ich war mir sicher, dass ich weit genug neben dich gezielt habe, aber der Schatten hat wohl doch meinen Blick getrübt!", fügte sie entschuldigend hinzu.  
"Schon gut! Es ist ja nicht ernsthaft etwas geschehen! Aber bist du so nett und verrätst mir wenigstens, wer mich fast durchlöchert hätte?" Legolas konnte den Spott nicht zurückhalten, was ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick ihrer grünen Augen einbrachte.  
"Mein Name ist Tanhis. Ich..."  
Der Ruf einer Lerche schnitt ihr abrupt das Wort ab und sie sah in die Richtung, aus der sie ihn vernommen hatte. Als sie sich Legolas wieder zuwandte, murmelte sie noch eine Entschuldigung und erklärte ihm, dass ihre Truppe nach ihr rief und ließ ihn einfach stehen, bevor er auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte, sie daran zu hindern im Dickicht der Bäume zu verschwinden.

Er sah ihr versonnen hinterher, spürte noch immer ihre flüchtige Berührung an seiner Schulter und war unfähig, sich auch nur einen Schritt zu bewegen. Sie hatte in ihm eine Vielzahl an Gefühlen ausgelöst, die er selbst nie für möglich gehalten hatte zu empfinden und er hatte immer noch ihre Erscheinung vor seinem inneren Auge.  
"Tanhis!", murmelte er. "Morgentau !"

Gimli wartete auf Legolas und obwohl er scheinbar ruhig an einen Baum gelehnt saß, nagte in ihm die Ungeduld und Sorge, wo sein Freund nur so lange blieb.  
Ich hätte ihm wohl doch folgen sollen, grübelte er nach, aber sogleich schimpfte er sich einen Narren, denn der Elb konnte schließlich Bestens auf sich selber achten.  
Dennoch kam er nicht zur Ruhe und atmete erleichtert auf, als Legolas endlich aus dem Inneren des Waldes auf die Lichtung trat. Sofort kam Gimli auf die Beine und mäßigte seine Schritte, um den Elb nicht entgegen zu laufen und ihm somit zu verraten, dass er sich doch Sorgen gemacht hatte.  
Er versuchte ein unbekümmertes Gesicht zu machen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang, denn als er nah genug an Legolas heran gekommen war, blieb er entsetzt stehen.

Legolas lächelte, als er Gimli auf sich zukommen sah, doch der Zwerg hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne, stieß dann einen besorgten Laut aus und rannte dann doch auf ihn zu. Schon aus einiger Entfernung konnte Legolas ihn fluchen und schimpfen hören, was ihn alle Mühe kostete, nicht augenblicklich laut zu lachen.  
"Wo sind die Orks? Wie viele haben dich angegriffen und wie viele hast du außer Gefecht gesetzt? Sind noch welche für mich übrig geblieben?"  
Gimli sah ihn fragend an, dann trat ein verwirrter Blick in sein Gesicht, als er bemerkte, dass Legolas fast lachte und der Zorn löste seine Verwirrung ab.  
"Was ist daran bitte schön so lustig? Bist du jetzt übergeschnappt? Oder hat deine Wut auf Thranduil dir die Sinne vernebelt? Sag' mir sofort, wer dich verletzt hat!"  
Legolas bemerkte die ehrliche Sorge von Gimli und legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Das war nur ein kleiner Unfall, alter Freund! Kein Grund zur Sorge, es schleichen keine Orks hier herum, sonst hätten die Wachposten längst Alarm geschlagen! Mir geht es gut!"  
Gimli zog immer noch misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
"Ein Unfall, hm? Und wie ist der geschehen, Herr Grünblatt? Bist du in eine Pfeilspitze gerannt?", fragte er dann spöttisch, aber seine Stimme verriet seinen Argwohn.  
Doch wie sehr der Zwerg sich auch bemühte die Wahrheit heraus zu finden, Legolas schwieg beharrlich und schließlich gab Gimli es auf, zeigte aber deutlich, wie sehr ihm das Schweigen des Elben missfiel.

Nach zwei Tagen hatte Gimli den Vorfall jedoch schon wieder vergessen. Legolas und er unternahmen verschiedene Streifzüge in den umliegenden Wald und obwohl Gimli dabei oft das Gefühl hatte, als suche der Elb irgendwas, machte er sich darüber keinerlei Gedanken.

Eines Abends, sie kamen gerade von einem kleinen Ausritt zurück, wurden sie sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen, bereits von Thranduil erwartet, der an einem der Feuer saß, die auf der Lichtung brannten. Die Elben saßen oft bis spät in die Nacht an den Feuern und sangen Lieder, erzählten sich Sagen und Geschichten oder redeten miteinander.  
Thranduil erhob sich, als er sie kommen sah, beachtete den Zwerg mit keinem Blick und richtete nur kurz das Wort an seinen Sohn, bevor er sich wieder abwandte, um in seine Schlafstatt zurück zu gehen.  
"Ich erwarte dich Morgen bei der Sitzung des Rates! Komme nicht zu spät!"  
"Sehr wohl, Vater!", entgegnete Legolas knapp und Gimli bemerkte, wie förmlich die Spannungen zwischen ihnen in der Luft hingen.  
Sichtlich der guten Laune beraubt, setzten sie sich dann zu den Elben ans Feuer, doch bald entschuldigte sich Legolas und verließ die gemütliche Runde, gefolgt von Gimlis mitfühlenden Blicken.

Tanhis hatte den Atem angehalten, als sie die Szene beobachtet und die Antwort vernommen hatte und mit erschrecken erkannt, wen sie da beinahe vor einigen Tagen um ein Haar aufgespießt hatte! Bei dieser Erkenntnis waren ihr noch im Nachhinein die Knie weich geworden und sie lehnte sich verwirrt gegen den Baumstamm, hinter dem sie sich versteckte.  
Die letzten Tage hatte sie damit zugebracht, dem Elben in jeder freien Minute zu folgen, wohl darauf bedacht, nicht selbst entdeckt zu werden, denn sie wollte eine Gelegenheit finden, ihn alleine anzutreffen. Doch immer war der Zwerg an seiner Seite gewesen und hatte ihr Vorhaben vereitelt, wofür sie nun umso dankbarer war!

Vorsichtig wagte sie noch einmal einen Blick auf ihn und schalt sich selbst eine Blinde, dass ihr die Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem König und seinem Sohn nicht schon vorher aufgefallen war; und doch schien er so anders.  
Sie sah gerade noch, wie er sich vom Feuer entfernte und aus dem Lichtkegel des flackernden Feuers verschwand und sie zögerte keine Sekunde. Es gestaltete sich jedoch als äußerst schwierig, ihm zu folgen, denn er bewegte sich geschickt im wechselnden Spiel der Flammen und Schatten in der Dunkelheit und seine Gestalt war oft nur verschwommen zu erkennen. Ein– oder zweimal hatte sie ihn für einen kurzen Moment aus den Augen verloren, denn es schien, als habe er sich in Luft aufgelöst, doch dann hatte sie ihn wieder entdeckt, wenn er kurz durch den Lichtschein erfasst wurde.  
Tanhis war sich nach einiger Zeit sicher, dass er zu einer kleinen, abgelegenen Lichtung strebte und die Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf, dass es ihr nun endlich gelingen könnte, ihn alleine anzutreffen.  
Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt, vergewisserte sich, dass ihnen auch niemand folgte und rannte dann rasch auf den Waldrand zu, um den Pfad zur Lichtung zu folgen.

Legolas schritt den Waldpfad entlang, der nur durch das Mondlicht erhellt wurde und versuchte, seinen erneuten Ärger über seinen Vater zu verdrängen. Seine Aufforderung war keine Bitte gewesen, sondern ein Befehl und wieder einmal hatte er nicht im Geringsten erkennen lassen, dass er sein Sohn war und nicht nur einer seiner Untertanen.  
Unter seine Wut mischte sich mit jedem Schritt aber auch die Enttäuschung, denn ihm wurde wieder schmerzlich bewusst, dass sich an ihrem Verhältnis wohl nie etwas ändern würde, denn Thranduil war schon immer mehr sein König, denn sein Vater gewesen!  
Er gelangte auf die Lichtung, suchte sich einen Platz bei einigen Findlingen die im hohen Gras verstreut lagen und lehnte sich dagegen, während er seinen Blick über die Sterne gleiten ließ, die hell und klar am Nachthimmel standen und er versuchte, seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, als ihm plötzlich die Gewissheit überkam, dass er sich nicht alleine auf der Lichtung befand. Er spürte ganz deutlich einen Blick auf sich ruhen und ohne es sich anmerken zu lassen, spannte er sich an, jederzeit zur Verteidigung bereit, denn er fragte sich, wer sich wohl in der Finsternis verbarg, ohne sich zu erkennen zu geben.

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Geräusch dicht hinter ihm, ließ ihn herumfahren und er hatte seinen Gegner gepackt und zu Boden geworfen, noch bevor dieser reagieren konnte. Er drückte ihn, an den Handgelenken gefasst, nieder, hielt ihn mit seinem Körper auf die Wiese gepresst. Er hörte das überraschte aufkeuchen, spürte den hastigen Atem an seinem Ohr und kämpfte einen Moment mit der heftigen Gegenwehr, bevor er sich hochstemmte, um das Gesicht erkennen zu können.  
Als er Tanhis erkannte war er so verblüfft, dass sie ihn ohne Mühe überrumpeln konnte und sie stieß ihn so rasch mit einer Drehung ihres Körpers zur Seite, dass er es gerade noch schaffte, den Schwung abzufangen, um nicht mit dem Kopf gegen den Findling zu stoßen, doch stattdessen prallte er seitlich dagegen und sein Brustkorb zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen und er stöhnte auf.

Tanhis kam geschwind wieder auf die Füße und funkelte ihn wütend an, während sie sich mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung eine Haarsträhne zurück in das Wirrwarr auf ihrem Kopf schob; ein unnutzer Versuch, denn sie fiel sogleich wieder auf ihre Schulter zurück.  
Legolas hatte die Überraschung überwunden und blickte zu ihr hoch während er seinen Brustkorb umfasste und ihr Anblick faszinierte ihn noch mehr, als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung.  
Dort stand sie vor ihm, dieses bezaubernde Geschöpf, dass er nun schon die ganze Zeit vergeblich in der Kolonie seines Vaters gesucht hatte! Ihre schlanken Umrisse zeichneten sich deutlich im hellen Schein des Mondes ab, das dunkle Gewirr ihrer seidig glänzenden Haare, verknotet zu ineinander verschlungenen Strähnen und Zöpfen, ihre zart schimmernde Haut und einem Gesicht, dass es ihm fast unmöglich machte, seine Hand zurück zu halten, um es zu berühren.  
Sie wirkte im Mondlicht fast unwirklich, ja zauberhaft und erneut schlugen die Gefühle über ihm zusammen, wie eine Welle und er war unfähig, auch nur etwas zu ihr zu sagen.

Doch das war auch gar nicht nötig, denn Tanhis löste sich aus dem Lichtschein und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, während sie ihn unwirsch anfuhr.  
"Selbst schuld, wenn du dich verletzt hast! Fällst du jeden an, der zu dir kommt, um mit dir zu reden oder nimmst du mir die Schramme noch immer übel die ich dir zugefügt habe?"  
Legolas war einen Augenblick viel zu verdutzt, um darauf etwas zu erwidern, doch dann ärgerte er sich über die Schuldzuweisung und er stand auf, ohne ihre helfende Hand zu beachten.  
"Meine Schuld? Du schleichst dich im Dunkeln an mich heran und erwartest, dass ich freundlich abwarte? Du hättest genauso gut ein Feind oder wildes Tier sein können! Du hättest sicherlich nicht anders reagiert!"  
Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen! Sie verstand es, ihn geschickt zu reizen und ihm dabei auch noch die Schuld zuzuweisen!  
Doch dann sah er, wie sie sich kurz die Schulter rieb, trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und fragte mit sanfter, sorgenvoller Stimme:  
"Habe ich dich verletzt? Hast du Schmerzen?"  
Er befühlte vorsichtig ihre Schulter, konnte jedoch nichts feststellen, was seine Sorge begründet hätte. Er drehte den Kopf und hielt inne, als er sich ihrer Nähe nun bewusst wurde.

Er stand so nah bei ihr, dass er selbst in der Dunkelheit ihre Sommersprossen erkennen konnte, ihr Atem streifte warm seine Wangen, als sie zu ihm aufblickte und ihre Augen nahmen seinen Blick gefangen. Er fühlte die weiche Strähne ihres Haares auf seiner Hand, die immer noch auf ihrer Schulter lag und er erfasste sie, um sie durch sein Finger gleiten zu lassen und dabei streifte er mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Wange.  
Sie verlagerte vor Unbehagen ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und schob dann entschieden seine Hand beiseite und räusperte sich.  
"Es geht mir gut!", murmelte sie und hoffte, dass er ihre Unsicherheit nicht aus ihrer Stimme heraus hören konnte!  
Aus so unmittelbarer Nähe war sie sich seiner Anziehungskraft, die er auf sie ausübte, noch deutlicher bewusst! Seine Augen funkelten von einem klaren, hellen Blau unter dichten, langen Wimpern und sein Haar umrahmte fließend sein Gesicht und glänzte Golden.  
Unwillkürlich trat sie einen Schritt zurück, als ihr wieder einfiel, wen sie da vor sich hatte und sie wollte schon ehrfürchtig ihren Kopf senken, als er ihr Kinn mit der Hand umfing und sie davon abhielt.  
"Tu das nicht! Ich lege keinen Wert auf diese albernen Höflichkeitsfloskeln, bis jetzt sind wir doch ohne sie ganz gut zu Recht gekommen, oder?"  
Legolas könnte sich bei diesen Worten ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Nenn mich einfach Legolas, so wie meine Freunde es tun!"  
Sie hörte seine ehrliche Bitte in dieser Äußerung und erwiderte dann sein Lächeln. Trotzdem überlegte sie noch eine Weile, was sie ihm darauf erwidern sollte, denn immerhin hatte sie hier Thranduils Erben vor sich, aber Legolas unterbrach ihre Überlegungen.  
"Gefällt dir der Name nicht? Oder warum sagst du gar nichts mehr? Habe ich dir etwa die Sprache verschlagen?"  
"Nein!", gab sie schroff zurück.  
"Nein, du magst meinen Namen nicht, oder Nein, ich sage nichts mehr?", neckte er sie. Es machte ihm immer mehr Spaß, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten und er fühlte sich in ihrer Nähe endlich wieder seltsam frei, wie er es nicht mehr empfunden hatte, seid er mit Gimli Düsterwald erreicht hatte. Er konnte einfach nur er selbst sein, ohne sich überlegen zu müssen, was sein Handeln für Folgen haben mochte.  
Und dann war da auch immer noch diese Anziehung, die sie auf ihn ausübte und er machte wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
"Warum bist du mir eigentlich hier?"

Tanhis wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, was nicht unbedingt zu ihrem Vorteil war, denn sie spürte einen der Findlinge in ihrem Rücken und erkannte, dass er sie geschickt in eine Falle gelotst hatte, denn nun konnte sie nicht weiter vor ihm weichen. Sie wagte es abermals, in seine Augen zu sehen und wünschte sofort, sie hätte es nicht getan, denn sie musste sich bei seinem Anblick eingestehen, dass sie ihm nur aus einem einzigen Grund gefolgt war. Sie hatte ihn wieder sehen wollen, denn seitdem sie ihn das erste Mal am Fluss getroffen hatte, war er ihr nicht mehr aus dem Sinn gegangen. Aber jetzt hatte sich einiges verändert! Er war der Sohn des Königs und das alleine reichte schon aus, um ihr zu sagen, dass es unmöglich war, sich auch nur mehr zu erhoffen! Sie war nur eine einfache Elbe, eine Kriegerin noch dazu, deren Aufgabe eigentlich darin bestand, ihn in Gefahren zu beschützen. Und was hatte sie getan? Ihn schon das zweite Mal durch ihre Dummheit verletzt!  
Immer noch sah Legolas sie, auf eine Antwort wartend, an, doch sie brachte keinen klaren Gedanken zustanden, der ihr geholfen hätte, sie aus dieser Situation zu befreien.

Legolas wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort und hielt seinen Blick unverwandt auf sie gerichtet, was sie nur noch nervöser machte und schließlich machte er mit einem einzigen Schritt ihre ganzen Bemühungen zunichte und schloss wieder nah zu ihr auf.  
"Weißt du eigentlich, dass du wunderschön bist?", fragte er sie plötzlich unvermittelt und lehnte sich mit einer Hand an den Stein, was ihr nun endgültig den Fluchtweg versperrte. Mit der anderen umfasste er abermals ihr Kinn, zog es ein wenig in die Höhe und noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, presste er seine Lippen auf ihre und sie wurde von einer Vielzahl an Gefühlen übermannt, die sie beinahe taumeln ließ.

Als er sich endlich von ihr löste, blickte er sie einen Moment mit einen Ausdruck des Erstaunens an, senkte dann wieder die Wimpern und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal.  
Tanhis vermochte nicht anders zu reagieren, als seinen Kuss zu erwidern und bedauerte es fast, als er sich von ihr zurückzog.  
"Das habe ich schon die ganze Zeit über tun wollen.", flüsterte er und trat dann beinahe verlegen einen Schritt nach hinten, als ob ihm gerade erst bewusst geworden war, was er da gerade getan hatte.

Legolas' fuhr sich unsicher mit der Hand durch die Haare und sah verwirrt dieses bezauberte Wesen an, dessen Anwesenheit schon ausreichte, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich selbst nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen! Was war nur in ihn gefahren, dass er sie einfach geküsst hatte?  
Immer noch fühlte er ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen und es kam ihm der Gedanke, sie in seine Arme zu ziehen, um sich erneut der Versuchung hinzugeben, sich einen weiteren Kuss von ihr zu holen, aber er versuchte, diese Idee entschieden zu verdrängen und ihre Reaktion abzuwarten. Schließlich hatte er sie einfach überrumpelt und er wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Er sah sie eindringlich an, um auf alles vorbereitet zu sein, denn auch wenn er sie erst das zweite Mal getroffen hatte, so wusste er sehr wohl, dass er sich bei ihrem Wesen auf alles gefasst machen musste!  
Zu seiner großen Überraschung, handelte sie aber jetzt völlig unerwartet, als sie langsam auf ihn zu kam, dicht vor ihm stehen blieb und ihn eingehend musterte, bevor sie ihn anlächelte.

Tanhis verdrängte entschieden die warnenden Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, die ihr nur zu deutlich machten, auf was sie sich da einlassen würde, aber ihre Gefühle ergriffen ebenso entschieden die Überhand. Sie trat einen Schritt näher, sodass seine Arme sich mühelos um ihre Schultern schließen konnten und sie bot ihm ganz offensichtlich ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss an, als sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken legte und vertrauensvoll die Augen schloss.  
Nur zu gerne kam er ihrer stummen Aufforderung nach und genoss es einfach sie zu spüren, jede Winzigkeit in sich aufzunehmen, die sie ausmachte.  
Wie war es nur möglich, dass er sie bereits nach so kurzer Zeit so sehr in sein Herz geschlossen hatte? Bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte er sich bald die Frage gestellt, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er sie küsste und jetzt stand er hier und hielt sie in seinen Armen!

Als sie sich endlich voneinander lösten, lag ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und sie wich seinem Blick nicht mehr befangen aus, sondern konnte ihn gar nicht mehr von ihm abwenden.  
"Was ist nur in uns gefahren?", fragte sie flüsternd. "Es ist so falsch, aber doch empfinde ich es als absolut richtig hier bei dir zu sein! Ich wünschte, dass dieser Augenblick nie vergehen würde!"  
Sie seufzte und schmiegte sich enger an ihn und er bot ihr bereitwillig den sicheren, geborgenen Platz in seinen Armen.  
"Es ist nicht falsch, Tanhis!"  
"Aber was wird dein Vater denn sagen? Ihm wird das alles bestimmt nicht gefallen!"  
Legolas verzog das Gesicht, als er wieder an seinen Vater erinnert wurde und schob sie ein Stückchen von sich, um ihr wieder ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
"Es ist mir egal, was er davon hält! Wichtig ist mir einzig und allein, was du dabei denkst und fühlst! Ich möchte überhaupt alles von dir erfahren! Leistest du mir noch etwas Gesellschaft? Ich möchte noch nicht wieder an die Feuer zurück, ich möchte einfach nur mit dir alleine sein!"

Nur zu gerne nahm sie seine Einladung an und als sie sich dicht nebeneinander auf den Boden setzten, hielt Legolas sie fest an sich gedrückt, während sie sich schweigsam die Sterne ansahen. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie einfach nur da, bis Tanhis anfing, Legolas alle möglichen Fragen zu stellen. Was damals im Ringkrieg geschehen war, wie es zu der Freundschaft zwischen ihm und dem Zwerg gekommen war und wie die anderen Gefährten waren. Legolas erteilte bereitwillig Auskunft und erzählte ihr ausführlich über alle Einzelheiten.  
Die Nacht war bereits sehr weit fortgeschritten, als sie sich endlich auf den Weg machten, um in ihre Lager zurück zu kehren und erst, als Legolas Tanhis zu ihrer Schlafstatt begleitet hatte, machte er sich selbst auf den Weg in seine Unterkunft. Dort fand er Gimli bereits schnarchend in seinem Bett, doch er selbst war noch viel zu aufgewühlt um Schlaf zu finden. Also legte er sich, mit im Nacken verschränkten Armen, auf seine Liege und betrachtete gedankenverloren das Blätterdach über ihm und dachte an das, was an diesem Abend geschehen war.

Etwa zur selben Zeit saß Aragorn immer noch in seinem Beratungszimmer und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. In den vergangenen Wochen waren seine Kundschafter des Öfteren mit der Nachricht in Minas Tirith eingetroffen, dass sie Orks und Variags gesichtet hatten, die in kleinen Gruppen zwischen Khand, Umbar und dem Schattengebirge umher gezogen waren. Die Orks bereiteten ihm nicht sonderlich viel Sorge, denn immer wieder wurden einige in Mordor und Umgebung beobachtet, ein schwindend kleine Menge, übergeblieben nach der entscheidenden Niederlage der letzten großen Schlacht im Ringkrieg. Von ihnen ging keine sonderliche Gefahr aus, aber das die Variags sich in dieser Gegend aufhielten, gab ihm zu denken. Alleine das sie die Grenzen ihres Landes überschritten, war ein klarer Verstoß gegen seine Gesetze, die er ihnen auferlegt hatte und konnte bereits hart von ihm bestraft werden. Es war rein sein Gewissen gewesen, das ihn damals davon abgehalten hatte, dieses Volk bis zur Vernichtung zu verfolgen, nachdem sie sich auf Saurons Seite gestellt hatten und selbst dann noch gekämpft hatten, als ihr Führer besiegt worden war. Dabei waren sie mit einer grausamen Härte vorgegangen und es hatte viele Leben gekostet, sie dennoch zurückzudrängen und schließlich den Erfolg zu erlangen. Doch es hatte genug Kriege und Tote gegeben!

Aragorn seufzte und las ein weiteres Mal die letzte Botschaft, die er durch einen Boten am Morgen erhalten hatte, obwohl er sie bereits auswendig kannte. Schließlich ließ er das Schriftstück sinken und rieb sich die müden Augen, die im flackernden Kerzenlicht langsam zu schmerzen begannen und er sah zum Fenster. In der Ferne konnte er bereits den hellen Streifen der Morgendämmerung ausmachen.  
Ein Knarren der Bodendielen vor der Türe lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich von seinen trüben Gedanken ab und er sah, wie die Klinke der Türe langsam heruntergedrückt wurde und im nächsten Moment erschien Arwens Gestalt im Türrahmen.  
"Arbeitest du immer noch? Es ist doch bereits so spät und morgen ist auch noch ein Tag! Komm!"  
Als sie jedoch seinen sorgenvollen Blick sah, trat sie doch ins Zimmer, nahm gegenüber von ihm in einem Sessel platz und zog die Beine an, um sich in ihren Mantel zu hüllen, bevor sie ihm einen ernsten Blick zuwarf.  
"Erzähl! Was beschäftigt dich so sehr, dass du keine Ruhe findest?"  
Aragorn lächelte. Das war eines der Dinge, die er an ihr so liebte! Er konnte ihr nichts vormachen und er wusste nur zu genau, dass sie ohnehin keine Ruhe geben würde, bis er ihr alles erzählt hatte. Danach würde sie wie immer seine Vermutungen bedenken und sich selber ihre Meinung bilden, bevor sie ihm zustimmen, oder einen anderen Vorschlag vorbringen würde.  
Mehr als einmal hatte er den Valar schon gedankt, dass er mit ihr gesegnet war, denn sie war äußerst klug und weise und stand ihm jederzeit zur Seite und war nicht mit einigen der Frauen zu vergleichen, die lediglich als Zierde neben ihren Männern standen.

So gab er ihr bereitwillig Auskunft und ließ nicht die geringste Kleinigkeit in seinem Bericht aus, um ihr einen umfassenden Eindruck der Situation zu verschaffen und auch als er geendet hatte, schwieg sie noch eine Weile.  
"Das sind wahrlich keine guten Neuigkeiten!", bemerkte sie schließlich. "Die Orks haben sich immer schon im Schattengebirge versteckt, aber das die Variags ihre Grenzen überschreiten, kommt schon fast eine Kampfaufforderung gleich. Als wollten sie uns provozieren, oder sehen, wie weit sie gehen können, bis wir einschreiten! Was gedenkst du zu unternehmen?"  
"Ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einen Wachposten in der Nähe der Grenzen zu postieren, etwa hundert Mann stark, um sie abzuschrecken! Erst wenn sie danach immer noch gegen das ihnen auferlegte Gesetz verstoßen, werde ich härte Maßnahmen einleiten."  
Sie nickte bedächtig und hielt seinen Blick gefangen, bis sie ihm dann zustimmte.  
"Ja, ich denke, das wäre eine gute Lösung. So zeigst du ihnen, dass du ihren Verstoß bemerkt hast, aber gibst ihnen noch die Gelegenheit, sich ohne einen Vorfall wieder zurück zu ziehen. Wollen wir hoffen, dass sie vernünftig genug sind und diese Warnung verstehen!"  
Sie erhob sich und ging um den Tisch herum, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und lächelte ihn auffordernd an.  
"Jetzt komm! Für heute hast du genug für dein Volk getan! Es wird Zeit, dass du an dich denkst! Außerdem willst du doch nicht die Ankunft unserer Freunde morgen verschlafen, oder?"

Die Hobbits! Natürlich! Fast hätte er völlig vergessen, dass sie bereits am nächsten Tag in Minas Tirith eintreffen würden!  
Arwen bemerkte seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck und sah ihn tadelnd an.  
"Du hattest es doch nicht etwa vergessen? Also wirklich mein Lieber! Du arbeitest entschieden zu viel, wenn du darüber sogar unsere Freunde vergisst!"  
"Du hast wie immer Recht! Ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern und damit du siehst, dass ich es ernst meine, fange ich gleich damit an und komme mit dir!"  
Er stand auf und löschte die Kerze, dann gingen sie Arm in Arm in ihr Gemach und legten sich schlafen.

Die Stimmung in ihrer Gruppe war ausgelassen und heiter, denn während ihrer ganzen Reise hatten sie das beste Wetter gehabt und waren gut vorangekommen. Jetzt konnten sie bereits den weißen Turm in der Mittagssonne strahlen sehen und sie trieben ihre Ponys noch einmal an, denn sie konnten es kaum erwarten, die Freunde endlich wieder zu sehen!  
Merry und Pippin stellten gerade laut die Überlegung an, was sie wohl für Leckereien erwarten würden und Sam verdrehte gespielt die Augen in Frodos Richtung, der sich darauf nur mit Mühe das Lachen verkneifen konnte.  
Sam drehte sich im Sattel herum und blickte die Freunde tadelnd an.  
"Könnt ihr denn an nichts anderes denken? Ich für meinen Teil bin viel mehr darauf gespannt, was es Neues zu berichten gibt, denn immerhin haben wir Streicher und Arwen jetzt schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen! Ich fand es sehr nett, dass sie uns einfach so nach Gondor eingeladen haben! Vergesst bloß nicht, euch dafür zu bedanken!"  
Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, wandte er sich wieder Frodo zu.  
"Jemand sollte sie einmal im guten Benehmen unterrichten! Manchmal könnte ihnen ein wenig Anstand nicht schaden. Kein Wunder das jeder in Mittelerde denkt, wir Hobbits hätten nichts anderes als Essen im Sinn!"  
"Ach Sam! Aragorn kennt uns doch schon lange und gut genug, dass er weiß, wie Merry und Pippin sind! Er hat sich außerdem schon längst ein eigenes Urteil über uns gebildet und weiß, dass wir auch noch andere Qualitäten haben! Das haben wir doch schon oft genug bewiesen!"  
Damit gab Sam sich dann zufrieden und sie ritten das letzte Stück friedlich nebeneinander her.

Natürlich wartete ein angemessenes Mittagessen auf sie und sie verbrachten den Rest des Tages damit, ihr Wiedersehen gebührend zu feiern und sich alle Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. Merry wollte alles über Eowyn und Faramir erfahren und beschloss, ihnen gleich in den nächsten Tagen einen Besuch abzustatten, wenn er sich von der Reise bis nach Minas Tirith ein wenig erholt hatte. Pippin wollte ihn natürlich begleiten, denn er nutzte gerne jede Gelegenheit, mit Faramir über seinen Vater zu sprechen und viel über ihn zu erfahren.

Frodo saß mit Aragorn zusammen und zogen genüsslich an ihren Pfeifen.  
"Hast du auch etwas von Legolas und Gimli gehört? Wo stecken die beiden denn im Moment?", fragte Frodo schließlich neugierig. Er hatte eigentlich fest damit gerechnet, dass sie auch in Minas Tirith sein würden.  
"Legolas und Gimli sind noch vor einigen Wochen hier gewesen und waren auf dem Weg nach Düsterwald. Legolas hatte seine Familie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und ich denke, er wird noch dort sein! Aber vielleicht überraschen sie uns ja noch mit ihrem Besuch! Sie waren sehr enttäuscht, dass nicht hier bleiben konnten, bis ihr da seid, aber sie mussten weiter!"  
Frodo nickte wissend, denn er wusste, wie sehr Legolas an den Wäldern hing. Was den Zwerg anging, so konnte er sich immer noch nur wundern, was er aufgrund der Freundschaft zu dem Elben alles über sich ergehen ließ, denn Thranduil zeigte nur zu deutlich seine Abneigung über die Freundschaft seines Sohnes zu ihm.  
"Zuzutrauen wäre ihnen ein Überraschungsbesuch! Vor allem Gimli wäre sicher froh über eine Abreise, wenn Thranduil sich ihm gegenüber wieder so abweisend verhält!"  
Aragorn dachte bei diesen Worten aber auch an Legolas, denn er hatte noch deutlich das letzte Zusammentreffen von Vater und Sohn vor Augen, das nicht sehr herzlich verlaufen war. Er wünschte Legolas sehr, dass sich diesmal die Lage anders verhielt, denn er hatte nur zu deutlich gespürt, wie viel Legolas daran gelegen war, doch das lag nicht in ihrem Ermessen. Einzig Thranduil und Legolas waren dazu in der Lage, etwas daran zu verändern.

Legolas saß noch immer in dem großen Versammlungsraum mit dem Rat zusammen und hatte sein möglichstes getan, um einen neuen Streit mit seinem Vater zu vermeiden. Er hatte sich immer nur dann zu Wort gemeldet, wenn er es für angemessen hielt oder einen Einwand nicht mehr hatte länger zurückhalten können. Angesichts der späten Stunde, wanderten seine Gedanken aber immer öfter zu Tanhis, denn es waren so viele verschiedene Dinge besprochen worden, die eigentlich nicht der Zusammenkunft des Rates bedurft hatten, dass Legolas sich nicht mehr darauf konzentrieren konnte, was die Ältesten besprachen.

Er wurde jedoch jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Thranduil ihn wütend anfuhr.  
"Anstatt hier zu schlafen, solltest du lieber mehr Interesse an den Belangen deines Volkes zeigen! Als der Sohn des Königs hast du einige Entscheidungen mit zu treffen und du solltest den Ältesten mehr Respekt entgegenbringen!"  
Legolas konnte nur mit Mühe seinen aufkeimenden Zorn zurück halten, doch er zwang sich, seinem Vater mit aller Ruhe zu antworten.  
"Bei all meinem Respekt, Vater! Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie du die Dinge immer zu deinem Vorteil wenden kannst. Noch vor einer Woche hast du mir vor den Augen aller hier gesagt, dass ich meine Meinung für mich behalten soll! Und nun wirfst du mir eben dieses vor! Was verlangst du denn nun von mir?"

Thranduil funkelte seinen Sohn aufgebracht an, denn er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er ihm offen widersprach. Seine nächsten Worte sprach er mit absoluter Härte, die ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlten.  
"Du bist es nicht würdig, der Sohn eines Königs zu sein! Du verhältst dich eher wie einer dieser plumpen Zwerge, die nicht die leiseste Ahnung von Anstand besitzen. Aber an ihnen ist dir ohnehin mehr gelegen, als an deinem Volk! Es ist wohl besser, wenn du dich ihnen anschließt, anstatt unsere wertvolle Zeit zu verschwenden! Und jetzt verlasse den Rat und komme mir vorerst nicht wieder unter die Augen."

In der Halle war absolute Ruhe eingekehrt und keiner wagte auch nur zu atmen. Fassungslos richteten die Ältesten die Blicke immer wieder auf Thranduil und dessen Sohn, aber niemand ergriff das Wort, um dem König zu widersprechen.  
Legolas kämpfte gegen den Schmerz, den die Worte seines Vaters in seinem Herzen verursacht hatten und er war unfähig, auch nur ein Wort an ihn zu richten. Die Blicke seines Vaters durchbohrten ihn mit eisiger Kälte und schließlich verließ Legolas wie betäubt die Versammlung, ohne sich auch nur noch ein einziges Mal umzudrehen.

Er lenkte seine Schritte fast von selber wieder zu der kleinen Lichtung und suchte den Platz auf, an dem er noch am Abend zuvor so glücklich mit Tanhis zusammen gesessen hatte. Es schien bereits länger her zu sein, als lediglich diesen einen Tag, denn seine Gefühle waren jetzt völlig anders.  
Immer noch hallten Thranduils Worte in seinem Kopf wider und eine Weile konnte Legolas keinen anderen Gedanken fassen.  
Die Worte seines Vaters waren unmissverständlich gewesen und da sie in der Gegenwart des Rates gesprochen worden waren, zeugte dies auch von ihrer Ernsthaftigkeit! Thranduil hatte ihn mehr oder weniger als Sohn aberkannt und wollte ihn in keinerlei Weise mehr in die Entscheidungen des Rates mit einbeziehen.

Legolas wurde erst jetzt richtig bewusst, was das für ihn bedeutete, denn nachdem er vor Jahren bereits seine Mutter verloren hatte, hatte sich nun sein Vater von ihm abgewandt und ihm blieb nicht einmal mehr das Gefühl, zu einer Familie dazu zu gehören!  
Warum hatte er nicht einfach seinen Mund gehalten und den erneuten Tadel stumm über sich ergehen lassen? Es hätte eine viel größere Stärke bewiesen, als sich offen mit seinem Vater anzulegen und diese Auseinandersetzung wäre ihnen beiden erspart geblieben! Doch wahrscheinlich hatte es sich so oder so nicht mehr lange vermeiden lassen, denn spätestens wenn Thranduil von Tanhis erfahren würde, wären sie aneinander geraten, denn sein Vater hatte eine ganz genaue Vorstellung von der Elbin, die Legolas einmal heiraten sollte und Tanhis würde sicher überhaupt nicht in dieses Bild passen.

Tanhis! Bei dem Gedanken an sie machte sich ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Inneren breit und vertrieb die düsteren Gedanken und Sorgen aus seinem Herzen, doch wie sollte er ihr verständlich machen, dass er vielleicht schon sehr bald die Kolonie wieder verlassen würde, denn diese Entscheidung ließ sich sicher nicht mehr lange herausschieben. Bald würden alle von dem Zwischenfall bei der Versammlung erfahren und es war offensichtlich, dass hier nicht genug Raum bestand, der es ermöglichte, seinem Vater immer aus dem Weg zu gehen!

Legolas versuchte noch einige Zeit eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu finden, denn er wollte noch nicht so schnell wieder aufbrechen, nicht jetzt, da er Tanhis gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte! Er wollte noch mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen und diese auch genießen und wer wusste denn schon, ob sie nicht ebenso viel für ihn empfand wie er für sie! Vielleicht würde sie ja auch eines Tages mit ihm gehen, aber das konnte er jetzt noch nicht von ihr verlangen!

Er beschloss, den Vorfall erst einmal für sich zu behalten und seinem Vater aus dem Weg zu gehen. So würde er mehr Zeit haben, mit ihr und Gimli einige Ausflüge und Erkundigungen einzuholen und seinem Vater nicht ständig zu begegnen. Vielleicht war Zeit auch genau das, was er nun am Meisten benötigte, denn so konnte er in Ruhe über alles nachdenken und musste keine übereilte Entscheidung treffen, die er bald bereuen würde.  
Zufrieden mit dieser Erkenntnis machte er sich dann zurück auf den Weg zu Tanhis und Gimli.

Die Beiden saßen gemütlich zusammen und Gimli war dabei, ihr Geschichten von den Zwergen zu erzählten. Tanhis lachte immer wieder herzhaft auf, denn der Zwerg verstand es, seine Geschichten großartig auszuschmücken und allmählich verstand Tanhis, warum Legolas ihn so sehr mochte und Gimli erging es bei Tanhis ebenso.  
Bereits am Morgen hatte er sie mit dem Zwerg bekannt gemacht und Gimli hatte nur verschmitzt gelächelt, als er die beiden zusammen gesehen hatte. Es war nicht zu übersehen, was zwischen ihnen für eine Bindung bestand, denn sie nahmen ihn gar nicht richtig wahr, auch, als er sich lautstark bemerkbar gemacht hatte.  
Erst als Legolas sich dann zum Rat begeben hatte, hatte Gimli die Gelegenheit bekommen, Tanhis besser kennen zu lernen und er hatte schnell begriffen, warum der Elb von ihr so angetan war.  
Die Elbin war einfach erfrischend anders, als all die Elben, die er bis jetzt kennen gelernt hatte. Sie war offen und aufgeschlossen und konnte gar nicht genug bekommen, von den Erzählungen über sein Volk. Er erkannte aber, dass es sich um ein ehrliches Interesse handelte und nicht nur aus Höflichkeit geschah.  
Gimli beendete gerade seinen Bericht über die großzügige Gastfreundschaft der Zwerge, als Legolas das Lager betrat.  
Gimli brach mitten im Satz ab, als er ihn erblickte und Tanhis drehte sich um, um die Ursache für das Verhalten des Zwergs zu finden und forderte ihn erfreut auf, ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
Sie saßen noch einige Zeit zusammen und Gimli und Tanhis lachten und scherzten vergnügt miteinander, was auch Legolas hin und wieder ein Lächeln entlockte. Er freute sich sehr darüber, dass sich die beiden so gut verstanden und es zeigte ihm auch deutlich, das Tanhis sich nicht von den Vorurteilen der Elben über die Zwerge beeinflussen ließ und sich selber ein Bild von ihnen machte!

Schließlich entschuldigte Gimli sich gähnend, zwinkerte Legolas im hinausgehen vielsagend zu und machte sich auf in sein Lager. Der Zwerg war gerade aus ihrer Hörweite verschwunden, als Tanhis sich an Legolas wandte.  
"Was ist los mit dir, Legolas? Du warst die ganze Zeit über so still und in dich gekehrt! Bereitet dir irgendetwas Sorgen?"  
Legolas lächelte und zog sie fest in seine Arme.  
"Es ist nichts weiter! Es hat mir nur sehr viel Freude bereitet zu sehen, wie gut ihr euch versteht! Das bedeutet mir sehr viel, weißt du! Außerdem war der Tag sehr lang und anstrengend und in der letzten Nacht bin ich dank dir ja auch erst sehr spät ins Bett gekommen!", neckte er sie, was ihm augenblicklich einen freundschaftlichen Schlag in die geprellten Rippen einbrachte und er zog geräuschvoll die Luft ein.  
"Oh, das hatte ich ja schon völlig vergessen! Es tut mir leid, Legolas! Das wollte ich nicht!"  
Besorgt zog sie seine Tunika beiseite und brachte einen riesigen blauen Fleck zum Vorschein, der umgehend ihre Schuldgefühle erwachen ließ.  
"Tut es sehr weh?", fragte sie zerknirscht.  
"Nur wenn ich lache!", versuchte er sie mit einem Scherz zu beruhigen, doch ihr Blick zeigte ihm, dass er damit nicht sonderlich viel Erfolg hatte.  
"Mach dir keine Gedanken, das ist nichts im Vergleich zu anderen Verletzungen, die ich mir bereits zugezogen habe!"  
Nachdem Legolas auch ihre letzten Zweifel beiseite geräumt hatte, blieben sie noch einige Zeit zusammen sitzen und genossen es einfach, dass sie zusammen waren, bis Legolas Gimli schließlich ins Lager folgte.

In den folgenden Tagen verbrachten sie viel Zeit miteinander und unternahmen einige Ausflüge. Gimli und Tanhis verstanden sich von Tag zu Tag besser und oft saßen die drei noch bis spät in die Nacht zusammen und erzählten miteinander, wobei Tanhis alles über die gemeinsamen Wanderungen der Freunde erfahren wollte.  
Gimli richtete es aber oft so ein, dass er sich häufig früher von ihnen verabschiedete, damit Legolas und Tanhis Zeit für sich hatten und diese nutzen sie auch immer, um auf die kleine Lichtung zu gehen, wo sie ungestört waren.  
So verstrichen einige Wochen und bald viel Gimli auf, dass der Elb an keiner der Versammlungen des Rates mehr Teil nahm oder seinen Vater aufsuchte. Außerdem war der Freund oft sehr still, mehr als gewöhnlich, und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Selbst in der Nacht hatte Gimli bereits schon des Öfteren bemerkt, dass Legolas noch lange wach lag, doch Gimli war geduldig und wusste, das er noch früh genug die Gründe dafür erfahren würde.


	2. Die Falle schnappt zu

**Danke für das nette Review! Wird natürlich gleich mit einem weiteren Kapitel belohnt! Tardo**

**2. Kapitel  
**  
Die Hobbits genossen jede Minute ihrer Zeit in Gondor und oft saßen sie mit Aragorn und Arwen lange zusammen, wobei sie auch jedes Mal eine beträchtliche Mahlzeit verputzten und sich Geschichten erzählten oder über alte Zeiten sprachen. Merry und Pippin machten sich bald auf zu Faramir und Eowyn, um die beiden zu überraschen und sie dann mit nach Minas Tirith zu bringen.

An einem Abend, als Frodo und Sam noch nach dem Essen mit Arwen und Aragorn beisammen saßen, wurde Aragorn von einem der Boten aufgesucht und entschuldigte sich mit besorgter Mine, um sich in sein Beratungszimmer zu begeben, wo er von einem Wachposten erwartet wurde. Der Mann zeigte deutliche Spuren eines langen und schnellen Rittes, denn er war überall mit Staub und Schmutz bedeckt, der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und immer noch ging sein Atem rasch, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er erst vor wenigen Minuten eingetroffen war und seine Botschaft äußerst dringend sein musste, wenn er sich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen hatte, wenigstens den gröbsten Schmutz zu entfernen.  
Aragorn straffte unwillkürlich die Schultern und wappnete sich gegen das, was der Wachmann ihm nun mitteilen mochte, begrüßte ihn jedoch freundlich und forderte ihn auf zu berichten, nachdem er hinter seinem Tisch Platz genommen hatte.  
"Herr, verzeiht die späte Störung, aber es gibt dringende Nachricht von unserem Posten im Süden!  
Es ist bereits drei Tage her, da beobachteten wir, wie sich eine beträchtliche Gruppe von Orks an den Grenzen von Khand versammelten, mehr, als wir noch in dieser Gegend vermuteten. Sie schlugen ein Lager auf und verhielten sich friedlich, deshalb haben wir lediglich einige Späher zu ihrer Bewachung vor Ort gelassen. Am nächsten Tag erreichte uns dann jedoch eine Botschaft aus Ithilien, von der dortigen Truppe, dass sich einige Variags Düsterwald genähert hätten, die von Orks begleitet wurden. Wir sandten umgehend einige Beobachter nach Mordor und in die Schattengebirge und mussten feststellen, dass sich dort zwei riesige Lager gebildet haben. Anscheinend sind die Orks und Variags ein Bündnis mit den Haradrim eingegangen!"

Aragorn lehnte sich bei diesen Worten weiter vor und versuchte, sein Entsetzen vor dem Mann zu verbergen. Wenn das stimmte, so sahen sie schlimmen und unruhigen Zeiten entgegen, denn die Haradrim waren immer schon feindlich gegenüber Gondor gestimmt gewesen und hatten sich immer wieder dem Feind angeschlossen, der sich gegen das Land gerichtet hatte. Die Krieger kämpften ohne Gnade und mit noch größerer Härte als die Variags und Orks, wobei man sich gegen Pfeil und Bogen, Speeren, Dolchen und Krummschwertern rüsten musste, die alle erbarmungslos im Kampf eingesetzt wurden. Doch nicht nur im offenen Krieg traf man auf den alten Feind; die Haradrim hatten schon in den vergangenen Zeitaltern immer wieder Raubzüge und Überfälle gegen die Küstenstädte verübt, die zu Gondor gehörten, wobei sie selbst Frauen und Kinder nicht verschonten.  
Sie suchten sich stets einen oder mehrere Verbündete, um ihr Heer zu vergrößern und somit die Gewissheit zu haben, dass sie überlegen waren, so wie sie es nun mit den Orks und den Variags getan hatten.  
Aragorn kam bei seinen Überlegungen der Verdacht, dass sie sich schon bald in einer ausweglosen Situation befinden würden und auf seine nächste Frage erhielt er eben diese Bestätigung.

"Wie viele sind es und wie verhält es sich in Ithilien?"  
"Dort ist es nicht minder Besorgniserregend, Herr! Es sind auch dort große Lager gesichtet worden. Allem in allem dürfte es eine Streitmacht von gut und gerne sechstausend Mann sein, die uns von beiden Seiten angreifen könnte!"  
Aragorn erhob sich und trat ans Fenster und betrachtete das vor ihm liegende Land, das sich friedvoll vor ihm erstreckte. Doch der Schein trog, wie er mit Bedauern nun feststellen musste und er mochte sich nicht vorstellen, von welch kurzer Dauer diese Ruhe noch sein würde.  
Er musste schnellstens etwas gegen die heraufziehende Gefahr unternehmen und sein Volk auf einen Angriff vorbereiten!  
Er wandte sich zu dem Mann um, der immer noch auf seinem Platz stand und gegen die Erschöpfung ankämpfte und Aragorn entließ ihn, damit er sich zur Ruhe begeben konnte.  
"Geht und holt euch in der Küche eine Stärkung: Ich werde euch ein Lager für die Nacht richten lassen und morgen werdet ihr meine Anweisungen entgegen nehmen können! Ich brauche noch Bedenkzeit!"  
"Jawohl mein Herr!"

Als sich der Bote zurückgezogen hatte, ließ sich Aragorn schwer auf seinen Stuhl niedersinken und rieb sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht. Das waren schlechtere Nachrichten, als er erwartet oder vermutet hatte!  
Fest stand jedenfalls, dass sich dieses Heer auf einen Kampf vorbereitete, sonst hätten sie niemals eine solche Streitmacht zusammen gerufen und sich so geschickt postiert. Auch das sie es mit der größten Sorgfalt ausgeübt hatten, ließ nur diese Vermutung zu, denn sie hatten sich sicher über eine lange Zeit in nur kleinen Gruppen über die Grenzen geschlichen, ohne Verdacht zu erregen und seinen Botschaftern war nicht das geringste aufgefallen! Selbst er hatte sich in Sicherheit gewiegt und nur eine lächerliche Beobachtungsmaßnahme durchgeführt, die dem Feind nicht das Geringste anhaben konnte!

Aragorn musste nun so schnell wie möglich handeln, denn ein Angriff konnte jederzeit stattfinden und darauf war die Stadt nicht im Geringsten vorbereitet! Er musste umgehend Hilfe in Edoras und Düsterwald anfordern und Faramir in Kenntnis setzen, denn er würde sich als erster der feindlichen Streitkraft gegenüber sehen und benötigte aus diesem Grund unterstützende Truppen.  
Rasch verfasste er die nötigen Schriftstücke und schickte einen Diener nach Boten, die sich noch in der Nacht auf den Weg begeben sollten, um Faramir, Êomer und Thranduil zu benachrichtigen.

Außerdem schrieb er noch einen Brief an Gandalf, der sich in Bruchtal befand. Er teilte ihm die Beobachtungen mit und bat ihn, sich umgehend auf den Weg zu machen, um ihm bei den nächsten Entscheidungen beizustehen. An Elrond richtete er durch ihn eine weitere Bitte, sie durch weitere Krieger seines Volkes zu unterstützen, denn selbst wenn sich alle Truppen in ihrer Nähe zusammen schlossen, so würden sie dennoch in der Unterzahl sein!

Mit Argwohn beobachteten Arwen und die Hobbits, wie der Wachmann das Zimmer von Aragorn verließ und sich nach einiger Zeit einige Boten dorthin begaben. Mit Schriftstücken, die das offizielle Siegel des Königs trugen, machten sie sich bald darauf auf den Weg zu den Ställen und unter schnellem Galopp verließen sie dann die Stadt.  
"Das bedeutet sicher nichts Gutes! Aragorn würde zu solch später Stunde keine Boten aussenden, wenn es nicht sehr ernst wäre. Was mag der Wachmann ihm wohl für Nachrichten gebracht haben?"  
Frodo stand am Fenster und sah den Reitern nach, die rasch in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwanden.  
Arwen trat neben ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, aber auch ihr standen die Sorgen deutlich im Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Wir werden es schon noch erfahren, was das alles zu bedeuten hat! Aber ich fürchte, dass du Recht hast, lieber Frodo! Es muss große Eile von Nöten sein, wenn Aragorn nicht bis zum Einbruch des Tages wartet!  
Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir den Grund dafür auch bald erfahren werden!"  
Frodo nickte. Es würde ihnen wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als abzuwarten, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm schon jetzt, dass ein neues Unheil bevorstand.

Legolas stand noch zögernd hinter einem der Bäume und beobachtet Tanhis, die sich angeregt mit einem Krieger ihrer Truppe unterhielt. Eben hatte er mit Gimli gesprochen und ihm von dem Vorfall zwischen ihm und seinem Vater erzählt.  
Gimli hatte nur verächtlich geschnaubt und die Entscheidung von Legolas als richtig erachtet, dass es besser war, wenn sie so bald wie möglich die Kolonie verließen. Das Legolas Tanhis bitten wollte, sie zu begleiten, hatte den Freund nicht im mindesten überrascht und er hatte ihm einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter gegeben und nur gebrummt.  
"Dann hat sie es also wirklich geschafft, dir den Kopf zu verdrehen! Aber das wundert mich überhaupt nicht, denn sie ist wahrlich eine ganz besondere Elbin!"

Legolas wartete, bis Tanhis das Gespräch beendete und sich wieder ihrer Ausrüstung zuwandte, um ihre Waffen zu überprüfen und erst als er sich ganz sicher war, dass sie ungestört waren, löste er sich aus dem Schatten der Bäume und ging zu ihr. Er hatte sie noch nicht ganz erreicht, als sie schon den Kopf hob und ihn lächelnd ansah und als er schließlich bei ihr angelangt war, schloss sie ihn fest in die Arme.  
Als sie sich aus ihrer Umarmung lösten, trafen sich ihre Blicke und sofort nahm Tanhis einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck an, denn sie erkannte, dass Legolas irgend etwas sehr beschäftigte.  
"Willst du mir nicht verraten, was dich bedrückt? Seid Tagen merke ich schon, dass etwas nicht stimmt! Du bist oft so ungewöhnlich still und traurig!"

Legolas löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und nahm ihre Hände in seine, doch ihm schienen nicht die richtigen Worte einzufallen, die auszusagen vermochten, was er nun schon seid einigen Tagen auf dem Herzen hatte.  
Abwartend lag ihr Blick auf ihm und schließlich seufzte Legolas und er beschloss, ihr ohne Umschweife alles zu erzählen.  
"Erinnerst du dich an den Abend, als ich von der Versammlung mit meinem Vater und den Ältesten wiedergekommen bin? Nun, bei dem Rat ist etwas vorgefallen und ich habe es dir bis jetzt noch nicht erzählt, weil ich selber erst einmal eine Entscheidung treffen musste!"  
Tanhis sah ihn aufmerksam an und er konnte nur zu genau sehen, dass sie sich während seinen Worten bemühte, die Fassung zu behalten. Sie schien zu ahnen, dass das erst der Anfang war.  
"Tanhis, an dem Abend habe ich mich fürchterlich mit meinem Vater gestritten und es sieht nicht so aus, als ob sich das in nächster Zeit wieder einrenken würde. Ich habe mir die Entscheidung nicht leicht gemacht, aber es ist wohl das Beste, wenn ich Düsterwald verlasse und..."  
Tanhis hob abrupt den Kopf und in ihren Augen machte sich der Ausdruck von Angst breit.  
"...und ich wollte dich fragen, nun ja. Tanhis - würdest du mit mir kommen?"

Augenblicklich schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen und noch bevor Legolas auch nur die Anstrengung unternehmen konnte, die Hand zu heben, um sie ihr wegzuwischen, fiel sie ihm in die Arme.  
"Oh, Legolas! Für einen Moment dachte ich schon, du wolltest ohne mich gehen! Natürlich werde ich mit dir kommen!"  
Erleichtert atmete Legolas auf und drückte sie fest an sich. All seine Befürchtungen, er könnte sie deswegen wieder verlieren, weil sie noch nicht bereit war nach so kurzer Zeit mit ihm zu gehen, lösten sich auf und glücklich suchte er schließlich ihren Blick.  
"Wie hätte ich denn ohne dich gehen können! Aber ich hatte ebensoviel Angst, dass du lieber hier bleiben willst!"  
Anstatt einer Antwort, stellte sie sich auf die Zehnspitzen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und als sie sich von ihm löste, funkelten ihre Augen verschmitzt.  
"Ich kann dich doch nicht ohne meinen Schutz ziehen lassen! Du schaffst es womöglich noch und läufst einer verrückten Elbin vor die Pfeilspitze!"  
Legolas lachte herzlich auf.  
"Das ist bereits geschehen, aber ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun!"

Gemeinsam machten sie sich dann auf den Weg, um Gimli von der frohen Botschaft zu erzählen und dieser freute sich nicht minder über die Neuigkeit, dass Tanhis sich ihnen anschloss.  
Sie beschlossen, gleich am nächsten Tag aufzubrechen und verbrachten den Rest des Tages damit, alles für ihre Reise vorzubereiten. Außerdem musste Tanhis sich noch von dem Hauptmann ihrer Gruppe abmelden, der sich nicht sonderlich begeistert zeigte, doch nachdem sie auch das hinter sich gebracht hatten, zogen sich Legolas und Tanhis zurück, um ein wenig alleine zu sein.  
Gimli sah den beiden versonnen nach und er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen!  
"Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieses Spitzohr sich von einer Elbin zähmen lässt? Dieses Grünblatt ist doch immer für eine Überraschung gut! Sie geben aber auch ein schönes Paar ab!"

Legolas hatte sich gemütlich gegen einen der Bäume gelehnt und Tanhis nutzte auf gleiche Weise seinen Brustkorb und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Der Wald um sie herum war in friedvolle Stille gehüllt, nur das Zirpen der Grillen und der vereinzelte Ruf einer Eule unterbrachen die Ruhe, die sie umgab.  
Tanhis Gedanken kreisten immer um ihren Aufbruch am nächsten Tag und ein verlockendes Kribbeln machte sich in ihrem Inneren breit, wenn sie an diese Reise dachte. Bisher hatte sie immer ein klares Ziel vor Augen gehabt, wenn sie sich für eine Wanderschaft bereit gemacht hatte, doch nun hatte sie nicht im Entferntesten eine Ahnung von dem, was vor ihr lag, doch es spielte auch keine Rolle. Die Hauptsache bestand für sie darin, dass Legolas bei ihr war, alles andere war ihr egal. Sie drehte den Kopf, um ihn zärtlich zu betrachten und wieder begann in ihrer Brust ihr Herz wie wild zu klopfen.  
Er hatte den Blick auf einen Punkt in der Finsternis gerichtet und schien mit seinen Gedanken an einem anderen Ort zu sein, zwischen seinen Brauen, die er konzentriert zusammenzog, hatte sich eine kleine Furche gebildet. Seine blonden Haare fielen offen über seine Schultern und kitzelten Tanhis an der Nasenspitze und sie schob die Strähne zärtlich aus seinem Gesicht. Dabei streifte sie seine Wange und Legolas fuhr erschrocken zusammen, so, als ob er völlig vergessen hätte, dass sie hier bei ihm saß und er sich ihrer erst durch ihre Berührung wieder erinnert hätte.  
Sofort kehrte die Sorge in ihr Bewusstsein zurück und sie legte ihm mitfühlend die Hand an die Wange, doch das erhoffte lächeln von ihm blieb diesmal aus und er sah sie mit einem Ausdruck an, den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte. Langsam hob er nun seine Hand und ergriff die ihre.

"Tanhis!", murmelte er und in seiner Stimme schwang Traurigkeit mit. "Ich habe mich noch nie mit einer Person so glücklich gefühlt wie mit dir! Und doch vermag ich nicht zu sagen, das mein Herz glücklich ist. Ich werde morgen alles verlieren, was mir einmal alles bedeutet hat."  
Nur zu gut konnte sie ihn verstehen und wenn sie nur gewusst hätte, wie sie ihm diesen Schmerz nehmen konnte, hätte sie es nur zu gerne getan, doch jedes Wort schien ihr dafür in keiner Weise passend. Schließlich konnte sie jedoch nicht mehr länger schweigen.  
"Was genau ist eigentlich zwischen dir und deinem Vater vorgefallen? Du hast bis jetzt immer nur Andeutungen gemacht!"  
Legolas rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab und wich ihrem Blick aus und er wartete solange mit einer Antwort, dass sie schon glaubte, er würde ihr nichts darauf entgegnen.  
"Es ist nicht alleine der Streit beim Rat zwischen uns, der mich mit Kummer erfüllt! Zwischen mir und meinem Vater gab es nie das kleinste Gefühl der Zuneigung, jedenfalls nicht von seiner Seite, denn er war immer mehr nur mein König, anstatt mein Vater! Egal was ich getan habe, er verlangte immer mehr von mir und nichts konnte ich ihm recht machen. Anfangs habe ich alles versucht, damit ich endlich seine Anerkennung erhalte, aber ich habe bald eingesehen, dass es aussichtslos war. So bin ich schnell zu dem Entschluss gekommen, meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen und ich habe versucht, mich damit abzufinden. Doch egal wie oft ich mir selber sage, dass mir das nichts ausmacht, so trifft mich sein Verhalten doch immer wieder!"

Er umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und zog sie fest an sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Tanhis hätte nur zu gerne gewusst, wie seinen Kummer etwas hätte lindern können, doch sie vermochte nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden und so hielt sie einfach in ihren Armen und spendete ihm mit ihrer Anwesenheit Trost.  
Sie hielten sich noch eine Weile so umschlungen und erst, als sich schwere Wolken vor die Sterne schoben und der Wind auffrischte, kehrten sie in das Lager zurück, um sich schlafen zu legen.

Frodo hockte in einem der großen Lehnstühle dicht am wärmenden Kaminfeuer und warf einen Seitenblick auf Sam, der neben ihm saß. Das Gesicht des Freundes zeigte nicht die geringsten Anzeichen dafür, was ihm bei Aragorns Bericht durch den Kopf ging, doch diese trügerische Ruhe bestand nur in seinem Inneren, dass wusste Frodo nur zu genau!  
Aragorn verhielt sich ähnlich, doch bei ihm sah Frodo auch die Erschöpfung, die ihm die vergangenen Tage bereitet hatten in denen er nicht eine Nacht geschlafen hatte. Er hatte unablässig alles getan, um die Stadt gegen einen Angriff vorzubereiten, hatte das Heer ihre Posten aufstellen lassen, sich bis tief in die Nacht mit den Hauptmännern der Truppen beraten und war vor zwei Tagen selbst fort geritten, um sich ein genaues Bild der Lage zu machen.  
Erst vor wenigen Stunden war er zurückgekehrt und hatte den Hobbits endlich einen ausführlichen Bericht über die bedrohliche Lage gemacht, nachdem er sich wenigstens ein wenig Ruhe gegönnt hatte, doch auch jetzt trug er wieder seine bequeme Reitkleidung, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er bald wieder aufbrechen würde.

"So wie die Dinge liegen, meine Freunde, ist es wohl das Beste, wenn ihr umgehend zurück ins Auenland reist! Noch sind die Grenzen frei und ich könnte einen schnellen Aufbruch für euch vorbereiten! Faramir hat Merry und Pippin das auch angeboten und ich erwarte seine Botschaft mit ihren Entscheidungen."  
Aragorn musterte die Hobbits eingehend und wünschte sich, sie mochten Vernunft zeigen und sich in Sicherheit begeben, doch mehr als einmal hatten sie sich seinen Wünschen widersetzt.  
Jetzt richtete Sam seinen Blick zu Frodo und die beiden schienen sich stumm miteinander zu verständigen und schließlich sah Frodo Aragorn eindringlich an.  
"Merry und Pippin werden niemals einfach ins Auenland zurückkehren, wenn hier eine solche Gefahr für euch besteht – und wir ebenfalls nicht! Wir können euch doch nicht einfach alleine lassen!", ereiferte er sich. "Wir werden euch beistehen und euch helfen, wo wir nur können!"  
Frodo war bei seinen Worten aufgestanden und hatte sich, mit den Händen in den Hüften gestemmt, vor Aragorn zu seiner vollen Größe aufgebaut und hielt entschlossen seinem Blick stand. Sam beeilte sich, es ihm gleich zu tun, was Aragorn die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf das müde Gesicht trieb.  
"Genau das hatte ich befürchtet! Aber wenn das eure Entscheidung ist, so werde ich sie respektieren! Versprecht mir aber, dass ihr nichts ohne mein Einverständnis unternehmen werdet, was euch in Gefahr bringen würde."  
Aragorn zog wissend die Brauen hoch, als die Hobbits viel zu schnell mit den Köpfen nickten und seufzte. Dies verminderte seine Sorgen nicht im geringsten, doch es blieb keine Zeit mehr, weiter mit ihnen darüber zu reden, denn er musste sich wieder zu den Truppen begeben, um ihre weiteren Schritte mit den Befehlshabern zu besprechen.

Als er gegangen war, wechselten Frodo und Sam einen vielsagenden Blick.  
"Es sieht mal wieder gar nicht gut aus, Herr Frodo!"  
"Nein, Sam! Aber ich vertraue auf Aragorn und die anderen! Sie werden es mit vereinten Kräften schon schaffen und wir werden ebenfalls helfen wo wir nur können! Für das Erste werden wir uns als Boten anbieten, um zwischen den Lagern zu vermitteln, so bleiben wir auch auf dem Laufenden über die Lage! Komm!"  
Frodo wandte sich schon zum Gehen, doch Sam hielt ihn am Arm gepackt zurück.  
"Ich habe Angst, Herr Frodo!"  
Sam ließ Schultern und Arme hängen und wirkte entsetzlich hilflos in Frodos Augen und er machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in die Arme.  
"Ich auch, Sam! - Ich auch!"

Seid sie aufgebrochen waren, hatte es nicht mehr aufgehört zu regnen und inzwischen waren sie bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Sie waren nicht ganz zwei Tage unterwegs und das trübe Wetter hatte ihre gute Laune um einiges herab gesenkt.  
Unablässig tropfte Tanhis das Regenwasser von der Kapuze ihres Unhangs ins Gesicht, wo sich die Tropfen zusammenschlossen und in kleinen Rinnsalen ihren Hals hinunter liefen. Gimlis Pony trottete mit gesengtem Haupt neben ihrer Stute und sein Reiter murmelte unablässig einen lästerlichen Fluch nach dem anderen, was Tanhis ein verstohlenes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.  
Sie wandte den Kopf und blickte über die Schulter zu Legolas, der sich ebenfalls die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, doch sie sah seine hellen Augen in deren Schatten aufleuchten, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich. Selbst der kalte Wind konnte die Wärme in ihrem Inneren nicht abkühlen, die sein Anblick in ihrem Herzen entfachte und sichtlich zu ihrer besseren Laune beitrug. Auch die Gedanken an das erste Ziel ihrer Reise, ließ ihre Vorfreude ansteigen, denn sie konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich Legolas' Freunde kennen zu lernen, von denen sie bereits soviel von ihm und Gimli erfahren hatte.  
Um den Zwerg ebenfalls auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, beugte sie sich etwas zu ihm herunter und tippte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
"Werter Gimli, seid ihr euch sicher, dass sich die Hobbits noch in Minas Tirith aufhalten? Ich bin doch schon so neugierig darauf, sie zu sehen! Sind sie wirklich noch kleiner als ihr?"  
Das genügte, um den Zwerg umgehend von seiner schlechten Laune abzulenken, denn er begann sofort, Tanhis alles über die Hobbits zu erzählen, wobei er immer wieder betonte, dass die Zwerge sie mindestens um einen Kopf überragten! Seine Aufklärung wurde von weit ausholenden Armbewegungen noch unterstützt und mehr als einmal konnte er nur noch mit Mühe sein Gleichgewicht halten, sonst wäre er aus dem Sattel gerutscht und auf den morastigen Boden gefallen.

So verging einige Zeit und endlich riss die Wolkendecke auf und der Regenfall endete, die Sonne lenkte ihre wärmenden Strahlen auf die kleine Gemeinschaft und vertrieb bald die Nässe und Kälte aus ihren Kleidern. Das Licht der Sonne ließ die feuchten Blätter der Bäume glitzern und leuchten und das Gras verströmte einen frischen Duft.  
Unter einer riesigen Eiche, deren Äste eine schützende Laube bildeten, fanden sie einen trocken Platz für eine ausgedehnte Rast in der Nähe eines kleinen Bachs. Während Gimli und Tanhis damit begannen, ein Lager herzurichten, machte Legolas sich auf, um ihre Wasserflaschen neu zu füllen. Er kniete sich neben den friedlich dahin plätschernden Strom und tauchte seine Hand ins Wasser, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Sein Blick wanderte über den Waldrand auf der anderen Seite, das dichte Unterholz und die Büsche dahinter, und er wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, um zurück zu seinen Freunden zu gehen, als er zögernd inne hielt. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte konzentriert auf die verschiedenen Geräusche, die um ihn herum die Luft erfüllten, doch was auch immer er kurz wahrgenommen hatte, war verschwunden.

Mit weit ausschweifenden Schritten kehrte er zu Tanhis und Gimli zurück, die schon auf ihn warteten. Legolas nahm das Lembas-Brot, dass Tanhis ihm reichte und ließ sich an einen Baum gelehnt nieder, während er ein Stück ihrer Wegzehrung abbrach und sich in den Mund schob.  
Gimli hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört, Tanhis seine Lobesgeschichten über die Zwerge zu erzählen und Legolas hörte ihm ebenfalls einige Zeit zu, bis er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Umgebung richtete.  
Irgendetwas bereitete ihm Unbehagen, doch so sehr er auch versuchte, dieses Gefühl zu deuten, so konnte er nichts entdecken, was seine Unruhe erklärte. Er sah zu Tanhis herüber, doch sie hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf Gimli gerichtet und schien nicht im Geringsten ihre Umgebung zu beachten.  
Erneut wanderte sein Blick unruhig über die Landschaft, um jede Einzelheit auszumachen – wieder erfolglos.  
Was sollte auch hier für eine Gefahr lauern, versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen. Wir sind immer noch in Düsterwald und was sollte hier schon geschehen?  
"...nicht war, Legolas?"  
Gimlis Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er nickte zustimmend, ohne zu wissen, was der Zwerg gerade gesagt hatte. Gimli schnaubte.  
"Wenn es dich nicht interessiert, was ich erzähle, Herr Grünblatt, dann sag es ruhig! Ich..."

Gimli bekam keine weitere Gelegenheit, den Satz zu beenden, denn um sie herum überschlugen sich plötzlich die Ereignisse.  
Die Pferde, die bis eben noch friedlich gegrast hatten, scheuten und stoben auseinander, aus dem Unterholz des Waldes brachen eine ganze Horde von bewaffnete Orks, die ihre Schwerter kampfbereit in die Höhe hoben. Ihre stampfenden Schritte ließen den Waldboden unter Legolas' Füßen schwach vibrieren, eine sanfte Welle geballter Kraft der sich nähernden Feinde. Hinter den Orks tauchten einige dunkelhäutige Männer auf, die weite, rote Umhänge trugen und umgehend einen Pfeilhagel auf sie abschossen.

Legolas konnte Gimli gerade noch zu Boden werfen, bevor einer der Pfeile genau an der Stelle einschlug, wo er zuvor noch gesessen hatte und instinkttief ließ sich auch Tanhis fallen. Sie warteten nicht lange ab, sondern rafften eilig ihre Bündel und brachten sich hinter dem Stamm der Eiche in Deckung, wobei Legolas Gimli mit Gewalt festhalten musste, um den erzürnten Zwerg davon abzuhalten, seinen Angreifern entgegen zu stürmen.  
"Lasst mich los! Was tut ihr denn? Ich werde ihnen zeigen, was es bedeutet einen Zwerg zum Kampf herauszufordern!" Gimlis Zorn war entfacht, aber Legolas drückte ihn entschieden gegen den Stamm der Eiche und ein eindringlicher Blick des Elben reichte aus, um Gimli zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
"Aber lasst noch welche für mich übrig!", knurrte er, als Legolas und Tanhis ihre Bögen spannten.

Blitzschnell brachten Legolas und Tanhis eine Vielzahl der Orks zu Fall, doch an deren Stelle eilten nun die Bogenschützen, ebenfalls mit gezogenen Waffen.  
Legolas feuerte einen Pfeil nach dem anderen ab, doch schließlich griff seine Hand ins Leere und er warf seinen Bogen mit einem elbischen Fluch auf die Erde. Noch während er seine Kurzschwerter mir beiden Händen hinter seinen Schultern hervorzog, warf er Gimli einen Blick zu, der bestätigend seine Axt empor hielt, bevor er Tanhis ein Zeichen gab, um ihnen Rückendeckung zu geben. Tanhis nickte und spannte erneut ihren Bogen, doch auch sie besaß nicht mehr viele Pfeile und immer noch war die Anzahl ihrer Gegner erschreckend hoch.  
Gimli und er rannten gleichzeitig aus der Deckung und stellten sich den ersten Angreifern entgegen, während Tanhis mit ihren letzten Pfeilen die Nachhut ihrer Gegner unter Beschuss nahm.  
Etliche Orks wurden von Gimlis kreisender Axt getötet und Legolas schaffte es, weiteren Gegnern die Kehle durchzuschneiden.

Legolas sah sich suchend nach Tanhis um, die sich in der Zwischenzeit aus ihrer Deckung gelöst hatte und mit ihrem Schwert an Gimlis Seite geeilt war. Sie bewegte sich schnell und geschickt, wich immer wieder den Schlägen ihrer Feinde aus und traf ihrerseits stets ihr Ziel.  
Mit Entsetzen stellte er jedoch fest, dass die Angreifer es geschickt verstanden, jeden von ihnen so abzudrängen, dass sie sich immer weiter voneinander entfernten. Bald würden sie so weit auseinander gezogen sein, dass sie problemlos eingekreist werden konnten und immer noch sahen sie sich einer großen Überzahl gegenüber und es wäre dann nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie überwältigt wären.  
"Tanhis! Gimli! Zurück zu den Bäumen!", schrie er über den Kampflärm hinweg, während er ununterbrochen den kraftvollen Schlägen Gegenwehr leistete.  
Im Wald konnten die Orks sie nicht so offen bedrängen und vielleicht konnten sie dann ihrerseits die Gruppe auseinander ziehen und zerstreuen, um einen besseren Fluchtversuch wagen zu können, denn ein Sieg war ausgeschlossen. Die Überzahl war einfach zu groß.

Sie hatten schon fast den Schutz der Bäume erreicht, als Legolas aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie sich drei Orks auf Gimli stürzten, der überrascht durch diesen unerwarteten Angriff, zu Boden fiel, wobei seine Axt aus seiner Hand gerissen wurde. Einer der Orks holte zum entscheidenden Schlag aus und Legolas stürzte blindlings auf das Getümmel zu, holte im Lauf aus und schaffte es noch, den Ork mit einem gewaltigen Hieb niederzustrecken.  
Tanhis war ebenfalls zu Gimli geeilt und mit ihrer Hilfe überwältigten sie die anderen Beiden und zogen Gimli auf die Füße.  
"Rasch, lauft in den Wald! Ich werde sie ablenken um euch Zeit zu verschaffen!"  
Legolas schubste Tanhis auf die Bäume zu, die zögerte und ihn entsetze ansah.  
"Aber es sind zu viele! Das schaffst du niemals! Sie..."  
"Nun lauf! Ich komme euch nach, sobald ihr Schutz gefunden habt!"  
Daraufhin ließ er die Freunde zurück, noch bevor sie ihn aufhalten konnten und warf sich den übrigen Feinden entgegen.

Gimli löste sich als erster aus seiner Starre, packte Tanhis' Hand und zog sie mit sich in das Unterholz.  
"Aber was tust du denn, Gimli! Wir müssen ihm helfen!" Tanhis stemmte sich mit aller Gewalt gegen den Waldboden, doch der Zwerg hatte eine unerwartete Kraft und ihre Bemühungen waren sinnlos.  
"Er weiß was er tut! Und jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät!", schnaubte Gimli.  
Er rannte ein ganzes Stück in den Wald hinein und blieb erst stehen, als sie sich von einer Gruppe dicht stehender Bäume geschützt fanden und sie lauschten auf ihre Verfolger, doch es war außergewöhnlich ruhig. Zu ruhig!  
Tanhis sah sich nach Verfolgern um, doch es schien ihnen nicht einer der Feinde nachgelaufen zu sein. Während sich ihr Atem nur langsam wieder auf ein normales Maß senkte, überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken, bis sie schließlich entsetzt aufschrie, was Gimli regelrecht herumfahren ließ, die Axt zur Abwehr erhoben, weil er einen der Gegner erwartet hatte.  
"Was ist? Wo ist er?", doch Tanhis sah ihn nur wie versteinert an.  
"Gimli! Begreifst du denn nicht! Es ist uns keiner gefolgt, weil sie nicht an uns interessiert sind. Sie wollen Legolas!", stieß sie mühsam hervor. "Wir müssen zurück und ihm helfen, schnell!"  
Mit diesen Worten packte sie den Zwerg und bahnte sich einen Weg zurück durch das Dickicht.

Legolas bewegte sich schnell über die Lichtung, immer im Zickzack zwischen den angreifenden Horden hindurch und streckte dabei links und rechts einen Grossteil der Angreifer nieder. Doch auch er büßte einige kleinere Schnittwunden ein, denn immer wieder wurde er von beiden Seiten gleichzeitig angegriffen. Plötzlich bekam er einen gewaltigen Schlag in die Seite, der ihn so unerwartet traf, dass er strauchelte und schon warf sich einer der Orks auf ihn, noch bevor er seinen Dolch zur Verteidigung heben konnte. Die Wucht des Aufpralls nahm ihm den Atem und seine Ohren dröhnten und er schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Der Ork hielt ihn mit unglaublich festem Griff umschlungen und drückte immer fester zu, was ihm den Brustkorb schmerzhaft zuschnürte, bis er ein unnatürliches knacken vernahm, seine Rippen nachgaben und ein neuerlicher Schmerz durch seine Seite fuhr. Er versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung zu winden, doch die klauenartigen Hände drohten ihn zu zerquetschen und bohrten sich fest in seine Muskeln.  
Legolas sah nur eine einzige Chance, und indem er gegen jeden Instinkt ankämpfte, zwang er sich dazu, seinen Körper zu entspannen und unter dem Griff erschlaffen zu lassen.  
Augenblicklich lockerte sich der Griff um ihn und er sah seine Gelegenheit gekommen. Legolas bäumte sich ruckartig auf und schaffte es, den Ork von sich zu stoßen und tötete ihn mit einem Hieb seines Dolches, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt. Er kämpfte sich auf die Beine, umschlang seine Mitte, die sich bei jedem Atemzug qualvoll zusammenzog und wirbelte herum, um sich seinem nächsten Gegner zu stellen.

Noch während er diesen abwehrte, machte ihn ein warnendes Kribbeln in seinem Nacken auf die Bedrohung in seinem Rücken aufmerksam, doch er schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig, sich umzudrehen. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss zwischen seine Schulterblätter und er keuchte entsetzt auf. Gleichzeitig traf ihn der Schwerthieb seines Gegenübers am Arm und hinterließ einen tiefen Schnitt und Legolas fühlte das warme Blut, das ihm daran herunter lief. Ein weiterer Schlag traf ihn und riss ihn von den Beinen, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft, um sich gegen den weiteren Angriff zu verteidigen.  
Drei Orks stürzten sich auf ihn, zerrten seine Arme auf den Rücken, wobei er unter Schmerz stöhnte, als ihm die Bestien dabei die Schulter verrenkten und pochend den Schmerz der Stichwunde in seinem Rücken wieder mit doppelter Kraft entfachte.  
Er dachte an Gimli und Tanhis und hoffte, dass sie es geschafft hatten, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, wurde dann an den Armen in die Höhe gezogen und gleich wieder mit aller Gewalt zu Boden geworfen. Er schlug hart auf und die Schmerzen raubten ihm die Sinne, doch erbarmungslos trafen ihn mehrere Fußtritte, bis ihn endlich ein Schleier aus Dunkelheit umwob und er nichts mehr um sich herum wahrnahm.

Tanhis und Gimli sahen gerade noch, wie Legolas zu Boden ging und sein Anblick zerriss Tanhis fast das Herz. Sie sah das Blut, dass seine Tunika und Beinlinge an vielen Stellen rot gefärbt hatten und erkannte selbst aus dieser Entfernung, dass sein Atem in flachen, schwachen Stößen ging. Es scharten sich mindestens dreißig Orks und Männer um ihn und versperrten ihr eine freie Sicht auf ihn.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf Gimli reichte aus und sie erkannte, dass er das gleiche dachte wie sie. Zusammen stürmten sie aus der Deckung, wobei Gimli einen fürchterlichen Kampfruf ausstieß.  
Einige Männer der Gruppe kamen ihnen entgegen gerannt, ihre Waffen gezogen und erneut brach ein heftiger Kampf aus.

Fast stündlich erreichten aus allen Richtungen des Landes die Boten Minas Tirith und brachten Nachricht von den Beobachtungsposten, die den Feind nicht aus den Augen ließen.  
Frodo und Sam hatten alle Hände voll zu tun und liefen immer wieder zwischen den Ställen, wo sie die Nachrichten von den Überbringern entgegennahmen, zum Beratungszimmer der Feste, oft von dort aus in die Küche, um Stärkung und Proviant für die müden Reiter zu holen und in die Herberge, wo sie eine Unterkunft richten ließen. In der Herberge herrschte ein ständiges kommen und gehen, aber auch in den Strassen der Stadt waren viele Menschen unterwegs, die allerlei Vorbereitungen trafen, überall saßen Männer auf den Bänken vor den Häusern und schärften ihre Schwerter oder putzten ihre Rüstungen, Frauen nähten Umhänge und Hemden, die Kinder lieferten sich kleine Kämpfe mit ihren Holzschwertern und die Alten saßen am Brunnen auf dem Marktplatz und berichteten über längst vergangene Kriege.

Vor der Stadt war ein nicht minder reges Treiben zu beobachten, denn die Truppen aus Edoras waren bereits zu ihrer Unterstützung auf dem Vormarsch und es wurde ein riesiges Lager errichtet, dessen Zelte schon einen beträchtlichen Teil der Felder einnahmen.  
Wann immer sich ihnen die Zeit blieb, suchten sich Frodo und Sam einen ruhigen Platz auf der Stadtmauer und schauten gen Norden, in der Hoffnung, endlich ihren Freund Gandalf zu erblicken, der auf Schattenfell mit guten Nachrichten aus Bruchtal kam, doch bis jetzt war weder er, noch ein Bote aus Düsterwald eingetroffen, dabei brauchten sie jede Unterstützung, denn ein großer Angriff war jeden Tag zu erwarten. Bis jetzt hatten die feindlichen Truppen immer nur in kleinen Truppen einige abgelegene Dörfer überfallen und geplündert, doch dabei waren auch einige der Bauern getötet worden, die versucht hatten, ihr Hab und Gut zu verteidigen und so war Aragorn gezwungen gewesen, seine eigenen Truppen auseinander zu ziehen und an mehren Stellungen zu postieren. Er vermutete zwar, dass genau das der beabsichtigte Sinn des Feindes gewesen war, doch ihm blieb keine andere Wahl und die Verstärkung wurde immer dringender benötigt.

An diesem Abend, die Sonne senkte sich gerade über die Felder, die sich um Gondor erstreckten, saßen die Hobbits wieder auf ihrem Platz an der Mauer und zogen dabei genüsslich an ihren Pfeifen. Sie genossen die letzten wärmenden Strahlen, aber auch den schwachen Wind, der ihre erhitzten Gesichter ein wenig kühlte und sie ließen entspannt die Beine über der Mauer baumeln.  
"Was Merry und Pippin wohl gerade tun! Ich hoffe, es geht ihnen gut!"  
Frodo warf Sam einen Seitenblick zu und kramte dann in seiner Westentasche, um neues Pfeifenkraut herauszuholen und in den Kopf seiner Pfeife zu stopfen.  
"Bestimmt hatten sie einen genauso anstrengenden Tag wie wir, aber ich bin sicher, dass sie gerade jetzt vor einem reich gedeckten Tisch sitzen und nicht einen Gedanken an uns verschwenden! Mich interessiert viel mehr, warum wir noch immer nichts von Gandalf und den Elben gehört haben. Die Nachrichten müssten ihn und Legolas doch längst erreicht haben!"  
Sein Blick suchte abermals den Horizont nach der Silhouette eines Reiters ab, doch auch diesmal blieben seine Bemühungen erfolglos.  
"Sie werden schon kommen, Herr Frodo! Gewiss versammeln sie erst einmal alle Krieger und kommen dann gemeinsam mit ihnen nach Minas Tirith um Streicher zu helfen!"

Frodo sah wieder zu Sam und lächelte ihn an, doch auch die beruhigenden Worte von ihm vermochten seinen Trübsinn nicht vertreiben und Frodo konnte nicht umhin, sich Sorgen über das Ausbleiben der Freunde zu machen. Er kannte Gandalf nun schon so lange und war sich sicher, dass er sich umgehend auf den Weg gemacht hätte, wenn ihn nicht eine dringendere Angelegenheit davon abhielt und die konnte sich Frodo im Augenblick nicht vorstellen. Schlimmer als die drohende Gefahr hier, konnte es ja wohl nichts geben!

Sie waren verschwunden! Tanhis konnte es immer noch nicht fassen und suchte abermals die Lichtung und die angrenzenden Baumreihen nach einem Anzeichen ihres Verbleibs ab.  
Während Gimli und sie sich einen heftigen Kampf mit einigen der Gegner geliefert hatten, bei denen sie etlichen den Tod gebracht hatten, waren die übrigen Truppen schnellstens die Flucht angetreten und hatten Legolas mitgenommen. Dabei hatten sie sich geschickt in mehrere kleine Gruppen aufgeteilt, um eine Vielzahl an Spuren zu hinterlassen, die alle in die verschiedensten Richtungen führten und es unmöglich machten, den richtigen Weg auszumachen.  
Tanhis sank auf die Knie, die nicht länger fähig waren, ihr Gewicht noch einen Moment zu tragen und sie vermochte nichts anderes zu fühlen, als die Leere in ihrem Inneren. Auf der Wiese lagen die Leichen ihrer unzähligen Feinde und sie starrte sie regungslos an, bis sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter fühlte und unter viel Kraftanstrengung den Kopf zu Gimli wandte.  
"Komm, Tanhis. Wir müssen weiter, hier können wir nichts mehr erreichen. Wenn wir Legolas helfen wollen, dann müssen wir auf schnellstem Wege nach Lôrien und von dort aus nach Bruchtal. Dort ist Gandalf im Augenblick, er wird wissen, was zu tun ist!"  
Sie zeigte nicht die geringste Regung, nicht die kleinste Andeutung, ob sie ihn verstanden hatte und Gimli konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, welche Sorgen sie sich um Legolas machte. Ihm ging es keinesfalls besser, doch er hatte immer noch Hoffnung, dass die Orks Legolas am Leben gelassen hatten, denn sonst hätten sie sich wohl kaum solche Mühe gegeben, ihre Spuren zu verwischen, damit sie ihnen nicht folgen konnten.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund brauchten sie den Elben, Gimli war nur noch nicht klar warum und gedankenverloren strich er sich immer wieder über seinen zerzausten Bart, um ihn zu glätten, doch ihm fiel nichts ein.

Tanhis' flüsternde Stimme unterbrach ihn in seinen Überlegungen und er blickte in ihren grünen Augen, die in ihm sofort eine Welle aus Mitgefühl auslösten, als er den Schmerz darin sah.  
"Er ist verwundet, Gimli! Ich habe es gesehen und es stand nicht gut um ihn!"  
Gimli zog die Brauen zusammen, denn er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Ihre Elbenaugen vermochten selbst auf die große Entfernung, die zwischen ihnen gelegen hatte, jede Kleinigkeit zu erkennen und diese Aussage verstärkte in ihm nur das Verlangen, endlich etwas zu tun und sich in Bewegung zu setzen.  
"Dann komm! Lass uns keine weitere Zeit mehr mit herumsitzen verschwenden und endlich aufbrechen. Ähh..., könntest du vielleicht die Güte haben und die Pferde herrufen? Ich nehme an, dass du das wie die übrigen Elben zu tun vermagst!"  
Er zog sie sanft hoch, als sie bestätigend nickte und es entlockte ihr ein mattes Lächeln, als er ihr verlegen ein zerknittertes Tuch reichte, damit sie sich die Tränen und den Schmutz vom Gesicht wischen konnte.  
"Da! Du willst dem Herrn Elrond und Gandalf doch nicht so unter die Augen treten!", brummte er.

Legolas nahm die Geschehnisse um sich herum nur in Bruchstücken war, denn immer wieder verlor er das Bewusstsein und wenn er zu sich kam, bereiteten ihm die Wunden solche Schmerzen, dass er nicht einmal die Kraft fand, den Kopf zu heben, um seine Umgebung zu erkennen.  
Grob hatte ihn einer der kräftigen Männer geschultert und bei jedem seiner Laufschritte wurde Legolas durchgeschüttelt und immer wieder stieß die Schulter seines Trägers gegen seine gebrochenen Rippen. Schmutz spritzte ihm ins Gesicht und der Geschmack seines Blutes verursachte ihm Übelkeit und zeigte ihm deutlich, dass die Verletzungen, die er im Kampf erlitten hatte, schwer waren.  
Nach einer Zeitspanne, die er in keiner Weise einschätzen konnte, verlangsamte der Mann das Tempo und Legolas merkte, dass sich seine Umgebung merklich veränderte. Die Geräusche des Waldes verstummten und die Schritte der Männer knirschten unter sandigem Boden und hallten in einem steinernen Gewölbe wider, doch Legolas fand in seiner Erinnerung keinen Ort, der ihm verraten hätte, wo sie sich gerade befanden. Es wurde merklich kühler und das Licht nahm immer weiter ab, bis Legolas nur noch das flackernde Feuer von Fackeln wahrnahm und ihm zeigte, dass sie sich wohl in einer Höhle oder einem Tunnel befinden mussten.  
Er unternahm eine verzweifelte Anstrengung, sein Gewicht etwas zu verlagern, um den unerträglichen Druck auf seinen Brustkorb zu vermindern, doch als der Mann merkte, dass sich Legolas regte, verpasste er ihm einen Faustschlag gegen die Rippen, der Legolas die Luft raubte und die Bewusstlosigkeit erlöste ihn von den unsagbar starken Schmerzen.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, roch er eine zunehmend frische Brise in der Luft, die den Gestank der Truppe von Orks überwog, und ihm sagte, dass der enge Tunnel bald in eine größeren Raum oder eine Höhle mündete, doch da er noch immer mit dem Kopf nach unten über der Schulter des Mannes hing, konnte er nichts anderes sehen, als dessen schweren Stiefel. Überall um ihn herum waren Orks, die sich gegenseitig schubsten und drängelten und dabei oftmals gegen ihn stießen und ihn mit ihren stinkenden, schmutzigen Pranken den ein oder anderen Schlag verpassten, wann immer sich ihnen die Gelegenheit dazu bot.  
Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm und er schloss die Augen, um sich Tanhis Bild vor Augen zu rufen und sich somit von seinen Schmerzen abzulenken, doch es verursachte ihm nur eine schier übermächtige Furcht, dass sie vielleicht verletzt worden sein könnte. Er hatte verschwommen gesehen, wie sie und Gimli auf die Lichtung zurückgekehrt waren, bevor er für kurze Zeit das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, und dann gedämpft den Kampflärm vernommen, der ihm gezeigt hatte, dass die Freunde versucht hatten, ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen.  
Angst stieg in Legolas auf, eisig und schnell, und verdrängte jeden einzelnen Gedanken, außer den einen – hatten die Beiden den Kampf gegen diese Übermacht überlebt?  
Ihm wurde regelrecht eng ums Herz bei diesen Gedanken und seine Kehle zog sich so fest zu, dass er kaum noch atmen konnte.

Plötzlich kam die Gruppe zum Stehen und Legolas wurde unsanft auf den Boden geworfen und er landete dicht an der Felswand. Immer noch waren seine Arme auf dem Rücken gefesselt und er rollte sich ein Stück auf die Seite, um seine Umgebung besser sehen zu können. Die Höhle war ziemlich klein und öffnete sich in der Mitte des Bodens zu einer tückischen, steilen Schlucht die senkrecht in eine unendliche Tiefe abfiel und erneut spürte Legolas die kühle Brise, die von ihrem Grund aufstieg und sich einen Weg durch den ekelerregenden Gestank der Orks und Männer bahnte. Er versuchte die frische Luft tief in seine Lungen zu ziehen, doch es schien ihm unmöglich, dies ohne Schmerzen zu tun, was ihn zu der Vermutung führte, dass durch die Stichwunde oder eine seiner gebrochenen Rippen seine Lunge verletzt worden war.  
Er rollte sich noch ein Stück weiter herum und ließ seinen Blick über die dicht gedrängte Menge seiner Gegner schweifen und endlich kam ihm die Erkenntnis, wer die Männer in der Truppe waren. Variags und Haradrim! Schlagartig tauchten ihm die Bilder einiger Schlachten aus dem Ringkrieg auf, in denen er gegen sie gekämpft hatte und er dachte an die grausame Härte und ihre Listigkeit, mit denen sie gekämpft hatten. Sie bedeuteten eine ganz andere Sorge als diese einfältigen Orks und es musste weit mehr hinter ihrem Angriff stecken, als Legolas bis jetzt vermutet hatte. Irgend etwas hatten sie vor, wozu sie ihn benötigten, denn sonst hätten sie wohl kaum sein Leben verschont und ihn durch den halben Wald geschleppt, doch welche Pläne mochten das sein?

Legolas wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als ein breitschultriger Haradrim auf ihn zu kam, seinen Oberkörper in die Höhe zog und ihm ein Seil viel zu feste um den Brustkorb schlang. Das Legolas dabei ein gequältes aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte, ließ ihn nur belustigt auflachen und der Elb begegnete seinem hämischen Blick und funkelte ihn schwach aber zornig an, wobei er einen elbischen Fluch murmelte, was ihm umgehend einen kräftigen Schlag ins Gesicht einbrachte.  
"Halts Maul ! Sonst vergesse ich meine Anweisungen und lasse dich in den Abgrund stürzen!", zischte der Krieger ihm zu und zog Legolas auf die Füße und stieß ihn in Richtung der Schlucht.  
Nun hing sein Leben nur noch an dem dünnen Seil, dass der Mann in den Händen hielt.

Gandalf und Elrond hatten die Nachricht von Aragorn mit Entsetzen und Bestürzung entgegen genommen und sich umgehend auf ihre nächsten Schritte geeinigt. Während Elrond seine Krieger für einen Aufbruch rüstete und versammelte, hatte sich Gandalf auf Schattenfell nach Lôrien begeben, um dort weitere Elbenkrieger zu versammeln. Schattenfell hatte ein weiteres Mal bewiesen, zu welcher Geschwindigkeit er fähig war und hatte ihn in weniger als zwei Tagen sicher nach Lôrien getragen und nun saß Gandalf ungeduldig auf einer Bank unter einem der großen Mallornbäume und zog an seiner Pfeife, wobei seine Gedanken immer wieder um die Frage kreisten, wie sie einem Angriff am Besten begegnen sollten.  
Ein sanfter Wind brachte die Äste und Blätter zum Rauschen und umspielte die Rinde des Baumes, wirbelte kleinere Blätter und Zweige zu den Füßen des Zauberers hoch und brachte eine angenehme Frische mit sich. Doch er nahm nichts um sich herum wirklich wahr, selbst, dass die Pfeife nicht einmal mehr schwach glimmte und schon längst erloschen war.

Haradrim, fluchte er unterdrückt. Dies waren wahrlich schlechte Nachrichten und dass sie sich mit den Orks und Variags verbündet hatten, zeugte von noch größeren katastrophalen Ausmaßen! Zusammen stellten sie eine gefährliche Bedrohung dar, die zu allem imstande war und nichts schien Gandalf tun zu können, was Aragorn und Gondor vor einem Krieg gegen diese wilden Horden bewahren konnte, der gewiss eine Vielzahl an Leben fordern würde.  
Diese Erkenntnis entlockte ihm einen Seufzer und sein Blick schweifte über die ihn umgebenden Wälder, die von einem trügerischen Frieden zeugten. Die dicken Stämme schlossen sich schützend um dieses Reich und das Rauschen der Bäume klang wie eine schöne Melodie, die hier und da durch den Gesang eines Elben untermalt wurde. Der Schein der Sonne brach sich in den Zweigen und schickte ihre Strahlen durch sie hindurch und erweckte noch mehr den Eindruck einer fantastischen, unwirklichen Welt, die in diesem Glanz funkelte und glänzte.

Die eifrigen Elben, die sich jedoch auf der Lichtung auf einen Aufbruch vorbereiteten, zerstörten die Illusion von Frieden und überall blinkte das Metall der Schwerter und Rüstungen in der Sonne.  
Eine kleine Gruppe Elben, die durch das Unterholz auf die Lichtung zustrebten, fesselte Gandalfs Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich und er kniff die Augen zusammen, um gegen das Licht der Sonne besser sehen zu können und im nächsten Moment erkannte er die kleine Gestalt, die sich der Gruppe angeschlossen hatte – Gimli!  
Die Augen des Zauberers suchten Legolas unter den Elben, doch er konnte ihn nicht unter ihnen ausmachen und sofort stand er auf und eilte dem Zwerg entgegen.  
Schon von weitem konnte er die Kampfspuren an ihm entdecken, Schmutz- und Blutspritzer bedeckten seine Kleidung und unzählige Schrammen zeigten sich in seinem Gesicht und Haare und Bart standen struppig und wirr von seinem Kopf ab.  
Eine zierliche Elbin blieb dicht an seiner Seite und sie wies die gleichen Spuren wie Gimli auf, nur standen auch deutlich Sorge und Verzweiflung in ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Als sie Gandalf erblickte, sah sie fragend zu Gimli, der bestätigend nickte und ihre Augen leuchteten voller Hoffnung auf.

Gandalf beschleunigte seinen Schritt und eilte ihnen, von einem unguten Gefühl erfasst, schnellstens entgegen.  
"Gimli! Was ist geschehen und wo ist Legolas?", fragte er und fiel vor dem Freund auf die Knie, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können, die ihm umgehend zeigten, dass etwas Furchtbares geschehen war!  
"Auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith wurden wir von einer riesigen Truppe Orks und Männern angegriffen, die Legolas gefangen genommen haben. Wir haben alles versucht, um ihn zu befreien, doch gegen eine solche Überzahl konnten selbst wir nichts ausrichten.", er wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Tanhis und Gandalf zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.  
Gimli berichtete ihm ausführlich von dem Geschehen auf der Lichtung, dem Kampf und dem Zustand von Legolas, als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.  
Seine Ausführungen machten deutlich, welchen Platz Tanhis an ihrer Seite eingenommen hatte und Gandalf musterte sie daraufhin mit neuem Interesse und nickte wissend, während Gimli weiter fort fuhr, von dem Streit zwischen Legolas und seinem Vater zu berichten, ihrem Aufbruch und dem Ziel ihrer Reise. Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass sie nichts von der drohenden Gefahr gewusst hatten, die sich gegen Gondor richtete, als sie aufbrachen; sie hatten den Boten aus Minas Tirith sicher verpasst, doch diese Nachrichten, die Gandalf ihnen nun mitteilte, riefen nur noch größere Sorgen in ihnen hervor.

Nachdem sie die nötigsten Dinge berichtet hatten, trat betretenes Schweigen ein, dass Gandalf schließlich mit sorgenvoller Stimme brach.  
"Wir müssen Aragorn davon in Kenntnis setzen und Thranduil ebenfalls. Egal was zwischen ihm und Legolas vorgefallen ist, so ist es immer noch sein Sohn, der sich in der Gewalt des Feindes befindet."  
Gimli schnaubte verächtlich und warf Tanhis einen vielsagenden Blick zu und als er sich wieder an Gandalf wandte, funkelten seine Augen wuterfüllt.  
"Es hat bis jetzt nicht interessiert, wie es Legolas geht, warum sollte er jetzt damit anfangen? Er weiß doch noch nicht einmal, was er da für einen wundervollen Sohn hat! Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, ihm den Kopf auf den Schultern zurecht zu setzen!"  
Gandalf versuchte ein Lächeln und legte Gimli die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Zügle deinen Zorn, werter Gimli! Spare dir den lieber für den Feind auf. Und nun lasst uns gemeinsam überlegen, was zu tun ist."

Tanhis vermochte den Überlegungen der Freunde nicht zuzuhören, denn ihre Gedanken kreisten unaufhörlich um Legolas und der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren drohte sie zu zerreißen, denn immer wenn sein Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien, wurden diese noch stärker und unerträglich und sie kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Panik an.  
Mehr als alles andere wünschte sie sich, bei ihm zu sein, ihn in ihren Armen zu halten und seinen Herzschlag zu fühlen, während sie sich an ihn schmiegte, doch sie hatte ihn verloren und war nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihn wieder zu finden.  
Immer wieder sah sie seinen leblosen Körper vor sich, die unzähligen, kleineren Verletzungen, aber auch das viele Blut, dass den Rücken seiner Tunika rot getränkt hatte und den fast nicht zu erkennenden, flachen Atem, der seinen Brustkorb nur schwach hob und senkte.  
Mit ihrer ganzen Hoffnung klammerte sie sich an Gimlis Aussage, dass die Orks ihn sicher am Leben ließen, um ihn zu ihren Zwecken verwenden, doch sie quälte die Vorstellung, dass er jetzt wehrlos und verletzt in den Händen dieser erbarmungslosen Krieger war, die ihn sicher nicht schonen würden. Sie mussten ihn so schnell wie nur möglich finden und befreien, dass alleine war seine einzige Chance.

Thranduil überflog nun schon zum wiederholten Mal die unleserlichen Zeilen auf dem schmutzigen Schriftstück, so als wollte er nicht wahr haben, was dort geschrieben stand und seine Hand ballte sich schließlich zusammen und zerdrückte knisternd das Papier. Mit einer herrischen Handbewegung wies er den Elben an, der ihm das Schriftstück überbracht hatte, sich zu entfernen und er unterdrückte die aufsteigende Wut, die erneut in seinem Inneren aufkeimte.  
Diese Wut wurde von vielerlei Nachrichten und Geschehnissen hervorgerufen und wuchs ins schier unermessliche an, denn all diese Gründe für die Ereignisse in den letzten Tagen und Wochen machte er an einer Person fest. Legolas!

Seid er in die Kolonie zurückgekommen war, hatte sich das Schicksal seines Volkes zum Schlechten gewendet und sein Sohn hatte zudem alles daran gesetzt, sich ihm zu widersetzen, was seine Autorität selbst vor dem Rat gefährdet hatte.  
Nachdem er ihn dann in seine Grenzen verwiesen hatte, fand er rasch einen neuen Weg, um Schande über sich und seinen Vater zu bringen, indem Legolas sich nicht nur mit diesem ungehobeltem Zwerg herumtrieb, sondern sich auch noch mit diesem einfachen Elbenmädchen eingelassen hatte. Dies bedeutete eine ganz eindeutige Herausforderung an ihn, seinen Vater, denn Legolas wusste nur zu gut, was für Pläne er noch mit ihm hatte! Als ob das dann noch nicht genug Schande gewesen war, hatte er sich ohne ein Wort mit ihr und seinem Freund einfach vor vier Tagen davon gemacht, ohne um Erlaubnis zu bitten

Am Nachmittag des gleichen Tages war die Nachricht aus Gondor eingetroffen, dass sich feindliche Heere auf einen Angriff vorbereiteten und ihre Unterstützung dringend erforderlich war - und nun dies. Der Feind hatte Legolas in seine Gewalt gebracht und verlangte die Verweigerung der Unterstützung und Unterwerfung seines Volks im Gegenzug zu seinem Leben.  
Gewiss hatte diese Elbin die Sinne seines Sohnes derart vernebelt, dass er die drohende Gefahr nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatte und blindlings in diese Falle gelaufen war.

Der Junge zog das Unheil aber auch regelrecht magisch an! Seid er damals im Ringkrieg den Träger der Bürde begleitet hatte, war er immer wieder in ausweglose, gefährliche Situationen geraten, die ihn mehr als einmal das Leben hätten kosten können! Das war auch das, was Thranduil jetzt am meisten fürchtete, auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte, aber trotz aller Differenzen, so liebte er seinen Sohn doch sehr!  
Wenn er sich nur nicht immer und zu jeder Gelegenheit gegen ihn aufgelehnt hätte! Legolas fügte sich nicht gerne und hatte schon immer seinen eigenen Kopf besessen, was man an der Tatsache sah, dass er sich selbst gegen ein jahrtausend Jahre altes Zerwürfnis zwischen Elben und Zwergen stellte und diese Freundschaft mit Gimli führte, die schon fast brüderlich war! Die Beiden waren ein stilles Bündnis miteinander eingegangen, dass selbst der Rat nicht verstand!

Nun musste Thranduil den Rat erneut zusammen rufen, um die neuen Umstände in dieser ganzen Sache zu berücksichtigen, doch es stand wohl außer Frage, wie die Entscheidung ausfallen würde. Es galt schließlich einen bevorstehenden Krieg zu gewinnen, der über das Schicksal vieler Leben entscheiden würde – was bedeutete dies im Vergleich zu einem einzelnen?  
Thranduil verdrängte die Sorgen und straffte bewusst die Schultern, um wenigstens äußerlich wieder die Stellung und Erscheinung des Königs einzunehmen, auch wenn sein Herz im Augenblick mehr dem eines Vaters glich.

Unerträglich zog sich das Seil immer strammer um Legolas' Brustkorb und versagte ihm nun gänzlich, auch nur das nötigste an Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu ziehen, und da er außerdem seine Hände nicht benutzen konnte, konnte er den Schwung des hin und her schwingenden Seiles nicht abfangen und prallte immer wieder gegen die kantigen Felsen und Vorsprünge. Der Grund der Schlucht lag noch immer in völliger Dunkelheit, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er diese Qualen noch länger ertragen musste, wenn er nicht wieder das Bewusstsein verlieren würde.  
Stück für Stück gab das Seil mit einem heftigen Ruck nach und brachte ihn dem Ziel um einige Meter näher und endlich sah er verschwommen leuchtende Punkte, flackernde Fackeln in den Händen der Orks und Männer, die bereits abgestiegen waren.  
Nur ein kurzes Stück über dem erlösenden Boden, gab das Seil jedoch plötzlich nach und Legolas stürzte gut drei Meter in die Tiefe, schlug mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den felsigen Grund und die Welle des Schmerz riss ihn mit sich in die erlösende Dunkelheit.

Aus weiter Ferne drangen Stimmen und Gelächter an sein Ohr und während er langsam aus der Besinnungslosigkeit erwachte, kehrten die Schmerzen in jeden Teil seines Körpers zurück. In hastigen, kurzen Stößen ging sein rasselnder Atem und vor seinen Augen tanzten Lichtblitze, die in ihm Übelkeit auslösten und er hob langsam die schweren Lider, um einen Punkt zu finden, auf den er seine Aufmerksamkeit richten konnte.  
Es erwies sich als unmöglichen Versuch, die Augen länger als wenige Sekunden geöffnet zu halten, sein Kopf dröhnte und hämmerte und seine trockene Kehle brannte. Plötzlich wurde er in die Höhe gezerrt und ein Schmerzschrei entfuhr ihm, worauf sich der Griff um seinen Arm wieder lockerte und Legolas' zurück auf die Erde sank.  
"Er lebt noch! Dein Glück! Warum hast du ihn auch nicht halten können? Rinyaviê hätte uns gleich selber die Kehle aufgeschlitzt, wenn der Elb das nicht überlebt hätte, du Dummkopf!", knurrte eine dunkle, rauchige Stimme. "Holt etwas Wasser und flößt es ihm ein und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg. Ich will ihn abgeliefert haben und außer Reichweite sein, bevor er sein Leben aushaucht."

Kurze Zeit später fühlte Legolas ein raues Gefäß, dass ihm an die Lippen gehalten wurde und schmeckte das kühle Wasser in seinem Mund, dass auch an den Seiten seines Gesichts entlang lief und er hatte Mühe, sich nicht zu verschlucken. Danach vernahm er sich entfernende Schritte und er verlor, von Kälte geschüttelt, wieder das Bewusstsein.

Frodo und Sam hatten sich zum Schutz vor der Mittagshitze in die Obstgärten der Feste zurückgezogen, um dort im Schatten der Bäume ihre Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen.  
Vor ihnen erstreckten sich lange Reihen mit Apfelbäumen, die jetzt in voller Blüte standen und das summen und schwirren unzähliger Bienen und Hummeln kreiste über ihren Köpfen, während sie genüsslich das noch warme Brot kauten, dass sie sich aus der Küche geholt hatten. Der Duft alleine hatte genügt, um ihnen das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen zu lassen und nun stillten sie das deutliche Knurren ihrer Mägen und genossen den Frieden, den sie in dieser Zufluchtsstätte empfanden. Sam lehnte gegen den Baumstamm, den Kopf auf seinen Arm gestützt und blickte zu Frodo auf, der sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, auf einen der starken Äste zu klettern. Dort saß er nun, umgeben von unzähligen Blättern und weißen Blüten, fühlte den sachten Wind, der die Zweige sanft hin und her wiegte und schaute immer wieder hoffnungsvoll nach Norden und hatte fast alles um sich herum vergessen.

"Siehst du etwas, Herr Frodo?", erkundigte sich Sam. "Ich versteh das nicht! Legolas oder Gandalf müssten doch längst hier sein! Es passt gar nicht zu ihnen, dass sie sich nicht einmal melden!"  
Frodo sah zu Sam herunter und nickte zustimmend. Ihm bereitete das Ausbleiben der Freunde schon seid mehreren Tagen ein flaues Gefühl im Bauch und immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte.  
"Irgendeine Erklärung wird es dafür schon geben, Sam! Und bis wir das erfahren, müssen wir uns eben in Geduld üben.", er seufzte sorgenvoll und kletterte dann zu Sam herunter und setzte sich neben ihn.

Sie stellten gemeinsam die verschiedensten Überlegungen an, die das Ausbleiben der Freunde jedoch nicht zu erklären vermochten, als plötzlich der schrille Schrei eines Falken die Luft zerriss und die beiden erschrocken hochfuhren. Das Tier kreiste in beträchtlicher Höhe über der weißen Stadt und war gegen das Licht der prallen Sonne nur schwer auszumachen, sodass Frodo und Sam sich schützend die Hände über die Augen hielten, um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können. Wieder erklang der fordernde Ruf des Raubvogel, bevor er die weit gespannten Flügel anlegte und sich aus der Höhe herabfallen ließ, geradewegs auf den Obstgarten nieder. Im letzten Moment öffnete er die Schwingen wieder und landete sacht in der Nähe der Hobbits auf einem ausladenden Ast, wobei er auffordernd krächzte und mit den Flügeln schlug.  
Frodo wechselte einen verwunderten Blick mit Sam, zuckte die Schultern und trat dann vorsichtig auf das schöne Tier zu, dass sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen schien. Als Frodo bei dem Falken angekommen war, murmelte er beruhigende Worte und strich ihm langsam über das seidig glänzende Gefieder und wie selbstverständlich ließ der Adler es zu.  
Sam beobachtete alles recht misstrauisch aus einiger Entfernung, doch als er merkte, dass das Tier sich nicht plötzlich auf den Freund stürzte, kam er zögerlich näher.  
Frodo war völlig hingerissen von dem schönen Vogel und musterte ihn eingehend, betrachtete fasziniert die Färbung der Federn und die klugen, scharfen Augen, den gebogenen Schnabel und den fächerförmigen Schwanz. Als er die scharfen Krallen erfasste, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf eine kleine, glänzende Kapsel gezogen, die an dem Bein des Falken befestigt war und mit flinken Händen löste er sie.  
Augenblicklich wurde er von Aufregung ergriffen, als er das Symbol von Lôrien darauf erblickte und er rief Sam näher zu sich.  
"Sam! Das ist eine Nachricht aus Lôrien! Schnell, wir müssen sie zu Aragorn bringen!"  
Noch bevor Sam reagieren konnte, war Frodo auch schon los gelaufen.

Frodo konnte nur mit Mühe seine Aufregung und Neugier im Zaum halten. Endlich gab es Nachricht von ihren Freunden und das ungewisse Warten hatte ein Ende. Doch was erwarteten sie für Neuigkeiten? Waren die Elben schon zu ihrer Unterstützung unterwegs? Brachten sie auch Krieger aus Düsterwald mit sich, oder gar Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli?  
Eilig hastete Frodo weiter, ohne den Seitenstichen Beachtung zu schenken, die der ungewohnte schnelle Lauf so kurz nach der Mahlzeit hervorrief und nahm an der Treppe immer zwei Stufen auf einmal.  
Hinter ihm hörte er Sam schnaufen, doch er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, sich nach dem Freund umzudrehen oder gar auf ihn zu warten, sondern strebte weiter, um so schnell wie nur möglich endlich das Beratungszimmer von Aragorn zu erreichen. Er rannte den Gang entlang und stieß fast einen Bediensteten um, der ein Tablett mit allerlei Dingen trug und nur mit Mühe verhindern konnte, dass sie scheppernd zu Boden fielen.  
Sam murmelte dem verdutzt guckenden Mann im vorbeilaufen eine Entschuldigung zu und versuchte mit Frodo schritt zu halten, der nun ohne anzuklopfen die Türe zu Aragorns Zimmer aufriss.  
Mit wild klopfendem Herzen blieb Frodo stehen, mühsam nach Atem ringend und er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. Aragorn hatte überrascht den Kopf gehoben und das Gespräch mit einem seiner Heermeister unterbrochen und zog verwundert die Brauen hoch, als er Frodo und Sam erblickte, die schnaubend, zu keinem Wort fähig, im Türrahmen standen.  
"Was ist denn in euch gefahren? Ihr seht aus, als habe euch einer der Ringgeister verfolgt!" und ein Lächeln flog über seine ernste Mine.  
"Das... nicht! Aber, wir haben... Nachrichten... aus Lôrien!", stieß Frodo immer noch nach Luft ringend hervor und sofort wandelte sich Aragorns amüsierter Blick in Interesse.  
Frodo reichte ihm die Kapsel und rasch erbrach Aragorn das Siegel und zog ein zusammengerolltes Schriftstück aus deren Inneren, las hastig die Zeilen und hielt dann regungslos inne.

Frodo versuchte im Gesicht des Freundes einen Anhaltspunkt auf den Inhalt der Nachricht zu finden, doch Aragorn zeigte nicht die kleinste Regung, bis Sam es nicht mehr aushalten konnte.  
"Was ist? Wann kommt ihre Unterstützung, Streicher?", verlangte er zu erfahren.  
"Die Armee hat sich gestern auf den Weg gemacht und dürfte in spätestens vier Tagen hier eintreffen.", entgegnete Aragorn mit tonloser Stimme und richtete dann seinen Blick auf die beiden Hobbits, die ihn nicht aus den Augen ließen.  
"Die Nachricht ist von Gandalf, doch sie enthält nicht nur gute Neuigkeiten..."  
Aragorn zögerte. Wie sollte er Frodo und Sam nur sagen, dass Legolas von den Haradrim gefangen genommen worden war und zudem auch noch verletzt war? Er war selber bis ins Tiefste bestürzt über diese Nachricht und konnte es nicht glauben.  
Ein eisiger Schauer überlief ihn bei der Vorstellung, wie viele der Feinde von Nöten gewesen waren, um den flinken, kampferfahrenen Elben zu überwältigen und dass sie dabei mit Sicherheit nicht gerade sanft mit ihm umgegangen waren. Wie schlimm sie Legolas dabei zugerichtet hatten, wollte er sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, oder wie sie ihn trotz der Verwundungen behandeln würden. Elben verfügten zwar über die Fähigkeit, sich rasch von Verletzungen zu erholen, aber dazu benötigten sie auch Ruhe und etwas Zeit, zwei Dinge, die Legolas wohl kaum von den Haradrim erwarten konnte. Aragorn hatte zu viele Erfahrungen mit diesem Volk gemacht, die ihm keinerlei Hoffnung auf Rücksicht oder Gnade ließen.

Am Meisten schockierte ihn jedoch Gandalfs Nachricht, wie Thranduil auf die Botschaft und Forderungen von Legolas' Gefangenschaft reagiert hatte. Er setzte ganz klar das Leben seines Sohnes aufs Spiel und rüstete sich gegen den Feind, ohne dabei auch nur den Versuch zu unternehmen, ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen!  
Was war nur zwischen ihm und Legolas vorgefallen, dass ihm ein solcher Schritt erst gar nicht in den Sinn kam?  
Gandalf und Gimli konnten es ebenfalls nicht fassen und teilten Aragorn mit, dass sie sich zusammen mit einer Elbin auf die Suche nach Anhaltspunkten machen wollten, die ihnen einen Hinweis darauf geben könnten, was mit Legolas geschehen war!

"Was ist, Aragorn? Was schreiben die Elben denn? Nun rede schon!", unterbrach Frodo seine Gedanken.  
Mit einem Kopfnicken wies Aragorn dem Heermeister an, den Raum zu verlassen, was dieser auch umgehend tat und Nachdem sich die Türe geschlossen hatte, ließ Aragorn sich in seinen Lehnstuhl zurücksinken und rieb sich über die Augen um sich zu sammeln. Als er die Hand wieder sinken ließ, begegnete er den Sorgenvollen Blicken der beiden Hobbits, die immer noch rote Gesichter von ihrem anstrengendem Lauf hatten, und bemühte sich, die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
"Es gibt wahrlich keine guten Neuigkeiten aus Lôrien und Düsterwald, meine Freunde! Nach meiner Nachricht hat sich Gandalf nach Lôrien aufgemacht, um dort weitere Unterstützung anzufordern, während sich Elronds Truppen Marschbereit machen und aus Düsterwald kommt ebenfalls die Zusage der Unterstützung!"  
"Aber das sind doch gute Nachrichten, Streicher! Warum sprichst du von schlechten, wenn wir doch endlich die Hilfe bekommen, die wir brauchen!"  
Aragorn seufzte.  
"Lass mich ausreden, Sam. Das war noch nicht alles! Gandalf traf in Lôrien auf Gimli und musste leider erfahren, dass die Haradrim, zusammen mit einigen Orks, ihm, einer Elbin und Legolas aufgelauert haben. Die Elbin und Gimli konnten fliehen, aber...,", er machte eine Pause."...Legolas haben sie überwältigt, als er ihnen Zeit verschaffen wollte."

Frodo und Sam wechselten einen zutiefst bestürzten Blick und beinahe fürchteten sie sich davor, was Aragorn ihnen noch zu sagen hatte. In seiner Stimme hatte so ein Unterton mitgeschwungen, der in Frodo Unbehagen hervorrief und er suchte Halt an der Stuhllehne von Aragorn.  
"Wurde er... verletzt?", fragte Sam mit zitternder Stimme.  
"Ja, Sam. Und nach allem, was ich diesem Brief hier entnehme, sehr schwer. Die Haradrim sind wohl nicht sehr leicht mit ihm fertig geworden und haben ihn übel zugerichtet, bevor sie ihn dann mitgenommen haben."  
"Sie haben ihn gefangen genommen?", stieß Frodo entsetzt aus, und er glaubte, der Raum um ihn würde sich beginnen zu drehen.  
"Ja, aber das ist immer noch nicht alles! Der Feind wollte Legolas als Druckmittel dafür einsetzen, dass Thranduil seine Hilfe verweigert und sich unterwirft, aber er hat abgelehnt..."

Die letzten Worte schwebten noch eine Zeit lang im Raum, bevor den Hobbits ihre Tragweite bewusst wurde, doch als sie es verstanden, zeigte sich deutlich ihr Entsetzen und die Sorge auf ihren Gesichtern. Sam reagierte als erster.  
"Aber das kann er doch nicht tun! Dann werden sie Legolas nicht am Leben lassen! Was tut Thranduil denn da – Legolas ist doch sein Sohn!"  
Aragorn erhob sich und stellte sich neben Frodo, der bleich und niedergeschlagen im Zimmer stand und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Thranduil tut nur das, was er für sein Volk als das Beste erachtet. Es würden viele Elben getötet werden, trotz diesem Angebot der Haradrim und am Ende hätten sie nicht einmal ihre Freiheit."  
Frodos Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und es schien ihn große Mühe zu kosten, überhaupt einen Ton heraus zu bringen.  
"Du wirst das doch nicht zulassen, oder? Wir werden doch etwas unternehmen, nicht war?"

Völlig erschöpft und mutlos ließ Tanhis sich auf einen der kleinen Steine in der Nähe ihres Lagers nieder und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, damit niemand die Tränen sehen konnte, die sie mit aller Gewalt zurück zu drängen versuchte. Sie hatte bei ihrem Aufbruch so gehofft, eine Spur zu finden, die ihnen Aufschluss geben würde, wohin ihre Feinde Legolas gebracht hatten, doch es waren bereits drei Tage vergangen gewesen, bevor sie überhaupt etwas unternommen hatten und nun neigte sich der vierte Tag seinem Ende entgegen – ohne Erfolg.  
Anfangs hatte sie es als Erlösung empfunden, endlich nicht mehr zur Untätigkeit verbannt zu sein, doch nachdem sie bis jetzt noch nichts gefunden hatten, machte sich wieder das Gefühl der Leere in ihrem Inneren breit.

Eisig prasselte der Regen auf sie herab, doch selbst das vermochte sie nicht zu fühlen und schon nach kurzer Zeit war sie völlig durchnässt, ihre Haare hingen tropfend auf ihre Schultern und einige Strähnen klebten an ihrem Gesicht, dunkle Flecken hatte sich feucht auf ihrer Kleidung gebildet und sie zitterte vor Kälte.  
Erst dir sanfte Stimme von Gandalf riss sie aus ihrer Benommenheit und sie blickte auf, in das gütige Gesicht des Zauberers, der sich zu ihr herunter beugte und ihr wortlos einen Mantel um die Schultern legte.  
"Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Tanhis. Wir werden ihn finden, oder glaubst du etwa, der Zwerg würde vorher Ruhe geben?"  
Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich über das Gesicht von Gandalf, doch Tanhis wusste nur zu gut, wie schlecht die Aussichten waren, vor allem, seitdem sie die Nachricht von Thranduil erhalten hatten, dass er sich gegen die Forderungen des Feindes gestellt hatte.  
Tanhis konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass der König das Leben seines Sohnes so bereitwillig opferte, ohne auch nur den Versuch zu unternehmen, zu verhandeln oder ihn zu finden. Ihre Wut, die in ihrem Inneren aufkeimte, verdrängte bei diesen Gedanken augenblicklich die Leere, doch die Angst blieb und krallte sich mit festem Griff um ihr Herz, sodass es bei jedem Schlag schmerzte. Nie hatte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass sie in so kurzer Zeit jemandem soviel Liebe entgegen bringen könnte, wie sie es bei Legolas tat, doch das bedeutete nun auch die schlimmste Qual für sie und sie würde einfach alles tun, um wenigstens bei ihm zu sein!

Gandalf zog sie bestimmt in die Höhe und führte sie zu ihrem Lager, das geschützt an einer Felswand aufgeschlagen war, deren Vorsprung sie wie ein Dach vor dem Regen schützte und den Wind abhielt. Gimli hatte ein wärmendes Feuer entfacht und darüber Wasser erhitzt, um einen Tee zu kochen, der auch die Kälte aus ihren Knochen vertreiben würde. Als er Tanhis einen Becher davon reichte, sah sie auch in seinem Gesicht die großen Sorgen um den Freund und sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie es in dem Zwerg aussah.  
Trotz der anfänglichen Differenzen zwischen ihnen, hatten Legolas und er sich auf ihrem langen Weg nach Mordor angefreundet, was gerade zwischen Elben und Zwergen eine undenkbare Sache gewesen war, aber nun verband sie eine so feste Freundschaft, dass alle Gegensätze nicht mehr existierten. Sie würden füreinander ihr Leben geben, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern!

Als ob Gimli ihre Gedanken erraten hätte, nahm er mitfühlend ihre Hand in seine und sah sie ernst an.  
"Dieses Spitzohr ist zäher als du denkst! Er wird es schon schaffen und wenn wir erst einmal wissen wo er steckt, werde ich nicht eher aufgeben, bis wir ihn befreit haben – oder ich vom Feind erschlagen werde! Aber vorher werden diese meine Axt zu spüren bekommen und sie werden am eigenen Leib erfahren, was es heißt, den Zorn eines Zwergs auf sich zu ziehen!"  
Tanhis lächelte schwach und drückte dankbar seine Hand, dann nahm sie einen kräftigen Schluck des heißen Getränks und fühlte, wie sich die Wärme langsam in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, unterstützt durch das knisternde Feuer.

Zusammen saßen die drei Wanderer noch beisammen und bereiteten eine kleine Mahlzeit zu, doch keiner hatte eigentlich richtig Appetit und so blieb noch eine beträchtliche Menge übrig, die sie als Proviant in ihren Bündeln verstauten. Sie berieten noch ihre nächsten Schritte für den nächsten Tag, bevor sie sich zu ihren Schlafplätzen begaben, doch Tanhis fand lange keine Ruhe. Immer wieder tauchte Legolas' Bild hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern auf und die Angst um sein Leben lastete schwer auf ihr. Das Herumwälzen und mürrische Brummen zeigte ihr, dass es Gimli nicht viel besser erging, doch irgendwann legte sich Stille über das kleine Lager und auch Tanhis glitt in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Langsam kam Legolas wieder zu sich, begleitet, von stärker werdenden Schmerzen die fast seinen ganzen Körper erfüllten und ein gedämpftes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. Er ließ die Augen geschlossen und nahm trotzdem das Treiben um sich herum wahr, das die Haradrim, Variags und Orks verursachten.  
Geräusche von stampfenden Schritten, Stimmen, Gelächter, klapperndem Geschirr, klirrenden Schwertern und prasselndem Feuer drangen an sein Ohr und bestätigten seine Vermutung, dass die Truppe rastete. Ein ekelerregender Gestank von verkohltem Fleisch lag in der Luft, begleitet von den Gerüchen der Männer und Orks und Legolas kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit an.

Er lag etwas Abseits auf dem harten, felsigem Steinboden und wurde von Kälte geschüttelt, seine Glieder waren fast taub von den viel zu strammen Fesseln die erbarmungslos seine Arme auf den Rücken gezerrt hielten und ihm das Atmen noch zusätzlich erschwerten. Doch er fühlte sich trotz allem schon etwas besser, was ihn vermuten ließ, dass er eine ganze Weile bewusstlos gewesen war und die Gruppe schon länger rastete, denn die Ruhe hatte seinem Körper Zeit verschafft, sich ein wenig zu erholen. Er wagte es, einen Blick auf das Lager zu werfen, verhielt sich aber ganz ruhig, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und versuchte, sich ein genaues Bild der Lage zu machen.

Sie befanden sich in einer weitläufigen, gewölbten Höhle, die mindestens fünfzig Männern und Orks den nötigen Platz bot und von der zwei Tunnel in entgegengesetzter Richtung abführten. Es gab also nur diese beiden Möglichkeiten, den Weg fortzusetzen, zurück oder vorwärts, und Legolas mochte sich nicht vorstellen, was ihn am Ende erwarten würde. Die Truppe schien ein bestimmtes Ziel zu verfolgen, indem er eine wichtige Rolle spielen musste, denn sonst wäre er sicherlich nicht mehr am Leben und sie hätten ihn im Kampf nicht verschont.  
Etliche Krieger der Gruppe hatten bereits ihre Mahlzeit beendet und waren bereits wieder dabei, das Lager zu räumen und einen baldigen Aufbruch vorbereiteten, denn sie wiesen die anderen zur Eile an, damit sie weiter marschieren konnten. Das bedeutete auch, dass Legolas sich von den Folgen des Kampfes nicht mehr lange erholen konnte.  
Als ihm der Kampf wieder in den Sinn kam, erwachte auch die Sorge um Tanhis und Gimli in seinem Herzen und er sah sie wieder mit gezogenen Waffen auf die Lichtung laufen, bevor sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren. Hoffentlich ist ihnen nichts zugestoßen und sie konnten erneut flüchten, flehte er im Stillen und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als die Beiden in Sicherheit zu wissen.  
Tanhis! Allein der Gedanke an sie reichte aus, damit er sich schon wohler fühlte und er versuchte, sich jede Einzelheit ihrer Erscheinung ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, um sich von den Schmerzen abzulenken und neue Kraft und Zuversicht zu gewinnen. Für sie alleine musste er durchhalten, denn er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was sie sich seinetwegen für Sorgen machen würde, so wie er sich um sie sorgte.

Schritte lenkten Legolas' Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Lager und er sah, wie sich ihm der breitschultrige Haradrim wieder näherte, der ihn an dem Seil herunter gelassen hatte. Ein hämisches Grinsen lag auf dessen Gesicht, was Legolas zeigte, dass ihn erneute Qualen erwarten würden und augenblicklich wurde das auch bestätigt.  
"Genug ausgeruht, Elb! Es wird Zeit, dass du zu Rinyaviê kommst und versuche keine Tricks! Du hast ja gemerkt, was alleine dein Fluch für Folgen hatte!"  
Mit einem Tritt verdeutlichte er seine Worte und lachte amüsiert auf, als Legolas sich zusammenkrümmte und nach Luft rang. Schonungslos zog er ihn dann an den Armen nach oben, schubste und stieß ihn vorwärts, einer Gruppe Orks hinterher, die bereits in dem schmalen Tunnel verschwunden waren.

Legolas konnte sich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten, aber der Haradrim trieb ihn unerbittlich vor sich her und gab ein beträchtliches Tempo vor und immer wieder strauchelte Legolas. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und hastig und immer wieder verschwamm die Umgebung vor seinen Augen und es kostete ihn alle Mühe, nicht wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Bald fühlte er wieder das Blut seinen Rücken herunter rinnen, denn der Mann drückte ihn immer wieder seinen Schwertknauf gegen die Wunde, um ihn vor sich her zu treiben und daran zu hindern, stehen zu bleiben.  
Der Tunnel führte nun stetig Bergan und verlangte von Legolas zusätzliche Kraft durchzuhalten, aber bald bedeutete jeder Schritt eine enorm große Anstrengung und er schleppte sich nur noch langsam vorwärts. Blutverschmiert klebte die Tunika an seinem Rücken, das Luftholen schmerzte und Schwindel erfasste ihn, bis schließlich seine Kräfte versagten und seine Beine nachgaben. Das Letzte, was Legolas wahrnahm, war das Gesicht von Tanhis, das ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen ansah und er zweifelte das erste Mal daran, dass er sie jemals wieder sehen würde, bevor ihn die Dunkelheit umfing.

Aragorn lehnte sich erschöpft und niedergeschlagen gegen den Rahmen des Fensters und schaute in den Hof herunter wo einige Stallburschen dabei waren, die Pferde für den Aufbruch einer kleinen Gruppe Krieger vorzubereiten, die ein kleines abgelegenes Dorf gegen einen Angriff des Feindes unterstützen sollte. Der Stallmeister erteilte den Jungen strenge Befehle, doch sein Blick verriet, dass ihm seine Arbeit, die Burschen auszubilden und ihnen sein Wissen zu vermitteln, viel Freude bereitete. Pflichtbewusst führten die heranwachsenden Männer seine Anweisungen aus und auch ihnen war anzusehen, dass ihnen die Arbeit Spaß bereitete und sie willig waren zu lernen.  
Aragorn nahm das alles nur schwach zur Kenntnis, denn seine Augen waren auf ein nicht zu findendes Ziel gerichtet und er war tief in Gedanken versunken, in einen Kampf mit sich selber, hin und her gerissen zwischen seinen Pflichten als König und der Freundschaft zu Legolas. Die Sorge um den Freund machte jeden anderen Gedanken unmöglich, wuchs von Stunde zu Stunde weiter an, in der er nichts unternehmen konnte. Diese Untätigkeit, zu der er verdammt war, quälte ihn und er verfluchte die Tatsache, dass es ihm nicht möglich war, sich einfach auf Brego zu schwingen und dem Elb zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Er wandte den Blick zum Himmel und suchte ihn nach dem Falken ab, der als Bote zwischen ihm und Gandalf diente, damit der Zauberer und Gimli ihm sofort Bescheid geben konnten, wenn sich etwas Neues ergeben hatte, doch er fand das Tier nicht.  
Wo mochten sich die beiden Freunde jetzt befinden, sicherlich von nicht weniger Sorge erfüllt, wie er selbst! Doch sie waren dabei, etwas zu tun, während er dazu verdammt war, hier festzusitzen und seinen Truppen Anweisungen zu erteilen, wie sie gegen die unzähligen Angriffe der verbündeten Feinde angehen sollten.  
Aragorn fluchte lästerlich und schlug wütend mit der flachen Hand gegen den Fensterrahmen, was ihm jedoch keine Linderung oder Erlösung einbrachte. Eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihm, ließ ihn plötzlich erschrocken zusammenzucken und er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Haar und drehte sich langsam zu Arwen um.  
"Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, Aragorn! Aber es wird Zeit, dass du eine Entscheidung triffst – Legolas' Leben hängt davon ab!"  
"Das ist mir durchaus bewusst!", fuhr er sie barsch an. "Meinst du denn, ich würde nicht alles tun, um ihm zu helfen? Am liebsten würde ich mich selbst sofort aufmachen und ihn suchen!"

Arwen trat neben ihn und legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Ich weiß doch, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Aber die Zeit läuft uns nun einmal davon und Frodo und Sam werden schon ganz ungeduldig. Sie können nicht länger warten, Aragorn."  
"Was schlägst du vor?", fragte er schon sehr viel milder.  
Arwen lächelte leicht und zog ihren Mann in die Arme.  
"Übertrage die vorübergehende Entscheidungsgewalt an Êomer! Er wird dich würdig vertreten, bis du Legolas gefunden hast. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Hobbits nicht zögern werden und dich begleiten werden. Der Stallmeister könnte noch bis zum Nachmittag die Pferde und Ponys für euch bereit haben!"  
Zärtlich legte Aragorn seine Hand auf ihre Wange und sie schmiegte sich eng daran und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.  
"Das liebe ich so an dir! Du hast ihm doch sicherlich schon längst die Anweisung erteilt, die Tiere zu satteln, oder?"  
Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und sie senkte schuldbewusst die Lider, doch er umfing ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn wieder anzusehen.  
"Geh und sag den Hobbits Bescheid! Wenn Thranduil schon nicht bereit ist Legolas zu helfen, so muss eben ich alles daran setzen, um ihm zu helfen!"

Arwen drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen bevor sie sich aus seiner Umarmung löste und zur Türe ging, doch sie hielt noch einmal inne und drehte sich zu Aragorn um.  
"Ich wusste, du würdest ihn nicht aufgeben! Finde ihn und bringe ihn sicher zu uns zurück!"  
Aragorn nickte stumm und er flehte zu den Valar, dass sie Legolas noch rechtzeitig finden und befreien konnten.

Sie hatten nicht einmal das kleinste Geräusch der großen Gruppe von Elbenkriegern vernommen, bis sie plötzlich vor ihnen gestanden hatten! Trotz ihren vielen Waffen und Schilden hatte sie nicht den kleinsten Laut verursacht, eine Fähigkeit, die einzig und alleine den Elben zuteil war. Gandalf, Gimli und Tanhis ließen ihren Blick über die unzähligen Reihen schweifen, die sich auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith befanden, um von dort aus die Truppen des Königs zu unterstützen.  
Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich unwillkürlich Tanhis' Kehle wieder enger zusammen, denn es bedeutete praktisch Legolas' Todesurteil, wenn der Feind diese Armee in den Süden marschieren sah! Wie konnte Thranduil nur so eine Entscheidung treffen? War ihm Legolas denn so egal, dass er ihn einfach so opferte?  
Gimli schienen die gleichen Gedanken durch den Kopf zu gehen, denn er blickte sehr mürrisch drein und man konnte die unbändige Wut in seinen Augen blitzen sehen.  
Gandalf trat hinter sie und legte den Beiden seine Hände auf die Schultern, um ihnen zu bedeuten, die Ruhe zu bewaren, dann trat er vor und richtete sein Wort an den Hauptmann der Gruppe, der mit einer Handbewegung das Heer zum Anhalten gebracht hatte. Gandalf wollte gerade nach den Anweisungen fragen, die sie von Thranduil erhalten hatten, als sich die Gruppe in der Mitte teilte und den Blick auf einen Elben frei gab, dessen Erscheinung alleine schon zeigte, das er zu Recht die Königswürde besaß.  
Er trug zwar ein äußerst schlichtes Gewand, doch seine Statur, Haltung und Ausstrahlung reichten völlig aus, um seinen Stand zu verdeutlichen. Seine Ähnlichkeit mit Legolas schmerzte Tanhis regelrecht und sie senkte ergriffen das Haupt, weil sie den Anblick nicht länger ertragen konnte.

Gimli wäre ohne zu zögern mit gezogener Waffe auf den Elben losgegangen, aber Gandalf gelang es gerade noch, ihn an seinem Arm gepackt zurück zu halten.  
"Was tust du da, Gandalf? Lass mich los! Ich werde jetzt mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit diesem herzlosen Kerl reden, der es nicht verdient hat, sich einen Vater zu nennen!"  
Thranduil trat unbeeindruckt von diesem Ausbruch näher auf die Freunde zu und nickte Gandalf zur Begrüßung kurz zu, bevor er seinen Blick auf Tanhis richtete, die immer noch hinter Gandalf stand. Sie konnte den bohrenden Blick des Königs förmlich auf sich fühlen, wie er sie bis in ihr Innerstes musterte, fast jeden Winkel ihrer Seele erforschte, sodass es ihr regelrecht Schmerzen bereitete und sie schwankte. Als er endlich von ihr abließ, hatte er all ihre Stärken, Schwächen, Gefühle und Geheimnisse von ihr erfasst und sie empfand es als eine Schändung an ihrer Seele, die ohne ihr Einverständnis durchgeführt worden war.

Wut und Zorn keimte in ihr auf und verdrängte schließlich jeden Respekt Thranduil gegenüber und es war ihr egal, was er von ihr denken mochte. Sie trat von neuer Kraft erfüllt auf ihn zu, hielt seinem herablassenden Blick stand und funkelte ihn wütend an. Thranduil lachte amüsiert auf.  
"Ihr seid wahrlich genau so, wie ich es erwartet hatte! Hätte ich das vorher gewusst, hätte ich mir weniger Sorgen darum gemacht, dass mein Sohn es mit euch ernst meinen könnte. Er wird schnell genug selber merken, dass ihr nicht seinem Stand entsprecht und bald die Lust an euch verlieren! Er hat sich sowieso nur auf euch eingelassen, um mich erneut zu erzürnen, doch das hat ihn wieder nur in Schwierigkeiten gebracht! Ich hoffe, er begreift nun was sein Handeln für Folgen haben kann und bekommt noch die Gelegenheit, daraus zu lernen!"

Tanhis konnte nicht glauben, was sie da eben gehört hatte. Thranduil kannte seinen Sohn wirklich kein bisschen und wenn ihnen nicht bald das Schicksal zu Hilfe kam, würde er wohl auch nie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen, ihn kennen zu lernen! Aber dieser Umstand schien ihn nicht im Mindesten zu interessieren! Ihre Gefühle wallten in ihr auf und verursachten ein regelrechtes Chaos in ihr und mehr aus ihrem Herzen heraus, als aus ihrem Verstand, handelte sie blitzschnell. Sie packte Thranduil am Arm, der sich schon von ihr abwenden wollte und umgehend spannten die Krieger hinter ihr, als Reaktion auf ihr unerlaubtes Handeln, ihre Bögen, die zweifellos auf sie gerichtet wurden. Tanhis ließ den König nicht aus den Augen, jeder Muskel in ihrem Inneren war bis auf das äußerste gespannt und sie wusste, dass Thranduil tatsächlich Legolas' Leben opfern würde, als sein Volk und Düsterwald aufzugeben.  
"Was seid ihr nur für ein König, wenn für euch nicht jedes Leben zählt? Ihr seid die Liebe nicht wert, die Legolas euch entgegenbringt und ihr merkt nicht einmal, wie viel er für euch empfindet! Er versucht ständig, euren Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden, aber ihr gebt euch selbst damit nicht zufrieden. Aber ihr müsst euch in Zukunft keine Gedanken mehr darum machen, dass er euch Schande bereitet! Wenn die Valar uns gnädig sind, werden wir ihn befreien und wenn es mein eigenes Leben fordern sollte, denn er ist es wert, dass man für ihn kämpft und er würde das gleiche für mich tun! Aber das ist etwas, was ihr nie verstehen werdet, denn ihr habt nie diese Liebe erfahren, die er bereit ist zu geben!"

Thranduil hielt ihren Blick fest, völlig sorglos und unbekümmert der Tatsache gegenüber, dass das Leben seines Sohnes in Gefahr war und was Tanhis ihm gesagt hatte. Seine Augen waren noch kälter, als der tiefste Winter und bestätigten Tanhis die Gefühlskälte, die in ihm herrschte.  
"Du bist schwach, und voller Furcht!", stieß er hervor und schüttelte Tanhis Hand ab, die ihn noch immer gepackt hielt.  
"Diese Furcht und Schwäche verleiht aber auch Mut und Kraft, die stärker ist, als alles was ihr jemals kennen lernen werdet! Ihr habt schon verloren, das Wertvollste, was es zu verlieren gibt!"  
Sie wandte sich ab und ließ den König einfach stehen und sie konnte den Blick nicht sehen, den er ihr hinterher warf. Er war gefüllt mit Erstaunen, Interesse und Bewunderung für diese Elbin, deren Wesen er eindeutig unterschätzt hatte, aber auch mit Trauer über die Erkenntnis, dass sie wahrscheinlich mit allem was sie gesagt hatte, Recht behalten würde.

Die Gruppe der Feinde erreichte am Ende des fünften Tages nach dem Überfall endlich ihr Ziel, eine versteckte Höhle inmitten des Nebel-Gebirges, zu dem sie über einen unterirdischen, verborgenen Gang vom Dol Guldur aus gelangt waren. Es erfüllte sie mit Schadenfreude, dass sie es geschafft hatten, den Elbenprinz vor der Nase seiner Freunde in ihre Gewalt gebracht zu haben und sich immer noch in dem Gebiet der Elben aufhielten, ohne das diese eine Ahnung davon hatten, dass sie ihm so nah waren! Rinyaviê, ihr Anführer würde sich freuen, dass sie seine Befehle so erfolgreich durchgeführt hatten und ihnen gewiss eine besondere Belohnung zuteil werden lassen!

Legolas hatte den Rest des Marsch nicht wirklich wahr genommen, denn die Verletzungen hatten ihm jede Kraft geraubt, verstärkt, durch die weiteren Qualen, die ihm die Männer und Orks während der ganzen Zeit bereitet hatten und ihm keine Gelegenheit gelassen hatten, sich auch nur ein wenig zu erholen. Zusätzlich machte ihm der lange Aufenthalt unter der Erde zu schaffen, der gegen jede seiner natürlichen Bedürfnisse sprach. Er brauchte das Gefühl der Weite um sich herum, den Sonnenschein, die Bäume und die frische Luft. Hier fühlte er zusehendst, wie seine Lebenskräfte schwanden und die Wände schienen immer näher zu rücken, bis sie ihn letztendlich zerquetschen würden.  
Die Luft war stickig und von den verschiedensten Gerüchen erfüllt, die ihm zusätzlich noch das Atmen erschwerten und ihm immer wieder das Bewusstsein raubten. Er gab die Hoffnung schon beinahe auf, Tanhis jemals wieder zu sehen, oder gar einen seiner Freunde - sie würden zu spät kommen, wenn sie ihn überhaupt jemals finden würden.

Nachdem er durch die Anstrengungen des Aufstiegs gestürzt war, hatte ihn wieder einer der Haradrim geschultert, damit sie besser vorankamen, was seinen Zustand jedoch nicht gerade gebessert hatte. Jetzt deutete aber alles darauf hin, dass die Strapazen der Wanderung ein Ende hatten, denn die Gruppe löste sich in dem riesigen Gewölbe auf, bis nur noch der Führer der Gruppe den Haradrim begleitete, der ihn trug.  
Legolas überkam das ungutes Gefühl, dass ihn auch hier nichts Besseres erwarten würde, er vielleicht aber endlich erfahren würde, warum man ihn überhaupt gefangen genommen hatte und ob Tanhis und Gimli noch am Leben waren. Wenigstens diese Ungewissheit mochte er verlieren, bevor er sich seinem Schicksal fügen würde, denn der Gedanke an die Beiden machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig. Ihn quälte die Vorstellung, dass sie wegen ihm verwundet oder gar getötet worden waren, als sie versucht hatten, ihm zu helfen.

Rinyaviê beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie sich sein Hauptmann und einer aus seiner Truppe, einen Weg durch das Lager bahnten und dabei den scheinbar bewusstlosen Elben trugen, der regungslos über die Schulter des Kriegers hing.  
Selbst von Weitem konnte er sehen, dass die Truppe nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm umgegangen war, denn seine Kleidung wies überall Blutspuren auf und für einen Augenblick bereute er es, dass er nur gesagt hatte, er sollte noch leben wenn er das Lager erreichte und nicht auch, dass sie ihm dabei kein Haar krümmen durften! Dieser Gedanke kam eindeutig zu spät und er bezweifelte auch ernsthaft, dass es seinen Männern dann gelungen wäre, ihn in ihre Gewalt zu bringen, geschweige denn, ihn hierher zu schaffen. So konnte er nur hoffen, dass das Spitzohr noch einige Zeit durchhielt, bis sie ihn nicht mehr für ihre Zwecke benötigten, denn ein toter Elbenprinz nutzte ihnen nicht das Geringste!

Diese Hoffnung wandelte sich nun in regelrechte Sorge, als die Männer vor ihn traten und den Gefangenen einfach zu Boden fallen ließen, ohne das sich die kleinste Andeutung von Leben in ihm regte. Er fiel auf den Rücken und so konnte Rinyaviê sein Gesicht sehen, was ihn erneut fluchen ließ, denn selbst für einen Elben war er erschreckend blass und seine Gesichtszüge stachen scharf hervor. Kratzer und Schrammen zeichneten ihn überall und nur schwach ging sein flacher Atem.  
Zorn und Wut über die Unfähigkeit seiner Männer wallte in ihm auf, der ihn dazu veranlasste, sich von seinem Lager zu erheben und sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufzurichten. Er überragte den Hauptmann um fast einen ganzen Kopf und sein Haar fiel ihm in weichen, braunen Strähnen auf die breiten Schultern, die von seinem roten Umhang bedeckt waren. Sein Anblick reichte aus, um die beiden Männer einen Schritt zurück weichen zu lassen und der finstere Blick aus den dunklen, herrischen Augen veranlasste sie zu einem weiteren. Rinyaviê beugte sich zu dem Elben herunter, der langsam wieder zu sich kam und kaum merklich die Lider hob und einen vergeblichen Versuch unternahm, sich auf die Seite zu rollen, da die momentane Lage ihm offensichtlich Schmerzen bereitete.

Barsch erteilte Rinyaviê die Anweisung, die Fesseln zu lösen, was sein Hauptmann umgehend tat und sich wieder zurückzog, um seinem Herrn Platz zu machen, damit er die Verletzungen begutachten konnte, die ihr Gefangener davongetragen hatte. Bei jeder seiner Berührungen erklang ein gedämpftes Stöhnen und der Elb wand sich gequält hin und her, um seinem Griff zu entgehen. Rinyaviê zerriss grob die ohnehin kaputte Tunika, entblößte einen zerschundenen Leib, dessen Seite unnatürlich gefärbt und verrenkt aussah und von gebrochenen Rippen zeugte, die ihm offensichtlich das Luftholen erschwerten. Die Wunde am Rücken glühte rot und heiß von einer beginnenden Entzündung, doch der Rest der Verletzungen hatte sich bereits geschlossen. Dennoch war der Zustand des Elben alles andere als beruhigend und es benötigte schon eine gehörige Portion Glück und Pflege, um ihn soweit wieder herzustellen, dass er vorerst am Leben blieb.  
Rinyaviê widerstand dem Drang, die beiden Männer seine Schwertklinge spüren zu lassen, um sie dafür zahlen zu lassen, dass sie ihm eine fast tote Geisel gebracht hatten und sich dabei noch so verhielten, als ob sie die beste Arbeit geleistet hätten. Doch er konnte auf keinen der Männer verzichten, denn jeder Krieger weniger bedeutete ein herber Verlust, der über Sieg oder Niederlage entscheiden konnte. Trotzdem musste er seinem Ärger Luft machen und so schrie er seinen ganzen Zorn heraus, sodass im gesamten Lager augenblicklich Ruhe einkehrte.  
"Das darf doch nicht euer Ernst sein, ihr einfältigen Narren! Ihr habt ihn ja fast umgebracht! Der Elbenkönig wird wohl kaum unsere Forderungen erfüllen und sich gegen einen Kampf entscheiden, wenn er einen toten Sohn zu Gesicht bekommt! Seht ihn euch an! Jetzt können wir unsere Zeit auch noch damit verschwenden, ihn wieder so gut es geht zusammen zu flicken! Geht und kommt mir für heute nicht mehr unter die Augen! Schickt nach dem Heiler, damit er versuchen kann zu retten, was noch zu retten ist!"

Legolas vernahm diese Äußerungen wie durch einen dichten Nebel hindurch , aber sie zeigten ihm nur zu deutlich die Hoffnungslosigkeit seiner Lage auf, er fühlte selbst, dass es nicht gut um ihn stand. Feurig breitete sich der Schmerz in seinem Rücken aus, ein Zeichen der fortschreitenden Entzündung der Stichverletzung, seine gebrochenen Rippen machten es ihm unmöglich, eine schmerzfreie Bewegung zu tun, was auch das Luftholen zu einer Qual machte. Er hatte eine Menge Blut verloren und seine Arme verließ nur langsam das taube Gefühl. Sein Leben lag nun in den Händen seines Vaters, der sicher nichts unternehmen würde, was die Sicherheit und Freiheit seines Volks gefährdete! Vor allem nicht, nachdem der letzte Streit zwischen ihnen stattgefunden hatte und er ohne ein Wort mit Gimli und Tanhis sein Reich verlassen hatte! Sicher hatte er bereits von seiner Bindung zu Tanhis erfahren, die ihn sicherlich ebenfalls nicht sehr erfreut hatte.  
Seine einzige Hoffnung bestand noch darin, dass Gimli und Tanhis eine Flucht gelungen war und sie es bis nach Minas Tirith geschafft hatten. Aragorn würde bestimmt etwas unternehmen, wenn er von seiner Gefangennahme erfuhr, doch selbst dann war es fraglich, ob er noch rechtzeitig eintreffen würde. Außerdem würde er sich einer beträchtlichen Menge an Kriegern gegenüber sehen, gegen die er ohnehin nichts ausrichten konnte.

Legolas öffnete die Augen und brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er klar das Gesicht des Mannes erkennen konnte, dass sich über ihn beugte und er versuchte, seinen Gegenüber einzuschätzen, der sicher über sein weiteres Schicksal entscheiden würde.  
Er musste älter als Aragorn sein, denn um seine Augen zeigten sich schon tiefe Falten und einzelne Strähnen seines Haares waren von Grau durchzogen, doch er strahlte Macht und Härte aus, was Legolas' Zuversicht nicht gerade steigerte. Dieser Mann schien ganz genau zu wissen, was er wollte und er würde sicher alles daran setzen, seine Ziele zu erreichen, nur war Legolas immer noch nicht klar, welche Rolle sein Vater dabei spielen sollte und welche Forderungen Thranduil gestellt bekommen hatte.

Rinyaviê musterte Legolas eingehend und zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, als dieser nun die Lider hob und zu ihm aufsah.  
"Na, das Bürschchen ist wohl zäher als ich dachte!", stieß er hämisch hervor und richtete sich dann direkt an Legolas.  
"Dein Vater wird doch sicher seinen Sohn wohlbehalten wiederhaben wollen, oder? Also rate ich dir, dass du keine Dummheiten machst!"  
Trotz der Schmerzen verzog Legolas seine Lippen zu einem schwachen Lächeln.  
"Ihr macht euch falsche Hoffnungen..., wenn ihr glaubt, mein Vater würde wegen mir... sein Volk verraten. Ihr hättet... einen besseren Weg wählen sollen! - Ich werde euch nicht von großem Nutzen sein."  
Rinyaviê packte Legolas an den Schultern und zog ihn abrupt in die Höhe, um ihn wütend anzufunkeln und Legolas entfuhr ein Schmerzschrei. Das er dem Elb weitere Schmerzen bereitete, schien Rinyaviê nicht zu interessieren und er schüttelte ihn wütend.  
"Netter Versuch, Kleiner, aber darauf werde ich nicht hereinfallen. Thranduil hat die Wahl! Entweder er richtet sich gegen König Elessar, oder er wird dich nicht mehr lebend wieder sehen!"

Aragorn - schoss es Legolas durch den Kopf. Sein Freund befand sich in Gefahr und er war nicht dazu in der Lage, ihn zu warnen, oder ihm beizustehen! Was hatte Rinyaviê vor?  
Noch bevor Legolas eine Vermutungen anstellen konnte, sprach der Haradrim weiter und der Klang seiner Stimme, zeigte, dass wahrlich ein großer Grund zur Sorge bestand, denn sie war erfüllt von Hass, Neid und Brutalität.  
"Ihr Elben habt lange genug die Gunst des Königs von Gondor genossen! Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns holen, was uns zusteht! Zu lange haben wir in den kargen Landen leben müssen, während euer Volk und der König in Überfluss und Reichtum gelebt haben! Seid euch gewiss, dass wir nicht eher aufgeben werden, bis wir über Gondor und die Reiche der Elben herrschen werden und ihr seid der Schlüssel, der uns diese Türe öffnen wird! Auch wenn es nicht so aussieht, so ist es egal, wie sich euer Vater entscheidet, denn ihr bedeutet die Schwäche von ihm und König Elessar! Selbst wenn Thranduil sich gegen euer Leben entscheiden wird, so wird der König wohl kaum einen seiner Freunde aufgeben! Ich habe gesehen, wie sich euer Bund im Ringkrieg geschlossen hat und auch danach hat eure Freundschaft alle Gefahren überdauert. Also versucht nicht, euch als nutzlos darzustellen! Durch euch haben wir die Macht, Thranduil UND König Elessar in die Knie zu zwingen!"

Rinyaviê hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass er alle Vorsicht vergaß und Legolas nun selber schikanierte, ohne auf die Verletzungen Rücksicht zu nehmen. Der Hass drang aus jeder seiner Poren und in seinen Augen stand ein irrer Blick, während er Legolas immer heftiger schüttelte und ihn schließlich unbeherrscht gegen die Felswand stieß.  
Hart prallte Legolas auf, die Schmerzen schossen wie ein Blitz durch seinen Körper und noch bevor er zu Boden sackte, schwanden ihm die Sinne und er wurde von Dunkelheit umfangen.

Rinyaviê blieb schwer atmend stehen und starrte auf den leblosen Körper, der vor seinen Füßen lag. Schweiß rann an seinen Schläfen entlang, seine Haare standen wirr vom Kopf und seine Hände krampften sich zu Klauen zusammen. Die Blicke aller Krieger in der weitläufigen Höhle waren auf ihn gerichtet und erst nach einigen Minuten wurde er sich ihrer wieder bewusst und schrie sie herrisch an.  
"Was glotzt ihr denn so? Macht euch an die Arbeit und seht zu, dass der Heiler hier endlich auftaucht! Sonst wird er seine Künste bald an sich selber ausprobieren können!"  
Eilige Schritte erklangen aus einem Ende des Gewölbes und ein schmaler, in braune Leinen gekleideter Mann hastete in gebückter Haltung auf Rinyaviê zu und warf ihm einen ängstlichen Blick zu, bevor er sich neben den Elben kniete und leise Worte murmelte, aus denen man nur hin und wieder ein "..sieht nicht gut aus...", oder "...sehr schlecht..." vernahm. Dann winkte er zwei Männer zu sich heran, die er anwies, den Elben in seine abgelegenen Höhlen zu tragen, um ihn dort verpflegen zu können und als sie seinen Befehl durchführten, blieb an der Stelle, wo Legolas gelegen hatte, ein feuchter, dunkler Fleck zurück.

Aragorn ritt schweigsam hinter den Ponys her, die Frodo und Sam auf ihren Rücken trugen, während seine Gedanken pausenlos um Legolas kreisten und die Sorgen ihn regelrecht quälten. Die Zeit war eindeutig nicht auf ihrer Seite und wenn es stimmte, was die Elbin Gandalf berichtet hatte, so waren die Verletzungen, die Legolas erlitten hatte, nicht gerade harmlos gewesen. Wenn es sich anders verhalten hätte, wäre es der Horde Orks und Haradrim wohl auch nicht gelungen, den Elben zu überwältigen und in Gefangenschaft zu nehmen, denn Legolas konnte es getrost mit einer beachtlichen Menge Gegner aufnehmen, dass hatte er oft genug bewiesen. Ihn bei einer Schlacht an seiner Seite zu haben, bedeutete ein hohes Maß an Sicherheit und er zählte soviel wie zehn der erfahrensten Krieger zusammen.  
Doch auch als Freund nahm er eine der wichtigsten Stelle in Aragorns Leben ein, denn sie hegten ein fast brüderliches Verhältnis und hätten ohne zu zögern ihr Leben füreinander gelassen. Es würde ein beträchtlicher Verlust für ihn bedeuten, den niemand zu ersetzen vermochte.

Diesen trüben Gedanken versuchte Aragorn jedoch entschieden zu verdrängen und zwang sich, etwas anderes in den Sinn zu bekommen, dass weitaus erfreulicher zu sein schien.  
Aragorn waren die Andeutungen, bezüglich der Elbin, die Gandalf gemacht hatte, nicht entgangen und ein schwaches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Die Vorstellung, dass Legolas endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihm den Kopf verdreht hatte, ließ keinen anderen Schluss zu, als das es sich um eine ganz außergewöhnliche Person handeln musste, denn so leicht war Legolas nicht zu beeindrucken. Sie schien auch einen mächtigen Eindruck auf Gandalf gemacht zu haben, denn der Zauberer erwähnte sie immer wieder in seinen Nachrichten und verließ sich auf ihr Urteil und ihre Fähigkeiten. Von Gimli ganz zu schweigen! Diese Tanhis war es anscheinend gelungen, den Zwerg ebenfalls enorm zu beeindrucken und das in noch kürzerer Zeit, als Legolas es damals vermocht hatte!

Frodo warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, als er Aragorn kurz auflachen hörte und musterte ihn verwundert. Was, bitte schön, gab es im Moment denn zu lachen? Sie waren nun schon vier Tage unterwegs und hatten sich nur die nötigste Rast gegönnt, ihre Vorräte gingen zur Neige, bis Lôrien brauchten sie noch mindestens einen Tag und ständig erreichten sie unveränderte Nachrichten von Gandalf. Sie hatten immer noch keinen Hinweis darauf gefunden, wohin Legolas verschleppt worden war, Thranduil weigerte sich strikt, auch nur zum Schein auf die Forderungen einzugehen und die Haradrim hatten sich nicht mehr gemeldet. So konnten sie nur hoffen, dass Legolas überhaupt noch am Leben war und es ihnen gelingen würde, ihm zu helfen.  
Frodo warf einen fragenden Blick auf Sam, der ihn nicht minder verwundert ansah und dann mit den Schultern zuckte. Frodo konnte es nicht glauben, dass Aragorn in dieser Situation etwas erheiternd fand und fuhr ihn ungläubig an.  
"Was gibt es denn so lustiges, Aragorn? Hast du vergessen, weshalb wir unterwegs sind? Das ist wohl kaum der richtige Moment um sich zu amüsieren!"  
Aragorns Lachen verstummte und er sah Frodo beschwichtigend an.  
"Verzeih, wenn ich den Eindruck erweckt habe, dass mich Legolas' Schicksal nicht berührt, aber ich musste eben daran denken, wie er und Gimli sich kennen gelernt haben und wie sie sich ständig mit Sticheleien bekriegt haben. - Das scheint schon eine Ewigkeit her zu sein!", fügte er wieder betrübt hinzu.  
Frodo bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er auch nur einen Augenblick geglaubt hatte, Aragorn würde nicht an Legolas denken.  
"Schon gut, ich bin wohl nur gereizt, weil ich mir auch den Kopf darüber zerbreche, wie es ihm wohl geht..."  
"Da!", schrie Sam plötzlich aufgeregt und wies auf die Öffnung zwischen den Felsen, die sich nun vor ihnen zeigte. Im Licht der Nachmittagssonne erhoben sich hinter der grünen Ebene die Bäume von Lôrien majestätisch in den Himmel, von einer inneren Kraft erfüllt und in leuchtendes Strahlen getaucht. Dieser Anblick ließ sie stehen bleiben und die Freunde betrachteten die Schönheit der Wälder, die sie auf ihre ganz eigene Art erfüllte.

Nach einigen schweigenden Minuten lenkte Aragorn sein Pferd an den Hobbits vorbei und warf einen letzten Blick in die Ebene herunter.  
"Kommt, meine Freunde. Es wird Zeit, dass wir erfahren, was Gandalf in der Zwischenzeit erreicht hat. Vielleicht gibt es ja doch schon erfreulichere Nachrichten!"  
Frodo und Sam rissen sich von dem Anblick des Waldes los und folgten Aragorn, doch Frodo konnte nicht sagen, ob er froh war, endlich ans Ziel zu gelangen. Was würden sie für Neuigkeiten erwarten?

Tanhis hatte die letzten Tage damit zugebracht, sich von ihren Sorgen und Ängsten abzulenken, indem sie die Suchtrupps begleitet hatte, zusammen mit Gimli und Gandalf Überlegungen angestellt hatte und überall da geholfen hatte, wo es eben nötig war. Zudem hatte sie alles daran gesetzt, Thranduil aus dem Weg zu gehen, der sich ihnen mit seiner Truppe angeschlossen hatte und sich nun ebenfalls in Lôrien aufhielt.  
Alleine sein Name reichte aus, um den Zorn und die Verzweiflung in ihrem Herzen wieder hervor zu rufen und sie wusste, dass sie sich kein weiteres Mal unter Kontrolle haben würde, wenn sie auf den König treffen würde. So war sie stets darauf bedacht, zu wissen, wo sich Thranduil gerade aufhielt.  
Doch egal was sie auch anstellte, immer wieder holte sie der Schmerz des Verlustes ein und sie fühlte sich, als habe man ihr das Herz aus der Brust gerissen. Ständig quälte sie die Frage, wie es Legolas wohl gehen mochte und ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war und Nachts schreckte sie aus furchtbaren Träumen hoch, in denen sie ihre schlimmsten Ängste bestätigt fand.  
Wie vermochte es Thranduil nur, so eiskalt gegenüber der Tatsache zu sein, dass sich sein Sohn in den Händen des Feindes befand, verwundet und ohne jeden Beistand! Das es ihn in keiner Weise berührte, hatte er nur zu deutlich bei ihrem Zusammentreffen bewiesen und immer noch rann Tanhis ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn sie an den eisigen Blick des Königs dachte, mit dem er sie gemustert hatte.

Um ungestört zu sein, machte Tanhis sich an diesem Nachmittag auf, in die Nähe einer kleinen Quelle, die abgelegen des Lagers lag. Den ganzen Tag hatten sie, Gimli und Gandalf damit zugebracht, die Posten aufzusuchen, deren Späher ausgesandt worden waren, um nach Hinweisen und Spuren zu suchen, die in irgend einer Weise einen Schluss zuließen, wohin man Legolas gebracht hatte. Doch wieder waren ihre Bemühungen erfolglos gewesen.  
Es schien fast so, als habe der Erdboden sich aufgetan und die Feinde, samt ihres Gefangenen, verschluckt! Wie war es sonst möglich, dass eine solch große Gruppe, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen, sich durch das Gebiet der Elben bewegen konnte, ohne gesehen zu werden?  
So viele Fragen, auf die sie keine Antwort fand schwirrten in ihrem Kopf, dass sie ihrer Umgebung nicht wirklich Beachtung schenkte und nichts von der Schönheit des Waldes aufnahm. Sie setzte wie von selbst, einen Fuß vor den anderen und war mit ihren Gedanken bei Legolas, sodass sie fast gegen Thranduil gestoßen wäre, der sich ihr plötzlich in den Weg stellte.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und starrte ihn im ersten Moment nur verwundert an, doch dann übermannte sie auch gleich wieder die Wut und sie warf ihm einen verachtenden Blick zu.  
"Lasst mich vorbei! Zwischen uns ist wohl alles gesagt, was von Bedeutung wäre!", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und wollte an dem König vorbei, der sie jedoch am Arm zurückhielt und ihren Blick suchte.  
"Ich bin gekommen, um einiges richtig zu stellen, also seid so gut und schenkt mir einen Augenblick Gehör, bevor ihr euch ein Urteil über mich bildet! Unser erstes Zusammentreffen ist nicht so glücklich verlaufen und ihr könntet einen falschen Eindruck von mir gewonnen haben!"  
Tanhis lachte gereizt auf und funkelte Legolas' Vater herausfordernd an.  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was ich falsch verstanden haben könnte! Euer Standpunkt war klar und deutlich! Ihr macht euch nicht das geringste aus eurem Sohn, oder sorgt euch um sein Wohlergehen! Ihr kennt ihn nicht einmal richtig und macht euch auch nicht die Mühe, ihn kennen zu lernen! Was bitte schön, gibt es da noch zu klären?" Tanhis befreite mit einem Ruck ihren Arm aus dem Griff des Elben und wollte sich schon abwenden, doch Thranduil hielt sie mit seiner nächsten Äußerung zurück.  
"Er ist mein Sohn und ich mache mir mehr aus ihm, als ihr denkt! Ich sorge mich ebenso sehr um sein Wohl, wie ihr!"  
Tanhis wirbelte herum.  
"Ach ja? Dann habt ihr aber eine eigenwillige Art, dass zu zeigen!"  
"Was soll ich denn eurer Meinung Nacht tun?" Thranduil kam wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Nicht ich alleine habe zu entscheiden! Der Rat trägt ebensoviel dazu bei und ich durfte mein Volk nicht vergessen! Mein persönliches Interesse musste ich zurückstellen und an die vielen Leben denken, genau, wie an die Freiheit, die alle Elben verloren hätten, wenn ich mich anders entschieden hätte. Ich hatte die Entscheidung zu treffen, ob ein Leben mehr zählt, als das eines ganzen Volkes und vielleicht auch das der Menschen aus Gondor!"  
"Aber warum habt ihr denn erst gar nicht versucht, zu verhandeln oder einen Suchtrupp losgeschickt? Wenn euch wirklich soviel an Legolas liegt, dann hättet ihr doch irgendetwas tun müssen! Ihr habt ihn doch längst aufgegeben, lange bevor er aus Düsterwald aufgebrochen ist! Habt ihr euch jemals die Mühe gemacht, ihm zuzuhören und ihn zu verstehen?"  
"Nein.", antwortete Thranduil knapp und Tanhis konnte plötzlich das tiefe Bedauern in seiner Stimme hören, dass sie augenblicklich aufhorchen ließ.  
"Aber ich wünschte, ich würde noch einmal die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen! Auch wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, so weiß ich, dass ich einen wundervollen Sohn habe und ich sehe auch, dass ich viele Fehler gemacht habe! Euch zu schnell zu verurteilen, ist einer, den ich noch offen zugeben kann. Ich verstehe immer mehr, warum sich mein Sohn für euch entschieden hat! Ich habe euch in den letzten Tagen beobachtet und erkannt, dass niemand würdiger ist, an seiner Seite zu sein, als ihr!"  
Thranduil schwieg eine Weile und Tanhis war unfähig, auch nur einen Ton heraus zu bringen, so überrascht war sie von dem, was er eben gesagt hatte. Dennoch war sie immer noch misstrauisch und sah ihn argwöhnisch an. Als er wieder zu sprechen begann, lag wieder die königliche Würde in seiner Stimme und er straffte die Schultern, die er bis eben noch müde und kraftlos hängen gelassen hatte.  
"Ich werde meine Truppen noch eine Weile hier in Lôrien halten, doch wenn Gondor angegriffen wird, werde ich nicht länger zögern, zu Hilfe zu eilen. Lasst uns hoffen, dass ihr ihn bis dahin gefunden habt und befreien konntet. – Mehr kann ich nicht für ihn tun!"

Tanhis sah dem König nach, der sich mit raschen Schritten zurück zum Lager begab und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie war völlig verwirrt und wusste nicht, wie sie mit der plötzlichen Offenbarung von Thranduils Gefühlen umgehen sollte, denn es hatte ehrliche Sorge und Bedauern in seinem Gesicht gestanden und auch sein Eingeständnis ihr gegenüber war aufrichtig gewesen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf kreisten und erst nach einiger Zeit erfasste sie die Bedeutung der letzten Worte, die Thranduil gesagt hatte. Er hatte ihnen einen Aufschub verschafft, der vielleicht das Leben von Legolas retten konnte!

Das Erste was Legolas wahrnahm, waren die verschiedensten Gerüche, die in der feuchten Luft schwebten. Kamille, Minze, Lavendel, Fenchel, aber auch der Duft von Feuer und Qualm lagen in dem stickigen, kleinen Gewölbe und erdrückten Legolas fast. Es war wie eine tonnenschwere Last, die auf seinem Brustkorb ruhte und es kostete ihn eine enorme Kraftanstrengung, auch nur die geringste Menge an Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu ziehen. Schweiß rann ihm an den Schläfen entlang und er fühlte die Hitze im Raum, die selbst seinen Körper erfüllte, glühend und brennend.  
Er öffnete mühsam die Augen und brauchte einige Zeit, bis er schemenhaft seine Umgebung erfasste, eine Feuerstelle an der Seite des Gewölbes, über der ein eiserner Kessel hing, Tische und Regale, die mit allerlei Töpfen und Tiegeln voll gestopft waren, einen Haufen mit Fellen und Decken und eine Schlafstatt, die sich am anderen Ende des Raumes befand. Von der Decke hingen Bündel aus getrockneten Kräutern, die Ursache für den intensiven Geruch, der Legolas in die Nase stieg.  
Legolas wollte sich auf den Rücken rollen, um auch seine übrige Umgebung zu erkunden, doch umgehend hielt ihn der stechende Schmerz zurück, der heiß zwischen seinen Schultern hervorgerufen wurde.

Plötzlich fühlte er ein feuchtes, kühles Tuch, dass ihm an die Stirn gedrückt wurde und er sank zurück, schloss die müden Lider und versuchte, seine Kräfte neu zu sammeln. Erneut zwang er sich, die Augen zu öffnen und wandte den Kopf. Neben seinem Lager saß ein unscheinbarer, alter Mann, dessen Gesicht von unzähligen Falten bedeckt war, die von seinem hohen Alter zeugten, seine Züge waren weich und freundlich und er lächelte Legolas an, während er das Tuch beiseite legte und seine Hand in den Nacken des Elben legte, um ihm zu helfen, sich ein Stück aufzurichten. Vorsichtig führte der Mann einen Becher an Legolas' Lippen und flößte ihm eine Flüssigkeit ein, deren Geschmack nicht zu deuten war, dann ließ er ihn wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken und beugte sich über ihn.  
Mit geübten Händen löste er den Verband und betrachtete die tiefe Wunde, deren Entzündung deutlich sichtbar war und murmelte besorgte Worte, bevor er sich an Legolas wandte.

"Es ist lange her, dass ich einen Elben zu Gesicht bekommen habe, Junge! Aber selten habe ich einen gesehen, der bei solchen Wunden länger als drei Tage überlebt hätte. Ihr seid stark und kämpft, dass ist ein gutes Zeichen..."  
Als er den Rand der Verletzung berührte, zuckte Legolas zusammen, stöhnte auf und versuchte, sich der Berührung zu entziehen und der Mann klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter und bedeutete ihm, ruhig liegen zu bleiben.  
"Schon gut, Junge! Ich wollte nur sehen, ob die Kräuter schon wirken. Bin schon fertig!"

Legolas spürte, wie er den Verband wieder befestigte und entspannte sich, als der Mann fertig war. Er versuchte sich auf dessen Stimme zu konzentrieren, um nicht wieder in Schlaf zu sinken, auch wenn er zu erschöpft war, um seine Augen noch geöffnet zu halten.  
Wer war nur dieser Mann? Und wo befand er sich überhaupt? Das Letzte, woran er sich erinnerte, war der Aufbruch aus Düsterwald, den er zusammen mit Tanhis und Gimli angetreten hatte, danach war alles nur noch Lückenhaft in seiner Erinnerung, einzelne Bilder, die nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschienen und wieder verblassten, während er verzweifelt versuchte, sie wieder zusammen zu fügen, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen und er gab auf.  
Langsam ließ der brennende Schmerz in seinem Rücken nach, aber die Hitze bahnte sich noch immer ihren Weg durch seine Adern und verbrannte ihn von Innen heraus, was ihm nicht weniger Qualen bereitete. Wieder fühlte er ein kühlendes Tuch auf seiner Stirn und verspürte eine leichte Linderung, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit stellte sich dieser Versuch, das Fieber zu senken, als vergeblich heraus. Immer höher stieg das Fieber und schließlich loderte es so heiß in ihm, dass es seine Sinne verwirrte und er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Die Erinnerungen der verschiedensten Ereignisse erfüllten ihn und bald drehten sie sich im Kreis und wechselten sich mit enormer Geschwindigkeit vor seinem inneren Auge ab, dass sie miteinander verschwammen und ihn mit sich rissen.

Alcthon nahm mit Besorgnis die Veränderung an dem Elb wahr, der eben noch einen schwachen, aber klaren Eindruck erweckt hatte, jetzt schüttelten ihn jedoch Fieberkrämpfe und er gab wirres Zeug von sich, mal in Elbisch, mal in der gemeinsamen Sprache. Unruhig wand er sich in der Qual der Hitze hin und her und atmete immer unregelmäßiger und flacher und Alcthon überkam die Befürchtung, dass seine bisherigen Bemühungen vergeblich gewesen waren, er musste doch zu stärkeren Mitteln greifen, die er jedoch äußerst ungern anwandte. Doch wenn er den Elb nicht noch in dieser Nacht verlieren wollte, so musste er bald eine Entscheidung treffen.

Wieder ließ er für lange Minuten seinen Blick auf dem Gesicht des Verwundeten ruhen und konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass es sich um einen Elben handelte, doch alleine seine spitz zulaufenden Ohren waren Beweis genug für diese Tatsache!  
Er hatte schon viel über dieses Volk gehört, ihre Reinheit und Schönheit, ihre Kampfkunst, aber vor allem, über die intensive Bindung zu der Natur, aus der sie ihre ganze Kraft zu ziehen schienen. Schon immer hatte er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als wieder einmal auf einen Elben zu treffen und mehr über dieses Volk zu erfahren, natürlich am meisten über deren Heilkünste.  
Gerade jetzt wären sie von großem Nutzen, doch so war er auf seine eigenen Fähigkeiten angewiesen, die er sich im Laufe der Jahre angeeignet hatte. Doch es bestand ein gehöriger Unterschied darin, ob er einen einfachen Krieger der Haradrim von einer Grippe befreien, oder kleineren Verletzungen versorgen musste, oder einen Waldelben, der solch schwere Verletzungen und hohes Fieber hatte und zudem auch noch die Geisel seines Herrn war! Rinyaviê würde ihn umgehend selber ins Jenseits befördern, wenn es ihm nicht gelang, dass Fieber zu senken und die Entzündung zu stoppen.

Das Letzte, was Alcthon noch versuchen konnte, war es, den Saft einer Giftpflanze anzuwenden, die sicherlich im Kampf gegen die Entzündung die Oberhand gewinnen würde, nur konnten auch nicht vorhersehbare Komplikationen auftreten, die er sich lieber nicht ausmalen wollte. Doch was blieben ihm sonst noch für andere Möglichkeiten?  
Schwerfällig erhob er sich von seinem Platz neben dem Elben und schlurfte zu einem der Regale, wo er zielsicher einen verstaubten Tiegel griff und den Staub von dem versiegelten Deckel blies, der ihm umgehend in der Nase kitzelte, bis er das Niesen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.  
Geschickt machte er sich dann an die Arbeit und holte mehrere Schüsseln, kochendes Wasser und Tücher, entkorkte den Tiegel und ließ die zähe Flüssigkeit in das Wasser laufen und rührte so lange, bis sie sich völlig aufgelöst hatte. Ein beißender Gestank stieg aus der Schüssel auf und Alcthon tauchte die Tücher in den dampfenden Sud, ließ sie sich damit voll saugen und kehrte zu dem Lager zurück, auf dem sich der Elb befand.

Während der ganzen Zeit hatte er ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen und erkannt, dass er sich mit seiner Arbeit beeilen musste, wenn er ihm noch helfen wollte und dieser Umstand verdrängte jetzt auch die letzten Zweifel an der Richtigkeit seines Vorhabens.  
Rasch löste er die Verbände wieder, entblößte die Wunde und zog eines der Tücher aus der Schüssel. Noch einen kurzen Moment hielt er zögernd inne, doch dann machten die Zweifel der Entschlossenheit platz und er presste den durchtränkten Stoff gegen die Wunde.  
Augenblicklich bäumte sich der Elb unter Qualen auf, stöhnte und sein gesamter Körper spannte sich an, verharrte so einen ewig langen Moment, bevor er unter Alcthons Händen erschlaffte und regungslos auf die Bahre zurücksank. Alcthon hielt den Atem an und richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Brustkorb des Elben und mit einem befreienden Seufzer entwich ihm die Luft, als er eine schwache, aber regelmäßige Bewegung erkannte, in der dieser sich hob und senkte.

Er erneuerte das Tuch auf der Wunde, schlang die Enden des Verbandes wieder darum und verknotete sie, dann schlug er eine Decke darüber und nahm wieder an der Seite des Lagers platz. Nun konnte er nur noch abwarten.

Als Tanhis wieder in das Lager zurückkehrte, senkte sich bereits die Dämmerung über die Hügel und Wälder und tauchte die Umgebung in warme, gedämpfte Farben. Lange hatte sie an der kleinen Quelle gesessen, dessen plätschernder, sprudelnder Klang sie immer wieder an die erste Begegnung mit Legolas erinnert hatte, als sie am Fluss einen Pfeil auf ihn geschossen hatte. Doch das Gespräch mit Thranduil hatte immer wieder diese Erinnerung verdrängt, wofür sie in gewissem Maße dankbar war, und sie hatte versucht, den König und seinen plötzlichen Anflug von Gefühlen zu verstehen. Sie wurde jedoch einfach nicht schlau aus ihm! Wie war es möglich gewesen, dass er seine Meinung über sie so schnell geändert hatte? Er hatte ihr zwar gesagt, dass er sie beobachtet hatte, doch sie hatte davon nicht das Geringste gemerkt. Im Gegenteil, sie selbst hatte doch alles daran gesetzt, im nicht zu begegnen!

Doch auch diese Überlegungen wurden zur Nebensache, wenn sie daran dachte, dass Thranduil ihnen etwas Zeit verschafft hatte und sie schickte eine Bitte an die Valar, dass diese Zeit ausreichen mochte, um Legolas zu finden! Immer deutlicher spürte sie, dass Eile geboten war und ihre Gefühle hatten sie diesbezüglich noch nie im Stich gelassen und so hatte sie dann auch schnellstens den Rückweg ins Lager angetreten, um Gimli und Gandalf von Thranduils Einlenken zu berichten.

Tanhis trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume und erblickte Gimli sofort, der vor einer kleinen Gruppe Männer stand und mit wild gestikulierenden Armen und donnernder Stimme von der Schlacht im Wald berichtete und unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. Der Zwerg hatte einfach ein Talent zur Übertreibung und so konnte sie bis hier her vernehmen, dass sich die Zahl ihrer Gegner, mindestens verdoppelt hatte.  
Interessiert näherte sie sich der Gruppe und stellte dabei überrascht fest, dass sie ihr erster Eindruck getäuscht hatte und es sich nicht ausschließlich um Männer handelte, die Gimlis Bericht lauschten, oder doch?  
Zwei zumindest, wiesen eine geringere Größe auf, doch um Zwerge handelte es sich eindeutig nicht. Ihre Gesichter waren ohne jeden Bartwuchs, ihre Züge freundlich und mild, mit strahlenden Augen, ihre Ohren schauten unter lockigem Haar hervor, das ihnen wirr vom Kopf stand. Erst als die Füße der Fremden in ihr Blickfeld traten, überkam sie die Erkenntnis, dass es sich um Hobbits aus dem Auenland handeln musste, von denen Gimli und Legolas schon so viel erzählt hatten!  
Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt und als sie die kleine Gesellschaft fast erreicht hatte, erhob sich ein großer, stattlicher Mann in der Runde, dessen schlanke Gestalt in einen Elbenmantel gehüllt war, jedoch deutlich von einer enormen Würde erfüllt war. Sein braunes Haar glänzte im Schein des kleinen Feuers und er sah ihr erwartungsvoll entgegen.  
Tanhis erkannte sofort, um wen es sich handelte und eine leichte Unsicherheit überkam sie, denn sie wusste nicht so recht, wie sie dem König von Gondor gegenüber treten sollte. Legolas hatte ihr zwar schon so viel von ihm erzählt, dass sie glaubte, ihn auch schon einschätzen zu können und doch war es etwas völlig anderes, ihm nun gegenüber zu stehen.

Aragorn erhob sich, als er die Elbin erfasste, die sich auf ihre Gruppe zu bewegte, mit den geschmeidigen Bewegungen einer Katze, die nicht das geringste Geräusch verursachten. Ihr Anblick reichte aus, um ihm zu sagen, dass es sich bei ihr um Tanhis handelte und als sie nun in den Lichtkegel des Feuers trat, wusste er sofort, was Legolas dazu veranlasst hatte, ihr zu erliegen. Sie hob sich in ihrer Erscheinung völlig von den übrigen Elben ab und verströmte eine fesselnde Ausstrahlung, die selbst ihn erfasste und er musste lächeln. Tanhis besaß wahrlich eine Art, die Legolas ansprach! Sie strahlte eine Wildheit aus, die gut zu dem ruhigen, ausgeglichenen Wesen von seinem Freund passte und so schienen sie sich zu ergänzen. Sie war eine Kriegerin, so wie er, und ihre Unvollkommenheit, zu der ihr wirres Haar mit den unzähligen Blättern, aber vor allem ihre Sommersprossen zählten, hatte durchaus etwas reizvolles an sich. Ihre Augen leuchteten und zeigten Reife und Wissen, aber auch Herzlichkeit und Milde. Die jedoch nicht von dem wilden Funkeln darin abzulenken vermochten.  
Ein Seitenblick auf die Hobbits, die mit offenen Mündern auf Tanhis starrten, zeigten Aragorn, dass auch sie von ihrer Wirkung ergriffen waren, und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

Tanhis blieb dicht vor ihm stehen, zeigte mit einem Elbengruß ihren Respekt und sah dann auch die Hobbits freundlich an, doch es blieb ihnen allen nicht verborgen, dass ihr Blick von großer Sorge und Kummer erfüllt war.  
Aragorn nickte ihr zu und sah ihr unverwandt in die grünen Augen.  
"Es freut mich sehr euch endlich kennen zu lernen! Gandalf hat bereits in seinen Briefen viel von euch berichtet und auch die Hobbits konnten es kaum erwarten, euch endlich zu treffen!" Er deutete auf Frodo und Sam.  
"Das sind Frodo Beutlin und Samweis Gamdschie aus dem Auenland, gute Freunde von Legolas. Sie haben mich begleitet, weil sie sich ebenso um sein Wohlergehen sorgen, wie ich und wir hoffen, dass wir ihm helfen können. Gibt es denn immer noch nichts Neues?"  
Tanhis letzte Unsicherheit war bei Aragorns Worten verflogen und neue Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf. Sie fühlte, dass Aragorn ehrlich ihre Sorge teilte und war sich sicher, dass er so schnell nicht aufgeben würde und ihr helfen würde, Legolas zu finden.  
"Ich bin froh, dass ihr gekommen seid und freue mich, euch alle endlich kennen zu lernen, auch wenn die Umstände nicht gerade erfreulich sind! Es tut gut zu wissen, dass Legolas so gute Freunde hat, die ihn nicht im Stich lassen."

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich wieder um das Feuer und Tanhis berichtete auch noch mal von der Schlacht auf der Lichtung, ließ dabei nicht das geringste aus, erteilte dann Auskunft über die bisherigen Versuche, etwas über den Aufenthaltsort von Legolas zu erfahren und zum Schluss über das Gespräch mit Thranduil, was auch Gimli und Gandalf neu war.  
Gimli schnaubte verächtlich.  
"Da zeigt unser erhabener König ja plötzlich doch eine leichte Regung von Zuneigung - oder es ist einfach sein schlechtes Gewissen was sich regt!"  
Gandalf lächelte verstohlen und räusperte sich dann.  
"Es verschafft uns wenigstens mehr Zeit! Aragorn, wie ist die Lage in Gondor? Wie lange wird es wohl noch dauern, bis der große Angriff statt finden wird?"  
"Schwer zu sagen! Sie greifen immer wieder die kleinen, abgelegenen Dörfer an, um unsere Truppen auseinander zu ziehen und uns zu schwächen. Bis jetzt gibt es aber noch keine direkten Forderungen oder ein Ultimatum. Ich vermute, sie warten noch auf Anweisungen von ihrem Führer und der scheint noch nicht in Mordor eingetroffen zu sein, sonst hätte er gewiss schon etwas von sich hören lassen!"  
Gandalf überlegte eine Weile und zog dabei an seiner Pfeife, was kleine, weiße Ringel durch die Luft schweben ließ.  
"Es besteht jedenfalls die Hoffnung, dass sie nicht sobald angreifen werden. Bis dahin müsste es doch möglich sein, ihr Versteck zu finden! Tanhis, wo genau seid ihr angegriffen worden?", verlangte Aragorn dann zu wissen.  
Tanhis beschrieb genau die kleine Lichtung und Aragorn zog eine Landkarte aus seiner Tasche und gemeinsam versuchten sie, die genaue Lage zu bestimmen. Bald hatten sie den Punkt auch ausgemacht und Aragorn betrachtete eingehend die nähere Umgebung und ließ sich noch einmal schildern, in welche Richtungen der Feind verschwunden war, um das Gebiet noch weiter einzugrenzen.  
Frodo und Sam lauschten gespannt und aufmerksam, doch egal welche Überlegungen Tanhis und Aragorn auch anstellten, sie fanden keine Möglichkeit, wo sich eine solch große Gruppe versteckt halten konnte.

Frodo wurde ungeduldig und konnte schließlich nicht länger an sich halten.  
"Aber sie können doch nicht einfach vom Erdboden verschluckt worden sein! Irgendwo müssen sie doch sein!"  
Aragorn sah ihn mitfühlend an, denn er wusste, dass Frodo sich wirklich sehr große Sorgen um Legolas machte und er konnte seinen Ausbruch nur zu gut verstehen. Er wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als ihm ein Gedanke kam und er seinen Blick wieder auf die Karte warf, von einer plötzlichen Vermutung erfasst.  
"Das ist gar nicht so dumm, Frodo! Vielleicht sind sie ja wirklich vom Erdboden verschwunden...! Weil sie nämlich durch einen Tunnel geflohen sind. Seht! Hier, ganz in der Nähe des Überfalls, sind die Ruinen von Dol Guldur! Es gehen immer noch Gerüchte um, dass sich die geheimen Verliese noch in tadellosem Zustand befinden und es auch noch unterirdische Gänge gibt, die sich weit in das umliegende Land erstrecken! Das wäre eine Möglichkeit!"  
Tanhis Augen weiteten sich und sie hätte sich selbst gerne eine Ohrfeige gegeben, weil sie nicht schon früher auf diese Idee gekommen war! So war wertvolle Zeit verstrichen, die ihnen jetzt vielleicht fehlte!

Gandalf richtete sein Interesse jetzt auch eingehend auf die Karte und brummte zustimmend, bevor er sich dann an Frodo wandte.  
"Da hast du wohl wieder den richtigen Riecher bewiesen, Frodo! Ich sag's ja, so ein Hobbit ist nicht zu unterschätzen!"  
Frodo rutschte verlegen über das Lob auf seinem Platz hin und her, vor allem, als er Tanhis' dankbaren Blick aus ihren grünen Augen auffing. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie sehr sie Legolas liebte und was es ihr bedeutete, nun endlich einen Anhaltspunkt zu haben, von wo aus sie ihre Suche fortsetzen konnten. Sie nickte Frodo zu und er konnte spüren, wie dir Röte seinen Hals heraufkroch, bis in seine Wangen, was Tanhis ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte.  
"Was für ein seltenes Geschenk!", brummte Gimli freundlich und beugte sich zu Tanhis herüber. "Es wurde auch mal wieder Zeit, dass du dieses Lächeln wieder sehen lässt!"

Gandalf zog bei Gimlis Worten die Augenbrauen hoch und entgegnete überrascht.  
"Na, ebenso selten wie dieses Lächeln, ist es wohl, solche Worte aus deinem Munde zu vernehmen, Herr Zwerg!"  
jetzt konnte sich die gesamte Gruppe ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und Gimli wurde ebenso rot, wie zuvor Frodo.

Von neuem Tatendrang erfasst und auch etwas erleichtert, begannen die Freunde, sich ihre nächsten Schritte zu überlegen und nach vielen Vorschlägen, und einigen Mahlzeiten der Hobbits, später, wurde beschlossen, dass sich alle gemeinsam gleich bei Morgengrauen aufmachen und nach Dol Guldur gehen würden. Dort wollten sie dann entscheiden, was weiter zu tun war und die Ruine erkunden, die vielleicht sogar einen Hinweis darauf geben würde, wohin die Haradrim Legolas verschleppt hatten.  
Nach diesem Entschluss suchten alle ihr Lager auf, um sich schlafen zu legen, denn der nächste Tag würde anstrengend werden.


	3. Rettung und neue Schwierigkeiten

**3. Kapitel**

Legolas fühlte sich, als ob eine ganze Horde Orks über ihn hinweg getrampelt wären, doch die Hitze hatte seinen Körper verlassen und seine Erinnerungen, waren ebenfalls mit aller Deutlichkeit zurückgekehrt.  
Er befand sich immer noch in Gefangenschaft, verwundet und alleine, getrennt von Tanhis und Gimli, dessen Schicksal er immer noch nicht kannte und das er wohl auch nicht so schnell erfahren würde. Die Orks, Variags und Haradrim hatten ihn hierher geschleppt, mehr tot als lebendig, und ihn zu ihrem Führer Rinyaviê gebracht, der durch ihn seinen Vater erpressen wollte, um Gondors Truppen zu schwächen.  
Legolas stöhnte und dachte voll Sorge an Aragorn, der sich früher oder später dem Feind gegenüber sehen würde, sicher völlig unvorbereitet und mehr als alles andere stand für ihn fest, dass er schnellstens versuchen musste, zu entkommen, um den Freund zu warnen.

Noch eine Erinnerung kehrte dann zurück - der alte Mann, der ihn ganz offensichtlich gepflegt und vom Fieber befreit hatte! Legolas sah das Gesicht ganz klar vor sich und schließlich öffnete er die Augen und versuchte, sich aufzurichten, um den Raum nach seinem Retter abzusuchen, denn dessen war er sich sicher – ohne ihn hätte das Fieber sicherlich sein Leben gekostet.

Alcthon nahm die Bewegung hinter sich wahr und drehte sich von seinen Töpfen und Schüsseln weg, um nach dem Elben zu sehen, der nun seid vier Tagen tief und fest geschlafen hatte, nachdem er die Wunde mit der Giftpflanze behandelt hatte. Er fand ihn tatsächlich bei Bewusstsein, doch zeigten sich deutliche Spuren der vergangenen Strapazen in dem edlen, blassen Gesicht, dessen Augen ihn jetzt aus einer Mischung von Dankbarkeit, Vorsicht und Interesse musterten.  
Alcthon versuchte es mit einem Lächeln und machte einen Schritt auf das Lager seines Patienten zu.  
"Endlich seid ihr wieder bei Bewusstsein, Junge! Ich fragte mich schon, wie lange ihr noch schlafen wollt! Rinyaviê war schon äußerst aufgebracht, dass ich immer noch keine besseren Nachrichten für ihn hatte!"

Der Name des Haradrim reichte aus, um Legolas zur Vorsicht zu rufen und auch seinen Gegenüber wieder als das zu sehen, was er trotz seiner Hilfe war! Sein Feind, der ihn sicher nur deshalb gerettet hatte, um den Befehl seines Herrn nachzukommen und ihn dann wieder zu ihm zu bringen, was sicherlich seine Lage noch verschlechtern würde. Er konnte sich einfach zu gut an das erste Zusammentreffen erinnern, was ihm nur neue Qualen eingebracht hatte und seinen Zustand noch verschlimmert hatte, und jetzt, da es ihm besser ging, würde Rinyaviê gewiss noch mehr Freude daran haben, ihn seine Macht spüren zu lassen.  
Deshalb beschloss Legolas, sich zurück zu halten und erst einmal abzuwarten.

"Wie fühlt ihr euch? Habt ihr noch Schmerzen?", forderte Alcthon zu wissen, doch der Elb sah ihn nur unverwandt an, ohne ihm etwas zu entgegnen.  
"Ich weiß, dass ihr mich versteht, also gebt mir eine Antwort. Ich habe es verdient, dass ihr mir etwas Dankbarkeit entgegen bringt, immerhin habe ich fünf lange Tage und Nächte an eurem Lager gesessen und euch gepflegt, da kann ich eine Antwort verlangen!"

Fünf Tage, schoss es Legolas durch den Kopf. War er schon so lange hier?  
Diese Erkenntnis veranlasste ihn dazu, sich weiter aufzurichten und augenblicklich zog sich sein Brustkorb unter Schmerzen zusammen und er sank zurück auf das Lager.  
Er musste unbedingt einen Weg finden, hier heraus zu kommen und zu seinen Freunden zu gelangen, damit sie gemeinsam nach Gondor reiten konnten, um Aragorn zu warnen, wenn es dafür nicht schon zu spät war! Fünf Tage waren eine lange Zeit und weitere vier Tage, so schätzte Legolas, waren durch den Marsch verstrichen, was bedeutete, dass er neun Tage verloren hatte! Wenn Tanhis und Gimli noch lebten, dann waren sie wahrscheinlich schon halb verrückt vor Sorge oder hatten die Suche schon längst aufgegeben! Selbst wenn Rinyaviê sich schon bei seinem Vater gemeldet hatte, so hatten die Beiden wohl nichts davon erfahren!  
Er dachte wieder an Tanhis und sofort erfüllte ihn ein wärmendes Gefühl und er entschied, dass es das Beste war, so viel wie nur möglich in Erfahrung zu bringen und so seine Chancen zu einer Flucht zu verbessern. Also kämpfte er sich wieder hoch und begegnete erneut dem Blick des Mannes, der ihn immer noch abwartend ansah.

"Wer seid ihr?", fragte Legolas statt eine Antwort zu geben.  
Der Mann lachte amüsiert auf und trat neben das Lager, um prüfend die Verbände zu kontrollieren.  
"Eigentlich seid ihr nicht in der Position hier die Fragen zu stellen, aber ich will mal nicht so sein! Ich heiße Alcthon – und ihr?"  
"Legolas, aus dem Waldlandreich.", presste Legolas hervor, als Alcthon schmerzhaft die Wunde begutachtete und nicht gerade sanft den Verband erneuerte.  
"Nun, Legolas, das sieht schon sehr viel besser aus, als noch vor wenigen Tagen! Ihr habt eine Menge Kraft in euch und die werdet ihr auch noch brauchen! Euer Vater hat Rinyaviê noch immer nicht seine Entscheidung mitgeteilt und er wird seinen Zorn sicher an euch auslassen, wenn er erfährt, dass ihr wieder bei Bewusstsein seid!"

Legolas versuchte, seine eigene Verwunderung zu verbergen. Thranduil hatte noch nicht entschieden? Das passte gar nicht zu seinem Vater, der sonst nur an das Wohl seines Volkes dachte und dessen Entscheidung für Legolas sicher gewesen war! Sollte er sich doch in seinem Vater getäuscht haben?  
Alcthon unterbrach seine Gedanken und musterte Legolas eingehend.  
Ich denke, ihr seid kräftig genug, um Rinyaviê holen zu lassen. Ich habe meine Pflicht getan und es wird Zeit, dass ich euch an ihn übergebe."  
Er ging zu einem Regal und zog ein Bündel heraus, dass er Legolas zu warf und ihm bedeutete, es zu öffnen. Es enthielt eine einfache Tunika und Beinlinge, sowie Stiefel aus weichem Leder.  
"Zieht das an!", murmelte er und verließ dann den Raum, um seinen Herrn zu holen.

Legolas schaute eine Weile hinter Alcthon her, der durch eine dunkle Öffnung in der Felswand verschwand, die durch einen Vorhang aus schwerem Stoff verdeckt war. Gedankenverloren hielt er den noch immer schmerzenden Brustkorb umschlungen, löste mit der anderen Hand die Kordel um das Bündel und zog die Kleidungsstücke heraus. Als er aufstand, um sich anzukleiden, zeigten sich jedoch die Folgen der Verletzung und der Schweiß brach ihm aus, während sich der Raum um ihn herum zu drehen begann und er sich schwankend gegen die Felswand lehnte.  
So verharrte er einen Moment und der Schwindel verging langsam, abgelöst durch ein leichtes Zittern, das seinen ganzen Körper erfüllte. Er bedeckte mit der Hand die Augen, ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und versuchte, alleine mit der Kraft seines Willens, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück zu gewinnen, was ihm nach einer unendlich langen Zeit auch ein wenig gelang. Das Zittern der Hände wollte nicht nachlassen, doch immerhin schaffte er es, sich Beinlinge und Stiefel überzustreifen, doch die Schmerzen der Stichwunde hinderten ihn daran, auch die Tunika anzuziehen und nach einigen Versuchen gab er schließlich leise fluchend auf.

Er hatte sich gerade geschafft, sich wieder auf das Lager zu ziehen, als er leise Schritte auf dem Gang vernahm, gefolgt von mehreren stampfenden Schritten, die diese begleiteten.   
Legolas richtete sich so weit wie möglich auf, atmete noch einmal tief durch und richtete seinen Blick entschlossen auf den Vorhang, der auch im nächsten Augenblick zur Seite gezogen wurde.  
Soll er nur kommen, dachte Legolas bei sich. Von ihm würde er nichts über Aragorns Heere oder die Verteidigungsanlagen der Stadt erfahren, oder sonst etwas, dass Rinyaviê bei einem Angriff nützlich sein konnte. Im Gegenteil! Er würde versuchen, soviel nur eben möglich über Rinyaviês Pläne heraus zu finden und dann zusehen, dass er so schnell wie es ging hier heraus kam, damit er Aragorn warnen konnte. Die Haradrim würden es noch bereuen, dass sie sich gegen Gondor auflehnten und er würde sie zu gerne für jede seiner Qualen zahlen lassen, erst recht, wenn sie Gimli oder Tanhis etwas angetan hatten!

Rinyaviê lachte hämisch auf, als er seinen Gefangenen mit entschlossenem, standhaftem Blick auf seinem Lager vorfand, denn es wäre für ihn auch zu langweilig gewesen, wenn der Elb sich einfach gefügt hätte. So bereitete es ihm viel mehr Spaß, ihn langsam zu brechen und in die Knie zu zwingen, bis er schließlich um Gnade betteln würde!

Vor zwei Tagen war ihre Gruppe am Dol Guldur angekommen und sie hatten umgehend damit begonnen, die ganze Umgebung genau zu erkunden. Zuerst hatte es so ausgesehen, als ob sie auch hier keinen Erfolg haben würden, aber dann war es der Zufall gewesen, der ihnen geholfen hatte.  
Eine kleine Gruppe Orks hatte sich ihnen genähert und sie hatten es im letzten Moment geschafft, sich vor dem Feind zu verbergen und Gimli davon abzuhalten, sie gleich an Ort und Stelle mit einem Schwung seiner Axt zu enthaupten. Versteckt in einem Dickicht aus Dornengestrüpp hatten sie gesehen, wie sich die Gruppe auf die Ruinen zu bewegten, in den Innenhof des ehemaligen Turms traten und dort einen Felsbrocken mit geringer Kraftanstrengung zur Seite rollten. Ein finsterer Gang lag dahinter und mit Pechfackeln ausgestattet, waren die Orks darin verschwunden und hatten den Eingang wieder verschlossen.

Jetzt folgten sie der Gruppe durch die langen, gewunden Gänge und mehr als einmal, wären sie beinahe weiteren Orks in die Arme gelaufen, die wache hielten, doch Aragorn und Tanhis hatten sie jedes Mal rechtzeitig gehört.  
Außerdem mussten sie sich vor den Unebenheiten im Boden und herausragenden Felsen in Acht nehmen und immer wieder taten sich Löcher vor ihnen auf, deren Grund nicht zu erkennen war. Tanhis dachte immer wieder an Legolas und was für Qualen er auf diesem Marsch durch die Tunnel ausgestanden haben mochte, verletzt, dem Feind hilflos ausgeliefert und eingesperrt in der erdrückenden Enge. Ein Schauer jagte ihr über den Rücken und sie versuchte, ihr eigenes Unbehagen zu verdrängen, indem sie an die Wälder und Wiesen dachte, den weiten, strahlend blauen Himmel und die Vögel, die dort ihre Kreise zogen, doch so recht wollte auch das nicht helfen. Elben hatten eben nichts unter der Erde verloren, sie gehörten einfach in nicht hierher!

Gimli hingegen war ganz in seinem Element und er genoss dies auch sichtlich, denn immer wieder blieb er stehen und begutachtete Kristalle und Edelsteine, die in den Felswänden funkelten und wie unzählige, kleine Sterne das Licht ihrer Fackeln zurückwarfen. Mehr als einmal musste Aragorn ihn weiterziehen, damit er sich von der Pracht losriss und sich dabei die Ausführungen des Zwergen anhören, der sein Wissen über jeden Schatz der Erde zum Besten gab, auch wenn ihm niemand richtig zuhörten.  
So hatten sie eine weite Strecke hinter sich gebracht, als ihnen die Veränderung in der Luft zeigte, dass sie sich dem Ende des Tunnels, dem sie gerade folgten, näherten und Aragorn hielt an und lauschte in die Finsternis hinein.

Als er auch Minuten später kein Geräusch vernahm, bedeutete er seinen Begleitern, zu warten und entfernte sich, verschwand schließlich in der Finsternis, bis Tanhis selbst den Klang seiner Schritte nicht mehr vernehmen konnte. Es verstrich eine geraume Zeit, bis Aragorn schließlich zurück kehrte und sein Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass er keine guten Nachrichten brachte.  
"Ein kleines Stück weiter öffnet sich der Gang in ein Gewölbe und es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, den Weg von dort aus fortzusetzen. Wir müssen eine Schlucht herunter, deren Grund ich nicht zu sehen vermag und ich bezweifel, dass unsere Seile lang genug sein werden. Wir müssen entweder den Abstieg ungesichert wagen, - oder umkehren..."  
Tanhis hatte bei seinen Worten in die Dunkelheit geblickt, doch nun wandte sie abrupt den Kopf und blickte Aragorn verzweifelt an, der ihrem Blick ruhig begegnete und ihr dann stumm zunickte.  
"Ich verstehe!", murmelte er und richtete sich dann an Gandalf, den er ein Stück von den Hobbits und Gimli fort zog.  
"Für die Hobbits und Gimli wird der Abstieg ein nicht zu bewältigendes Hindernis sein, Gandalf! Selbst für Tanhis und mich wird es gefährlich sein, aber sie wird sich nicht davon abbringen lassen!"  
"Was schlägst du also vor?" Gandalf sah ihn abwartend an.  
"Es wird wohl das Beste sein, wenn ihr umkehrt. Einen anderen Weg zu finden halte ich für unmöglich, denn in diesem Gewirr der Gänge, würdet ihr euch nur verlaufen!"  
Gandalf bedachte Aragorns Vorschlag und seufzte. Er wusste jetzt schon, wie Frodo, Sam und Gimli reagieren würden, aber er vertraute Aragorns Urteil und keinem von ihnen war damit gedient, wenn sie abstürzten, schon gar nicht Legolas.  
"Gut! Es gibt wohl keine andere Möglichkeit, auch wenn wir uns jetzt auf einiges gefasst machen dürfen. Die Drei werden sicher nicht begeistert sein, dass sie zurück bleiben müssen!"

Ihre Befürchtungen diesbezüglich stellten sich als richtig heraus! Gimli tobte und hätte mit seinem Geschrei sicher alle Horden Orks auf sich gezogen, wenn Aragorn ihn nicht mit barschen Worten zum Schweigen gebracht hätte. Selbst danach fluchte er immer noch still vor sich hin und bedachte Aragorn und Gandalf immer wieder mit strafenden Blicken.  
Frodo und Sam waren auch nicht angetan von der Tatsache, dass sie bei Legolas' Rettung nicht helfen konnten, doch sie schätzten ihre Kräfte und Fähigkeiten richtig ein und wussten, dass sie Tanhis und Aragorn nur aufhalten würden und das würde sie vielleicht wichtige Zeit kosten.  
So dauerte es nicht lange und Tanhis und Aragorn machten sich bereit, den Weg fortzusetzen, begleitet von den hoffnungsvollen Blicken der Freunde und Gimlis wütendem Blick!

Tanhis warf vorsichtig einen Blick über ihre Schulter und versuchte, in der Dunkelheit etwas aus zu machen, doch es stellte sich als vergeblich heraus. Sie klammerte sich auf dem schmalen Absatz der Felswand fest und krallte ihre Finger mit aller Kraftanstrengung an der unebenen Oberfläche fest, sodass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
Aragorn befand sich nur ein kurzes Stück über ihr und er ließ sich Stück für Stück, immer nach Halt suchend, die Wand hinunter, bis er schließlich sein Ziel erreichte und sich neben ihr auf dem Sims gegen den Fels presste.  
Ohne ein Wort wechseln zu müssen, verstanden sie einander und gemeinsam wagten sie schließlich, nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause, den weiteren Abstieg. Hin und wieder traten sie kleinere Steine los, auf die sie vorsichtig ihre Füße absetzten und jedes Mal fuhr ihnen dabei ein gehöriger Schreck durch die Glieder, denn sie mussten jedes Mal ihren Schwung abfangen, um nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Einige Zeit später vernahmen sie knurrende Stimmen von Orks, die ihnen zeigten, dass sie bald den Grund der Schlucht erreichten und sie wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick.

Es würde zu einem Kampf kommen, noch bevor sie den Boden erreicht hatten, denn die Gesprächfetzen kamen immer aus der gleichen Richtung, was auf einige Wachposten schließen ließ.  
Als die Gruppe endlich in ihr Blickfeld kam, genügte wieder ein kurzer Augenkontakt mit Aragorn und Tanhis konnte seine Absichten erkennen. Gleichzeitig stießen sie sich von der Felswand ab, drehten sich noch im Sprung und rissen ihre völlig überraschten Gegner um. Schnell und flink hatte Tanhis ihre beiden Feinde mit gezielten Stößen ihres Dolches getötet und auch Aragorn hatte wenige Probleme mit seinen Angreifern. Schwer atmend, vom Abstieg und Kampf, blieben sie einen Moment regungslos zwischen den leblosen Körpern stehen und Aragorn ließ seinen Blick über die Höhlenwände schweifen.  
"Komm! Rasch, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!" Er packte Tanhis' Hand und zog sie in die Richtung, wo er einen Durchgang ausgemacht hatte.

Frodo warf einen verstohlenen Seitenblick auf Sam, der genauso niedergeschlagen die Schultern hängen ließ, wie Gimli und Gandalf, die einige Meter vor ihnen durch den Tunnel gingen.  
Frodo hatte sich zuerst den Anweisungen von Aragorn gefügt und er hatte sich ebenso nutzlos und überflüssig gefühlt, wie die Anderen es jetzt sicher taten, doch mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich weiter von der Schlucht entfernten, war seine Entschlossenheit gewachsen und hatte einen Plan in seinem Kopf wach gerufen. Er war nicht so weit gekommen, um dann kurz vor den Ziel einfach umzukehren! Das brachte er nicht über sich!  
Verstohlen stieß er Sam seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen, was diesem sofort einen Protest entlockte. Sam warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und rieb sich die Seite, um den Schmerz zu vertreiben.  
"Was soll das, Herr Frodo?"  
"Scht! Sei leise! Ich habe mir etwas überlegt, aber dafür brauche ich deine Hilfe, Sam! Ich werde nicht einfach umkehren und abwarten! Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, so kommt bald eine Tunnelöffnung, direkt vor einer langen Biegung. Es sollte doch möglich sein, noch einen anderen Weg zu finden, der uns an den Grund der Schlucht, oder sogar das Lager der Haradrim führt. Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass es nur diesen einen Weg gibt! Außerdem können wir doch nicht Aragorn und Tanhis mit einer ganzen Horde Feinde alleine lassen! Sie können gewiss Unterstützung gebrauchen, wenn sie Legolas erst gefunden haben und ihn hier heraus schaffen müssen! Lass uns zurück bleiben und uns dann in den Gang schleichen. Gandalf und Gimli werden erst etwas merken, wenn wir längst verschwunden sind!"

Sam sah Frodo misstrauisch an. Ihm gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, sich alleine durch die dunklen Tunnel zu schleichen, gegen Streichers Anweisung und ohne eine Ahnung, wohin sie gelangen würden, aber er dachte auch an die Anderen und machte sich immer noch Sorgen um sie. Deren Chancen würden steigen, wenn sie ihnen zur Unterstützung zur Seite eilten, denn je nach dem in welcher Verfassung Legolas war, würde sich die Flucht und Verteidigung als äußerst schwierig erweisen. Aber waren zwei kleine Hobbits da die richtige Hilfe? Sicher waren sie schon oft wegen ihrer Größe unterschätzt worden, aber gegen hochgewachsene Haradrim zu kämpfen war im Vergleich zu Orks schon ein gewaltiger Unterschied.  
Sam sah zu Gandalf und Gimli vor sich, stellte sich ihre Reaktion vor, wenn sie ihr verschwinden bemerkten und dachte wieder an den dunklen Tunnel, dessen Vorstellung schon genügte, um ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.

Frodo hatte seinen Blick unverwandt auf Sams Gesicht gerichtet und sah deutlich, wie seine Gefühle und sein Verstand miteinander rangen, doch dann drehte er sich zu ihm und sah ihn entschlossen an.  
"In Ordnung, Herr Frodo! Ich gehe mit, sonst würdest du es noch fertig bringen und machst dich alleine auf die Suche! Also los!"  
Frodo nickte erleichtert und fasste Sam an der Hand. Gemeinsam blieben sie immer weiter hinter dem Zauberer und Gimli zurück, die so in ein e Unterhaltung vertieft waren, dass sie die Freunde gar nicht beachteten und schließlich zeigte sich an ihrer rechten Seite die Öffnung des Tunnels und der Gang beschrieb eine lange Linkskurve. Ohne einen Laut zu verursachen, blieben die Hobbits stehen, beobachteten, wie die Freunde ihren Weg fortsetzten, dann um die Kurve gingen und ihrem Blickfeld entschwanden, bis sie nur noch ihr Stimmengemurmel vernahmen, dass bald auch verstummte. Entschlossen zog Frodo Sam in den Tunnel und begann zu rennen, damit sie rasch einen größeren Abstand zu den Freunden gewannen und diese ihnen nicht so schnell folgen konnten. Frodo hoffte, dass ihnen ihr fehlen nicht so schnell auffallen würde und er dankte den Valar, dass Sam bei ihm war. Gemeinsam würden sie es schaffen!

Legolas ließ Rinyaviê keinen Moment aus den Augen, der vor ihm auf und ab ging und es sichtlich genoss, dass der Elb ihm hilflos ausgeliefert war. Die Wachen hatten Legolas fest an den Armen gepackt und hielten ihn aufrecht, damit ihr Herr ihn noch besser schikanieren konnte, was er auch zur genüge tat. Dabei achtete er jedoch genauestens darauf, dass er ihn nur an den Stellen schlug, wo sich keine seiner Verletzungen befanden, denn er konnte es sich nicht leisten, noch einmal so lange zu warten, bis der Gefangene wieder ansprechbar war.

Legolas schmeckte das Blut, dass von seiner aufgesprungenen Lippe perlte und sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, um die Kraft der Schläge, so gut es eben ging, abzufangen, doch er merkte, dass er diese Kraft nicht mehr lange aufbringen konnte. Auf jede nicht beantwortete Frage, folgte ein Schlag von Rinyaviê, doch egal wie sehr dieser ihn auch quälen würde, von ihm würde er nichts über Minas Tirith und Aragorn erfahren und schließlich war Legolas sich sicher, dass Rinyaviê ihn noch brauchte. Er hatte selbst gesagt, dass er Thranduil und Aragorn mit seiner Gefangenschaft erpressen wollte und dazu brauchte er ihn lebend, also würde er früher oder später diese Folterungen beenden.

Im nächsten Moment packte Rinyaviê ihn an den Haaren und riss seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um Legolas in die Augen zu sehen.  
"Was denkst du Bürschchen? Hast du etwa noch Hoffnung, dass dir jemand zur Hilfe kommt? Dein Freund Aragorn vielleicht? Ha! Der ist viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine kleinen Dörfer zu beschützen! Für dich hat er keine Zeit! Und Thranduil wird ihm sicher schon von deiner Gefangennahme berichtet haben! Ich hoffe, dein Vater wird sich bald dazu herab lassen, uns seine Entscheidung zukommen zu lassen, sonst werde ich ihm wohl den Ernst der Lage begreiflich werden lassen und ihm ein kleines Präsent zukommen lassen! Es wäre doch zu schade, einen solchen prachtvollen, vollkommenen Körper verstümmeln zu müssen!"  
Dabei ließ Rinyaviê die Klinge seines Messers mit leichtem Druck den Hals von Legolas entlang fahren, hinauf bis an sein Ohr, wo er den Druck verstärkte und einen Schnitt auf der Wange hinterließ, aus dem langsam das Blut herablief.

Legolas verzog keine Mine und hielt dem Blick seines Peinigers stand, während sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte. Rinyaviê versteinerte als er es entdeckte und umgehend trat die Zornesröte in sein Gesicht und er holte zu einen neuen Schlag aus, den er mit voller Wucht auf Legolas niederfahren ließ der sich mit einem Stöhnen zusammenkrümmte.  
"Dir wird das Grinsen noch vergehen!", zischte Rinyaviê und auf sein Zeichen hin, ließen die Wachposten Legolas fallen und verließen hinter ihrem Anführer den Raum. Zwei andere blieben an dem Durchlass zurück, um so vor einem Fluchversuch abzuschrecken.

Alcthon hatte das ganze Geschehen von seinem Tisch aus verfolgt und trat jetzt neben Legolas und half ihm wortlos auf die Beine und stützte ihn, um ihn zu dem Lager zurück zu führen. Er ließ seinen Blick prüfend über die Verbände schweifen, doch Rinyaviê war vorsichtig gewesen und so blieb Alcthon weitere Arbeit erspart. Er wollte sich der Schnittwunde an der Wange widmen, doch die Hand des Elben hielt ihn mit nicht vermuteter Schnelligkeit davon ab und er sah verwundert zu ihm hoch.

"Lasst! Das ist nicht nötig! Wenn ihr mir wirklich helfen wollt, dann helft mir, hier heraus zu kommen, bevor Rinyaviê eure ganze Mühe wieder zunichte macht!"  
Alcthon bemerkte das leichte Zittern, sowohl in der Hand, als auch in der Stimme des Elben und betrachtete eingehend sein Gesicht, bevor er sich aus dem Griff befreite und ihm einen verachtenden Blick zuwarf.  
"Ihr verlangt viel von eurem Feind, aber ich werde meinem Herrn nicht verraten. Doch ich sehe, was euch zu so einer Bitte hinreißt! Ihr werdet schwächer, wenn ihr noch länger unter der Erde verweilt, richtig? Es stimmt also, dass ihr eure Lebenskraft auch aus der Natur erlangt, die ebenso wichtig für euch ist, wie die Luft zum atmen."  
Legolas erwiederte darauf nichts, doch sein Blick reichte Alcthon als Antwort auf seine Vermutung.  
"Ruht euch aus und hofft, dass euer Vater nicht mehr zu lange wartet!"  
Er wandte sich ab und ließ Legolas alleine in der Höhle zurück.

Legolas sank an der Felswand entlang auf den Boden und betrachtete stumm seine Hände, die einfach nicht aufhören wollten zu zittern und ballte sie schließlich zur Faust. Er lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen, was augenblicklich dazu führte, dass er Tanhis' Gesicht sah, die ihn sanft anlächelte. Dieser Anblick verschaffte ihm neue Hoffnung und Zuversicht und er stellte sich vor, wie er sie wieder in den Armen hielt, alleine, auf der kleinen Lichtung in Düsterwald.  
Doch diese Illusion verblasste zusehendst und nur zu deutlich trat das dunkle, enge Gewölbe an seine Stelle, dass es ihm unmöglich machte, sich auch nur länger als wenige Minuten an den Wald zu erinnern.

Ein plötzlich unerwartetes Geräusch ließ ihn verharren und er sah zu dem Vorhang, der beinahe jedes Geräusch verschluckte, doch nach einer Weile vernahm er es ganz deutlich – das Klirren von Schwertklinge auf Schwertklinge!  
Rasch näherte sich der Kampflärm, begleitet von Schritten und plötzlich stürzte einer der Wachleute durch die Öffnung und riss den Vorhang mit sich, was einen Blick auf den leeren Gang enthüllte. Der zweite Wachmann lief auf etwas zu, führte einige Schläge aus und brach schließlich zusammen.  
Legolas hielt den Atem an, als er die zierliche Gestalt erkannte und versuchte, sich wieder aufzurichten, breitete die Arme aus, um Tanhis aufzufangen, die auf ihn zu gelaufen kam und sich schluchzend in seine Arme warf. Legolas fing sie auf und zog sie fest an sich, hielt sie eng umschlungen und achtete nicht auf die Schmerzen, die ihre Umarmung in seinem Brustkorb auslösten. Er war viel zu froh darüber, dass er sie wieder bei sich hatte und konnte es selbst noch nicht richtig fassen.

Es war kein sonderlich günstiger Zeitpunkt für Tränen, doch sie kamen trotzdem, heiß und feucht, und liefen ungehindert über ihre Wangen. Sie hatte geglaubt, sie würde ihn nie wiedersehen und jetzt saß sie hier und hielt ihn in ihren Armen. Die Welle der Erleichterung riss sie fast mit sich, doch sie kämpfte entschieden dagegen an, denn es blieb ihnen nicht die Zeit, sich länger als erforderlich aufzuhalten. Sie rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass sie eine Kriegerin war und hier, um Legolas zu befreien, nicht, um hier mit ihm dem Feind in die Hände zu fallen.  
Sie beruhigte sich und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, blickte ihn an und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Prüfend sah sie ihn an und berührte den Schnitt an seiner Wange. Obwohl ihre Berührung ganz sacht war, zuckte er zusammen, umfing ihre Hand mit seiner und lächelte sie an.  
"Es ist nicht so schlimm! Komm, wir müssen hier weg!"  
Sie nickte und erst jetzt stellte sie fest, wie blass und schwach er war. Sie erfasste die unzähligen blauen Flecken und Prellungen und musterte die Verbände, die seinen Brustkorb verhüllten. Vorsichtig schob sie die Wickel beiseite und untersuchte die Wunde im Rücken und tastete seine Rippen ab. Sanft umfasste Legolas jedoch ihren Arm und mit einer Bedächtigkeit, die Tanhis erst verwundert registrierte, hob er die Hand an ihre Stirn, strich mit den Fingern langsam über ihr Gesicht, den Nasenrücken herunter bis zur Nasenspitze, wobei er ihren Blick unverwandt fest hielt. Schließlich strich er mit dem Daumen über ihre zarten Lippen, dann mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Wange und endlich beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und drückte seinen Mund auf ihren.  
Als er sich wieder von ihr löste lag ein schwaches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.  
"Das war es, was mich die ganze Zeit über am Leben gehalten hat, Tanhis! Ich wollte dich noch einmal wiedersehen – um das zu tun!"  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie sein Zittern und für einen kurzen Moment schwankte er, doch Tanhis bot ihm Halt und er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter.  
"Verflucht", murmelte sie, schob ihn ein Stück von sich und half ihm, sich zu erheben und die Tunika über zu streifen, die immer noch auf dem Lager lag.  
"Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Komm!"  
Nur zu gerne hätte sie ihm noch etwas Ruhe gegönnt, doch es half alles nichts, sie mussten zusehen, dass sie so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Loch hier heraus kamen und gemeinsam begaben sie sich dann zum Ausgang, wobei Tanhis sich bemühte, sich ihre Sorge nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Auf dem Gang trafen sie auf Aragorn, der dort gewartet hatte, um weitere Angreifer abwehren zu können, bis Tanhis und Legolas kamen. Als Legolas ihn erblickte, zog er überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, doch Aragorn lächelte ihn nur an und sagte bestimmt:  
"Keine Zeit für Erklärungen, mellon nin! Machen wir, dass wir dich so schnell wie nur möglich hier raus bringen!" Er musterte Legolas nur kurz, ließ sich keinen seiner Gedanken beim Anblick des Freundes anmerken und warf Tanhis dann einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Damit drehte er sich um und führte sie in einen weiteren Tunnel hinein, zielsicher den Rückweg antretend.

Frodo folgte unbeirrt dem Verlauf des Haupttunnels, während Sam missmutig hinter ihm her trottete und leise vor sich hin schimpfte. Wie lange sie nun schon durch die Finsternis liefen, wusste Frodo nicht, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg waren und sicher bald auf Aragorn und Tanhis treffen würden – und vielleicht auch auf Legolas!  
Es wurde merklich wärmer und die Luft war angefüllt mit allerlei Gerüchen, hauptsächlich dem Gestank der Orks, und Stich begann schließlich auch schwach in seiner Hand zu leuchten, was Sam augenblicklich zum Schweigen brachte.

Frodo fühlte die Hitze der Aufregung seinen Körper herauf wandern und sein Herz klopfte so wild, dass es ihm fast aus der Brust sprang. Dicht an die Felswand gedrückt, schoben sie sich weiter, bei jedem Schritt darauf bedacht, nicht das kleinste Geräusch zu verursachen, bis sie eine scharfe Kurve erreichten.  
Frodo lauerte vorsichtig um die Ecke und erblickte ein kleines Gewölbe, in dem mehrere Tunnel mündeten, doch es war in völlige Dunkelheit getaucht und leer. Nicht ein Ork oder Haradrim war zu sehen, was ihn angesichts seines Schwertes in Verwunderung versetzte. Er wollte sich gerade wieder Sam zuwenden, als ihn der Klang von mehreren Schritten ans Ohr drang, der von den Felswänden widerhallte und im nächsten Moment erfasste er einen schwachen Lichtschein, den die Öffnung eines Ganges erhellte.

Sam trat in dem Augenblick neben ihn, als ihre drei Freunde in die Halle stolperten, wobei Aragorn und Tanhis immer wieder Pfeile in die Richtung abfeuerten, aus der sie gekommen waren und die gellenden Schreie der Getroffenen zeugten von ihren Verfolgern.  
Frodo und Sam brauchten sich nicht einmal anzusehen, um sich abzusprechen, ohne zu zögern rannten sie mit gezogenen Schwertern an die Seite der Freunde.

Aragorn drehte sich um, um einen Blick auf Legolas zu werfen, der sich keuchend gegen die Felswand gelehnt hatte und dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Hobbits wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten und auf sie zu eilten.  
"Was...!", setzte er an, doch Frodo ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, warf sich noch im Lauf gegen ihn und rettete ihn so vor einem der surrenden Pfeile, der ihn sonst getroffen hätte.  
Gleichzeitig kamen sie wieder auf die Beine, ergriffen ihre Schwerter, die ihnen beim Sturz aus der Hand gefallen waren und streckten die ersten Orks nieder, die das Ende des Tunnels erreicht hatten. Zu Fünft versuchten sie die Verfolger zurückzudrängen, was ihnen Aufgrund der Enge des Tunnels auch Anfangs gelang, doch bald drängten sich immer mehr Orks und auch Haradrim gegen sie und es war schnell klar, dass sie nicht mehr lange stand halten konnten.  
Ein rascher Blick auf Legolas machte Aragorn deutlich, dass den Elb zusehendst die Kräfte schwanden und er wusste, was zu tun war.

"Tanhis! Bring ihn hier raus! Die Hobbits und ich werden den Ansturm noch eine Weile abhalten können!", schrie er ihr zu und ihr nicken zeigte ihm, dass sie verstanden hatte.  
Sie ergriff umgehend die Hand von Legolas und zog ihn mit sich. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie auch aus den anderen Tunneln einige Variags und Orks stürmten und sich die Freunde mutig in deren Weg stellten, um ihnen die Flucht zu ermöglichen und endlich verschluckte sie der niedrige Durchgang und sie waren vorerst in Sicherheit.

Völlig außer Atem nach ihrem langen Lauf, hielten Tanhis und Legolas am Ende des Tunnels an, der sich in zwei Richtungen gabelte. Während ihrer Flucht, hatten sie einige Orks abwehren müssen, die vereinzelt durch den Tunnel gestreunt waren, doch nun war alles in Stille getaucht und nichts deutete auf Verfolger hin.  
"Und nun?", wollte Legolas wissen und ließ sich mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufkeuchen gegen die Tunnelwand sinken, wobei er seine Mitte umschlang. Schweiß perlte an seinen Schläfen entlang und Tanhis sah die Erschöpfung in seinem Gesicht und beschloss, ihm einen Augenblick Zeit zu gönnen, um zu verweilen.  
Sie ging vor ihm in die Hocke und legte ihm zärtlich ihre Handfläche an die Wange, während sie ihm tief in die Augen sah, von unendlicher Erleichterung durchflutet, dass er wieder bei ihr war.

Legolas fühlte sich am Rande seiner Kräfte, doch ihm war auch bewusst, dass er durchhalten musste, um endlich wieder einen Ausweg aus diesem Labyrinth von Gängen und Tunneln zu finden. Trotz seiner Schwäche erfüllte ihn auch ein zuversichtliches Gefühl, dass ihn überkommen hatte, als er Tanhis endlich wieder in den Armen gehalten hatte. Sie zu fühlen hatte mehr als alles andere bewirkt, dass er sich schon viel besser fühlte, als es jedes Heilkraut vermocht hätte und doch brauchte er diese kurze Pause, um wieder seinen Atem auf ein erträgliches Maß zu senken, damit ihn das Luftholen nicht mehr so schmerzte.  
Tanhis hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an und ihre Augen leuchteten jetzt in einem dunklen Grün, als er bemerkte, dass sie auf die Stelle in seinem Gesicht starrte, wo ihn Rinyaviês Klinge verletzt hatte.  
Immer noch lief ein wenig Blut seine Wange herunter und er machte Anstalten, es mit dem Ärmel seiner Tunika wegzuwischen, doch sie hielt ihn hastig zurück.

"Warte! Ich habe Athelas-Salbe dabei!" Sie griff in die Tasche ihres Bündels, das sie auf dem Rücken trug und zog ein gefaltetes Blatt heraus, das die heilende Salbe enthielt.  
"Komm, das wird helfen!" Tanhis ließ sich vor ihm im Schneidersitz nieder, beugte sich zu ihm vor, als sie den Saum ihrer Tunika mit Wasser aus ihrer Flasche befeuchtet hatte, und begann, die Wunde vorsichtig zu säubern. Dabei rutschte eine lange Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gewirr auf ihrem Kopf, doch sie richtete ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf das Versorgen des Schnitts, dass es ihr gar nicht in den Sinn kam, diese wieder an ihren Platz zu schieben. Die Fingerspitzen auf Legolas' Wunde, wo sie inzwischen die Salbe verrieb, hielt Tanhis plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung inne, doch es war Legolas, der blitzschnell reagierte.

So schnell es die Schmerzen zuließen, hatte Legolas den Bogen aus dem Köcher von Tanhis' Rücken gezogen und den ersten Pfeil abgeschossen, der den herannahenden Ork mit einem kreischenden Schrei regelrecht an der Felswand festnagelte. Er stöhnte im Todeskampf, bis schließlich auch die letzten Zuckungen verebbten und er schlaff zusammensank.  
Tanhis hatte sich mit klopfendem Herzen zusammengekauert, um Legolas eine bessere Sicht zu geben, als er jetzt auch zwei weitere Orks zu Fall brachte.  
Hastig zog er sie dann in die Höhe, durchwühlte ihr Bündel und zog einen Gegenstand heraus, den sie im fahlen Licht als ein Säckchen mit Heilkräutern ausmachte.  
"Durch den rechten Tunnel!", wies er sie an, spießte den Beutel mit dem Pfeil auf und spannte den Bogen. Als er ihn in den anderen Tunnel abschoss, rieselten die Blüten und Blätter aus den Riss auf den Boden und hinterließen eine falsche Spur für die schnell näher kommenden Verfolger.  
Legolas ergriff Tanhis' Hand, fuhr herum und zog sie mit sich, in der Hoffnung, die Orks mochten auf diesen Trick hereinfallen, um ihnen einen Vorsprung zu lassen.

Es wird immer schlimmer, dachte Tanhis verzweifelt und lief weiter den engen Pfad entlang hinter Legolas her, der sich sichtlich dazu zwang, nicht langsamer zu werden. Noch hörten sie nur ihren eigenen, schnellen Atem und ihre Schritte auf dem sandigen Boden, was bedeutete, dass die Feinde auf Legolas' Trick herein gefallen waren, doch sie durften dennoch nicht anhalten. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass sie ihnen doch noch folgen konnten und dann war es besser, soviel Abstand wie nur möglich zwischen sie gebracht zu haben.

Sie liefen weiter durch das Gewirr von Gängen und wichen schließlich vom Hauptweg ab, in einen kleineren Tunnel, um einer Horde Variags zu entgehen, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen wollten, doch Tanhis war glücklicherweise noch rechtzeitig auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Dieser Pfad erwies sich jedoch schnell als recht mühselig, denn immer wieder hatten sich Felsbrocken aus den Wänden gelöst und behinderten sie im Weiterkommen, doch der Weg führte auch bergan, was Tanhis als gutes Zeichen sah, denn sie war zuversichtlich, dass sie bald einen Ausgang erreichen würden.  
Nach einer geraumen Zeit öffneten sich unzählige Spalten und Risse an den Seiten des Tunnels und aus einigen blies kalt ein frischer Wind und trug auch hin und wieder den schwachen Duft von feuchter Erde mit sich, der Tanhis' Zuversicht noch mehr steigerte. Sie wurde schließlich immer schneller, ihre Schritte immer ausschweifender, bis sie Legolas überholte und die Führung übernahm, von einer neuen Sicherheit erfasst, die sie in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung zog. Sie spürte regelrecht, dass es nicht mehr weit war, bis sie das Tageslicht wieder sehen würden, die Bäume und Wälder, die sie auch nach diesen kurzen Tagen unter der Erde schon schmerzlich vermisste. Wie mochte es Legolas dann ergehen, der bereits so lange auf diese Kraft verzichten musste!

Ihre Gedanken fanden im nächsten Augenblick eine Bestätigung, als sie Legolas Hand auf ihrem Arm fühlte und als sie sich zu ihm umwandte konnte sie sofort sehen, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, anzuhalten.  
Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte, unfähig auch nur einen Schritt weiter zu gehen und sein Atem ging in kurzen, heftigen Stößen. Als ob sein Zustand alleine nicht schon genug Anlass zur Sorge war, vernahm sie plötzlich den stampfenden Schritt neuer Verfolger und von Panik erfüllt suchte sie ihre Umgebung nach einem Versteck ab, machte einen breiten Riss in der Felswand aus und zog Legolas entschlossen mit sich.  
Unterdrückt fluchend kroch sie in den Spalt, zwängte sich so tief herein, wie es eben ging und Legolas folgte ihr gerade noch rechtzeitig. Genau in dem Moment als er sich hinter ihr durch die Ritze quetschte, kam eine ganze Horde Variags an der Öffnung vorbei. Mit klopfenden Herzen und angehaltenem Atem saßen sie ganz still da.

Tanhis schaute zu Legolas. Er beobachtete noch immer angespannt den Tunnel, seine Züge in konzentrierter Aufmerksamkeit gezeichnet, während das flackernde Licht der vorbeidrängenden Fackeln abwechselnd sein Gesicht in Licht und Schatten tauchten. Als die letzte Fackel draußen vor dem Spalt vorbei tanzte, ließ Legolas von der Beobachtung der Feinde ab und wandte sich zu Tanhis um. Im nächsten Moment verstarben auch die letzten Schritte ihrer Gegner und alle Anspannung wich aus seinem Gesicht und er sank in sich zusammen, mit einem völlig erschöpften Gesichtsausdruck, der Tanhis wieder seinen Zustand ins Gedächtnis rief.

Sie mussten eine Rast einlegen, sonst würde Legolas nicht in der Lage sein, dieses Tempo weiter durchzustehen und so nutzte sie die Gelegenheit und mühte sich ab, ein kleines Feuer zu entfachen.  
Ihr Versteck hatte sich, obwohl es von Außen nicht den Anschein erweckte, als durchaus geräumig erwiesen und schließlich war es ihr auch gelungen, die kleinen Zweige zu entzünden. Bald hielt sie einen Becher mit dampfendem Tee vor Legolas', der ihn dankbar entgegen nahm. Sie achtete darauf, dass er das Meiste davon trank, reichte ihm auch noch ein Stück Lembas, das er jedoch nach wenigen Bissen zu ihr zurück reichte.

Legolas lehnte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Felswand und fühlte, wie der Tee seine Wirkung entfaltete und ihn vorübergehend mit Wärme durchflutete. Er hielt seinen Arm gegen seine Rippen gepresst und in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, doch langsam fühlte er sich wieder dazu imstande, ihre Lage zu überdenken.  
Wie viele Orks konnten sie in einem offenen Kampf überwältigen, wenn keine Haradrim oder Variags bei ihnen waren? Nicht genug, lautete die ernüchternde Antwort. Selbst wenn sie mit Pfeil und Bogen einen Großteil unschädlich machen konnten, blieben noch genug übrig, die sie mit ihren Schwertern angreifen würden. Und was war mit der nächsten Horde? Oder der übernächsten? Sie konnten sich nicht den ganzen Weg freikämpfen, dazu waren sie bei weitem nicht in der Lage, selbst dann nicht, wenn es ihm besser gegangen wäre! Wenn es noch einmal zu einem Kampf kam, dann wäre es ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod; und komme was wolle, er würde nicht zulassen, dass Tanhis gefangen genommen wurde oder gar verletzt oder getötet.

"Legolas?", fragte Tanhis besorgt und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und ihre Hand legte sich zärtlich auf seine Wange. "Du frierst ja!"  
Es stimmte. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte wieder und Tanhis rutschte zu ihm heran und zog ihn an sich, um ihn zu wärmen.  
"Wir können nicht länger hier bleiben.", sagte er nach einer Weile und löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung. Sie wusste, das er recht hatte, doch als sie jetzt in seine Augen sah, fand sie einen beängstigenden Ausdruck darin und seine nächsten Worte waren ein Beweis dafür.  
"Ich werde bis zum letzten Atemzug kämpfen, um dich zu beschützen! Versprich mir, dass du, sollte es dazu kommen, fliehen wirst und dich in Sicherheit bringst!"  
Seine Hand umschloss die ihre um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen. "Du bist viel zu schnell, um von ihnen gefangen genommen zu werden!"  
"Ich werde dich nicht verlassen! Und keiner von uns wird sterben! Wir werden schon bald den Ausgang erreicht haben und dann werden wir in Sicherheit sein!"  
"Tanhis! Tu es, weil du mir so viel bedeutest! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn..."  
"Genau aus diesem Grund werde ich es NICHT tun!", erklärte sie entschieden und schlang ihre Hand um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Zu müde für einen weiteren Protest, ließ er sich von ihr in die Felsmulde drücken und sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

Legolas erwachte, geweckt durch ihre Stimme, die von unzähligen kleinen Küssen auf sein Gesicht begleitet wurden. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er tagelang geschlafen, einen langen, traumlosen Schlaf, der ihm Kopfschmerzen verursacht hatte.  
"Es wird Zeit, dass wir weiter gehen!", flüsterte sie.  
Legolas richtete sich auf und hielt seine pochende Schläfen, doch er sah, dass Tanhis bereits alles gepackt hatte und abmarschbereit war, sodass er sich fragte, ob sie überhaupt auch nur eine Minute geschlafen hatte. Wenn nicht, so merkte man es ihr in keiner Weise an, im Gegenteil, sie schlug sogar ein noch schnelleres Marschtempo an, als vorher.

Aragorn und die Hobbits hatten ihre ganze Kraft aufbringen müssen, um die unzähligen Orks, Haradrim und Variags zu schlagen, doch nach einigen kleineren Verletzungen und enormen Zeitaufwand, hatten sie auch den letzten Feind niedergestreckt und konnten den Rückzug antreten. Als sie nach Stunden, und unzähligen, engen Tunneln später, wieder auf den Hauptweg gelangt waren, waren sie zu ihrer Verwunderung wieder auf Gimli und Gandalf getroffen, die den beiden Hobbits einen erzürnten Blick zuwarfen.  
Doch schnell war ihr Ärger verflogen, als sie sich im Laufen berichten ließen, was geschehen war und sie wandten sich ihrem nächsten Ziel zu. Sie mussten Legolas und Tanhis finden, die sicher auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang waren. Alle hofften, dass sie dabei nicht von den Feinden entdeckt wurden, denn zu Zweit konnten sie einem großen Angriff sicher nicht abwehren und so eilten sie los, um die Freunde zu finden. Aragorn führte sie und bald fand er eine Spur, die er eindeutig den beiden Elben zuordnen konnte und von neuer Zuversicht erfüllt, setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Frodo blieb immer dicht hinter Aragorn, immer von der Hoffnung erfüllt, Legolas und Tanhis hinter der nächsten Biegung zu erblicken, doch es verstrich wieder eine unendlich lange Zeit, in der sie ihnen nicht begegneten. Glücklicherweise deutete jedoch auch alles darauf hin, dass sich ab einem gewissen Abschnitt, auch keine Feinde mehr in diesem Tunnel befanden und Frodo konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen, als er plötzlich den schwachen Sonnenschein vor sich entdeckte, der ihn nach dem langen Aufenthalt unter der Erde blendete.

Aragorn atmete ebenfalls erleichtert aus und zwängte sich als erster durch die Öffnung um ins Freie zu gelangen. Er hatte sich noch nicht ganz hindurch gezogen, als er plötzlich mit Wucht herumgerissen wurde, als eine Person sich gegen ihn warf und in exakt dem Moment, als er das Aufblitzen einer Klinge im Licht der Sonne erfasste, spürte er auch schon den brennenden Schmerz, der ihn beim Abwehren des Stoßes durch das Handgelenk fuhr. Es war reiner Instinkt, der ihn in die Lage versetzte, den nächsten Schlag abzufangen und die Dolchhand zu umfangen, den Schwung des Gegners zu nutzen und ihn über die Schulter zu werfen, um sich dann auf ihn zu rollen, wobei er ihn fest auf den Boden drückte.  
Als er jedoch sah, wer ihn angegriffen hatte und unter ihm lag, lockerte sich sein Griff umgehend und er gab Legolas frei, den dieser Angriff sichtlich mehr Anstrengung gekostet hatte, als er im Stande war, aufzubringen. Aragorn sah auch die Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit, die den Freund zu diesem Angriff getrieben hatte, sodass er nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen war, Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden. Er sah auch die grenzenlose Erschöpfung und sofort beeilte sich Aragorn, ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen und sah ihn besorgt an, während endlich auch die Anderen durch die Öffnung traten und ebenso Tanhis an ihre Seite eilte, die Legolas sofort umfing um ihn zu stützen.

"Aragorn!", stieß Legolas hervor. "Verzeih, aber ich habe gedacht, dass ihr eine Horde Orks seid, die uns verfolgen!"  
Aragorn versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, doch seine Äußerung zeigte ihm auch, dass Legolas durch die lange Gefangennahme einige seiner elbischen Fähigkeiten eingebüßt hatte, sonst hätte er den Unterschied wohl schon von weitem Gehört. Der Freund musste dringend zur Ruhe kommen um sich zu erholen und nach Lôrien gebracht werden!  
"Wenn das so ist, dann hättest du mich töten sollen, - aber ich bin froh, dass dir das missglückt ist!", entgegnete Aragorn, wischte sich das Blut vom Handgelenk und ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihm, dass er lediglich eine leichte Schnittwunde davon getragen hatte. Wieder musterte er Legolas und fand die Bestätigung für den schlechten Zustand des Elben, der sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.  
"Kommt, wir sollten aufbrechen! Von hier aus bis nach Lôrien ist es zwar nicht so weit, doch ich will nicht wissen, wie schnell sich unsere Feinde an eine Verfolgung machen werden. Es wird ihnen nicht gefallen, dass wir entkommen sind und wir müssen den Wald erreichen, bevor sie uns einholen!"

Aragorn ging zu Gandalf und wechselte rasch einige Worte mit ihm, darauf bedacht, das niemand etwas davon mitbekam, dann wechselte er einen fragenden Blick mit Legolas, der nur bestätigend nickte und schließlich brachen sie auf.  
Aragorn führte die Gruppe, gefolgt von Tanhis, Legolas und Gimli, der ununterbrochen seine Freude über das Wiedersehen seines Freundes kund tat, dann gliederten sich die Hobbits in die Kette ein und Gandalf bildete das Ende. Sie kamen Anfangs recht beschwerlich voran, doch bald gelangten sie auf einen ausgetretenen Pfad der stetig bergab führte und von den umliegenden Felsen geschützt wurde. Sie folgten ihm bis zu einer Weggabelung, hielten sich nach Süden und einige Stunden später erstreckten sich vor ihnen die Schwertel Felder am Fuße des Schattengebirges und in weiter Ferne erhoben sich die ersten Bäume von Lôrien.

Aragorn nahm sich nicht die Zeit, die Schönheit des Landes im Glanz der Nachmittagssonne zu bewundern, sondern schritt unbeirrt auf seinem Weg fort, entlang des Gebirges. Er wollte unter allen Umständen vor Einbruch der Nacht im Reich der Elben angelangt sein und wenn sie dieses Tempo beibehielten, konnten sie es durchaus schaffen. Prüfend warf er immer wieder einen Blick über seine Schulter auf Legolas, der sich jedoch verbissen vorwärts kämpfte und sich dabei auf Tanhis stützte.  
Aragorn durchflutete beim Anblick des Freundes immer wieder eine Welle der Erleichterung und er dankte im Stillen den Valar, dass sie ihn rechtzeitig gefunden hatten. All seine Befürchtungen, die ihn immer wieder eingeholt hatten, waren nicht bestätigt worden und er war zuversichtlich, dass der Elb sich schnell wieder erholen würde, wenn sie erst die Wälder Lóriens erreicht hatten. Tanhis würde ihm außerdem den nötigen Beistand und die Pflege geben.  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Aragorns Gesicht, als er an die Elbin dachte. Schon bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen hatte er gespürt, was in dieser zierlichen Person steckte und in den Höhlen hatte sie seine Einschätzung auch bestätigt. Sie war flink und schnell, begriff sehr rasch und hatte sich ihm genau angepasst, sodass sie nicht einmal Worte bedurft hatten, um sich abzusprechen. Nur so war es ihnen möglich gewesen, Legolas zu finden und unzählige Feinde mühelos zu überwältigen.  
Sie und Legolas gaben ein hübsches Paar ab und von ganzem Herzen hoffte Aragorn, dass der Elb mit ihr sein eigenes Glück gefunden hatte und sie nach dieser Sache endlich die Ruhe finden würden, die sie sich verdient hatten.

Bei Einbruch der Dämmerung hatten sie endlich die Grenzen nach Lôrien überschritten und wurden von einer Gruppe Waldelben empfangen, die schon nach ihnen Ausschau gehalten hatten. Sie führten Pferde für sie mit sich, die sie das letzte Stück ihres Weges trugen und so den erschöpften Gefährten etwas Erholung boten. Vor allem Legolas nahm diese Geste der Unterstützung dankend entgegen und war sichtlich erleichtert, dass er keinen Schritt mehr hinter sich bringen musste.  
Tanhis bestand darauf, hinter ihm zu sitzen und schmiegte sich an ihn, während sie ihn mit ihrem Mantel einhüllte um ihm noch etwas ihrer Wärme abzugeben, denn ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er immer noch am ganzen Leib zitterte und sie hoffte, ihm so endlich Linderung zu verschaffen. Sie schob ihre Hände vor seine Brust und er umfasste ihre Finger und drückte einen flüchtigen Kuss darauf. Nach einer Weile überkam Tanhis die Müdigkeit und eng an Legolas geschmiegt, durch das leichte Schwanken des Pferdes, sank sie schließlich in einen leichten Schlaf.

Legolas fühlte, wie Tanhis hinter ihm langsam entspannte und als ihre Hände in seinen Schoß sanken, wusste er, dass sie endlich eingeschlafen war. Ihr Kopf lehnte gegen seine Schulter und er wagte sich nicht zu bewegen, aus Angst, die kleinste Regung könnte sie wieder wecken, auch wenn es ihn einige Anstrengung kostete, sich aufrecht im Sattel zu halten. Viel zu langsam wollte die Erschöpfung aus ihm weichen, er war einfach zu lange unter der Erde gewesen und selbst die Kraft, die hier in Lôrien herrschte, vermochte nicht, ihm Linderung zu verschaffen. Doch er versuchte sein Möglichstes, um dagegen anzukämpfen, denn er musste unbedingt noch mit Aragorn reden und ihm alles über Rinyaviê erzählen und was dieser von seinem Vater gefordert hatte. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, doch noch mehr Zeit durfte er nicht mehr verstreichen lassen, denn sonst konnte es zu spät sein.  
Erleichtert sah Legolas hinter den Bäumen nun die ersten Lichter aufleuchten, die von der Kolonie stammten und er trieb sein Pferd noch etwas an.

Auf der Lichtung wurden sie schon erwartet und als die Tiere anhielten, erwachte Tanhis aus ihrem Schlummer ließ sich herab gleiten, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und ergriff Legolas Hand. Gemeinsam mit den Anderen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu der großen Halle, um sich ein Lager für die Nacht zuweisen zu lassen, doch als sie die Treppe erreichten hielt sie eine wohlbekannte Stimme zurück.  
"Legolas! Du wirst bereits erwartet, damit du uns Bericht über unseren Feind geben kannst! Herr Aragorn. Gandalf. Ihr werdet auch anwesend sein müssen!"  
Legolas war beim Klang der Stimme seines Vaters leicht zusammen gezuckt und drehte sich langsam zu ihm herum. Er war nicht im geringste darauf vorbereitet gewesen, ihn hier anzutreffen und er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Thranduil lösen. Er suchte nach einem kleinen Hinweis im Gesicht seines Vaters, ob dieser auch nur eine Spur der Freude über seine Rettung empfand, doch es war lediglich gezeichnet, von der königlichen Würde, die es immer schon erfüllt hatte.  
Die Enttäuschung raubte ihm fast seine letzte Kraft und er sah seinen Vater nur stumm an, unfähig, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von der Stelle zu rühren.

"Legolas! Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Man erwartet dich! Ausruhen kannst du später, es wird Zeit!"  
Aragorn war der erste, der seine Stimme wieder fand und er trat einen Schritt auf Thranduil zu.  
"Herr! Euer Sohn hat einiges durchgemacht. Gönnt ihm den Rest der Nacht, um wieder etwas zu Kräften zu kommen. Er wurde verletzt und der Rückweg war lang!"  
Thranduil begegnete Aragorns Blick mit erstaunlicher Ruhe, doch seine nächsten Worte zeigten deutlich, dass er sich nicht erweichen ließ.  
"Wir wissen, was er durchgemacht hat, Herr Aragorn! Doch es ist seine Pflicht, an das Wohl seines Volkes zu denken und es über sein eigenes Wohlergehen zu stellen! Und nun folgt mir!"

Langsam löste Legolas sich von Tanhis' Hand und versuchte, die Fassung zu waren und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn das Verhalten seines Vaters traf, der sich jetzt von ihnen abwandte und sich auf den Weg zum Rat machte.  
Aragorn seufzte neben ihm und legte dann eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
"Es scheint, als würden wir dem nicht entgehen können! Komm, lass es uns hinter uns bringen!"  
Gandalf, Aragorn und Legolas ließen den Rest der Gruppe zurück, die immer noch wie versteinert auf den Stufen standen und ihren Freunden hinterher blickten. Als sie hinter den Bäumen verschwanden, begann Gimli, seinem Ärger Luft zu machen.  
"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Dieser Thranduil ist doch ungeheuerlich! Sieht er denn nicht, wie es Legolas geht? Er hat das kalte Herz eines Haradrim, jawohl!"  
Frodo stimmte Gimli mit einem Nicken zu, doch auch er war zu erschöpft, um noch irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern, ebenso wie Sam. Sie waren einfach zu müde, auch wenn sie ebenso dachten wie Gimli.

Tanhis nahm das alles um sich herum nur gering wahr. Sie starrte noch immer hinter der kleinen Gruppe her, selbst, als sie schon nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Dieser Thranduil war doch einfach nicht zu durchschauen! Fast hatte sie geglaubt, dass ihm Legolas doch etwas bedeutete, dass er sich nicht minder um ihn sorgte, wie sie, Gimli oder einer der übrigen Freunde, doch eben hatte er all ihre Einschätzungen widerlegt! War er denn so blind, dass er nicht sah, wie schlecht es Legolas immer noch ging? Was war aus seinen Vorsätzen geworden, die er ihr im Wald noch anvertraut hatte? Hatte er sie so schnell wieder vergessen?  
Oder wollte er sich vor den anderen nicht die Blöße geben, sich wie ein Vater zu verhalten? Bedeutete ihm seine Königswürde wirklich mehr, als die Gefühle seines Sohnes?  
Tanhis hatte deutlich die Enttäuschung an Legolas bemerkt, als sein Vater ihn in keiner Weise mit einer anderen Aufmerksamkeit bedacht hatte, als den eines Kundschafters, der Informationen über ihren Gegner herausgefunden hatte!  
Ihre Wut gegen Thranduil bahnte sich ihren Weg zurück in ihr Inneres, wo sie diese nach ihrem Gespräch verbannt hatte und sie schwor sich, dem König der Waldelben nicht mehr so leicht zu glauben! Und sie würde ihm bei der passenden Gelegenheit auch noch gründlich die Meinung sagen – darauf konnte sich Thranduil schon jetzt gefasst machen!

Im Verhandlungsraum hatten sich alle hoch angesehenen Elben versammelt, fast alle Vertreter ihrer Stämme, darunter auch Elrond aus Bruchtal, dem die Freude über ihre Wiederkehr im Gesicht geschrieben stand, was Legolas jedoch einen neuen Stich versetzte. Selbst Elrond war in der Lage, seinen Gefühlen und der Erleichterung Ausdruck zu verleihen! Man sah sogar die Sorge, die ihn bei Legolas' Anblick erfasste und er wies einige bereitstehende Wachen dazu an, Stühle und Wasser für die drei Freunde bringen zu lassen.  
Alle Anwesenden saßen um die Tafel eines runden Tisches, in die weiten, fließenden Gewänder ihres Volkes gekleidet und betrachteten die Gefährten mit großem Interesse.  
Nachdem sie mit allem versorgt waren, erhob sich Celeborn, Herr von Lôrien, aus seinem Stuhl und begrüßte alle freundlich, bevor er Legolas dazu aufforderte, seinen Bericht zu beginnen.

Legolas erzählte über alles, an das er sich noch erinnern konnte, denn vieles hatte er nur bei schwachem Bewusstsein erfasst, doch er bemühte sich, alle Fragen der Ratsmitglieder zu beantworten. Bald steigerten sich jedoch wieder seine Kopfschmerzen und er konnte einigen Worten nur mit Mühe folgen, was ihm immer wieder den tadelnden Blick seines Vaters einbrachte.  
Aragorn griff immer öfter in die Gespräche ein, denn er merkte nur zu genau, dass der Elb diese Art von Verhör nicht mehr lange durchstehen würde und schilderte ausführlich die Geschehnisse ihrer Flucht, um damit auf die Strapazen ihrer Heimreise aufmerksam zu machen. Nach etwa zwei Stunden erhob er sich schließlich und blickte entschlossen in die Runde, bis er Thranduil fest in die Augen sah.  
"Ihr hört, dass wir viele Gefahren und Anstrengungen hinter uns haben! Deshalb bitte ich den Rat um Entschuldigung, dass wir uns nun verabschieden werden. Wir benötigen mehr als alles andere nun unsere Ruhe! Morgen werden wir gerne wieder für ihre Fragen zur Verfügung stehen. Mit eurer Erlaubnis, Herr Celeborn..."  
Aragorn verneigte sich voll Ehrfurcht vor dem Elben, der ihm mit einer Handbewegung die Erlaubnis erteilte, dass sie sich entfernen durften.  
Aragorn warf Thranduil noch einen stummen Blick zu, bevor er sich Gandalf zuwandte und sie Legolas aus der Halle begleiteten.

Thranduil folgte ihnen mit seinen Blicken und seufzte. Legolas hatte nicht im mindesten ihre Fragen zufrieden stellend beantworten können und so wussten sie immer noch nicht, auf was genau sich das Volk der Elben gefasst machen musste. Nicht einmal über die Größe des Heers hatte er genaue Angaben machen können.  
Natürlich hatte er gesehen, dass sein Sohn recht mitgenommen aussah, doch er musste lernen, an seine Pflichten zu denken; er war immerhin ein Prinz und würde irgendwann vielleicht an seiner Stelle über Düsterwald herrschen! Schwäche war etwas, dass sich kein König leisten durfte, dass hatte er ihm schon so oft versucht verständlich zu machen.  
Wieder seufzte er. Wusste der Junge denn nicht, dass er es nur gut mit ihm meinte? Nein, lautete die sichere Antwort. Er hatte es in Legolas' Augen gesehen, als er ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte, sich zum Rat zu begeben. Sicher wollte Legolas lieber bei seinen Freunden bleiben, doch die Zeit drängte. Sie mussten vorbereitet sein, wenn der Feind sich zu einem raschen Angriff entschloss.  
Und doch verspürte Thranduil auch etwas Sorge in seinem Herzen, als er sich Legolas' Anblick wieder vor Augen rief.

Erst als sie den Raum verlassen hatten, fand Legolas nicht mehr die Kraft, sich auch nur noch eine Minute auf den Beinen zu halten. Er schwankte, sank auf die Knie und Aragorn konnte ihn gerade noch packen, bevor er bewusstlos zu Boden sank. Ohne große Mühe hob er den Elb auf die Arme und trug ihn in das ihnen zugewiesene Lager, wo Gimli, Frodo und Sam schliefen und von Tanhis erwartet wurden.  
Als sie Legolas erblickte, eilte sie Aragorn mit Entsetzen entgegen, doch Gandalf bedeutete ihr, dass er bei Aragorn in den besten Händen war, der ihn auch schon sacht auf eines der Lager bettete und ihn mit geübten Griffen untersuchte. Nach einer Weile richtete er sich erleichtert auf.  
"Es geht ihm soweit gut. Er ist nur völlig entkräftet und braucht Ruhe und Schlaf. Morgen wird es ihm gewiss besser gehen!", dabei sah er Tanhis aufmunternd an. "Vielleicht sollten wir Gimli besser heraustragen! Sein Schnarchen ist jetzt das Einzige, was Legolas noch stören könnte!"  
Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich bei dieser Bemerkung über ihr Gesicht und sie sah zu Gimli und den Hobbits herüber, die schon eingeschlafen waren, als ihre Köpfe noch nicht einmal die Kissen berührt hatten.  
"Wir sollten jetzt auch zur Ruhe gehen.", äußerte Gandalf. "Dies ist vielleicht die letzte Nacht, in der wir uns noch nicht im offenen Krieg befinden! Wir alle werden unsere Kräfte noch brauchen, denn dieser Rinyaviê wird furchtbar wütend sein, da bin ich mir sicher!"  
Aragorn nickte, doch Tanhis sah wieder zu Legolas herüber, der blass, aber ruhig auf seinem Lager ruhte. Sie würde keinen Schlaf finden, da war sie sich sicher und sie fluchte über Thranduils Verhalten, der Legolas nicht sofort die dringend erforderliche Ruhe gegönnt hatte.  
Aragorn schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten und ergriff das Wort.  
"Verurteile Thranduil nicht zu sehr! Die Zeit drängt und es gilt ein ganzes Volk zu schützen. Gandalf hat recht mit seiner Annahme, denn schon bald wird Rinyaviê für einen Angriff bereit sein und wir müssen es ebenfalls sein, wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen, einen Sieg davon zu tragen. Selbst wenn Thranduil gewollt hätte, er hätte es Legolas nicht ersparen können, dem Rat gegenüber zu treten."  
"Aber er hätte sich wenigstens nach seinem Befinden erkundigen können! Er besitzt nicht im mindesten Feingefühl, sonst hätte er gemerkt, wie viel es Legolas bedeutet hätte!"  
Aragorn nickte, doch es stand nun einmal nicht in ihrer Macht, etwas an dem Verhältnis von Vater und Sohn zu ändern. Er legte Tanhis als Zeichen seines Verständnisses über ihre Wut die Hand auf die Schulter und ließ sie an Legolas' Seite zurück, gefolgt von Gandalf.

Das helle Licht des Tagesanbruchs fiel weich und wohltuend auf Legolas Gesicht und vertrieb die dunklen Erinnerungen an die qualvollen Tage unter der Erde mit Leichtigkeit. Er rollte sich mit noch geschlossenen Augen herum und spürte zu seiner Erleichterung, dass Tanhis an seiner Seite lag und er legte den Arm um sie und zog sie ein Stück näher an sich heran, um sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar zu vergraben, dass herrlich nach Blüten und Honig duftete und ihm ihre Anwesenheit schon beim Erwachen verraten hatte.  
Bei dieser Erkenntnis verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln, denn das bedeutete, dass seine Sinne langsam wieder mit all ihrer Schärfe zurückkehrten, auch wenn er immer noch fühlte, dass er noch nicht wieder seine volle Kraft erlangt hatte.  
Tanhis räkelte sich verschlafen in seinen Armen, wandte ihm dann ihr Gesicht zu und er spürte ihren prüfenden Blick auf sich ruhen, bevor sie ihm sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.  
"Van mathach?" (Wie geht es dir?), fragte ihn dann ihre zärtliche Stimme und er öffnete blinzelnd die Augen.  
"Sagen wir, ich habe mich schon besser gefühlt! Die Wunden schmerzen noch etwas und ich spüre jeden Muskel in mir, aber es ist erträglich. Ich spüre wie die Kraft langsam wiederkommt!"

"Und die wirst du auch schneller wieder brauchen, als dir lieb sein wird!", ertönte plötzlich Gimlis Stimme, der sich ihrem Lager näherte. "Eben sind Späher wiedergekehrt, die berichten, dass sich Rinyaviês Truppen auf den Weg nach Minas Tirith gemacht haben. Wir machen gerade alles für einen schnellen Aufbruch fertig."  
Schlagartig war Legolas wieder hellwach und auf den Beinen, was Tanhis zu einem kritischen Blick veranlasste, doch sie wusste, dass Legolas nichts davon abhalten würde, seinem Freund beizustehen und so schwieg sie. Rasch kleideten sie sich an und folgten Gimli, der auf sie vor ihrem Lager wartete und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Anderen, die schon eifrig damit beschäftigt waren, ihre Tiere zu beladen.

Frodo erblickte sie als Erster und stieß Sam an, der sich an den Satteltaschen des Ponys zu schaffen machte und nichts um sich herum mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedachte. Auch nach Frodos Versuch, zeigte er nicht die kleinsten Anstalten, seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen und so zuckte Frodo nur mit den Schultern, und eilte an Aragorn Seite, der Legolas mit einem Lächeln entgegen blickte.  
"Legolas! Welch Freude, dich wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen! Ich hoffe, es geht dir besser!"  
"Maê, mellon nin! Hennaid evyr!" (Ja, mein Freund! Vielen Dank!) , entgegnete Legolas und Aragorn wusste, dass er damit auch für seine Rettung dankte und nickte ihm zu.  
Er musterte den Freund eingehen und sah noch immer die Folgen der langen Gefangenschaft in seinem Gesicht, doch er wirkte bei weitem nicht mehr so schwach und zerschunden, wie noch am Vortag. Die Ruhe hatte ihm sichtliche Linderung gebracht, ebenso wie die Kräfte der Bäume von Lôrien.  
"Das sind gute Neuigkeiten, aber ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich es verstehen kann, wenn du dennoch nicht mit uns nach Minas Tirith kommst! Sicher würde dir ein Aufenthalt hier noch gut tun."  
"Nein, Aragorn! Mein Platz ist an der Seite meiner Freunde. Gebt mir und Tanhis nur noch die Zeit, unsere Sachen zu packen und die Tiere zu holen, dann können wir aufbrechen!"  
Gimli lachte bei diesen Worten schallend los.  
"Das brauchst du nicht! Ich habe schon alles für eure Begleitung richten lassen! Ich wusste doch, dass du nicht hier bleiben würdest!"

So kam es, dass sich die Gemeinschaft schon eine Stunde später zur Abreise bereit war und nachdem sie sich von Celeborn verabschiedet hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
Legolas warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Lager seines Volkes, wo sich auch schon alles für einen Aufbruch nach Gondor vorbereitete. Er hatte es bewusst vermieden, seinem Vater noch einmal gegenüber zu treten, denn er wollte sich erst über einige Dinge

klar werden, bevor es zu einem Gespräch zwischen ihnen kommen würde. Entschlossen wandte er sich ab und trieb sein Pferd neben Tanhis' Stute, die sich schon der kleinen Gruppe angeschlossen hatte.

Tanhis überkam wieder die Vorfreude, wenn sie an die Weiße Stadt dachte, die sie schon immer einmal hatte sehen wollen, aber auch auf die Herrin Arwen war sie sehr gespannt. Sie hatte schon viele Erzählungen über die hübsche und weise Elbin gehört, die Aragorn als Gemahlin zur Seite stand und sie freute sich, sie endlich kennen zu lernen.  
Aber das größte Glück war es, Legolas wieder sicher an ihrer Seite zu haben, ihn jederzeit berühren zu können und seiner Nähe bewusst zu sein, die sie mit Wärme füllte. Sie konnte fast nicht den Blick von ihm wenden, als fürchtete sie, dass sie jeden Augenblick aus einem Traum erwachen könnte und er nicht mehr neben ihr war.  
Sie versuchte, sich jeden seiner Züge genau einzuprägen und ließ ihren Blick immer wieder über sein Gesicht wandern, bis er schließlich an der Schnittwunde an der Wange hängen blieb und ihr die Qualen und Folterungen, die er durch die Haradrim erlitten hatte, wieder ins Gedächtnis rief. Die Wunde hatte sich erstaunlich schnell geschlossen und war nicht mehr, als ein geröteter Strich, der zwischen Wange und Ohr verlief, doch er jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken, zeigte er doch zu deutlich, welche Absicht hinter dieser Tätigkeit gelegen hatte. Sie musterte Legolas nun mit anderen Augen und fand noch immer eine Spur der Erschöpfung in seinen Augen, als er sich unerwartet zu ihr wandte und ihre Blicke sich trafen. Falls er jedoch den Grund für ihre genaue Betrachtung vermutete, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, sondern ergriff nur mit einem leichten Lächeln ihre Hand und ritt weiter stumm neben ihr her.

Am Mittag des zweiten Tages ihrer Reise gelangten sie an den Rand des Fangorn, der sich zu ihrer Rechten erstreckte, dicht und undurchdringlich. Sein Anblick reichte aus, um Gimli sofort dazu zu bewegen, Tanhis alles über ihre Erlebnisse während ihrer Suche nach Merry und Pippin zu erzählen und Tanhis lauschte mit großem Interesse. Bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit hatte der Zwerg ihr bis ins Kleinste alles geschildert und nur das Richten des Lagers unterbrach ihn endlich in seinen Ausführungen. Bald saßen sie alle um das knisternde Feuer herum, während der Wind leise in den Bäumen rauschte, und verspeisten ihre Mahlzeit, während sie lachten und scherzten, doch bald legte sich die Müdigkeit über alle und sie legten sich schlafen, während Aragorn die erste Wache übernahm.

Legolas lag neben Tanhis, die schon bald in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war, doch er selbst konnte keine Ruhe finden. Schon am Morgen hatte sich ein warnendes Prickeln in seinem Rücken breit gemacht und er hatte sich immer wieder umgesehen und nach Verfolgern Ausschau gehalten, doch er hatte nichts entdecken können, so sehr er sich auch angestrengt hatte. Trotzdem lauschte er jetzt auf jedes der Geräusche um ihn herum und bei jedem Knacken und Ächzen der Bäume horchte er gespannt auf. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr länger aus und bettete Tanhis behutsam auf seinen Umhang und gesellte sich zu Aragorn, der etwas abseits des Lagers saß und sein Schwert schärfte. Als er Legolas kommen hörte, blickte er kurz auf, fuhr dann aber mit seiner Arbeit fort und wartete, bis sich der Elb neben ihn gesetzt hatte.  
"Du hast es auch bemerkt, oder?", fragte er schließlich unvermittelt. "Ich habe gesehen, dass du dich ständig umgesehen hast. Konntest du etwas ausmachen?"  
"Nein, aber ich bin mir fast sicher, dass da draußen irgend etwas ist. Ich kann es fühlen!"  
Aragorn lächelte und er nickte wissend.  
"Das ist ein gutes Zeichen! Du fühlst dich besser, nicht?"  
"Ja, aber ich halte es nicht für ein gutes Zeichen, dass ich etwas fühle. Der Feind verfolgt uns und wir müssen auf alles vorbereitet sein! Rinyaviê ist listig! Er hat es schon einmal geschafft, seine Männer viel zu nah an uns heran zu bringen und es ist das gleiche Gefühl, dass ich damals empfunden habe, als sie Gimli, Tanhis und mich auf der Lichtung angriffen, was mich jetzt erfüllt. Sie sind näher, als wir vermuten, dessen bin ich mir sicher!"  
"Ich hatte auch so eine Ahnung, aber hinter uns erstreckt sich die weite Ebene! Wo sollten sie sich da vor deinen Augen verbergen? Und ich halte es für unwahrscheinlich, dass sie den Weg in den Fangorn wagen! Sie kennen die Legenden um die Ents, die seid ihrer Hilfe im Ringkrieg noch mehr Kraft erlangt haben! Das würde Rinyaviê nicht wagen!"  
"Vermutlich hast du recht! Meine Sinne sind vielleicht doch noch nicht ganz genesen, aber wir sollten dennoch vorsichtig sein!"  
"Das werden wir! Morgen überqueren wir den Fluss Entwasser, dann sind wir in Rohan. Eomer hat seine Grenzen gut geschützt und wir können unbehelligt den Rest des Weges hinter uns bringen!"  
Legolas nickte, doch er schwor sich, trotz allem, die Nacht über kein Auge zu schließen. Er wurde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie beobachtet wurden.

Die ganze Nacht über blieb alles um sie herum ruhig und sie setzten unbehelligt am Morgen ihren Weg fort, begleitet von den wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne, die sich am Horizont erhob. Keine Wolke zeigte sich am Himmel und die Sicht war gut, sie konnten weit in das Land blicken, das sich vor ihnen ausbreitete.  
Sie passierten gegen Mittag den Fluss, folgten seinem Lauf und genossen das friedliche Plätschern und Rauschen. Sein Strom glitzerte im Licht der Sonne und an den Ufern wuchsen üppiges Gras und Blumen, deren Blüten eine Vielzahl von Farben hatten. Die Landschaft zeigte ihre ganze Vielfalt, die ihren ganz eigenen Reiz hatte und nichts mit den Wäldern der Elbenreiche gemein hatten, doch sie faszinierte besonders Tanhis, die diesen Teil Mittelerdes noch nie gesehen hatte.  
Legolas beantwortete geduldig jeder ihrer Fragen und auch Sam tat mit geschwellter Brust seine Kenntnisse über die Pflanzen kund und freute sich jedes Mal, wenn er Tanhis mit einer passenden Geschichte erheitern konnte. So verging auch dieser Tag ohne Ereignisse und sie lagerten am Abend in der Nähe des Flussbett, hinter einem großen Felsen, der den rauen Wind abhielt und noch die Wärme der Sonne abstrahlte, die den Stein den Tag über erhitzt hatte.

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Legolas hoch, umgehend seine Hand um den Dolchgriff geschlossen, der neben ihm lag und er lauschte angestrengt über das Rauschen des Flusses hinweg. Da! Wieder das Geräusch von klirrendem Pferdegeschirr und leisen Stimmen, die schwach von der anderen Flussseite zu ihm herüber drangen.  
Legolas ließ den Blick über ihr Lager schweifen und fand Sam, der mit der Nachtwache betraut worden war, friedlich schlafend gegen den Felsen gelehnt, ebenso, wie auch die übrigen Freunde auf ihren Lagern ruhten.  
Wieder erklangen die Stimmen aus der Dunkelheit und Legolas schlich lautlos um den Felsen herum und hielt sich eng an dessen rauer Oberfläche gepresst, um sich im Schatten verborgen zu halten. Als das gegenüberliegende Ufer in sein Blickfeld trat, wurden all seine Befürchtungen bestätigt, denn in einiger Entfernung schlugen gerade die Haradrim, begleitet von Variags und Orks, ihr Lager auf. Fackeln erhellten den Platz, auf dem bereits einige, kleine Zelte errichtet waren, dicht gedrängt saßen die Feinde in Gruppen zusammen, andere versorgten die Pferde und etwas abseits erkannte Legolas mit Schrecken, die kräftigen, groben Umrisse von Wargen, etwa fünfzehn der Bestien, die von ihren Reitern bewacht wurden.  
Legolas stieß einen Fluch aus und wollte sich gerade abwenden, um seine Freunde zu wecken, als sein Blick an dem großen, breitschultrigen Mann hängen blieb, der eben aus einem der Zelte getreten war. Rinyaviê!  
Schlagartig begann der Schnitt auf seiner Wange zu prickeln und die Erinnerung der verursachten Qualen, die der Führer der Feinde ihm bereitet hatte, kehrte klar und deutlich zurück. Legolas widerstand dem Drang, ihm noch an Ort und Stelle einen Pfeil zwischen die Augen zu jagen, denn das Wichtigste war es jetzt, ungesehen zu entkommen, bevor einer ihrer Gegner auf sie aufmerksam wurden. Sie mussten umgehend aufbrechen und im Schutz der Nacht ihren Weg fortsetzen und ohne weitere Rast versuchen, die Truppen so weit es ging, hinter sich zu lassen. In der Ebene würden sie keinen Schutz finden und wenn es zu einem offenen Kampf kam, währen sie klar unterlegen. Auch wenn es ganz Legolas' eigentlichem Drang widersprach, so mussten sie fliehen und sich in Sicherheit bringen!

Rasch zog er sich zurück und dankte den Valar, dass sie den Platz hinter dem Felsen für ihr Lager gewählt hatten, denn sonst währen sie sicher entdeckt worden und er kehrte zu den Freunden zurück, die immer noch nichts von der Bedrohung gemerkt hatten. Legolas weckte als Erste Tanhis, die sich verschlafen die Augen rieb und ihn dann besorgt ansah.  
"Was ist, Legolas? Hast du wieder Schmerzen? Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
"Law! (Nein!) Aber wir müssen die Anderen wecken und schleunigst von hier verschwinden! Rinyaviê und seine Truppen lagern auf der anderen Seite des Flusses – und sie haben Warg-Reiter bei sich! Komm!"  
Tanhis war sofort hellwach und gemeinsam weckten sie die Freunde, schilderten ihnen die Situation und begannen geräuschlos, ihre Sachen einzusammeln. Sam war dabei deutlich sein schlechtes Gewissen anzusehen, dass er trotz seiner Wache eingeschlafen war, doch niemand machte ihm einen Vorwurf und es gelang ihnen schließlich, mit Hilfe beruhigender, elbischer Worte, die Pferde anzulocken. Sie beluden sie mit ihren Bündeln, verzichteten aber darauf, zu reiten, sondern führten die Tiere eine ganze Weile nach Westen, bis sie sich sicher waren, dass kein Geräusch sie verraten würde, dann saßen sie auf und schlugen die Richtung nach Minas Tirith ein.

Legolas und Tanhis ritten am Ende der Gruppe und erleichtert stellten sie beim Anbruch des Tages fest, dass keine Verfolger hinter ihnen waren; sie hatten es geschafft, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Noch immer mochten sich die Freunde nicht vorstellen, was geschehen wäre, wenn der Feind sie entdeckt hätte und so verdrängten sie diesen Gedanken auch entschieden, doch sie legten nur noch wenig Rast ein und trieben ihre Pferde zur Eile an. Sie mussten die weiße Stadt so schnell wie möglich erreichen und sie gegen den Angriff rüsten, der sicher mit Rinyaviês Eintreffen beginnen würde.  
Wenn er nicht schon längst begonnen hatte, schoss es Aragorn durch den Kopf und er dachte voll Sorge an Arwen und die Freunde, die in der Stadt zurück geblieben waren. Eomer hatte ihn sicher würdig vertreten und auch Faramir hatte bestimmt alles getan, um die Angriffe in den Dörfern niederzuwerfen, aber die Möglichkeit bestand, dass dabei auch die eigenen Truppen herbe Verluste erlitten hatten. Die feindliche Armee war groß und sie konnten von beiden Seiten das Land und die Stadt angreifen, was ihre eigenen Heere noch zusätzlich auseinander reißen würde. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass sie noch rechtzeitig genug kamen, um sich vorzubereiten und die Freunde zu unterstützen.  
Wenn es ihnen dann noch gelang, so lange stand zu halten, bis die Elben mit ihren Heeren eintrafen, dann standen ihre Chancen nicht schlecht, doch noch einen Sieg davon zu tragen.

Zwei Tage waren nach ihrer Flucht vom Fluss vergangen, als sie an die engste Stelle zwischen dem Weißen Gebirge und der Entwasser gelangten und dort eine kurze Rast einlegten. Nicht weit von ihnen, teilte sich die Strömung in zwei Abzweigungen, die sich weiter unten wieder gabelten und in kleinen Bächen schließlich ihren Weg in den Anduin fanden. Schon seit Stunden klagten die Hobbits und Gimli über ihren schrecklichen Hunger und das laute Knurren ihrer Mägen bekräftigten ihren Protest, bis Aragorn schließlich lachend nachgegeben hatte. Während sich alle über die Verpflegung her machten, oder das, was noch davon übrig war, stand Legolas etwas abseits der Gemeinschaft und ließ seinen Blick mit konzentrierter Aufmerksamkeit über das Land schweifen. Seine grünen Wiesen erstreckten sich wie unregelmäßige Wellen vor ihm, die von felsigen Abschnitten unterbrochen wurden und es noch unebener erscheinen ließen. Legolas hatte während ihres ganzen Ritts das bedrückende Gefühl der Gefahr nicht los werden können, was es ihm unmöglich machte, auch nur etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen und er suchte immer wieder einen Hinweis, für die Ursache seiner Vermutung.  
Und noch etwas beschäftigte ihn ununterbrochen. Erst hatte er es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, doch noch immer lastete das Verhalten seines Vaters auf seinen Schultern und er spürte noch deutlich seinen tadelnden Blick auf sich gerichtet, den er ihm beim Rat zugeworfen hatte. Früher oder später würde er ihm nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen können und ein Gespräch war unausweichlich, das war Legolas inzwischen klar geworden.

Schließlich wandte er sich seufzend von seiner Beobachtung ab und versuchte sich zu ermahnen, nicht in allem ein nahendes Unheil zu sehen. Bald waren sie in Minas Tirith und dort würde sie noch genügend Arbeit erwarten, also war es wohl das Beste, sich ebenfalls noch etwas Ruhe und eine kleine Stärkung zu gönnen. Er setzte sich zwischen Tanhis und Frodo, der ihm auch gleich eine Schale mit Obst und Lembas reichte.  
"Iß endlich, Legolas! Auch wenn du meinst, es würde niemandem von uns auffallen, so habe ich dennoch bemerkt, dass du kaum etwas zu dir nimmst und schlafen tust du auch nicht! Irgendetwas beschäftigt dich doch!"  
Legolas bedachte Frodo mit einem vielsagenden Blick, der den Hobbit auch gleich verstummen ließ, denn er zeigte deutlich, dass der Elb nicht darüber reden wollte und damit musste sich Frodo zufrieden geben.  
Schweigend saßen sie nun zusammen und , jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft, als Legolas plötzlich abrupt den Kopf hob, seine Schale fallen ließ und aufsprang, durch ein leichtes Beben aufgeschreckt, dass er plötzlich gespürt hatte. Er richtete den Blick wieder gen Norden und im nächsten Augenblick wirbelte er wieder zu den Freunden herum, die ihn verwundert anstarrten.  
"Zu den Waffen! Rinyaviê hat die Warg-Reiter ausgeschickt – sie werden in wenigen Minuten hier sein!", rief er und packte auch schon seinen Bogen

Augenblicklich war es mit der Ruhe vorbei und alle griffen ihre Waffen. Tanhis und Aragorn eilten neben Legolas, der schon einen Pfeil gespannt hatte und in der Ferne abwartend sein Ziel anvisierte, sein Körper ebenso angespannt wie die Sehne seines Bogens. Tanhis tat es ihm gleich und auch Aragorn war ein guter Schütze und suchte sich einen etwas erhöhten Platz, um die Feinde besser ausmachen zu können.  
Gandalf und die Hobbits hatten ihre Schwerter gezogen, während Gimli seine Axt in den Händen hielt und sich immer wieder reckte, in der Hoffnung, bald den ersten der Gegner zu sehen.  
"Wo bleiben die denn? Hier wartet ein Zwerg, der es kaum erwarten kann, dass seine Axt endlich wieder mit Blut in Berührung kommt!"

Im nächsten Moment kam der erste Warg den Hügel herab, nachdem er aus dem Schutz des Tales gelangte und Legolas schoss den ersten Pfeil ab, der die Bestie zu Fall brachte und seinen Reiter unter sich begrub, als er den Abhang herunter rollte. Es folgte nun eine große Gruppe, die ungeachtet der Schützen auf sie zustürmten, die nach und nach einige der Angreifer trafen und es schafften, ihre Zahl zu verringern, doch es blieben immer noch acht der riesigen Tiere übrig, die erbarmungslos angriffen. Wieder und wieder erklang das furchterregende Geheul der Bestien, während sie sich auf die Gefährten stürzten und Tanhis erbleichte bei dem Klang, der sich markerschütternd durch ihren Körper bahnte.  
Die ersten der riesigen Wölfe, die sich auf sie stürzten, wurden von Legolas und Aragorn mit einigen Hieben getötet, nur, um sich dann ihren Reitern gegenüber zu sehen, die sich mit wilden Schreien auf sie stürzten, doch gegen die Schnelligkeit der Beiden hatten sie nicht die geringste Chance. Tanhis' größte Stärke, war ebenfalls ihre Schnelligkeit, aber ein Wolf sprang blitzschnell auf sie zu, um sie in den Knöchel zu beißen, und Tanhis versetzte ihm einen Hieb mit der Breitseite ihrer Klinge. Jaulend wich das Tier wieder zurück, doch es fand den Tod durch Gimlis Axt, der gemeinsam mit Gandalf, Frodo und Sam den Hügel heraufgeeilt war, um den Freunden Beistand zu leisten.

Die Befehle der Orks hetzten weitere Warge auf die Gruppe und in Bruchteilen von Sekunden hatte sich ein zähnefletschendes, knurrendes Rudel um sie in einem Kreis versammelt, den sie langsam immer enger schlossen. Die Warge waren kampflustige, hungrige Bestien, die bedrohlich näher rückten und in gefährlicher Ruhe auf ihre Chance witterten. Abwartend wanden sie sich hin und her, nur auf die Gelegenheit wartend, sich im Sprung auf sie zu stürzen. Ein besonders großer, schwarzer Warg sprang schließlich als erster auf die Gruppe zu und Tanhis stieß einen verzweifelten Schrei aus, als sich das Tier auf Aragorn stürzte, der es noch in der Luft mit seinem Schwert durchbohrte und sich mit Schwung zur Seite warf, um nicht unter ihm begraben zu werden.

Als ob der Leitwolf den Befehl mit seinem Angriff erteilt hatte, lösten sich nun auch die anderen Wölfe aus ihrer abwartenden Haltung und eröffneten den Kampf und versuchten, ihre Klauen tief in das Fleisch ihrer Opfer zu graben. Verzweifelt versuchten die Freunde die Hobbits abzuschirmen, die wegen ihrer Größe eine zu leichte Beute waren, doch schon bald hatten sie alle Mühe, sich selbst gegen die scharfen Krallen und die Klingen der Orks zu schützen. Aragorn traf ein Hieb an der Brust, der seine Tunika aufriss und rot färbte, doch er kämpfte verbissen weiter, trieb das Tier schließlich zurück und versetzte ihm einen tödlichen Stoß. Er sah, wie Legolas angesprungen und zu Boden gerissen wurde, stürmte nach vorn und warf sich gegen den Warg, der von seinem Opfer abgelenkt wurde und sich nun Aragorn zuwandte, doch Legolas nutzte diese Ablenkung und trieb sein Krummschwert mit aller Kraft in die Brust der Bestie.  
Tanhis zog ihr Schwert aus dem Körper ihres Gegners und wirbelte zu den Hobbits herum, die gemeinsam gegen die zwei Orks kämpften, die ihre Tiere verloren hatten, doch sie waren geschickt im Umgang mit dem Schwert und streckten ihre Gegner bald nieder, nur, um dann Gandalf zu Hilfe zu eilen, der sich gegen einen der Warge heftig zur Wehr setzte.  
Gimli ließ mit aller Kraft seine Axt kreisen und enthauptete einen Ork und gleich darauf schlug er die Klinge in den Hals eines Warg, der zuckend zusammenbrach.  
Tanhis schlug erneut auf einen der Wölfe ein, der sich auf sie stürzen wollte und stellte sich dann seinem Ork, der sie im nächsten Augenblick seine Klinge spüren ließ. Der Schmerz fuhr durch ihren Arm, doch sie wehrte den nächsten Schlag ab, drehte sich um sich selbst und nutzte den Schwung und führte einen Hieb in den Rücken ihres Angreifers, der mit einem letzten Stöhnen in sich zusammensank.

Schwer atmend standen schließlich alle zwischen den leblosen Körpern der Feinde und ließen kraftlos ihre Schwerter sinken. Aragorn warf Legolas einen anerkennenden Blick zu, denn ohne ihn hätten sie diesen Ansturm sicherlich erst zu spät gesichtet und wären so vom Feind überrascht worden. Legolas erwiderte seine Anerkennung mit einem leichten Nicken und eilte zu Tanhis. Ihr Haar war noch zerzauster als gewöhnlich; zahlreiche Zöpfe hatten sich gelöst und wallten bis auf ihre Schultern hinab und umrahmten das schmutzverschmierte Gesicht. Legolas hob die Hand, um ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, als er das Blut an ihrem Ärmel erfasste. Sie war verletzt worden! Er zog besorgt den Stoff ihrer Tunika zur Seite, was sie leicht zurückweichen ließ, doch sie lächelte ihn erschöpft an und schloss ihn erleichtert in die Arme.  
Sie hatten alle einige Kratzer und Schrammen davon getragen und Gimli rann das Blut den Schenkel entlang, wo sich scharfe Zähne in sein Fleisch gegraben hatten, doch er lächelte breit und prahlte damit, wie viele der Bestien er getötet hatte, während er humpelnd neben den Anderen an die Lagerstelle zurückkehrte.

Legolas versorgte als erstes Tanhis' Wunde, reinigte sie gründlich und verrieb Athelas-Salbe darauf, bevor er sie notdürftig verband. Tanhis ließ alles tapfer über sich ergehen, doch ihr Arm schmerzte so schrecklich, das sie sich fragte, ob die Klinge vielleicht vergiftet gewesen war, doch wahrscheinlich war es nur der Schmutz an der Schwertscheide, der die Wunde so unerträglich brennen ließ.  
Nachdem Legolas sie versorgt hatte, wandte er sich Aragorn zu, der eben mit der Versorgung von Gimli endete, der sichtlich stolz die Brust schwellte und die Verletzung lediglich als lästiges Übel betrachtete. Aragorn rann noch immer das eigene Blut aus den Rissen, die der Warg mit seiner Pranke hinterlassen hatte und Legolas drückte den Freund entschieden auf einen Stein, um sich nun ihm anzunehmen und sorgfältig führte er jeden seiner Handgriffe durch. Schließlich war er fertig und richtete sich zufrieden auf.  
"Das dürfte reichen, mellon nin. Aber ich fürchte, dass du es noch eine Weile dauern wird, bis die Risse verheilt sind!"  
Aragorn klopfte Legolas dankend auf die Schulter, kam wieder auf die Beine und musterte die Freunde, die alle erschöpft zu ihm aufsahen.  
Doch Zeit zum Ausruhen konnte er ihnen nicht lassen, denn er ahnten, dass die übrige Truppen sicher nicht so weit entfernt sein würden und hastig wurden auf seine Anweisung alle Sachen eingesammelt, dann schwangen sie sich auf ihre Tiere und ließen das Schlachtfeld hinter sich.

Rinyaviê kochte vor Wut, als er sich von dem Anblick der dahingemetzelten Warge und Orks abwandte, die um ihn herum auf dem Hügel lagen. Sein Hauptmann wartete in einiger Entfernung auf ihn, sich wohlweislich zurück haltend, um nicht das Opfer seines Zornes zu werden, was Rinyaviê verächtlich schnauben ließ. Elende Angsthasen! Wie sollte er mit solchen Männern in der Lage sein, auch nur die erste Verteidigungsanlage der weißen Stadt zu überwinden? Selbst die Warg-Reiter waren nicht mit dieser kleinen Gruppe hier fertig geworden, dabei waren drei unter ihnen gewesen, die nicht größer wie Kinder waren und ein alter Mann!  
Wieder schnaubte Rinyaviê und ließ noch einmal den Blick über die leblosen Körper seiner Gefolgsleute wandern und er stellte sich vor, wie die kleine Gruppe sich tapfer gegen diesen Ansturm verteidigt hatte. Dabei trat das Bild des Elben wieder deutlich vor sein inneres Auge und er stellte sich ihn im Kampf vor, wie er blitzschnell seinen Bogen spannte, seine Gegner mit seiner Schnelligkeit verwirrte und todbringende Hiebe austeilte, nur um sich sofort dem nächsten Mann zu stellen!  
"Verflucht soll er sein!", murmelte Rinyaviê und zerbrach den Elbenpfeil, den er einem der Warge aus dem Körper gerissen hatte. Er wusste, wem er das hier zu verdanken hatte und dieser Elb würde noch zu spüren bekommen, was ihm dafür zustand!  
"Auf die Pferde!", brüllte er. "Sie sind noch nicht weit!"  
Hastig wurde seinem Befehl folge geleistet und der Tross setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Endlich tauchte der hohe Turm Ecthelion vor ihnen auf, der hell im Licht der untergehenden Sonne erstrahlte und ihre Herzen wieder mit Zuversicht füllte, denn die Stadt lag friedlich und ruhig am Ende der Bergkette. Wie von selbst beschleunigten die Pferde ihren Schritt, so als ob sie von der Aussicht auf einen warmen, trockenen Stall und einem vollen Hafertrog angelockt würden und ihre Reiter hielten sie nicht zurück. Sie waren ebenso froh darüber, bald die sichere Feste zu erreichen und sich vor ein knisterndes Feuer zu setzen, eine warme Mahlzeit im Bauch und einem Glas Wein in der Hand und die Schrecken der vergangenen Tage zu vergessen. Wenigstens so lange, bis es sich nicht mehr vermeiden ließ, sich der neuen Bedrohung zu widmen, die mit Rinyaviês Eintreffen vor ihnen lag, doch daran wollte selbst Aragorn im Moment nicht denken. Er wusste, dass ihn sicher nicht nur gute Nachrichten erwarten würden und er sicher kaum die ersehnte Ruhe finden würde, auch wenn seine Wunde schmerzlich danach verlangte, doch das würde wie immer warten müssen.  
Als sie sich der Stadt nun näherten, erhob sich vor ihnen ein riesiges Lager, unzählige Zelte waren auf den Feldern aufgeschlagen und überall wehten die Banner der Besitzer im lauen Wind, der von Fluss heraufwirbelte. Die Luft war erfüllt von Stimmengewirr, klirren der Waffen und vom Lärm der spielenden Kinder, die zwischen den Zelten herumliefen. Einige hielten verwundert inne, als sie die kleine Gruppe näher kommen sahen, doch dann erkannten sie die Reiter, und schon bald hallten die Jubelrufe bis zur Stadt, dass der König mit seinen Freunden wieder Heim kehrte.

Sie passierten das Tor des letzten der sieben Ringe und ritten auf dem Hof der Feste ein, wo sie freudig und erleichtert von Arwen und ihren Freunden begrüßt wurden. Selbst Faramir und Eowyn, sowie Merry und Pippin waren da, was vor allem Frodo und Sam erfreute, die sich oft gefragt hatten, wie es den beiden wohl erging. Arwen eilte die Stufen herunter, als sie die zerrissene, blutverschmierte Tunika von Aragorn erblickte, der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aus dem Sattel schwang, doch es gelang ihm, sie mit einem Lächeln und einigen Worten zu beruhigen.  
Nachdem sie endlich davon überzeugt war, dass es Aragorn gut ging, wandte sie sich Legolas zu und musterte ihn prüfend, doch dann schloss sie ihn erleichtert in die Arme.  
"Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Und wie ich sehe, waren sie wohl auch nicht ganz unbegründet – du siehst immer noch furchtbar mitgenommen aus! Wie fühlst du dich?"  
"Es geht mir wieder gut. Sorge dich nicht länger – das hat jetzt ohnehin eine Andere übernommen.", fügte er mit einem Lachen hinzu.  
Arwen wurde bei seinen Worten auf Tanhis aufmerksam, die sich die ganze Zeit über etwas abseits hinter den Pferden gehalten hatte und mit einem Lächeln die Wiedersehensfreude beobachtet hatte. Legolas sah sich ebenfalls nach ihr um und zog sie neben sich, um sie den Freunden vorzustellen. Merry und Pippin starrten sie ebenso fasziniert an, wie Frodo und Sam es getan hatten, als sie die Elbin das erste Mal getroffen hatten und Faramir und Eomer waren nicht minder beeindruckt, was Faramir einen gespielt erzürnten Blick von Eowyn einbrachte, die Tanhis jedoch freundlich anlächelte.  
"Maê govannen, Tanhis! Seid willkommen in Minas Tirith, auch wenn euer Erscheinen in nicht friedlichen Zeiten ist, so freue ich mich, euch kennen zu lernen!"  
Tanhis verbeugte sich leicht vor Arwen, die diesen Gruß erwiderte, dann aber schnell ihre königliche Würde ablegte und Legolas einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf, während sie Tanhis freundschaftlich unterhakte und mit sich zog.  
"Ihr wollt sicher endlich aus dieser dreckigen Kleidung heraus, bevor wir uns bei einer kleinen Stärkung zusammensetzen, nicht? Kommt, ich begleite euch und zeige euch alles!"  
Schon waren die beiden mit Eowyn durch den Torbogen verschwunden und überließen den Männern sich selbst, die ihre Tiere den Stallburchen anvertrauten und sich dann ebenfalls zurückzogen, um sich zu erfrischen.

Kurze Zeit später versammelten sich alle in der großen Halle, wo sie das ersehnte Feuer und ein reichlich gedeckter Tisch erwartete, der die Hobbits förmlich dazu einlud, sich umgehend über die Leckereien her zu machen, doch Aragorn hielt sie mit einem tadelnden Blick zurück und bedeutete ihnen, auf die Frauen zu warten, die noch nicht bei ihnen waren.  
Als sie schließlich die Halle betraten, hielt Legolas mitten in seiner Bewegung inne und starrte Tanhis unverwandt an, die scherzend und lachend zwischen Arwen und Eowyn die Halle betrat.  
Ihr Haar war ordentlich gekämmt und auf ihrem Kopf festgesteckt, doch einzelne Strähnen fielen leuchtend in ihren Nacken und an den Seiten ihres Gesichtes entlang, weich und geschmeidig. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und ihre grünen Augen leuchteten noch intensiver als sonst, denn die Tunika, die sie über den silbergrauen Beinlingen trug, war von einem schillernden Grün und umspielte ihren Körper seidig, was diese Wirkung noch unterstützte und sie trug bequeme Stiefel aus weichem Wildleder. All ihre Bewegungen waren geschmeidig und harmonisch, als sie jetzt auf ihn zu kam und sich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln neben ihn setzte, ihm das Glas mit Wein aus der Hand nahm und sich leicht zu ihm beugte.  
"Du kannst wieder Luft holen!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und unterdrückte das Lachen, als er sie erst verwirrt ansah und dann versuchte, seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen, doch sie ergriff glücklich seine Hand und drückte sie zärtlich. Sie ahnte, was er bei ihrem Anblick empfand, denn ihr erging es jedes Mal ebenso, wenn sie ihn ansah und sie genoss es, ihn bei sich zu haben.

Nach dem ausgedehnten Festessen dauerte es nicht lange und Pippin forderte einen ausführlichen Bericht über die Erlebnisse, die den Freunden widerfahren waren, doch Aragorn vertröstete den Hobbit auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt. Er wollte zuerst erfahren, was in seiner Abwesenheit geschehen war und in wie weit der entstandenen Schaden war, den Rinyaviês Armeen verursacht hatten. Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, hatten sie weiterhin die umliegenden Dörfer überfallen und geplündert und Faramir hatte zur Sicherheit der Bauern, die übrigen Höfe räumen lassen und sie nach Minas Tirith geleitet, wo sie in Notunterkünften oder bei Verwandten Unterschlupf gefunden hatten.  
"Die Lage spitzt sich allmählich zu, Aragorn. Unsere Späher haben berichtet, dass sich die Truppen zum Aufbruch bereit machen. Sie formieren sich, um geschlossen gegen Minas Tirith zu schreiten und es geht das Gerücht um, das sich ihr Führer auf dem Weg hierher befindet!"  
Êomer nickte bestätigend, als Faramir seine Vermutung geäußert hatte und Legolas konnte nicht länger schweigen.  
"Es ist leider kein Gerücht, Freunde. Rinyaviê heißt ihr Anführer und er befindet sich höchstens einen Tagesmarsch hinter uns. Er war es, der Gimli, Tanhis und mich angegriffen hat und mich in Gefangenschaft hielt. Er will die Herrschaft über Gondor und er wird nicht eher ruhen, bis er sie hat – oder seinen letzten Atemzug getan hat. Er schreckt vor nichts zurück und geht selber mit der größten Härte vor, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Wir müssen auf alles gefasst sein!"  
"Die Lage ist wirklich bedrohlich!", stimmte Aragorn zu. "Die Feinde werden uns sicher von allen Seiten aus angreifen und uns einkreisen, was dazu führen wird, dass wir unsere eigenen Truppen auseinander ziehen müssen. Die Kämpfe werden schrecklich werden – und die Verluste schmerzlich groß sein."  
Eomer und Faramir berichteten den Freunden dann ausführlich, über den momentanen Stand der Verteidigungsmaßnahmen und es stand außer Frage, dass noch viel Arbeit auf sie wartete, als sie ihren Bericht endeten. So wurde eine Landkarte hervorgeholt und beraten, wo die Stadt noch zusätzlich gesichert werden musste und sich die Bogenschützen und Schwertkämpfer am Besten postierten. Ihre ganze Hoffnung setzte Aragorn auch auf die Unterstützung der Elben, die sich schon auf dem Weg nach Gondor befanden, doch sie wussten nicht, wann genau sie aufgebrochen waren.

"Wer wird denn alles kommen?", fragte Pippin, der seine Neugier nicht länger verbergen konnte.  
"Als wir in Lôrien aufbrachen, machten sich die dortigen Truppen bereit. Ebenso war Elrond mit einer großen Gruppe Krieger anwesend und Thranduil aus Düsterwald, ebenfalls mit mindestens fünfhundert Kämpfern."  
Bei den letzten Worten von Aragorn spürte Tanhis, wie sich Legolas augenblicklich anspannte und sie ergriff unter dem Tisch seine Hand und wollte ihm so etwas Trost spenden, doch zu ihrer Überraschung, zog er sich vor ihrer Berührung zurück und wich ihrem fragenden Blick aus. Allen Anderen blieb seine Reaktion verborgen, denn sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich mit dem Schmieden ihrer Abwehrmaßnahmen zu beschäftigen, doch Tanhis ging sein Verhalten nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und sie versank tief in ihren eigenen Gedanken.

Den Hobbits wurde es bald langweilig und sie zogen sich in ihr zugewiesenes Zimmer zurück, dass Merry und Pippin schon seid zwei Tagen bewohnten und die Zeit genutzt hatten, um sich heimliche Vorräte anzulegen, sodass sie es sich nun mit einer kleinen Zwischenmahlzeit auf einem Haufen Kissen bequem machen konnten.  
"Nun erzählt aber endlich, wie es euch bei der Suche nach Legolas ergangen ist! Wir waren die ganze Zeit verrückt vor Sorge, als uns der Bote die Nachricht brachte, dass Legolas in der Gewalt der Feinde sei und ihr euch auf den Weg gemacht habt, um ihn zu befreien!", brachte Pippin unter schmatzen hervor.  
Frodo und Sam begannen, ausführlich über die Suche und die beschwerliche Wanderschaft unter der Erde zu erzählen, die sie alle sehr mitgenommen hatte und wie sie schließlich mit Gandalf und Gimli umkehren mussten, weil sie die Steilwand nicht passieren konnten. Ihre heimliche Flucht vor Gandalf und Gimli stieß bei Merry und Pippin auf besonderen Zuspruch und sie klopften den Freunden anerkennend auf die Schulter, denn schließlich waren die Hobbits genau im richtigen Moment zu den Freunden gestoßen und hatten ihnen mit ihrer Hilfe die nötige Unterstützung geboten.  
"Ich sag's ja immer wieder!", äußerte Merry grinsend. "Wir Hobbits sind nicht zu unterschätzen! Gerade wenn man am wenigstens mit uns rechnet, tauchen wir auf und laufen zur Höchstform auf!"  
Alle lachten, doch bald kam das Gespräch dann auf Legolas zu sprechen, was besonders Frodo einen seltsamen Kloß im Magen verursachte.  
"Er sah schlimm aus! Ich habe zwar schon einmal davon gehört, dass die Elben nicht lange unter der Erde verweilen können, aber das es ihn so schwächen würde, hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten. Die Verwundungen sind außerdem nicht so schnell verheilt wie sonst und stellt euch vor, er war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, uns vom Feind zu unterscheiden! Er hat Aragorn sogar angegriffen! Nur gut dass ihm die Kraft gefehlt hat, ihn ernsthaft zu verletzen."  
Sam schüttelte immer noch ganz ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Ja, es war wirklich schlimm, Sam. Ich dachte, dass er den Weg nach Lôrien nicht hinter sich bringen würde! Und dann auch noch Thranduil, der ihm nicht eine Minute Ruhe gegönnt hat! Verstehe einen diesen Elben! Da wird sein Sohn gefangen genommen, verwundet und gefoltert, gerade noch rechtzeitig gerettet und kehrt am Ende seiner Kräfte nach Lôrien zurück und was tut er? Ihn freudig umarmen? Ihn sofort verpflegen lassen oder sich erkundigen, wie es ihm geht? Nein! Er schleift ihn vor den Rat und löchert ihn mit Fragen! Er ist danach sogar zusammengebrochen, so entkräftet war er!"  
Frodo spürte, wie ihm alleine bei der Erinnerung die Wut erfasste, doch hinter ihm erklang plötzlich eine freundliche Stimme.

"Beruhige dich Frodo!", brummte Gandalf. "Es ist ja noch mal gut gegangen und was Thranduil betrifft, so ist es nicht unsere Aufgabe, ein Urteil zu fällen. Er hatte sicher seine Gründe, warum er so gehandelt hat!"  
Frodo ließ sich jedoch nicht von Gandalfs Worten beirren.  
"Aber er ist doch sein Vater! Und ich habe Legolas' Gesicht gesehen, als er nicht ein Wort der Zuneigung vernahm. Er leidet – auch jetzt noch!"  
Es war mucksmäuschenstill im Zimmer, als Gandalf Frodo jetzt ansah und dann laut seinen Atem entweichen ließ.  
"Urteile nicht zu schnell, lieber Frodo! Ich selbst war schon einmal in einer ähnlichen Lage und weiß, wie schwer einem eine solche Entscheidung fallen kann! Es war zwar nicht ein Sohn, den die Orks von Sauron damals angeblich in ihrer Gewalt hatten, aber ein Hobbit, der mir ebensoviel bedeutet hat – und es immer noch tut! Es gab auch für Thranduil nur zwei Möglichkeiten: ein Leben, oder das vieler Elben und Menschen. Wie würdest du in einer solchen Situation entscheiden?"  
Frodo senkte betreten sein Haupt und schwieg, unfähig, darauf etwas zu erwidern.  
"Siehst du! Es gibt immer zwei Seiten, die betrachtet werden sollten. Aber sei dir gewiss, dass ich mir Thranduil zur rechten Zeit noch vorknöpfen werde."  
Die Hobbits grinsten, als sie das hörten, denn sie selbst hatten sich schon so manches von Gandalf sagen lassen müssen und wussten, dass der Zauberer seine Meinung dabei nicht zurückhielt.  
"So, und jetzt legt euch schlafen. Morgen wartet noch viel Arbeit auf uns."

Sie krochen unter ihre Decken, doch Gandalf hatte die Türe noch nicht ganz hinter sich geschlossen, als Pippin sich noch einmal an Frodo und Sam wandte.  
"Ich will aber doch noch wissen, wie Legolas Tanhis kennen gelernt hat! Das kann nicht bis Morgen warten!"  
Sam gähnte. "Frag Gimli. Der war ja dabei! Ich weiß nur, dass sie auf Legolas geschossen hat."  
"Sie hat was?", fragte Pippin ungläubig, doch Sam war bereits eingeschlafen und so legte er sich verärgert in die Kissen.  
"Na, dass werde ich noch herausfinden!", brummte er, bevor er sich die Decke über den Kopf zog.

Alles schlief, als sich Legolas auf den Weg zu der warmen Quelle machte, die außerhalb der Stadt auf einer kleinen Lichtung des Waldes befand. Er und Aragorn waren schon öfter gemeinsam dorthin gewandert, doch in dieser Nacht wollte Legolas alleine sein, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können.  
Er hatte im Burghof der Feste gewartet, bis er sicher war, dass auch der letzte der Freunde schlief. Aragorn hatte überall Kundschafter und Wachen postiert und Legolas bewegte sich unwillkürlich vorsichtiger, um sie nicht aufzuschrecken, denn das Letzte, was Legolas wollte, dass jemand auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und Alarm schlug, dann würde er nämlich nie die Quelle erreichen.  
Er gelangte nach einem raschen Marsch durch viele kleine Gassen und einige geheime Gänge aus der Stadt, tauchte in den Schatten der Bäume und fand selbst in dieser Finsternis sicher den Weg zu der Quelle, die leise sprudelte und einen kleinen See speiste, der sich an einer Seite an eine kleine, steile Felswand schmiegte. Von zwei Seiten wurde das Gewässer vom Wald eingegrenzt und in der Mitte des Wassers befand sich eine kleine Insel, die durch einen umgestürzten Baumstamm mit dem Ufer verbunden war. Diese Insel war Legolas' Ziel, denn sie bot ausreichend Schutz, um sich vor ungesehenen Beobachtern zu verbergen und er würde in Ruhe nachdenken können. Erst wollte er jedoch die Gelegenheit nutzen, um ein Bad zu nehmen. Die Quelle hatte nämlich einen tiefen Ursprung, der das Wasser angenehm wärmte. Legolas trat aus dem Schutz der Bäume und ließ seinen Blick über den See gleiten, auf dem milchige Nebelschwaden zogen, ausgehend, von der sprudelnden Quelle. Es war also genug heißes Wasser für ein Bad vorhanden!

Als er gerade den umgestürzten Baum überquert hatte und das sandige Ufer der Insel erreichte, vernahm er hinter sich aus dem Wald das laute knacken eines zerbrechenden Zweigs. Blitzschnell kauerte er sich nieder, all seine Sinne hellwach und spähte über den im Mondlicht glitzernden See hinweg in die Wälder. Als sich jedoch auch nach endlosen Minuten nichts mehr regte, wandte Legolas sich ab und entkleidete sich und ließ sich in das Wasser gleiten. Sofort spürte er die lindernde Wirkung der Wärme, die den Schmerz zwischen seinen Schultern auf ein erträgliches Maß senkte, der sich hartnäckig immer wieder bei jeder seiner Bewegungen bemerkbar machte. Mit einem leise gemurmelten Fluch tauchte er noch tiefer in das Wasser hinein. Eigentlich musste die Wunde längst verheilt sein, doch irgendetwas verhinderte es, dass sie sich endgültig schloss und immer wieder spürte er, wie kleine Rinnsale von Blut seinen Rücken herunter liefen. Ihn beschlich die Vermutung, dass irgendein Gift in die Wunde gelangt war und die Heilung deshalb so lange dauerte. Die Quelle hatte schon oft ihre heilende Wirkung bewiesen und Legolas hoffte, dass sie nun auch ihm helfen würde.  
Er stieß sich kräftig vom Ufer ab und schwamm einige Züge von der Insel weg, um einen noch wärmeren Punkt nahe der Quelle zu erreichen.

Tanhis beobachtete ihn von einem tief hängenden Zweig aus, hinter dem sie sich versteckte. Sie war ihm heimlich gefolgt, von einer Vielzahl von Gefühlen getrieben. Sie machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um ihn und seine Zurückweisung hatte ihr nur bestätigt, dass sie auch allen Grund dazu hatte.  
Als sie jetzt den See erblickte, fühlte sie, dass der Ort von einer ganz eigenen Magie durchdrungen wurde und ihr Gespür täuschte sie nicht, als sie auf die sprudelnde Quelle aufmerksam wurde, die einen leichten Salzgeruch verströmte - es war ein Platz der Heilung.  
Sie wagte sich noch einen Schritt vor, um einen Blick auf Legolas zu erhaschen, der mit gleichmäßigen Zügen auf die Quelle zu schwamm und scheinbar nichts um sich herum wahrnahm.  
Dieser Gedanke gefiel Tanhis ganz und gar nicht. Rinyaviês Männer konnten ganz in der Nähe sein und wenn sie Legolas angriffen, hatte er nicht einmal eine Waffe um sich zu verteidigen, denn sie lag schimmernd bei seinen Sachen auf der Insel. Außerdem gab es noch genügend andere Gefahren zu befürchten und Legolas war im Wasser, völlig schutzlos, nur zu verwundbar! Er sollte doch eigentlich wissen, dass sein Alleingang viel zu gefährlich war!  
Unschlüssig blieb sie stehen und überlegte, was sie nun tun sollte. Legolas würde sicher nicht erfreut darüber sein, dass sie ihm heimlich gefolgt war, doch sie hatte es zu seinem eigenen Besten getan.

Schließlich trat sie aus dem Dickicht und ging festen Schrittes auf den Baum zu, überquerte die natürliche Brücke und wanderte am Ufer auf und ab und wartete auf eine Chance, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Dabei stieß sie plötzlich gegen etwas Weiches und entdeckte seinen Haufen Kleider, die er unordentlich neben einem kleinen Kreis aus Steinen, einem Feuerring, zurückgelassen hatte.  
Sie ließ sich bequem auf den weichen Sand nieder, kreuzte die Beine und stützte ihr Kinn in die Hände, während sie das Wasser nach Legolas absuchte. Ein leises Platschen zeigte ihr seinen Aufenthaltsort und sie ließ sich beruhigt auf die Ellenbogen sinken und wartete darauf, dass er sein Bad beendete. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da näherte er sich dem Ufer, mit wenigen, kräftigen Zügen, blieb jedoch in einer Entfernung und lächelte sie an. Er schien nicht im Mindesten überrascht, sie hier anzutreffen.  
"Bleibst du noch eine Weile?", fragte er und legte den Kopf schief, als er auf ihre Antwort wartete.  
"Ein Weilchen", erwiderte sie erleichtert darüber, dass er ihr es nicht übel zu nehmen schien, dass sie ihm gefolgt war. Er nickte ihr kurz zu und stieß sich wieder vom Ufer ab, um noch etwas zu schwimmen.  
Tanhis wusste nicht, wie sie sich die Zeit vertreiben sollte und so begann sie schließlich, Äste und Zweige zusammen zu suchen, um ein kleines Feuer zu entzünden. Als die Flammen schließlich auf den Zweigen tanzten und knisterten, nutzte sie Legolas' Unhang als Kissen und betrachtete die Sterne, die in Unmengen den klaren Himmel bedeckten und tausendfach funkelten.

Der Wind frischte auf, als Tanhis aus ihrem tiefen Schlummer erwachte, sich schlaftrunken aufsetzte und feststellen musste, dass Legolas ihr gegenüber am Feuer saß und den Kopf zu ihr wandte, als sie sich rührte.  
Ich bin wirklich eine gute Beschützerin, schalt sie sich selber. Erst verursache ich einen Heidenlärm, während ich ihm folge und jetzt schlafe ich seelenruhig ein, wenn er schutzlos durch den See schwimmt und bekomme noch nicht einmal mit, dass er herumläuft, sich ankleidet und sich zu mir setzt!  
"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken!", sagte er nun zärtlich und strich ihr über die Wange.  
Sie glaubte, einen neckenden Unterton in seiner Stimme heraus zu hören; und tatsächlich waren seine Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen verzogen. Zu ihrem eigenen Ärger spürte sie, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg.  
"Du hättest nicht alleine hier her gehen sollen! Der Wald ist voller Gefahren in diesen Zeiten!", versuchte sie ihn abzulenken, doch sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
"Du hast Recht. Nicht jeder zerbricht die Zweige des Waldes, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Wirst du etwa schon alt und ungeschickt?"  
"Alt und ungeschickt? So ein Unsinn!" Sie versuchte die Verlegenheit zu überspielen, indem sie damit begann, ihre Zöpfe, die sich beim Schlaf gelöst hatten, wieder in ihre wirre Mähne zurück zu schieben.  
"Dann warst du es also tatsächlich, die ich hinter mir durch den Wald trampeln und poltern gehört habe!"  
"Ich bin mein ganzes Leben noch nicht getrampelt, Herr Grünblatt!"  
"Natürlich!"  
Sein Grinsen wurde wieder breiter, bis er laut lachte. Es war ein tiefes, melodisches Lachen und es rieselte wie eine Wohltat durch sie hindurch und machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass Legolas schon lange nicht mehr so befreit gelacht hatte.

"Das Bad scheint dir gut getan zu haben – in vielerlei Hinsicht!", begann sie vorsichtig.  
Umgehend wurde sein Gesicht ernst und er sah sie an, als habe sie einen sehr wunden Punkt in seinem Innersten getroffen und sie beschloss, ihn nicht auf seinen Vater anzusprechen.  
"Schmerzt dich die Wunde am Rücken noch sehr?", fragte sie stattdessen.  
Sein Blick wandelte sich in Verwunderung und er wollte schon etwas Abwehrendes erwidern, als sie ihn noch im Luft holen unterbrach.  
"Ich bin nicht nur NICHT alt und ungeschickt, sondern auch keinesfalls blind, Legolas! Ich habe gesehen, dass du oft vom Schmerz zusammenzuckst - und das Blut hinterlässt Flecken auf deiner Tunika! Also versuche erst gar nicht, es abzustreiten!"  
Legolas schloss den Mund und begann, sich nach Worten suchend, den Nacken zu reiben. Schließlich zuckte er resigniert die Schultern.  
"Es hat wohl keinen Zweck, es noch abzustreiten, aber es ist nicht so schlimm..."  
"Davon werde ich mich selber überzeugen! Lass mich sehen!"  
Sie stand auf und zog seine noch geöffnete Tunika herunter, entblößte seinen Rücken und zog geräuschvoll die Luft ein, als sie die Wunde erblickte. An einigen Stellen überzog eine dünne Kruste den Schnitt, doch der Rest glänzte feucht, die Ränder und das umliegende Fleisch waren gerötet. Unter ihrem sanften Druck zuckte er zusammen und sofort perlten kleine Blutstropfen aus der Verletzung.  
"Idiot!", schimpfte sie sogleich drauf los, ging zu ihrem Bündel, wobei sie ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf und kehrte mit einem kleinen Tiegel wieder hinter seinen Rücken zurück.  
"Das ist eine Salbe, die nicht nur Athelas enthält, sondern noch eine Pflanze, die den Schmerz etwas betäuben wird. Das wird hoffentlich helfen, dass sich die Wunde endlich schließt." Sie verrieb die Salbe sorgfältig, doch plötzlich hielt sie mitten in der Bewegung inne.  
"Ich verstehe nicht, warum sich die Wunde nicht schon längst geschlossen hat!", murmelte sie gedankenverloren, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und fuhr in ihrer Tätigkeit fort.

Legolas ließ ihre Behandlung ohne murren über sich ergehen, obwohl die Salbe in der Wunde brannte, doch bald stellte sich eine kühlende Wirkung ein, die den Schmerz linderte.  
"Sicher liegt es an dem Kampf mit den Wargen, dass der Schnitt sich geöffnet hat.", entgegnete er auf ihre Äußerung. "Ich bin genau auf den Rücken gefallen, als sich die Bestie auf mich gestürzt hat."  
Tanhis kehrte auf ihren alten Platz zurück und fing seinen Blick auf, während er sich wieder anzog, dann schüttelte sie entschieden den Kopf.  
"Nein, die Wunde sieht noch genauso schlimm aus, wie damals in der Höhle, als ich den Verband zur Seite gezogen habe. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht!"  
"Und wie geht es deinem Schwertarm?", versuchte Legolas sie abzulenken, was ihm auch gelang, denn sie rieb sich sogleich den Arm und sah ihn dann lächelnd an.  
"Halb so wild! Der Schnitt war nicht tief und du hast ihn gut versorgt!"  
Legolas nutzte die Ablenkung und begab sich an ihre Seite, zog sie an sich heran und holte sich endlich den Kuss, nach dem er sich schon die ganze Zeit über gesehnt hatte. Sie erwiderte ihn bereitwillig und kuschelte sich dann zufrieden an ihn. All ihre Sorgen gerieten in Vergessenheit und sie saßen eine Zeit lang einfach nur da und betrachteten die Sterne, bis sich Legolas schließlich erhob.  
"Komm, wir sollten zurückgehen. Es ist spät und wir sollten dem Feind nicht doch noch die Gelegenheit bieten, uns hier zu überrumpeln."  
Arm in Arm kehrten sie in die Feste zurück, ohne auch nur die geringste Aufmerksamkeit einer der Wachen auf sich zu ziehen und legten sich sogleich zur Ruhe. Bald fühlte Tanhis den regelmäßigen Atem von Legolas in ihrem Nacken, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er nach langer Zeit endlich wieder in Ruhe schlief.

Rinyaviê ging unruhig in seinem Zelt auf und ab und versuchte, den Plan in seinem Kopf zu ordnen, der ihm in der Nacht gekommen war. Früh am Morgen waren sie ausgeritten und hatten aus der Entfernung die Stadt in Augenschein genommen, in der es zu ging, wie in einem Ameisenhaufen. Überall wurden Barrieren errichtet und das Heer aufgeteilt und in Gruppen postiert. Auf den Wällen standen unzählige Bogenschützen und berittene Späher durchquerten das umliegende Land, um beim kleinsten Anzeichen des Feindes, Alarm schlagen zu können.  
Rinyaviê hatte jede Einzelheit dieser Maßnahmen erfasst, doch in der Nacht war ihm der rettende Einfall gekommen, wie es ihnen gelingen würde, ihren Angriff noch erfolgreicher durchzuführen.  
Jetzt hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne, drehte sich mit einem hämischen Lächeln zu seinen Hauptmännern herum und beugte sich über den Tisch zu ihnen herunter.  
"Ich habe einen Plan, Männer, der es uns ermöglichen wird, König Elessar eine böse Überraschung zu bereiten! Damit wird er sicher nicht rechnen! Und jetzt hört mir gefälligst gut zu! Ich habe keine Lust, das Ganze noch einmal zu erklären!"

Aragorn stand auf der Festungsmauer und blickte auf das rege Treiben in den Strassen nieder, tief in Gedanken versunken und von großer Sorge erfüllt. Sicher war Rinyaviê inzwischen bei seinen Truppen eingetroffen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie einen Angriff auf die Stadt unternahmen und versuchen würden, sie einzunehmen. Wann würde Rinyaviê angreifen? Wie lange würden sie einem solchen Ansturm standhalten können?  
Er rieb sich nachdenklich über die Stirn und richtete seinen Blick auf die Berge des Schattengebirges, die Unheil verkündend und erschreckend nah vor ihm lagen. Er seufzte und dachte an die Gefahren, die vor ihnen lagen und unweigerlich tauchten auch die Bilder der vergangenen Tage wieder vor ihm auf, was ein verdrängtes Gefühl wieder zu neuem Leben erweckte. Umgehend suchte er den Kampfplatz in einiger Entfernung mit seinen scharfen Augen ab und fand den Elben, mitten in einem Übungskampf mit Merry und Pippin vertieft. Er musterte jede von Legolas' Bewegung und fand die Bestätigung für sein ungutes Gefühl.  
Den Hobbits gelang es erstaunlich leicht, Legolas immer weiter zurück zu drängen und dieser hatte deutlich Probleme, die schnellen Schläge rechtzeitig abzuwehren, die Beide, vom Ehrgeiz gepackt, mit unvermuteter Härte führten.  
Aragorn richtete sich, von neuer Sorge gepackt, weiter auf und ging die Festungsmauer entlang, die ihn näher an den Platz heranführte, um noch besser sehen zu können. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht!

Legolas konzentrierte sich völlig darauf, den Hieben seiner Freunde Gegenwehr zu leisten, während Gimli ihnen, der neben Tanhis auf einem Stein im Schatten eines Baumes saß, Anweisungen zurief, wie sie sich noch gezielter gegen einen Feind zur Wehr setzen konnten. Die Hobbits nahmen jeden Hinweis dankend an und setzten sie erstaunlich schnell um, was dazu führte, dass sie Legolas von Minute zu Minute mehr bedrängten.  
Legolas hatte sich am Morgen erfrischt und ausgeruht gefühlt, denn er hatte ungewöhnlich fest geschlafen, doch nun hatte er das Gefühl, dass es ihm immer schwerer viel, seine Arme mit den Schwertern zu heben und die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken steigerten sich unaufhörlich, doch er versuchte verbissen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und wehrte einen neuen Schlag von Pippin ab, der ihn von der Seite aus angriff. Im gleichen Moment versuchte Merry es mit einer neuen Taktik und warf sich Legolas gezielt entgegen, wobei er mit seiner freien Hand den Arm des Elben umfing, um ihn nach unten zu drücken und ihm das Schwert zu entreißen. Mit seiner ganzen Kraft warf er sich auf den Arm und Pippin, der seinen Freund heran laufen gesehen hatte, nutzte die Ablenkung und stieß Legolas in die Seite, damit er ins wanken geriet. Schon oft hatten sie so miteinander gekämpft und immer war es ihnen misslungen, den schnellen, kampferprobten Elben zu überrumpeln, doch diesmal besaß Legolas nicht die Kraft, auf den Angriff zu reagieren.  
Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr, von der Stichwunde zwischen seinen Schultern aus, durch seinen Arm, als Merry sich darauf warf und das Schwert glitt ihm aus der Hand; er wurde von Pippin umgerissen und prallte hart auf den Rücken, was ihm ein gequältes Aufstöhnen entlockte, dass in den Jubelschreien der Hobbits unterging.

"Ha! Wir haben es geschafft!", freute sich Merry und Pippin klopfte seinem Freund anerkennend auf die Schulter.  
"Das war eine gute Idee von dir Merry! Diesmal war ich schnell genug, um deine Ablenkung zu nutzen!" Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Was Legolas, damit hast du nicht gerechnet."  
Merry und Pippin, die beide immer noch halb auf Legolas lagen, grinsten den Elben verschmitz an, doch augenblicklich weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie Legolas' schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sahen.  
"Was ist denn, Legolas?", fragte Merry besorgt, stand auf und beeilte sich, auch Pippin auf die Beine zu ziehen.  
"Es ist nichts.", presste der Elb hervor, doch sein Gesicht strafte ihn lügen. "Ihr habt mich einfach überrumpelt, gleich können wir weitermachen."  
Tanhis und Gimli eilten über die Wiese, als sie sahen, wie Legolas sich schwerfällig erhob und die Hobbits ihn helfend stützten und Tanhis erfasste schon von weitem den kleinen Fleck, der sich auf dem Rücken seiner Tunika ausbreitete. Sofort wurde sie von neuen Sorgen gepackt, die sie jedoch vor den Freunden zu verbergen versuchte, als sie jetzt bei den dreien ankamen. Legolas versuchte es mit einem Lächeln, doch es missglückte ihm auffällig und selbst Gimli zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Macht nicht solche Gesichter, Freunde.", versuchte Legolas abzulenken und kämpfte sich in eine aufrechte Position. "Es ist nichts - ich war nur überrascht. Das hätte ich euch gar nicht zugetraut!"  
Er zerzauste den Hobbits freundschaftlich ihre Lockenköpfe, die ihn immer noch besorgt ansahen und hob sein Schwert auf, das im Gras lag. Gimli ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen, wandte sich dann aber doch brummend ab und legte Merry und Pippin die Arme um die Schultern.  
"Kommt Freunde. Nach so einem Sieg habt ihr euch eine Stärkung verdient!" Er warf Tanhis noch einen Blick zu und zog die Hobbits dann in Richtung Feste, die auf diese Ablenkung hereinfielen und ihm, ohne einen Verdacht zu schöpfen, folgten.

Legolas ließ sich wieder ins Gras sinken, als die Hobbits und Gimli durch das Tor verschwunden waren und gab seine mühsam bewahrte Haltung auf. Tanhis kniete sich neben ihn und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
"Du musst die Wunde von Aragorn und Gandalf versorgen lassen. Das geht nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, Legolas. Ich mache mir Sorgen!"  
Legolas lächelte matt. "Das musst du nicht! Sie wird sich schon von alleine schließen! Die Zeit wird auch die Heilung bringen."  
"Aber genau das ist der springende Punkt, Legolas. Es ist schon soviel Zeit vergangen und es ist immer noch keine Besserung eingetreten! Außerdem wird hier sicher bald eine Schlacht ausbrechen, in der du in deinem Zustand wohl kaum eine Chance haben wirst, auch nur einen Ork abzuwehren. Wenn du nicht zu deinen Freunden gehst, dann tue ich es!"  
Entschieden erhob sie sich und wollte schon aufgebracht in Richtung Feste davon stürmen, als sie seine warme Hand auf ihrem Arm fühlte. Wütend wirbelte sie zu ihm herum, doch sein Blick besänftigte sie augenblicklich, als sie den Schmerz darin sah, doch es lag auch Entschlossenheit darin.  
"Warte bitte! Ich kann mir jetzt nicht die kleinste Schwäche leisten, gerade jetzt, wo mein Vater jederzeit hier eintreffen kann. Er soll keinen weiteren Anlass dazu bekommen, mich vor meinen Freunden bloß zu stellen."  
Tanhis hörte die Bitterkeit in seinen Worten und starrte ihn an, während sie versuchte, sein Verhalten zu verstehen.  
"Du brauchst hier niemandem etwas zu beweisen, Legolas! Was dein Vater denkt, sollte dir egal sein und deine Freunde werden nicht schlecht von dir denken, nur weil du sie nicht im Kampf unterstützt. Sie lieben dich und werden es nicht wollen, dass du dein Leben wegen verletzter Eitelkeit riskierst!"  
Bei ihren Worten verengten sich Legolas' Augen zu Schlitzen und er funkelte sie wütend an.  
"Gerade von dir hätte ich mehr Verständnis erwartet! Weißt du eigentlich wie das ist, wenn man immer das Gefühl vermittelt bekommt, nichts richtig zu machen und seinen Vater nur zu enttäuschen? Diesmal werde ich ihm keinen Anlass zum Tadeln bieten! Ich werde ihm zeigen, dass mehr in mir steckt, als er glaubt!"  
Schwankend kam er auf die Beine und sah sie noch einmal verletzt an, bevor er sich umwandte und sie auf der Wiese zurück ließ, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Aragorn war, nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass der Elb nach dem Angriff der Hobbits liegen geblieben war, sofort los gelaufen, um zu sehen, was geschehen war. Als er jetzt auf dem Platz eintraf, kam ihm der Freund mit einem nicht zu deutendem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen und schob sich nur stumm an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Aragorn sah ihm verwundert nach und strebte dann auf Tanhis zu, die sich bückte und eines von Legolas' Schwertern aufhob, dass er scheinbar im Kampf verloren hatte.  
"Was ist denn in ihn gefahren?", fragte er sie schon von weitem und er konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie bei seinen Worten erschrocken zusammenfuhr.  
"Aragorn! Wo kommst du denn so plötzlich her?", versuchte sie eine Ablenkung.  
"Ich habe euch gesehen, als ich auf der Festungsmauer einen Kontrollgang gemacht habe. Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Tanhis überkam bei seiner Frage ein innerer Kampf. Sollte sie Aragorn alles erzählen und so gegen Legolas' Wunsch handeln? Er musste doch verstehen, dass sie sich große Sorgen machte und es besser war, wenn Aragorn und auch Gandalf von seinen Schmerzen wussten! Sie würden ihn sicher davon überzeugen können, dass es unmöglich war, in seiner Verfassung einen Kampf zu riskieren und konnten ihm vielleicht sogar helfen! Selbst gegen Merry und Pippin hatte er sich nicht zur Wehr setzen können und sie hatten sicher nicht die geringste Chance, den Elben zu besiegen, wenn er unverletzt war!  
Doch Legolas' Blick, als er von seinem Vater gesprochen hatte, hielt sie zurück. Sie hatte seine Verzweiflung gesehen und ein Stück weit konnte sie seine Denkweise verstehen, wenn sie es auch immer noch für Wahnsinn hielt, dass er so leichtfertig sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte.  
"Nein, nein! Es gibt keinen Grund sich Gedanken zu machen. Er war wohl nur sauer auf sich selbst, dass die Hobbits es geschafft haben, ihn zu überrumpeln...", versuchte sie Aragorn zu beschwichtigen.  
"Aber ich sehe dir doch an, dass ihr euch gestritten habt. Du hast Tränen in deinen Augen!" Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und er sah, wie sie wieder zögerte, bevor sie ihm etwas erwiderte.  
"Ich sagte doch schon, dass er sauer auf sich selbst ist und es hat ihm wohl auch nicht gefallen, dass ich ihm gesagt habe, er solle das nicht so ernst nehmen! Er war wütend auf mich..."  
"Das passt gar nicht zu Legolas!", äußerte Aragorn, doch sie ging nicht darauf ein, murmelte etwas davon, dass sie Legolas sein Schwert bringen musste und entfernte sich eine Spur zu rasch von ihm.

Aragorn blieb auf der Wiese zurück und wartete, bis Tanhis die Feste erreicht hatte, dann ging er in die Hocke und suchte den Boden ab, bis er fand, wonach er suchte.  
An der Stelle, wo die Hobbits Legolas zu Boden gerissen hatten, berührte er mit den Fingerspitzen den dunklen Fleck und zerrieb nachdenklich das Blut dazwischen. Also hatte er mit seiner Vermutung doch Recht gehabt. Hier war etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung und es wurde höchste Zeit, dass er mit Legolas sprach!  
Er machte sich auf den Rückweg, um den Elb zu suchen und ihn zur Rede zu stellen, doch er wurde von einem der Hauptmänner abgefangen, der ihn seinerseits gesucht hatte, weil er Aragorns Anweisungen benötigte, um seine Männer zu postieren. Aragorn nahm sich fest vor, seine Suche gleich anschließend zu beginnen, doch er wurde den ganzen Tag von den Vorbereitungen der Schlacht in Anspruch genommen, sodass es schon spät am Abend war, als er endlich in die Halle der Feste trat. Gandalf saß mit Êomer, Faramir, Eowyn und Arwen zusammen, doch weder von den Hobbits oder Gimli, noch von Legolas und Tanhis war auch nur eine Spur zu sehen. So setzte er sich eine Weile zu den Freunden, die ihn auch gleich wieder völlig in Beschlag nahmen und mit ihm über die Möglichkeiten ihrer Verteidigung sprachen, bis die Stunden der Nacht schon weit fortgeschritten waren und sie alle müde zu Bett gingen.

Um die gleiche Zeit näherte sich den äußeren Toren der Stadt ein Pferdekarren, der von einem Mann langsam vorangetrieben wurde und sich einen Weg durch das riesige Lager bahnte, dass von einigen Feuern erhellt wurde, um die noch einige Krieger saßen. Der Wagen rumpelte über die unebene Spurrille, die schon zahlreiche Karren vor ihm hinterlassen hatten und hielt mit einem Ruck an, als sich die Wachen des Tores dem Kutscher in den Weg stellten und dieser die Zügel der Tiere anzog.  
"Wer seid ihr und was habt ihr geladen?", fragte einer der Wachen.  
"Mein Name ist Vanwathôl, Herr. Ich bringe Fässer mit Wein und andere Nahrungsmittel aus meinen Landen, die für die Truppen des Königs bestimmt sind."  
Der Wachmann ging um den Karren herum und durchsuchte ihn, so gut er es in der Dunkelheit vermochte, konnte jedoch nichts auffälliges entdecken. Mit einem Nicken erteilte er die Erlaubnis, das Tor zu passieren und bald verhallten die Hufschläge und das Knirschen der Räder in den Strassen von Minas Tirith und das Tor wurde wieder verschlossen.

Überall auf dem Burggelände drängten sich die Krieger und Menschen in eifriger Beschäftigung und machten es fast unmöglich, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Zwischen diesem Gedränge fuhren mit Holz und Eisen beladene Karren, die das Material zu den Toren brachten, um diese auszubessern und die Schmiede hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um die Schwerter und Waffen zu schärfen. Es gab nur ein Gesprächsthema in der Stadt und alle äußerten ihre Vermutungen, über den Zeitpunkt des Angriffs der Feinde.  
Legolas bahnte sich unauffällig und geschickt einen Weg durch das Gedränge, ohne auch nur einer Person aufzufallen, denn er hatte sich die Kapuze seines Umhang tief ins Gesicht gezogen und hielt sich immer im Schatten der Häuser.  
Die ganze Nacht hatte er im Freien verbracht, um weder Tanhis, noch einem der Freunde gegenüber treten zu müssen, denn er wusste nicht, ob Tanhis mit Aragorn oder Gandalf gesprochen hatte und er war fest entschlossen, sich an dieser Schlacht zu beteiligen und seinem Vater nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt für einen neuen Tadel zu bieten.

Die Nacht war kalt gewesen und immer noch steckte die Kälte in seinen Gliedern und schüttelte seinen Körper, was ihn dazu veranlasste, den Mantel noch enger um seine Schultern zu ziehen, doch er stoppte in seiner Bewegung und wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz langsam nachließ der ihm durch den Rücken fuhr. Sonst hatte ihm weder Kälte noch Hitze das Geringste anhaben können und Schmerzen waren etwas, das er nur selten wahrnahm, denn seine Wunden verheilten sonst so schnell, dass auch die Schmerzen nie lange andauerten. Wieder kam ihm der Verdacht, dass die Ursache für seinen Zustand eine List von Rinyaviê und seinen Männern war und sicher auf ein Gift zurück zu führen war, dass sich langsam immer weiter in seinem Inneren ausbreitete und seine Kräfte raubte. Der Hass der Haradrim auf die Elben war groß genug, um vor so einer Tat nicht zurück zu schrecken und er war sicher ein willkommenes Ziel gewesen, als Sohn eines Königs und Freund vom Herrn Gondors.

Legolas zwang sich, seinen Weg fortzusetzen und umrundete die letzte Häuserreihe, die sich vor dem Tor zum Burghof erhob, durchschritt es, ohne von den Wachen zur Kenntnis genommen zu werden und befand sich auf dem großen Platz, der ausschließlich von Kriegern erfüllt war. Er musste Tanhis finden, denn noch etwas hatte ihn die ganze Nacht über nicht schlafen lassen – sein schlechtes Gewissen! Er hätte sie nicht so anfahren dürfen, auch wenn sie ihn nicht verstand, denn ihm war bewusst geworden, dass es einzig und allein die Sorgen gewesen waren, die sie dazu verleitet hatte, ihm so schroff zu begegnen.  
Legolas suchte in dem Durcheinander der Menge nach ihrem wirren Haarschopf, konnte sie jedoch nicht entdecken und schimpfte sich selbst einen Idioten, dass er sie so einfach auf der Wiese hatte stehen lassen.  
Plötzlich begann die Umgebung vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen und dunkle Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, was ihn veranlasste, die Lider zu senken. Er stützte sich an einer kleinen Mauer ab und kämpfte gegen die Panik an, die von ihm Besitz ergriff, zwang sich selber dazu, die Ruhe zu bewahren, atmete tief durch und als er nach einigen Minuten die Augen wieder aufschlug, waren die Schatten verschwunden.

Wenn er nur wüsste, was ihm diese Qualen bereitete! Er wäre sicher in der Lage, etwas dagegen zu tun, doch so war er gezwungen, sich so lange wie er nur vermochte gegen das Gift zur Wehr zu setzen. Legolas ging in Gedanken noch einmal die Bruchstücke seiner Erinnerung an die Gefangenschaft durch und suchte nach einem Hinweis, doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, ihm viel nichts ein, was seinen Zustand erklärt hätte. Die Waffe, die ihm die Stichwunde zugefügt hatte, konnte nicht die Ursache dafür sein, sonst hätte er gleich einen bren

nenden Schmerz gefühlt, der auf ein Gift hingewiesen hätte. Doch da die Wunde nicht heilen wollte, bestand kein Zweifel, dass sich das Gift von dort ausbreitete und so blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit: Alcthon! Er hatte ihn und die Verletzung versorgt und er besaß die Kenntnisse über alle möglichen Heilpflanzen und deren Wirkung, da war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er sich auch mit Giftpflanzen auskannte! Er musste ihn finden, das war seine einzige Hoffnung! Sicher würde er mit Rinyaviê nach Minas Tirith kommen, um die Verwundeten der eigenen Truppen zu versorgen!  
Diese Erkenntnis gab ihm neuen Mut, doch er musste trotz allem abwarten, bis der Feind endlich angriff. Sich jetzt schutzlos in das Gebiet des Feindes zu begeben, war ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen und würde ihn nur wieder in dessen Hände treiben. Er war zum Warten verdammt und musste darauf hoffen, Alcthon unter den Feinden auszumachen, wenn sie die Stadt angriffen.

Legolas' Abwesenheit viel zunächst niemandem auf, denn alle Freunde waren mit den verschiedensten Aufgaben betreut worden, die es ihnen unmöglich machten, auch nur eine Minute zur Ruhe zu kommen. Frodo und Sam hatten mit Merrys und Pippins Unterstützung wieder die Botengänge übernommen, Gandalf stand Aragorn beratend zur Seite und Gimli hatte sich Êomer und Faramir angeschlossen, die das Kommando über ihre Truppen führten. Tanhis hatte auf den Wunsch von Arwen damit begonnen, sie und Eowyn einige ihrer Kampftechniken beizubringen und war in dem festen Glauben, dass Legolas ihr bewusst aus dem Weg ging und sicher mit Gimli gegangen war, um sich den Truppen anzuschließen. Gimli war seinerseits in dem Glauben, dass sich Legolas bei Tanhis befand, die er ebenfalls seid dem Zwischenfall auf dem Kampfplatz nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Frodo und Sam liefen gerade durch das sechste Tor der Stadt, um zur Feste zurück zu kehren. Es war schon spät am Nachmittag, langsam zog die Dämmerung herauf, und sie hatten damit zugebracht, einigen Hauptläuten neue Anweisungen zu überbringen, die vor dem Einbruch der Dunkelheit ausgeführt werden mussten. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte eine unheilsverkündende Stimmung über der Stadt gelegen und Aragorn fürchtete, dass in dieser Nacht die Haradrim angreifen würden.  
Frodo wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, was dunkle, schmutzige Streifen in seinem Gesicht hinterließ, denn es war so trocken und warm, dass in der Luft der Staub der Strassen schwebte und alles bedeckte. Weder Frodo noch Sam kümmerte dieser Umstand, doch sie waren müde und hungrig und wollten so schnell es nur ging wieder in die Burg zurück, um sich auszuruhen, damit sie, sollte die Schlacht wirklich in dieser Nacht beginnen, vorher noch etwas zu Kräften kamen.  
Sie ließen einige Pferdewagen hinter sich und quetschten sich an den Menschen vorbei, sodass sie dicht an der Stadtmauer entlang kamen, die sich zu ihrer rechten erhob, erspähten das letzte Tor und beschleunigten noch einmal ihre Schritte, dass ersehnte Ziel vor Augen.

Im Burghof herrschte das gleiche dichte Gedränge, doch es war wesentlich geordneter, als in den Strassen der Stadt, sodass sie schnell die Stufen der Feste erreichten und in die kühle Halle gelangten, wo schon einige ihrer Freunde versammelt waren. Aragorn schaute lächelnd auf, als er die Schritte der Hobbits vernahm und winkte sie zu sich heran. Bei ihm stand einer der Boten, nicht weniger schmutzig und erschöpft wie sie selbst und Frodo musterte ihn neugierig.  
"Es gibt gute Neuigkeiten, Freunde! Die Truppen der Elben nähern sich über die Ebene und werden noch vor Sonnenuntergang hier sein! Das steigert unsere Chancen um einiges. Mit ihrer Hilfe wird es uns sicher gelingen, Rinyaviê zurück zu drängen!"  
Diese Nachricht erfüllte alle mit neuer Zuversicht und rasch erteilte Aragorn Anweisungen, um alles für die Ankunft der Elben in die Wege zu leiten.  
Tanhis saß mit gemischten Gefühlen an einem der Tische und fragte sich eben, wie Legolas die Nachricht vom Eintreffen seines Vaters wohl aufnehmen würde, als Êomer und Faramir, gefolgt von Gimli die Halle betraten. Sie starrte auf die Eingangstüre und hielt nach Legolas Ausschau, doch die Türe schloss sich hinter den Freunden und sofort wurde Tanhis von Unruhe gepackt. Wo steckte er, wenn er nicht bei dem Zwerg war? Oder war er doch bei ihnen gewesen und würde ihnen später folgen?

Sie hielt die Ungewissheit nicht länger aus und strebte auf Gimli zu, den sie dann außer Hörweite zog und ihn fragend musterte.  
"War Legolas nicht bei euch? Ich dachte, er hätte sich euch angeschlossen!"  
Gimli legte die Stirn in Falten und stieß einen brummenden Laut aus, den Tanhis nicht zu deuten vermochte.  
"Ich habe ihn seid Gestern nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, als ich euch auf der Wiese zurückgelassen habe! Was ist denn geschehen?", verlangte er dann zu wissen.  
Tanhis überlegte, ob sie Gimli von Legolas' Verletzung erzählen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Wenn Legolas es gewollt hätte, dann hätte er es dem Zwerg sicher schon längst erzählt und so wich sie der Frage aus.  
"Nichts, ich dachte nur, er wollte zu euch, als er heute Morgen erfuhr, dass ihr zu den Truppen gegangen seid. Sicher ist er aufgehalten worden und wird gleich kommen."  
"Mach mir nichts weis, Mädchen! Ich sehe doch, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht Ordnung ist! Ich kenne Legolas lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht so leicht von zwei Hobbits zu überrumpeln ist. Es ist mir auch nicht entgangen, dass er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, also – was ist los?"  
Jetzt zog Gimli sie noch ein Stück weiter von den Freunden weg und sein Blick zeigte Tanhis, dass sie ihm nichts vormachen konnte. Sie schluckte und berichtete dann schweren Herzens von ihrem Streit. Als sie endete lag auch in Gimlis Augen die Sorge um den Freund.  
"Komm, wir suchen ihn. Es ist besser, wir finden ihn, bevor sein Vater hier eintrifft."  
Unbemerkt entfernten sie sich aus der Halle und machten sich auf die Suche.

Rinyaviê und eine Hand voll seiner Männer hielten sich hinter einem kleinen Schuppen verborgen, vor dem noch immer der Pferdekarren mit den Weinfässern stand und ihnen zusätzliche Deckung bot. Noch immer lag ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, denn sein Plan, sich in den Fässern zu verstecken und so in die Stadt zu gelangen, war aufgegangen. Niemand der Wachen hatte Verdacht geschöpft und sie waren unbehelligt bis in den sechsten Ring der Stadt gelangt, wo Vanwathôl den alten, fast zerfallenen Schuppen entdeckt hatte. Die Türe quietschte in den Angeln, überall pfiff der Wind durch die Ritzen und auf dem Boden lag nasses, schimmelndes Stroh, doch in näherer Umgebung war nicht ein bewohntes Haus und so hatten sie ungesehen aus den engen, stinkenden Fässern klettern können, ohne dabei entdeckt zu werden.  
Nun brauchten sie nur noch auf den Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu warten und das vereinbarte Signal senden, dass die Truppen dazu veranlassen würde, endlich den Schutz des Schattengebirges zu verlassen und den Angriff zu starten, während er sich auf die Suche nach dem König und diesem Elben machen konnte!  
Immer noch nagte die Wut in seinem Inneren, wenn er an den Elben dachte und er würde es genießen, ihm endlich die Strafe zuteil werden zu lassen, die er verdient hatte. Niemand durfte es wagen, ihn so bloß zu stellen und seine gefährlichste Truppe zu überwältigen!

Rinyaviê wandte den Kopf zur Seite und ergriff den Kragen des Mannes neben sich, um ihn näher an sich heranzuziehen.  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass die Giftpflanze seine Kraft geschwächt hat – Alcthon?", zischte er.  
Alcthon zog die Schultern zusammen, doch der eiserne Griff seines Herrn verursachten ihm trotzdem Schmerzen.  
"Ja, Herr! Als er befreit wurde, hatte die Wunde sich noch nicht wieder geschlossen. Das Gift hat zwar die Entzündung aufgehalten, doch ohne das Gegengift wird sie sich nicht schließen und er wird immer schwächer werden. Er müsste die Folgen inzwischen selber bemerken!"  
Rinyaviê grinste zufrieden und stieß Alcthon grob zur Seite, der sich beeilte, aus der Reichweite seines Herrn zu gelangen.  
"Sehr gut! Dafür, dass es eigentlich anders geplant war, hat sich das Schicksal doch noch zum Guten für uns gewendet! Ich freue mich schon jetzt darauf, sie um Gnade betteln zu sehen!"

Legolas hatte den ganzen Burghof vergeblich abgesucht und hatte dann damit begonnen, erst die Feste und dann die umliegenden Plätze und Ställe zu durchkämmen. Immer wieder wäre er dabei fast einem seiner Freunde in die Arme gelaufen, doch es war ihm ständig in letzter Minute gelungen, sich zu verbergen. Dabei hatte er zufällig erfahren, dass sein Vater und die Armeen der Elben noch an diesem Abend in Minas Tirith eintreffen würden, was ihn erneut in seinem Vorhaben bestärkte, sich auf keinen Fall von der Schlacht ausschließen zu lassen.

Als er den Stall betrat, vernahm er das leise und friedliche Schnauben der Pferde und das rascheln des Heus, die letzten Strahlen der Sonne tauchten alles in schummriges Licht und der Geruch des frischen Strohs, vermischt mit dem Duft der Pferde, stieg Legolas in die Nase.  
Fast wie von selbst wurde er dazu verleitet, zu Arod in die Box zu gehen und das Tier wandte sofort den Kopf in seine Richtung und stieß ein kurzes, erfreutes Wiehern aus, als es seinen Herrn erkannte.  
Legolas griff im vorbeigehen in den Trog mit Hafer und hielt Arod seine Hand ausgestreckt entgegen, der umgehend seine weichen Nüstern blähte und schließlich gierig die Leckerei auffraß. Legolas genoss es, die weiche Berührung in seiner Handfläche zu spüren und begann mit der anderen Hand, den Hals von Arod zu streicheln. Als der Hafer vollständig im Maul des Tieres verschwunden war, begann es überall an seinem Herrn zu schnuppern, in der Hoffnung, noch mehr davon zu entdecken. Als seine Suche erfolglos blieb, stieß es Legolas sanft gegen die Schulter und forderte damit Nachschub. Legolas lachte.  
"Du bist ganz schön undankbar, mellon nin! Du wirst dich damit wohl zufrieden geben müssen!"  
Arod trat einen Schritt auf Legolas zu und wieder stieß er ihm auffordernd gegen die Schulter, diesmal jedoch mit mehr Kraft, die Legolas ungewollt gegen die Stallwand drückte und ihn zusammenzucken ließ.

"Ah, du musst deswegen nicht gleich Gewalt anwenden, du Vielfraß!", schimpfte Legolas, doch er zog geräuschvoll die Luft ein und schob Arod entschieden von sich. Müde und erschöpft ließ er sich auf einem Strohballen nieder und dachte an Tanhis' Worte, die sie ihm auf der Wiese gesagt hatte und er zweifelte das erste Mal an seiner Entscheidung, Aragorn und Gandalf nichts von seinen Schmerzen zu erzählen.  
Vielleicht konnten sie ihm ja wirklich helfen! Aragorn hatte schließlich auch vermocht, Faramir und Eowyn damals zu helfen, als sie im Ringkrieg verletzt worden waren und würde bestimmt auch ihm Linderung verschaffen! Wenigstens soweit, dass er wieder Imstande war, sich ausreichend in den bevorstehenden Kämpfen verteidigen zu können, um doch noch seine Ehre gegenüber seinem Vater zu bewahren.  
Tanhis Stimme riss ihn plötzlich unvermutet aus seinen Gedanken und er hob so abrupt den Kopf, dass sich einen Augenblick alles um ihn herum drehte. Rasch ging der Schwindel vorbei und da stand sie, das Haar wild zerzaust und ihr Atem ging in schnellen Zügen von der Anstrengung des Laufs, kraftlos hingen ihre Arme an ihren Seiten herunter und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, schimmerten Tränen der Erleichterung in ihren Augen.

Eine Zeitlang vermochte keiner der Beiden sich zu rühren, bis Legolas sich erhob, sein Gesicht schmerzgepeinigt verzogen, und Tanhis wollte schon nach ihm greifen, um ihn zu stützen, doch es gelang ihm, ohne ihre Hilfe wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Er zögerte einen Moment, doch dann brach er schließlich das Schweigen.  
"Tanhis. Es tut mir leid was ich gesagt habe. Du hast Recht, ich sollte mir helfen lassen!"  
Seine Worte bewirkten, dass ihr die Tränen jetzt ungehindert über die Wangen liefen, doch ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie endlich aus ihrer Starre erwachte und zu ihm ging. Ohne ein Wort schloss sie Legolas in die Arme, erleichtert darüber, ihn unversehrt gefunden zu haben. Sie und Gimli hatten sich bei ihrer Suche getrennt, um mehr Zeit zu gewinnen und der Stall war ihre letzte Hoffnung gewesen, nachdem alle anderen Plätze sich als Erfolglos erwiesen hatten. Sie wusste, wie sehr Legolas an Arod hing und sie selbst liebte die ruhige Atmosphäre in den Ställen, die der geeignete Ort zum Nachdenken waren.

Legolas löste sich vorsichtig aus ihrer Umarmung und sah sie zärtlich an.  
"Komm, lass uns zu Aragorn gehen. Ich hoffe du hast Recht und er oder Gandalf können mir helfen."  
Tanhis nickte erleichtert, ergriff seine Hand und gemeinsam verließen sie den Stall.

Draußen war inzwischen die Nacht hereingebrochen und es war merklich abgekühlt, doch der frische Wind blies Legolas angenehm ins Gesicht. Er drückte Tanhis Hand ein wenig fester und sie schlugen den Weg zur Feste ein, der sie von den Ställen aus über einige kleine Strassen und Gassen führte. Sie hatten gerade eine kleine, verlassene Gasse erreicht, als Tanhis von einem unguten Gefühl beschlichen wurde und auch Legolas unvermittelt stehen blieb und angestrengt lauschte. Er war sich nicht sicher, doch er meinte ganz deutlich etwas gehört zu haben und sein Blick blieb an dem alten Pferdekarren hängen, der nicht unweit von ihnen am Ende der Gasse stand und auf den Schuppen dahinter.  
Bevor sie richtig reagieren konnten, sprang auch schon der erste der Haradrim hinter dem Wagen hervor und riss Legolas von den Füßen, der es jedoch gerade noch schaffte, sich herumzurollen, um nicht unter dem massigen Körper begraben zu werden. Tanhis schrie kurz auf, warf sich auf den Mann und lenkte ihn so von Legolas ab, der seinen Dolch zog und dann zu Tanhis stürzte, um ihr zu helfen.  
Doch er gelangte erst gar nicht in ihre Nähe, denn jetzt kamen fünf weitere Männer aus dem Schuppen und griffen sie an. Tanhis setzte ihren Gegner mit einem gezielten Stoß ihrer Klinge außer Gefecht und fuhr zu Legolas herum, der sich gegen zwei Haradrim zur Wehr setzte und eilte an seine Seite. Sie musste ihm helfen, ihn vor den Feinden beschützen, bevor er noch ernsthaft verletzt wurde. Ohne nach links oder rechts zu sehen stürmte sie auf ihn zu, den Dolch kampfbereit in der Hand, doch sie erreichte ihn nicht, denn ein eiserner Griff umfing plötzlich ihre Schulter und sie wurde mit einem Ruck herumgerissen. Die Hand mit dem Dolch wurde hart gegen die Wand geschlagen und klappernd fiel er zu Boden, während sie selbst den kalten Stahl einer Klinge an ihrer Kehle spürte. Ein widerwärtiger Geruch von Schweiß, Dreck und Bier stieg ihr in die Nase und sie eine riesige Hand verschloss ihren Mund, noch bevor sie einen Schrei ausstoßen konnte.  
"Das reicht!", donnerte eine tiefe Stimme neben ihrem Ohr, die bewirkte, dass Legolas in seiner Bewegung erstarrte und von Entsetzen gepackt wurde. Diesen Augenblick nutzten seine Gegner und sie führten einen so kräftigen Schlag aus, das Legolas in die Knie ging, dann wurde er umgehend gepackt und bekam die Arme auf den Rücken gedreht, damit er sich nicht mehr wehren konnte.  
Tanhis wand sich in dem festen Griff, als sie sah, wie Legolas zu Boden ging, doch es war ein vergeblicher Versuch und sie wurde nur noch enger umschlungen.

Legolas hob den Kopf und sah gequält zu Rinyaviê auf, der Tanhis mit Gewalt festhielt und eine Freude daran hatte, seine Macht gegen sie auszuspielen. Er sah die Angst in ihren Augen, was ihn fast zur Verzweiflung brachte, denn er gab sich alleine die Schuld daran, dass sie nun in dieser ausweglosen Situation steckten!  
Er hätte gleich auf sie hören sollen, denn nur wegen ihm hatte sie sich auf die Suche gemacht; sie hatte ihn beschützen wollen und war stattdessen selber in Gefahr geraten. Es war seine Schuld, wenn ihr nun etwas zustieß, wenn Rinyaviê sie verletzen würde und er stand hilflos daneben und musste tatenlos dabei zusehen!  
Legolas stand mühsam auf und warf Rinyaviê einen finsteren, entschlossenen Blick zu.  
"Lass sie gehen! Sie hat nichts mit der Sache zu tun!"  
"So, ich soll sie frei lassen? Das könnte dir so passen! Sie würde umgehend zu deinen Freunden rennen und Hilfe holen! Nein, ich habe etwas Besseres mit ihr vor! Sie darf zusehen, wie ich dich langsam dafür bezahlen lasse, dass du mir meine Pläne verdorben hast und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, werde ich mich ihrer annehmen und ein bisschen Spaß mit ihr haben!"  
Rinyaviê lachte amüsiert auf, als er den entsetzten Ausdruck in Legolas' Augen sah.  
"Oh, scheint so, als würde die Kleine dir einiges bedeuten! Na, das macht die Sache ja noch interessanter! Vielleicht lasse ich dich noch ein wenig zusehen, wie ich mich um sie kümmere, bevor du an der Reihe bist!"  
Mit einer Handbewegung rief er einen seiner Männer an seine Seite.  
"Gebt das Signal und dann machen wir, dass wir zum Palast kommen."

Der Mann zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, spannte ihn in den Bogen und hielt die Spitze in das Feuer einer Fackel, die einer der Anderen in den Händen hielt, zielte dann in die Luft und schoss den brennenden Pfeil ab. Er zog einen hellen Streifen über den schwarzen, sternenlosen Himmel, bevor er aus Legolas' Blickfeld verschwand und sich in die Ebene herabsenkte. Der Angriff hatte begonnen.


	4. Eine Schlacht ist zu schlagen

**4. Kapitel**

Die große Halle wurde vom Schein der Fackeln erhellt und Aragorn schritt in ungeduldiger Erwartung immer wieder im Saal auf und ab, begleitet von den vielsagenden Blicken der Anderen, die an einem der Tische saßen, wobei er ständig auf die Türe starrte, durch die Frodo und Sam verschwunden waren, um nach Legolas zu suchen. Er hatte es für besser empfunden, wenn Legolas beim Eintreffen seines Vaters an seiner Seite war, denn sonst hätte Thranduil wieder einen Anlass zum Tadeln gefunden und nach ihrer letzten Begegnung wollte Aragorn einen weiteren Zwischenfall dieser Art so lange es ging vermeiden. Es musste nicht noch einen Grund geben, sich um Legolas zu sorgen, denn er hatte seine Beobachtungen auf dem Kampfplatz längst nicht vergessen und er hoffte, dass ihm vor dem Eintreffen der Elben noch Zeit blieb, den Freund zur Rede zu stellen.  
Wieder sah er ungeduldig zur Türe und fragte sich, warum die Hobbits so lange ausblieben, als sein Warten endlich ein Ende hatte und die riesigen Flügel aufschwangen. Völlig außer Atem stürmten Frodo und Sam auf Aragorn zu und der Ausdruck ihrer Gesichter veranlassten Eomer und Faramir sich umgehend zu erheben und die Gespräche verstummten augenblicklich.

Sam fand als Erster seine Stimme wieder und zog bei seinen Worten entschuldigend die Schultern hoch.  
"Wir haben wirklich überall gesucht, Streicher, aber er ist nicht aufzufinden und niemand hat ihn gesehen. Wir waren sogar im Lager vor der Stadt, aber ebenfalls ohne Erfolg!"  
Frodo nickte bestätigend.  
"Dann haben wir Tanhis gesucht, weil sie doch sicher wissen würde, wo er sich aufhält, aber sie ist auch weg!"  
Frodo wandte sich nach seinen Worten zu den Freunden, denn er wollte Gimli fragen, ob er vielleicht eine Ahnung hatte, wo sich die Beiden befanden. Er war der beste Freund des Elben und würde sicher etwas wissen oder vermuten. Verwundert hielt Frodo inne, als er die Runde vergeblich nach dem Zwergen absuchte.  
"Wo ist denn Gimli?", fragte er unvermittelt und erst jetzt fiel auch den Anderen seine Abwesenheit auf.

Aragorn zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und versuchte angestrengt seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er hatte alle drei Freunde das letzte Mal auf dem Kampfplatz zusammen gesehen und Gimli war mit den Hobbits gegangen, nachdem Legolas zu Boden gegangen war. Dann war ihm dieser entgegengekommen, ohne mit ihm zu reden und auch Tanhis war ihm ausgewichen, als er sie auf den Vorfall angesprochen hatte.  
Tanhis und Gimli waren am Morgen beide anwesend gewesen, als die Nachrichten eingingen, dass die Elben bald in Minas Tirith eintreffen würden, aber Legolas hatte er seid dem Vortag nicht mehr gesehen, weder am Abend, noch am nächsten Morgen, um sich an der Beratung für ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu beteiligen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm das Ausbleiben des Freundes bewusst, dass ganz und gar nicht zu ihm passte er machte sich selber den Vorwurf, dass es ihm nicht schon früher aufgefallen war. Er hatte doch mit ihm reden wollen, doch die Vorbereitungen auf die Schlacht hatten ihm keine Zeit gelassen und dabei war es ihm so wichtig gewesen!  
Aragorn dachte an das Blut und unweigerlich wurde er von Sorgen gepackt, als er sich das Gesicht des Elben ins Gedächtnis rief und feststellen musste, dass es seid seiner Befreiung vom Schmerz gezeichnet gewesen war. Selbst nach dem Aufenthalt in Lôrien hatte er erschöpft und kraftlos gewirkt, doch Aragorn war mit so vielen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen, dass er diesem Umstand nicht die nötige Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte und ihn überkam das schlechte Gewissen, dass er seinen Freund vernachlässigt hatte. Er musste ihn suchen!

Aragorn wandte sich zu Gandalf, um ihn darum zu bitten, an seiner Stelle die Elben zu begrüßen, als durch einen Seiteneingang plötzlich Gimli in den Saal stürzte, nicht minder atemlos als eben noch Frodo und Sam. Er schnaubte und jappste nach Luft, doch er wartete nicht darauf, dass sich dieser Umstand änderte, sondern platzte gleich mit den Neuigkeiten heraus.  
"Sie kommen! Der Feind marschiert über die Felder auf die Stadt zu, Aragorn, und wie wir vermutet haben, greifen sie von allen Seiten gleichzeitig aus an!"

Aragorn fluchte. Dies war der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt für den Angriff! Seine Anwesenheit wurde nun bei den Truppen verlangt, doch sein Herz zog sich alleine bei der Vorstellung zusammen, dass er nicht wusste, wo Legolas steckte und wie es ihm ging.  
"Gimli! Hast du Legolas seit gestern gesehen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll, doch dieser schüttelte zu seinem Bedauern niedergeschlagen den Kopf.  
Alles in Aragorn sträubte sich dagegen, seiner königlichen Pflicht nachzukommen, doch er hatte nicht die Wahl, sich anders zu entscheiden. Sein Volk brauchte ihn und viele Leben hingen von dem ab, was er tat. Er sah zu Arwen, die ihm auch ohne ein Wort zeigte, dass sie sich denken konnte, wie es in ihm aussah, doch auch sie wusste, dass er keine andere Möglichkeit hatte!  
Eomer, Faramir und Eowyn hatten bereits ihre Waffen ergriffen und musterten Aragorn abwartend, der schließlich unwillig nickte und somit das Zeichen zum Aufbruch gab.

Die Hobbits sahen den Freunden mit gemischten Gefühlen nach, denn es fiel ihnen schwer, einfach zurück zu bleiben, doch Aragorn hatte sie ausdrücklich schon vor Tagen darum gebeten und schließlich hatten sie seinem Drängen nachgegeben.  
Frodo ging zum Fenster, als die Gruppe aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war und der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut.  
Die feindlichen Truppen waren bereits erschreckend nah an der Stadt und schoben sich in einer Masse aus wild kreischender Menschen und brennenden Fackeln immer näher. Er konnte riesige Katapulte, Leitern und Rammböcke ausmachen, die sich deutlich im Schein der Fackeln abhoben und er mochte sich nicht einmal denken, welchen Schaden diese Teufeleien anrichten würden.  
"Die Valar möge ihnen beistehen!", murmelte er.

Alcthon warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den geknebelten Elben, der von zwei der Männer gehalten wurde, während sie ihn fest zu Boden drückten, um ihn daran zu hindern, die kleine Gruppe, die jetzt den Palast verließ, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Trotz der Dunkelheit und seiner heftigen Gegenwehr konnte er sehen, dass ihn langsam die Kräfte verließen und seinen Bewegungen immer leichter durch von Männern Einhalt geboten wurde.  
Der Elbin erging es nicht viel besser, obwohl sie lange nicht so geschwächt war, doch Rinyaviê hielt sie in einem schraubstockartigen Griff, der ihre zierliche Gestalt fast zerquetschte.  
Fast empfand er Mitleid mit den Elben, die sicher noch in dieser Nacht den Tod finden würden, den sie am Schluss womöglich als Erlösung empfinden würden, wenn Rinyaviê mit ihnen fertig war.

Als sich die Gruppe ihrer Freunde dann entfernt hatte und es keine Möglichkeit mehr gab, dass sie doch noch entdeckt werden konnten, schleiften Rinyaviê und seine Männer die beiden Elben mit sich in den Palast und Alcthon folgte ihnen mit Unbehagen.  
Er war von den gleichen Zweifeln erfüllt, wie schon damals in seiner Höhle, als er diesen Legolas gepflegt hatte. Er wusste genug über die Elben, um auch von den Legenden um sie zu wissen. Eine dieser Legenden besagte, dass sie imstande waren, Kräfte zu beschwören, die sich gegen ihre Feinde richteten, wenn sie einen ihres Volkes nicht die nötige Würde und Achtung entgegen brachten und Rinyaviê tat noch schlimmeres! Was Alcthon jedoch am Meisten beunruhigte, war der Umstand, dass er nicht weniger Schaden angerichtet hatte, denn er war es gewesen, der das Gift dieser verfluchten Pflanze angewandt hatte! Er hatte dem Elben damit zwar vorübergehend das Leben gerettet, doch langsam machte das Gift seine negative Wirkung sichtbar.

Legolas war erfüllt von Wut und Verzweiflung und warf immer wieder einen Blick auf Tanhis, die inzwischen ihre Gegenwehr aufgegeben hatte und sich nun von Rinyaviê mitschleifen ließ. Hin und wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und er konnte die Angst in ihren Augen sehen, was ihn ihm das Bedürfnis weckte, sie tröstend und beruhigend in seine Arme zu schließen.  
Seine Angst um Tanhis hatte vorübergehend seine Schmerzen betäubt und ihm die Kraft zum Kämpfen verliehen, doch inzwischen waren sie schlimmer als vorher zurückgekehrt und er fühlte feucht und klebrig das Blut auf seinem Rücken. Der breite Streifen schmutziges Tuch, dass sie ihm als Knebel umgebunden hatten, stank Ekel erregend und Legolas spürte, wie ihn langsam immer mehr die Kräfte verließen und wieder fragte er sich, was der Grund dafür sein mochte. Er suchte Alcthon in der Gruppe, der sich jedoch rasch abwandte, als er Legolas' Blick sah, was Legolas als Bestätigung für seine Vermutung genügte, dass er etwas wusste.  
Der Mann der ihn hielt, zog ihn plötzlich in die Höhe und Legolas stöhnte gequält auf, als dabei seine Arme in einem schmerzhaften Winkel nach hinten gezogen wurden, was seinen Bewacher nur auflachen ließ.

Rinyaviê war in der großen Halle stehen geblieben und sah sich suchend um, bis er den Durchgang entdeckte nach dem er Ausschau gehalten hatte und weiter in Richtung Treppen eilte, die auf den Turm herauf führte. Die Elbin in seinen Armen wehrte sich wieder heftig, als sie den Elben hinter sich aufkeuchen hörte, doch das trieb ihm nur wieder ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht. Vielleicht würde es ihm noch von Nutzen sein, dass eine so tiefe Beziehung zwischen den Beiden bestand! Er konnte der Elbin vielleicht einige Informationen entlocken, wenn er den Sohn des Elbenkönigs nur ordentlich quälte! Nicht zu viel, aber doch so sehr, dass sie alles tun würde, um ihn vor weiteren Qualen zu bewahren.

Tanhis wand sich heftig und fluchte erbittert und konnte Rinyaviê einige gezielte Fußtritte verpassen, aber all ihre Bemühungen waren zwecklos. Sie war gefangen und wurde so fest gehalten, dass ihre Arme und ihr Brustkorb schmerzten. Sicher fühlte auch ihr Träger, wie wild ihr Herz in ihrer Brust klopfte und sie fluchte nochmals, um das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, dass ihr bei Legolas' Anblick in die Kehle stieg.  
Erbarmungslos wurde er hinter ihnen die Treppen heraufgezogen und sie sah, wie er immer wieder stolperte und kaum sein Gewicht tragen konnte. Diese Haradrim waren schreckliche, furchteinflößende Menschen, die keine Rücksicht auf seinen Zustand nahmen und Tanhis zerriss es fast das Herz, als sie ihn so leiden sah. Sie musste doch irgendetwas tun können!  
Zu ihrem Entsetzen knurrte Rinyaviê seinen Männern einen Befehl zu und sie verdoppelten noch einmal ihr Tempo, als sie die Treppe heraufeilten.  
Verloren, dachte Tanhis. Wir sind verloren.

Frodo und Sam hatten sich mit Merry und Pippin in Aragorns Empfangszimmer zurückgezogen, weil man von den Fenstern eine bessere Sicht über die Stadt hatte und somit auch über die Schlacht.  
Was sie jedoch sahen, erfüllte sie mit Angst und Schrecken, denn bedrohlich hatten sich die feindlichen Heere der Stadt genähert und ihre Katapulte in Position gebracht. Hier und da tobten schon vereinzelte Kämpfe, wo ihre eigenen Truppen den Gegnern entgegengestürmt waren, um sie zurückzudrängen und der Geruch nach Tod, Mord und Hass lag über allem.  
Irgendwo da unten kämpften gerade ihre Freunde gegen diese Übermacht und Frodo dachte voll Sorge an sie, denn er mochte keinen von ihnen missen. Er bat stumm, dass sie alle wohlbehalten aus dieser Schlacht zurückkehren würden und nur zu gerne hätte er auch diesmal gegen Aragorns Wunsch gehandelt und wäre den Freunden gefolgt.

Sam, der neben ihm stand, schien seine Zerrissenheit zu spüren, denn er legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
"Ich weiß, was du denkst, Herr Frodo! Aber wir sollten wirklich hier bleiben! Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass wir hier noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen haben und wir froh sein werden, dass wir Aragorns Bitte entsprochen haben!"  
Frodo sah Sam wehmütig an.  
"Du siehst wirklich in allen Dingen etwas positives, Sam! Aber ich fühle mich im Augenblick nur entsetzlich nutzlos!"  
Sam nickte zustimmend, doch trotz aller Angst um die Freunde war er froh, dass sein Herr in Sicherheit war.

Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ die Hobbits herumfahren und sie starrten alle auf die Türe und lauschten angespannt. Dann vernahmen sie klar und deutlich donnernde Schritte, die über den Gang hallten, von den Wänden wiedergeworfen wurden und den Boden erzittern ließen. Sie erwarteten, dass jeden Augenblick die Türe aufflog und sich eine Horde Orks oder Haradrim auf sie stürzen würde und sie zogen eiligst ihre Schwerter. Erleichtert stellte Frodo fest, dass Stich nicht seinen bläulichen Glanz angenommen hatte, doch die Aussicht auf die feindlichen Krieger erfüllte ihn auch nicht gerade mit Zuversicht.  
So standen sie, mit erhobenen Waffen, dicht aneinander gedrängt im Zimmer und warteten darauf, angegriffen zu werden. Unaufhörlich näherten sich die Schritte und die Angst stieg mit jedem donnernden Stampfen an, bis sich die Truppe genau vor der Türe befand, doch anstatt des erwarteten Angriffs, passierte die Truppe den Eingang und die Geräusche entfernten sich. Erleichtert atmeten sie auf, doch Pippin, der seine Neugierde wieder einmal nicht beherrschen konnte, schlich mutig zur Türe. Sam wollte ihn schon durch einen Ruf davon abhalten, doch Frodo schaffte es gerade noch, ihm die Hand auf den Mund zu drücken. Sam wurde rot als er erkannte, dass er mit seinem Vorhaben selber den Feind angelockt hätte und senkte beschämt die Lider.  
Pippin hatte die Klinge langsam und leise heruntergedrückt und spähte hinaus in den Flur, wo er nur noch die letzten Haradrim, gekleidet in ihre roten Umhänge, um die Ecke biegen sah. Er wollte sich schon wieder zu den Freunden umdrehen, als sein Blick auf einen Fetzen grünen Stoff fiel und im nächsten Moment sah er einen blonden Haarschopf und das Seitenprofil eines wohlbekannten Gesichts – Legolas!  
Er schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut aufzuschreien und wirbelte zu den Freunden herum, die ihn abwartend musterten.

Endlich gelangten sie in das obere Turmzimmer, wo Rinyaviê Tanhis einen kräftigen Stoß versetzte und sie mit Schwung zu Boden warf. Sie fing den Sturz ab und rollte sich herum, denn sie wollte Rinyaviê keine Gelegenheit bieten, sich ihr ungesehen zu nähern und tatsächlich kam er jetzt einige Schritte auf sie zu und sie reckte aufsässig ihr Kinn, um ihren Widerstand mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen. Dieser Ausdruck wandelte sich jedoch augenblicklich in nackte, entsetzliche Angst, als Rinyaviê Legolas neben sich zog und sie hämisch angrinste.  
"Wehre dich ruhig, kleine Wildkatze! Aber es wird deinem Freund nicht gut bekommen, wenn du weiterhin so stur bleibst!"  
Tanhis konnte den Blick nicht von Legolas wenden, dessen Aussehen ihr einen Stich ins Herz versetze. Er war erschreckend bleich, seine Lippen schimmerten blau, der kalte Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und hatte sein Haar befeuchtet und seine Augen hatten jeden Glanz verloren. Er hing schlaff in Rinyaviês Armen, der ihn dann in ihre Richtung stieß und dabei gehässig auflachte. Mit einem Satz war Tanhis auf den Beinen und schaffte es nur mit Mühe, Legolas aufzufangen und ihn sacht zu Boden gleiten zu lassen, bevor er gefallen wäre. Sie löste hastig den Knebel und bettete seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß, während sie ihm das nasse Haar zurückstrich und gegen die Tränen ankämpfte.

Sie riss sich von seinem Anblick los und funkelte Rinyaviê mit feuchten, hasserfüllten Augen an.  
"Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht, ihr Ekel! Was hat er euch getan, dass ihr ihn so quält und leiden lasst? Ich werde euch...!"  
"Du wirst gar nichts!", zischte Rinyaviê. "Höchstens um sein Leben betteln!"  
Prickelnde Vorfreude und Erregung breitete sich bei dieser Vorstellung in seinem Inneren aus und er musterte mit neu erwachtem Interesse die Elbin vor sich. Sie war wirklich einer Wildkatze gleich, die grünen Augen funkelten zornig und ihr Haar war in verschiedenen Blondschattierungen gemustert, die in Zöpfen und Strähnen ihr hübsches Gesicht umrahmten. Doch das faszinierendste waren ihre Ohren, die spitz und schmal am Ende zuliefen und sie als Elbin kennzeichneten.  
Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und schob ihr Haar zur Seite, um ihr Ohr näher zu betrachten, doch er kam nicht dazu, es zu berühren.

Legolas sah, was Rinyaviê beabsichtigte und hörte den verlangenden Unterton in dessen Stimme, der in ihm umgehend seine letzte Kraft weckte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass er Tanhis in irgendeiner Weise etwas antun konnte, nicht, solange er noch lebte.  
Nur schemenhaft erfasste er Rinyaviês Hand, die sich Tanhis näherte und so unerwartet, dass Tanhis erschrocken aufkeuchte, bäumte Legolas sich auf und packte den Arm des Haradrim. Tanhis stieß einen angsterfüllten Schrei aus, als Legolas Rinyaviê zu Boden riss und sich auf ihn stürzte, doch Legolas war fest entschlossen, sie zu verteidigen, egal was für Folgen sein Handeln für ihn bedeutete.  
Rinyaviê war ihm an Kräften klar überlegen und nur dem Überraschungsmoment hatte Legolas es zu verdanken, dass er ihn überwältigt hatte, doch gleich darauf packte sein Gegner ihn an den Schultern und rollte sich auf ihn. Er schlug mit dem Kopf auf die Steinfliesen und brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sich die Benommenheit legte. Diese Zeit nutzte Rinyaviê und schloss seine Hände um Legolas' Hals, um ihm die Luft abzudrücken. Legolas blickte in das von Hass gezeichnete Gesicht, zerrte verzweifelt an den Händen und wäre fast ohnmächtig geworden, denn der Schmerz zog sich wie ein Schwertstreich durch seinen Kopf und er rang keuchend nach Luft, die seine Lungen gierig verlangten.  
Viel zu plötzlich löste sich Rinyaviês Griff und Legolas rollte hustend und keuchend zur Seite, wobei er Tanhis suchte, die nicht mehr an ihrem Platz saß. Er fand sie, heil und unversehrt stand sie mit gestrafften Schultern zwischen ihm und Rinyaviê, ihre Füße fest auf den Boden gestemmt und bereit, ihn erneut zu verteidigen.

Rinyaviês Stimme hallte in dem kleinen Raum wieder, als er sich an Tanhis richtete.  
"Ergib dich, oder ich werde ihn auf der Stelle töten lassen!", schrie er und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut von der Lippe, wo Tanhis Tritt ihn getroffen hatte. Umgehend spannten seine Männer ihre Bögen und richteten ihre Pfeile auf Legolas, der völlig schutzlos hinter ihr lag und sich nicht rührte.  
"Was verlangst du für seine Freilassung, Rinyaviê?" , fragte Tanhis und es war schiere Verzweiflung, die sie zu dieser Frage bewog. Sie würde alles tun, nur um sein Leben zu retten und genau das war es, was Legolas noch mehr fürchtete, als seinen eigenen Tod!  
Nur im Unterbewusstsein hörte Legolas Rinyaviê amüsiert auflachen, als Tanhis ihre Frage gestellt hatte.  
"Für seine Freilassung?", lachte er dröhnend. "Mädchen, ich werde so oder so alles bekommen, was ich verlange! Erst Gondor, dann die Elbenreiche und als ganz besondere Zugabe ... DICH!"  
In Legolas zog sich bei dieser Vorstellung alles in ihm zusammen und ihm entfuhr ein gequältes Aufstöhnen, dass Tanhis umgehend von Rinyaviê ablenkte und sie eilte auf ihn zu.  
"Tanhis!", murmelte er unter größter Anstrengung und versuchte, ihren Blick festzuhalten, doch er konnte ihre Züge nur noch unscharf erkennen. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass sie sich in Sicherheit bringen sollte, wenn sich ihr die Gelegenheit dazu bot. Das sie ihn zurücklassen sollte, um ihr eigenes Leben zu retten und ihn seinem Schicksal überlassen, doch selbst dazu fehlte ihm die nötige Kraft. Mit einer letzten Anstrengung versuchte er, sich zu erheben, bevor er wieder auf den Boden sank und seine Augen sich schlossen.

Tanhis fiel neben ihm auf die Knie und glaubte, das Herz würde in ihrem Inneren zerspringen und der Schreck schien sie zu betäuben. Fassungslos starrte sie auf Legolas, während sich ihre Brust heftig unter einem großen Schmerz hob und senkte, während sie zu begreifen versuchte, was mit Legolas geschehen war.  
"Legolas. Legolas!"  
Er antwortete nicht und sie zwang sich dazu, ihn zu berühren, zog ihn schluchzend in ihre Arme und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, während ihr Haar über seiner Schulter fiel.  
Sie hielt Legolas umschlungen, schmiegte sich an ihn und spürte seinen schwachen Herzschlag an ihrer Brust, der es jedoch nicht vermochte, ihre Tränen aufzuhalten, denn die Angst um ihn breitete sich immer weiter in ihr aus und sie wünschte, sie könnte ihm helfen – rechtzeitig!  
Sie vernahm nur undeutlich Rinyaviês Stimme hinter sich, der seinen Männern die Anweisung erteilte, sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen und hörte dann seine sich entfernenden Schritte.

Frodo, Sam und Merry hatten nicht glauben wollen, was Pippin ihnen erzählte und doch war ihnen klar, dass alles was er sagte, stimmte. Rinyaviê war hier in der Feste, im Kern der Stadt, ohne dass Aragorn davon wusste und etwas gegen diese Gefahr tun konnte und noch schlimmer, er hatte es wieder geschafft, Legolas zu finden und in seine Gewalt zu bringen!  
Frodo war die ganze Tragweite dieser Erkenntnis bewusst und noch etwas wurde ihm immer klarer: Sam hatte Recht gehabt! Sie waren aus einem einzigen Grund hier, wo sie jetzt mehr benötigt wurden, als draußen auf dem Schlachtfeld! Sie mussten versuchen, Rinyaviê zu überwältigen und Legolas zu befreien, damit es ihm nicht gelang, ihn gegen Aragorn einsetzen zu können und den König so zur Aufgabe zu zwingen, denn das alleine konnte nur sein Ziel sein! Sie mussten handeln und das rasch, denn Pippin hatte gesehen, dass die Männer Legolas mit grober Gewalt behandelten und sicher würde Rinyaviês Wut über den Elben grenzenlos sein!  
Frodo fasste schnell einen Entschluss und wandte sich seinen Freunden zu, die ihn abwartend ansahen.  
"Pippin, du wirst dich sofort auf die Suche nach Aragorn machen, hast du verstanden? Er soll so schnell wie möglich her kommen. Sag ihm, dass Rinyaviê hier ist und Legolas in seiner Gewalt hat, dann wird er wissen, was zu tun ist. Wir drei werden versuchen herauszufinden, wo er sich versteckt hat und uns ein Bild der Lage verschaffen, damit wir dann schnell handeln können, wenn ihr zurück seid!"  
Pippin nickte, packte sein Schwert fester und setzte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
"Ich werde bald wieder hier sein!", dann verschwand er durch die Seitentüre.

Frodo beschloss, dass es besser war, wenn sie sich trennten, was Sam ganz und gar nicht behagte, doch er sah ein, dass sie so schneller voran kamen. Also verließen auch sie nach und nach das Zimmer und begannen, nach Rinyaviês Versteck zu suchen.

Eine Gruppe von Orks und Haradrim stürzten auf Aragorn und die anderen zu, formierten sich zu ihrer Kampfaufstellung und eröffneten Augenblicklich den Angriff. Sie wehrten verbissen alle Schwertschläge ab und teilten ihrerseits einige aus, was dazu führte, dass bald viele der Feinde um sie herum auf der Erde lagen und sie in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkten.  
Immer mehr Feinde strömten durch das Tor des zweiten Rings, das soeben gefallen war und vor ihm, gingen zwei seiner eigenen Krieger zu Boden, von tödlichen Hieben getroffen.  
Aragorn blickte sich suchend nach seinen Freunden um und erkannte erleichtert, dass sie sich erfolgreich verteidigten und die Mauer zum Schutz in ihren Rücken gebracht hatten.  
Plötzlich drang ein warnender Ruf über den Kampflärm hinweg und ein riesiger Felsbrocken flog über das Stadttor und schlug krachend in die Mauer ein, an der die Freunde Schutz gesucht hatten. Die Wand wurde in tausend Stücke zerfetzt, die durch die Luft flogen, scharfkantige Geschosse, die unzähligen Männern und Feinden den Tod brachten. Aus allen Richtungen waren Schreie zu hören, die Aragorn durch Mark und Bein fuhren, als er sich selbst mit einem Sprung in Sicherheit brachte. Undeutlich hörte er die vertraute Stimme von Eomer, der sich wohl mit einigen ihrer Gefährten einen Weg aus der gefahrvollen Zone bahnte, während dichter, stickiger Staub ihre Sichtweite auf ein Minimum reduzierte.

Eine weitere Lawine hagelte auf Aragorn herunter und er kämpfte sich hoch, kletterte auf einen Haufen Schutt und versuchte sich einen Überblick über die Zerstörung zu verschaffen. Seine Freunde waren schnelle, erfahrene Kämpfer, doch er fürchtete, dass sie diesmal nicht schnell genug gewesen waren.  
"Arwen!", schrie er und sprang an der anderen Seite des Schuttberges herunter. Verschüttete Körper ragten unter den Trümmern heraus und die Angst um die Freunde steigerte sich, doch dann sah er Arwen, die am Rand einer umgestürzten Mauer hockte und ihn zu sich winkte. Eilig rannte er auf sie zu und erblickte neben ihr Faramir, dessen Bein unter dem Schutt eingeklemmt war.  
"Bei den Valar!", entfuhr es ihm, als er den leblosen Freund erreichte, doch Arwen schüttelte ihren Kopf, um seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen zu vertreiben.  
"Hol Hilfe", wies er sie an, doch sie zeigte in die Richtung, aus der er vorhin Eomers Stimme gehört hatte und als er über die Schulter blickte, sah er bereits Eomer, Gandalf und Gimli auf ihn zu rennen, gefolgt von Eowyn, deren Augen sich vor Schreck weiteten, als sie ihren Mann erkannte.

"Faramir!", stieß sie aus und überholte die Anderen, um sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen zu lassen und sie ließ ihr Schwert unachtsam zu Boden fallen. "Ist er..."  
"Nein, aber wir müssen ihn hier wegschaffen!"  
Sie begannen, die Steinbrocken so schnell sie vermochten, beiseite zu räumen, wobei sie darauf achteten, dass sie keine neue Trümmerlawine auslösten. Sie räumten die letzten Steinbrocken zur Seite und vernahmen ein gedämpftes Stöhnen aus Faramirs Mund.  
"Ruhig, Faramir!", flüsterte Eowyn und legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Brust, die er mit einem schwachen Lächeln ergriff.  
Aragorn sah, dass das Bein gebrochen war und Faramir war übel zerschunden, doch die Schürfwunden waren nicht tief. Sein Herz schlug gleichmäßig und kräftig und Aragorn sah entschlossen zu ihm auf.  
"Das wird jetzt sicher sehr schmerzhaft sein...", sagte er, an Faramir gewandt, doch dieser nickte und verstärkte den Griff um Eowyns Hand.  
Eomer trat neben Aragorn und packte das Bein am Schenkel, während Aragorn das Schienbein mit seinen Händen umschloss. Gandalf und Eowyn drückten die Schultern von Faramir herunter und nach einem letzten Blick, stemmte sich Aragorn mit seinem ganzen Gewischt auf den gebrochenen Knochen, der mit einem lauten Knacken wieder an seinen Platz sprang und Faramir einen Schmerzschrei entlockte, bevor er in Eowyns Schoß sank.  
Aragorn nutzte die Bewusstlosigkeit des Freundes und schiente das Bein mit einem Stück Holz. Er wies Eomer und Gandalf an, den Freund in die Häuser der Heilung zu bringen. Eowyn und Arwen folgten ihnen, was Aragorn erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm, der dort würden sie in Sicherheit sein.  
Er wandte sich an Gimli, der nicht erst auf seine Worte wartete.  
"Komm, Aragorn! Jetzt ist es an uns, hier die Stellung zu halten. Wir werden ihnen das Fürchten lehren!"  
Sie waren noch nicht ganz am nächsten Stadttor angelangt, als in der Ferne ein Horn erschallte und Aragorn abrupt den Kopf in Richtung Norden hob. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn und er sah zu Gimli, der ebenfalls seine Freude nicht verbergen konnte.  
"Da kommen endlich unsere Freunde aus Lôrien! Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit!", brummte er und Aragorn nickte zustimmend.

Frodo schlich so leise er es vermochte die Stufen des Turms herauf, Stich immer noch in seiner Hand, denn er wagte es nicht, es zurück in die Scheide zu schieben. Zum einen, weil er fürchtete, sich jederzeit damit verteidigen zu müssen und zum anderen, weil es ihn durch seinen blauen Schimmer vor Orks warnen konnte, die vielleicht auch schon in der Feste herumliefen. Frodos Herz klopfte wie wild und ein ungutes Gefühl regte sich in ihm, doch trotz seiner Furcht ging er tapfer vorwärts, getrieben durch die Sorge um Legolas und die Gewissheit, dass nur er und die anderen Hobbits da waren, um ihm zu helfen.  
Durch die schmalen Fenster schien matt das Mondlicht und warf rechteckige Flecken an die gegenüberliegende Wand und Frodo wurde abwechselnd in Licht und Schatten getaucht. Kein Laut war in der näheren Umgebung zu hören, nur die Geräusche der Schlacht drangen hinauf aus der Stadt, Schreie, Waffen, die klirrend aneinander schlugen und hin und wieder der dumpfe Aufprall eines Wurfgeschosses, das in eine Mauer schlug und diese niederriss.  
Frodo traute sich nicht, aus eines der Fenster zu sehen, aus Angst vor dem Anblick, der sich ihm bieten würde und er machte sich so schon genug Sorgen um die übrigen Freunde, die vielleicht in dieser Minute um ihr Leben kämpften. Gerne wäre er mit ihnen gegangen, um sie zu unterstützen, doch Sam hatte Recht behalten, sie hatten jetzt hier eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und Frodo wollte alles tun, um diese zu erfüllen.

Er erreichte die letzte Etage des Turms, eine kleine Halle, von der drei Türen in die dort befindlichen Zimmer führten, in der nur wenige Möbelstücke standen. Zwei der Zimmer waren für Gäste eingerichtet, die jedoch äußerst selten benutzt wurden, da es im Haupthaus auch noch unzählige Räume gab, die Besuchern den nötigen Platz boten. Das andere Zimmer diente als kleiner Aufenthaltsraum und war ausgestattet mit einer Sitzgruppe, die um einen Kamin herum stand, einer Liege, einigen Regalen mit Büchern und einem schweren Schreibtisch. Gandalf nutze diesen Raum gerne, wenn er sich in Minas Tirith aufhielt, denn hier war er meist ungestört und vom Fenster hatte man die schönste Aussicht über die weiße Stadt und man konnte bei klarer Sicht sogar fast bis nach Lôrien blicken.  
Die Halle wurde einzig und alleine vom Licht des Mondes erhellt und tauchte alles in ein Spiel aus Licht und Schatten, das die Umrisse der Möbel nur schemenhaft erkennen ließ und Frodo brauchte einen Moment, bevor er sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte.

Durch den Türspalt des Aufenthaltsraums fiel ein schwacher Lichtschein, hin und wieder durch Schatten unterbrochen, die sich hin und her bewegten und darauf schließen ließen, dass sich die Haradrim darin befanden.  
Frodo zwang sich dazu, ruhiger zu atmen und wagte es, sich der Türe zu nähern, damit er sein Ohr dagegen pressen konnte und schon vernahm er murmelnde Stimmen. Drohend hörte er die Stimme eines Mannes, die von Macht und Hass erfüllt war und in der auch ein beträchtliches Maß an Schadenfreude und Spott mitschwang. Als Frodo die andere Stimme nun vernahm, glaubte er, sein Herz würde einen Moment lang aussetzen, denn die helle und klare Stimme kannte er nur zu gut – sie gehörte Tanhis!  
Plötzlich hörte er gedämpfte Geräusche, die auf ein Handgemenge schließen ließen, dann einen dumpfen Aufprall und wieder Stimmen, bevor es erschreckend still in der Kammer wurde und Frodo konnte sich nur schwer zurückhalten, seinem Gefühl nachzugeben und einfach in den Raum zu stürzen.  
Schwere Schritte näherten sich der Türe und er schaffte es gerade noch, sich im Schatten einer Kommode zu verstecken, als sie sich auch schon quietschend öffnete und der Lichtstrahl sich in den Flur ergoss. Gegen das Licht erhob sich der riesige Umriss eines Mannes, der fast den ganzen Rahmen ausfüllte und Frodo spürte förmlich die Bedrohung, die von ihm ausging und drückte sich noch weiter gegen die Mauer. Der Mann ging mit weit ausschweifenden Schritten auf einen der anderen Räume zu und verschwand gleich darauf in ihm und Frodo erhaschte einen Blick in den Aufenthaltsraum, der ihn jedoch alles andere als beruhigte.

Er konnte die zierliche Gestalt von Tanhis ausmachen, die auf dem Boden kauerte und ihm den Rücken zuwandte und nach ihrer Haltung zu urteilen, beugte sie sich nach vorne und ihr Schluchzen erschütterte Frodo zutiefst. Es musste irgend etwas geschehen sein, schoss es Frodo durch den Kopf und dann erfasste er im letzten Augenblick, als die Türe fast wieder ins Schloss gefallen war, eine Strähne von langen, blonden Haaren, die über Tanhis Arm fiel und sich mit ihrem vermischten.  
Der Anblick erweckte in Frodo kalte Angst, die sich mit festem Griff um sein Herz legte und es am Schlagen zu hindern drohte.  
Nein, das durfte nicht sein! Er war zu spät gekommen, hatte die Feinde zu spät gefunden und das Unheil nicht verhindern können. Er musste schnell handeln und sich auf die Suche nach Merry und Sam machen, denn alleine konnte er wohl kaum etwas ausrichten!  
Er kam schwerfällig wieder auf die Füße, denn er war kaum imstande sich zu rühren und versuchte entschieden, nicht vom Schlimmsten auszugehen, doch der Anblick, der sich ihm geboten hatte, machten es fast unmöglich. Tanhis hatte geweint, ihr ganzer Körper war von Tränen geschüttelt worden und sie hatte sich über Legolas gebeugt, der sich nicht mehr gerührt hatte.  
Er ist nur bewusstlos, versuchte Frodo sich selbst zu beruhigen, doch wie von selbst beschleunigte er seinen Schritt, während er die Treppe herunter eilte. Er musste Merry und Sam finden – schnell!

Für einen langen, qualvollen Moment hatte Tanhis geglaubt, sie hätte Legolas für immer verloren und sie war kraftlos in die Knie gesunken, unfähig den Schock zu ertragen oder den entsetzlichen Schmerz auszuhalten. Sie hatte sich geweigert, zu glauben was sie gesehen hatte und sich an die einzige Hoffnung geklammert, die ihr noch die Kraft gab, die Hand auf seinen Brustkorb zu legen. Jetzt drückte sie ihn noch fester an sich, um mit jedem seiner schwachen Herzschläge zu spüren, dass er noch bei ihr war, noch lebte und sie wagte es nicht, sich von ihm zu lösen.  
Erleichterung, so überwältigend, dass sie ihr die letzte Kraft raubte, durchströmte sie und trocknete schließlich ihre Tränen. Sie ergriff Legolas' Hand und rieb sie zwischen ihren Fingern, um sie wieder mit Wärme zu erfüllen, doch es erwies sich als vergeblicher Versuch und sie sah sich suchend im Raum um. Er musste so schnell wie möglich von den Steinfliesen herunter, die ihn noch zusätzlich auskühlen lassen würden und sie erfasste die Liege, die unter einem der Fenster stand. Entschlossen stand sie auf und packte Legolas unter den Schultern.  
"Helft mir!", wies sie die Wachleute schroff an, um ihre Besorgnis und Unsicherheit zu verbergen und widerstreben löste sich einer der Männer und half ihr, Legolas auf das Lager zu heben, Es kostete den Haradrim nicht die geringste Anstrengung und Tanhis bettete sacht Legolas' Kopf auf eines der Kissen und rollte ihn auf die Seite, damit er nicht auf der Wunde am Rücken lag.  
Sie strich ihm das feuchte Haar aus der Stirn und betrachtete voll Sorge und tiefster Zuneigung sein blasses Gesicht und flüsterte immer wieder seinen Namen, bis sie schließlich ein gedämpftes Stöhnen vernahm.  
Legolas versuchte, die schweren Lider zu heben und schluckte schwer. Er wollte sich herumrollen, doch ein stechender Schmerz hielt ihn davon ab und er sank wieder auf das Kissen zurück und spürte, wie ihm jemand sanft über die Wange strich. Endlich fand er die Kraft, seine Augen zu öffnen und streckte zitternd die Hand nach Tanhis aus, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie kein Trugbild war, sondern tatsächlich neben ihm saß. Ein tiefer Seufzer erschütterte ihren Körper und sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und drückte ihm einen warmen Kuss auf die Stirn, während ihre Hände sein Hemd und seine Tunika packten, als wäre es ihr so möglich, ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten.  
Ihm war entsetzlich kalt und das Zittern durchlief ihn in kleinen, regelmäßigen Wellen und er fühlte sich entsetzlich schwach, sodass er es schließlich aufgab, seine Augen noch länger geöffnet zu halten.

Tanhis sah, wie er wieder in Bewusstlosigkeit sank und sie musste tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie er immer schwächer wurde, was ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen trieb.  
Wenn sie ihm doch nur helfen konnte und er durchhielt! Wenigstens so lange, bis Aragorn und Gandalf kamen, um ihnen zu helfen!  
Plötzlich vernahm sie eine freundliche, ruhige Stimme hinter sich und als sie sich umwandte, stand der alte Mann hinter ihr, der sich bis jetzt völlig zurückgehalten hatte und kein Wort zu ihnen, oder mit seinen Leuten gesprochen hatte.  
"Ich werde sehen, was ich für ihn tun kann.", murmelte er und setzte dann erklärend hinzu: "Mein Name ist Alcthon und ich habe ihn gepflegt, als er in die Höhlen gebracht wurde."  
Tanhis war einen Augenblick hin und her gerissen zwischen Argwohn und Erleichterung, endlich Hilfe zu erhalten, denn immerhin war auch dieser Mann einer ihrer Feinde. Sie erhob sich widerwillig und beobachtete jeden seiner Handgriffe, die er jedoch geschickt und geübt durchführte, bis er schließlich zu ihr aufsah.  
"Er ist schon sehr schwach. Das Gift breitet sich rasch aus und er benötigt dringend das Heilkraut."  
Seine Worte trafen Tanhis wie ein Schwerthieb und entfachten Wut und Verzweiflung in ihr, die sie nicht mehr klar denken ließen. Sie packte Alcthon an seinem Gewand und zog ihn abrupt in die Höhe, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.  
"Was wisst ihr? Und welches Gegenmittel benötigen wir, um ihn zu retten? Sprecht, oder...", fuhr sie ihn an.  
Mit einem Ruck befreite Alcthon sich aus ihrem Griff und seine eben noch freundlichen Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und seine Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen.  
"Oder was? Ich muss euch nicht helfen, oder euch Rede und Antwort stehen! Ich habe euch schon zuviel gesagt!"  
Damit wandte er sich von ihr ab und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Tanhis sank auf den Boden und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos und die Verzweiflung und Angst schnürten sie so sehr ein, dass sie das Luftholen schmerzte. Ihr lief die Zeit davon und all ihre Fähigkeiten waren nicht imstande, Legolas zu retten. Sie würde ihn verlieren, noch in dieser Nacht, wenn sie nicht in Erfahrung brachte, welches Gift sich den Weg durch seinen Körper bahnte und welches Mittel notwendig war, um ihn noch zu heilen. Und selbst wenn sie das herausfand, so standen ihre Chancen, dass sie das Gegenmittel noch rechtzeitig ausfindig machte, gleich Null! Wie lange würde Legolas diese Qualen noch durchstehen? Sicher nicht lange genug! Die Freunde würden nicht schnell genug hier sein; sie wussten nicht einmal, dass sie gefangen genommen waren, oder wo sie sich befanden, noch, dass sie von Legolas' schlechtem Zustand wussten. Sie kämpften in der Stadt gegen die feindlichen Heere, während Legolas dazu verdammt war, nicht an der Seite seiner Freunde den Tod im Kampf zu finden, sondern in diesem Raum zu sterben, fernab der Schlacht.

Sie sah wieder zu ihm, in sein blasses, schweißnasses Gesicht, dass deutlich von Qual und Schmerz gezeichnet war, doch das selbst jetzt noch von seiner Schönheit zeugte. Sie erkannte, dass es auch noch von seiner Entschlossenheit und Kampfbereitschaft gezeichnet war und ein neues Gefühl ergriff von ihr Besitz.  
Legolas würde nicht aufgeben! Er kämpfte immer noch und würde nicht wollen, dass sie schon aufgab, bevor noch die Hoffnung bestand, dass sie gefunden wurden.

Pippin bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Gedränge der Menschen, überwiegend Frauen, Kinder und alte Menschen, die vor der Schlacht flohen und Pippin mit sich gerissen hätten, wenn er nicht all seine Widerstandskraft eingesetzt hätte und gegen den Strom ankämpfte.  
Endlich durchschritt er das fünfte Stadttor und augenblicklich war er nicht mehr von den Massen umgeben und konnte seinen Lauf wieder aufnehmen, um schnell sein Ziel zu erreichen. Der Boden wurde von Erschütterungen ins Beben versetzt und brachte ihn öfters aus dem Gleichgewicht, aber sein Wille trieb ihn immer weiter vorwärts, bis er schließlich vor sich die ersten Krieger Gondors ausmachte. Unter ihnen erkannte er auch Männer aus Edoras und einzelne Elben, was ihn mit Freude erfüllte, denn das bedeutete, dass endlich die Verstärkung aus Lôrien eingetroffen war, von der Sam erzählt hatte und die Aragorn vor wenigen Stunden angekündigt hatte.

Pippin rannte weiter und dankte den Valar dafür, dass er klein genug war, um von den Feinden nicht weiter beachtet zu werden und es gelang ihm immer weiter aus der Stadt heraus zu kommen. Er lief zwischen den Beinen der Krieger hindurch, über tote Körper hinweg und kletterte mühsam die Geröllhaufen herauf und herunter, wehrte hin und wieder einen der Feinde ab, die doch auf ihn aufmerksam wurden und ihn für eine leichte Beute hielten, aber immer feststellen mussten, dass sie sich getäuscht hatten.  
Wieder wehrte er erfolgreich einen seiner Angreifer ab, als donnernd ein weiteres Wurfgeschoss in den Häusern unmittelbar in seiner Nähe einschlug und die Gesteinsbrocken auseinander stoben und mit ungeheurer Wucht in weiter Gebäude krachten, oder Männer und Elben gleichermaßen zerquetschten.  
Pippin sprang zur Seite, doch als er sich zu Boden warf, traf ihn ein kleinerer Brocken an der Schulter und versetzte ihm einen solchen Stoß, dass er weitergeschleudert wurde und mit dem Kopf gegen eine halb eingestürzte Hauswand schlug. Pippin schrie gepeinigt auf und presste die Hand an seine Schläfe, während sich der Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Schädel bohrte und ihm Schwindel verursachte. Die Umgebung um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen und Übelkeit überkam ihn. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und schluckte, immer noch völlig benommen, doch dann legte sich allmählich das Gefühl und er zog die Luft geräuschvoll ein.

Sein Blick wurde klar und zu seinem Schrecken erkannte er, dass sich ein weiterer Haradrim auf ihn zu bewegte, der ihn schon mit erfreulicher Genugtuung ansah und das Schwert erhoben hielt, um es auf ihn niederfahren zu lassen. Im letzten Moment rollte Pippin sich zur Seite, denn sein Schwert lag irgendwo unter den Trümmern begraben und er hatte nicht die kleinste Chance, sich gegen den Angreifer zur Wehr zu setzen. Das Schwert verfehlte ihn nur knapp und auf allen Vieren versuchte Pippin noch mehr Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Feind zu bringen, doch es gelang ihm nicht im Mindesten. Ein Tritt traf ihn in die Rippen und er fiel auf die Seite, unter neuen Schmerzen keuchend, und er konnte seinem Gegner jetzt in die Augen sehen.  
Der Haradrim hielt sein Schwert mit beiden Händen über dem Kopf gepackt, jederzeit bereit, es auf Pippin nieder krachen zu lassen und ihm den Kopf zu spalten. Aus einem Reflex heraus riss Pippin die Arme hoch, obwohl er wusste, wie sinnlos dieser Abwehrversuch war. Er würde sterben, hier und völlig alleine, ohne einen seiner Freunde und er konnte Aragorn nicht mehr erzählen, was Frodo ihm aufgetragen hatte. Er schloss die Augen um die Tränen zu verbergen, denn er wollte nicht zeigen, dass er sich fürchtete.  
Doch es geschah...nichts. er hatte noch gesehen, wie der Haradrim ausholte und dann seine Arme heruntergerissen hatte, doch er traf Pippin nicht mehr.  
Als der Hobbit die Augen verwundert öffnete, sah er gerade noch, wie der Haradrim, mit einem Pfeil in der Brust, zu Boden ging und sein Schwert fiel klirrend vor Pippins Füße. Die Klinge war über und über mit Blut verschmiert, ein Zeichen dafür, dass viele Männer durch sie den Tod gefunden hatten, doch ihn würde sie nicht aus dem Leben reißen.  
Verwirrt blickte er um sich, um seinen Retter auszumachen, sicher einen Elben, denn der Pfeil bewies diesen Umstand eindeutig. Schließlich erblickte er ihn, doch wieder riss er verwundert die Augen auf, als er sah, wer ihn gerettet hatte. Thranduil!

Leichtfüßig sprang er zu Pippin herunter, der nicht imstande war, auch nur ein Wort an den König zu richten, der nun Wasser über die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn goss und ihn prüfend ansah.  
"Ihr seid ein Freund meines Sohnes. Doch ich hatte nicht erwartet, euch hier alleine zu sehen. Warum seid ihr nicht bei ihm oder euren übrigen Freunden."  
Pippin wurde bei diesen Worten aus seiner letzten Benommenheit gerissen und ihm fiel Legolas wieder ein und sein Auftrag, Aragorn von seiner Gefangennahme zu berichten. Er sah Thranduil an und dachte einen Augenblick nach, bevor er alle Bedenken beiseite schob und es aus ihm herausplatzte. Er ließ nichts aus, jede Einzelheit sprudelte förmlich aus ihm heraus und erleichterte sein Herz, bis er schließlich seinen Bericht endete und den König abwartend musterte.  
Dessen Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, nicht das kleinste aufblitzen irgend einer Emotion und er starrte den Hobbit einfach nur an, ohne sich zu rühren. Pippin packte die Verzweiflung und er vergaß, wen er da vor sich hatte und sprang auf die Füße.  
"Was ist! Tut doch etwas! Muss ich euch zur Feste tragen, oder bewegt ihr euch endlich von selbst?"  
Thranduil wurde aus seiner Lethargie gerissen und murmelte nicht verständliche Worte, doch dann schien er sich wieder zu fassen und legte Pippin die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Sucht König Elessar und berichtet ihm alles – ich werde meinen Sohn suchen!"  
Pippin nickte nur, griff sich das Schwert zu seinen Füßen und rannte los, jedoch von dem Gefühl der Erleichterung erfüllt. Es war Hilfe zu seinen Freunden unterwegs.

Frodo fand schnell Sam, der sich schon auf den Weg in den Turm gemacht hatte, um Frodo zu folgen, nachdem er Ergebnislos seinen Teil der Feste durchsucht hatte. Hastig erklärte er ihm, dass er das Versteck gefunden hatte, doch irgend etwas hielt ihn davon ab, Sam etwas darüber erzählen, was genau er von Tanhis und Legolas gesehen hatte. Sam war auch so schon entsetzt, als er erfuhr, dass die Elbin sich ebenfalls in der Gewalt von Rinyaviê befand und Frodo wollte selbst nicht wahr haben, was er gesehen hatte. Er klammerte sich noch immer an die letzte Hoffnung, dass Legolas noch lebte und sie doch noch rechtzeitig eintreffen würden.  
Schnell beschlossen sie, Merry zu suchen und glücklicher Weise, fanden sie ihn sehr schnell und nachdem Frodo auch ihn in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, rannten sie zurück zur Treppe und eilten die Stufen hinauf.  
Sie wussten nicht im mindesten, was sie tun würden, oder wie viele Feinde sich in der Kammer befanden, sie wussten nur, DASS sie etwas tun würden und gelangten schließlich wieder in die kleine Halle am Ende der Treppe.

Ihr Atem ging in raschen Zügen und sie brauchten einige Zeit, um wieder Luft zu bekommen, so schnell waren sie gerannt und nun sahen Sam und Merry abwartend zu ihm.  
"Und nun, Herr Frodo?", wisperte Sam.  
Frodo zog die Schultern hoch und flehte, ihm möge endlich etwas einfallen, doch sein Kopf war leer. Er hielt sich den Finger an die Lippen, um den Freunden zu signalisieren zu schweigen und schlich dann auf die Türe zu, hinter der Legolas und Tanhis sich befanden. Merry und Sam folgten dicht hinter ihm und als sie an der Türe ankamen, pressten sie ihre Ohren gegen das raue Holz und lauschten. Sie vernahmen nicht das kleinste Geräusch und konzentrierten sich so auf das Innere der Kammer, dass sie alle Vorsicht vergaßen und an nichts anderes mehr dachten, als an ihre Freunde.

Viel zu spät wurde Merry auf die Gefahr aufmerksam und als er sich umdrehte, traf ihn auch schon ein harter Schlag und er knallte gegen die Türe. Auch Frodo und Sam wirbelten herum, doch gegen Rinyaviê und seine Männer hatten sie keine Chance, ihnen blieb nicht einmal die Zeit, ihre Schwerter zu heben. Blitzschnell waren sie entwaffnet und um Sams Hals schloss sich der eiserne Griff eines riesigen Haradrim, der schon Merry unter seinen anderen Arm geklemmt hielt, der strampelte und sich wand, sich aber nicht befreien konnte.  
Frodo sah sich Rinyaviê höchstpersönlich gegenüber, der schallend lachte und Stich amüsiert vor sich hielt und es im Mondschein hin und her drehte.  
"So, so. Ihr dachtet also, mich mit so kleinen Dolchen überwältigen zu können, was?"  
Binnen Sekunden änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er schlug Frodo ohne Vorwarnung mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.  
Frodos Kopf flog zur Seite, als die Hand ihn mit voller Wucht traf und er schmeckte Blut, was seine Angst um ein vielfaches steigerte, wozu er auch allen Grund hatte, denn Rinyaviê packte ihn jetzt und stieß die Türe auf, schleifte ihn quer durch den Raum und warf ihn Tanhis vor die Füße, die immer noch vor der Liege auf dem Boden hockte und Legolas' Hand hielt.

Frodo erhielt einen solchen Schwung, dass er sich einige Male überschlug, bevor er zum Liegen kam und er schürfte sich Knie und Wange auf, als er dabei über den Steinboden rieb. Ein leichtes Brennen verriet ihm von den Wunden, ohne dass er sich durch einen Blick erst vergewissern musste und er verzichtet darauf, dies auch zu tun. Merry und Sam landeten nicht weniger unsanft neben ihm, Merry mit einer dicken Beule am Kopf und Sam, keuchend nach Luft schnappend.  
Verdammt. Wären sie doch nur vorsichtiger gewesen! Jetzt saßen sie bis zum Hals im Schlamassel und konnten nichts mehr tun, um Tanhis und Legolas zu helfen. Sie waren aber auch zu leichtsinnig gewesen und waren Rinyaviê blindlings in die Arme gelaufen, noch drei Geiseln, die er nun gegen den Rest ihrer Freunde einsetzen konnte.  
Frodo ärgerte sich maßlos über seine eigene Dummheit, rieb sich die schmerzenden Knochen und wurde sich dann Tanhis und Legolas bewusst. Er sah zu Tanhis, die ihn mit erschreckt geweiteten Augen anblickte und noch nicht zu begreifen schien, dass die Hobbits sich mit ihnen in Gefangenschaft befanden, doch Zeit für Erklärungen gab es nicht.  
Als Frodo dann Legolas erfasste, wurde er nicht im Geringsten beruhigt. Der Elb lebte noch, doch selbst ohne mit Tanhis ein Wort zu wechseln, konnte er sehen, dass dieser Zustand nicht mehr lange andauern würde. Er war bewusstlos, aber durch seinen Körper lief ein beständiges Beben, seine Wangen waren eingefallen und er stöhnte immer wieder auf. Nach Halt suchend umklammerte er Tanhis' Hände, die versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen und mit ihm sprach, doch nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er etwas davon zur Kenntnis nahm, oder was um ihn herum geschah.

Tanhis hatte nicht glauben wollen, was sie da sah. Drei der Hobbits kauerten neben ihr auf dem Boden, alle mehr oder weniger angeschlagen und starrten zu ihr herüber, als wollten sie sich dafür entschuldigen, dass sie anwesend waren.  
Rinyaviê lachte schallend und genoss es sichtlich, die Freunde einfach nur zu mustern und sich die Reaktionen von ihnen anzusehen, als sie einander erblickt hatten. Schließlich zog er Frodo am Kragen hoch, der ihm am Nächsten saß und funkelte ihn an.  
"Wer seid ihr und was schnüffelt ihr hier herum, he? Rede gefälligst!"  
Frodo verhielt sich so still wie möglich und hoffte, Rinyaviê würde wieder von ihm ablassen, doch sein Schweigen verursachte genau den Gegensatz und er wurde so sehr geschüttelt, dass sein Kopf von links nach rechts gerissen wurde. Ein weiterer Schlag traf ihn und er hörte Sam aufschreien und gleich darauf wurde er einfach fallen gelassen. Benommen blieb er liegen, doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er den Grund für seinen plötzlichen Sturz.

Sam hatte sich Rinyaviê entgegen geworfen, als er gesehen hatte, wie er Frodo behandelte und jetzt wurde er am Kragen gehalten und musste einige Schläge einstecken, das Blut lief ihm bereits von der Lippe am Kinn herunter und Frodo schrie auf.  
"Nein, lasst ihn los!", doch er konnte sich nicht rühren, so sehr steckte der Schmerz des Sturzes noch in seinen Knochen.  
Der Aufschrei weckte jedoch Rinyaviês Interesse und er musterte erst Frodo und dann Sam, während sich ein gefährliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte und er dann wissend die Augenbrauen hochzog.  
"So ist das also. Wenn ich etwas hören möchte, muss ich nur die richtige Art der Aufmerksamkeit anwenden. Na, mal sehen, ob dich das hier zum Sprechen bringt!"  
Er ging zum Fenster und noch eher einer sich versah, riss er Sam hoch und hielt ihn, immer noch am Kragen gepackt, mit den Oberkörper über den Sims.

Sam glaubte, seine Zeit wäre abgelaufen und von Panik ergriffen, starrte er in den Abgrund, der sich unter ihm öffnete. Als winzigen, kleinen Fleck machte er den Burghof mit seinem Brunnen aus und wie Ameisen tummelten sich die Menschen darauf, die vor der Schlacht in das Innere der Stadt geflüchtet waren. Ihm brach der Angstschweiß aus und seine Hände wurden so schwitzig, dass er es nicht einmal vermochte, sich an den Armen seines Feindes festzuklammern. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und er dachte daran, dass er wohl nie mehr das Auenland wieder sehen würde, mit seinen saftigen, grünen Wiesen und den kräftigen Bäumen, oder gar seinen geliebten Garten in Beutelsend. Er hörte Frodo entsetzt aufschreien und schloss die Augen, um nicht mehr in den Abgrund sehen zu müssen.

"Seid ihr jetzt bereit, mir Auskunft zu geben? Oder seid ihr immer noch stur?" Er drückte Sam noch weiter ins Freie, sodass seine Beine das Einzige waren, die sich noch halbwegs im Zimmer befanden und Frodo kam auf die Füße, um nach Rinyaviês Arm zu greifen und Sam zurückzuziehen.  
"Gebt ihn frei! Ich will euch auch alles sagen, was ihr wissen wollt! Aber bitte, lasst ihn nicht los!" Frodo konnte nicht mehr länger an sich halten und seine Furcht, Sam könnte von diesem Ekel tatsächlich fallen gelassen werden, steigerte sich ins unermessliche. Er sah Sam fallen, hilflos mit den Armen in der Luft rudern und weit aufgerissenen Augen, während er versuchte einen Halt zu finden, den es nicht gab, bis er schließlich immer kleiner wurde und...  
Wieder schrie Frodo Rinyaviê an und diesmal begann dieser wieder laut zu lachen und brach dann abrupt ab und blickte listig auf Frodo herab.  
"Ich werde ihn erst wieder herein ziehen, wenn ihr mich mit euren Auskünften zufrieden gestellt habt!"  
Frodo nickte, was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?

Thranduil rannte durch die Feste und suchte nach Spuren, die ihn zu den anderen Hobbits führen würden. Pippin hatte ihm gesagt, wo sie sich Anfangs verborgen gehalten hatten, doch er hatte sich erst gar nicht die Illusion gemacht, sie noch, oder wieder, in dem Raum anzutreffen. Er hatte inzwischen das Haupthaus völlig durchkämmt und befand sich nun in der ersten Etage des Turms.  
Bei seiner Suche hallten die Worte des Hobbits noch immer in seinem Kopf und obwohl er es sich niemals eingestanden hätte, so verspürte er doch klar das Gefühl der Furcht in seinem Herzen. Der Freund seines Sohnes hatte ihm zwar nur von dessen Gefangennahme erzählt, doch zwischen den Zeilen hatte er noch weitaus beunruhigendere Gedanken erraten, die ihn zu der Annahme trieben, dass sich die Lage als weitaus bedrohlicher darstellte, als der Hobbit es gesagt hatte.  
Sein Gespür trog ihn selten und so wurden seine Schritte schließlich immer schneller und er flehte zu den Valar, dass ihn sein Instinkt nur dieses eine Mal täuschte.  
Ja, er sorgte sich um Legolas! Das wurde ihm immer bewusster und er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass er ihm nie gesagt hatte, was ihm sein Sohn bedeutete. Ständig hatte er nur daran gedacht, ihn auf seine mögliche Herrschaft vorzubereiten und immer das Äußerste von ihm verlangt, selbst wenn er seine Pflichten und Aufgaben mit Bravour gemeistert hatte. Er hatte immer mehr von ihm verlangt, als er aufbringen müsste, weil er ihn zu einem noch besseren König machen wollte, als er selbst es war und dabei völlig übersehen, dass sein Sohn etwas ganz anderes benötigte, als einen strengen König. Er hätte einen liebenden Vater gebraucht, in letzter Zeit mehr denn je.

Thranduil sah ihn vor sich, wie er nach seiner Befreiung in Lôrien eintraf, blass, schwach und vor Kälte zitternd. Er hätte ihm die nötige Ruhe einräumen sollen, hätte ihn in seine Arme schließen sollen, um ihm seine Erleichterung über seine Befreiung zeigen sollen und ihn nicht auch noch mit Fragen und tadelnden Blicken quälen sollen, als er kaum noch in der Lage gewesen war, den Verhör zu folgen.  
Doch jetzt war es zu spät für diese Einsicht. Er konnte die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen und musste darauf hoffen, das Legolas ihn verstand, wenn er ihn fand und er es ihm erklärte. Sicher würde er ihn verstehen und ihm verzeihen.  
Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hastete er weiter den Turm hinauf.

Rinyaviê erhielt Antworten auf all seine Fragen, auch wenn es Frodo nur schwer über die Lippen kam, ihm alles von sich und den Anderen Preis zu geben, doch Sams Leben hing, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, einzig von diesen Auskünften ab. Er teilte Rinyaviê mit, wer sie waren, warum sie in sich in der Feste befanden und nicht in der Stadt an der Seite ihrer Freunde, aber auch, was sie über den König und seine Pläne wussten.  
Glücklicherweise kam der Haradrim jedoch nicht auf die Idee danach zu fragen, ob sonst noch jemand von dessen Anwesenheit in der Feste wusste, und so geriet Frodo nicht in die Lage, etwas über Pippin zu erzählen, der nun ihre letzte Hoffnung war. Sicher wäre Frodo nicht Imstande gewesen zu Lügen, durch seine Angst um Sam wäre Rinyaviê sicher sofort darauf aufmerksam geworden und hätte auch ihre verbliebene Zuversicht auf Rettung zerstört, doch so atmete Frodo schließlich erleichtert auf, als sein Gegenüber Sam wieder ins Zimmer zog und ihn achtlos fallen ließ.

Frodo lief auf seinen Freund zu, der sich die Kehle rieb und am ganzen Körper zitterte, so sehr saß der Schock und die Angst noch in seinen Gliedern und er umarmte ihn erleichtert.  
"Sam! Geht es dir gut? Ist alles in Ordnung, oder hast du irgendwo Schmerzen?", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus und er suchte Sams Blick.  
"Nein, mir geht es soweit ganz gut, nur etwas zittrig in den Knien. Aber was ist mit Legolas?"  
Erst jetzt wurde sich Frodo seiner wieder gewahr und er half Sam wieder auf die Beine und sie eilten zu Merry, der sich schon zu Tanhis gesellt hatte und niedergeschlagen und traurig neben ihr hockte.  
Tanhis sah ihnen entgegen und wandte sich dann wieder Legolas zu, doch Frodo war auch in diesem kurzen Moment ihre Angst und Verzweiflung aufgefallen, als ihre Blicke sich trafen.  
Er verfluchte sich selbst, dass sie nicht vorsichtiger gewesen waren und sich hatten einfach überrumpeln lassen, ohne auch nur das Geringste versuchen zu können, um Tanhis und Legolas aus dieser Lage zu befreien. Sie hätten es zumindest schaffen können, die Wachen eine Zeit lang so abzulenken, sodass Tanhis vielleicht mit Legolas hätte fliehen können, doch nun gab es keine Gelegenheit mehr!  
Etwas mehr als eine Hand voll Haradrim standen an der Türe und der gegenüberliegenden Wand und hielten sie ständig im Auge und ihre Waffen lagen auf dem Pult, gegen das sich Rinyaviê lehnte. Außerdem war noch ein Mann ins Zimmer getreten, älter als alle Anwesenden und in eine schlichte Kutte gekleidet, der sich in einem der Lehnstühle niedergelassen hatte und zu Tanhis herüber starrte.

Frodo wandte sich wieder Tanhis zu und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Er hätte ihr gerne etwas Mut zugesprochen, ihr gesagt, dass immer noch Hoffnung bestand, doch er glaubte schon fast selber nicht mehr daran, vor allem nicht, nachdem er noch einen Blick auf Legolas warf. Die Zeit rann ihnen einfach davon, wie trockener Sand durch ihre Finger! Er wusste nicht was den Elben in diesen Zustand versetzt hatte, doch er ahnte, dass die Ursache dafür etwas verheerendes sein musste, wenn nicht einmal Tanhis ihm bisher hatten helfen können. Schließlich hielt er die Ungewissheit nicht mehr länger aus und zog sie zu sich herum.  
"Was ist mit ihm? Wurde er verletzt? Erzähl schon Tanhis!", forderte er sie eindringlich auf.  
Tanhis zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.  
"Er..., sie haben ihn vergiftet...schon in den Höhlen, bei seiner ersten Gefangenschaft. Ich weiß nicht was oder wie, aber ich weiß, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt. Er wird immer schwächer und seid einer Stunde ist er nicht mehr zu sich gekommen."  
Sie erzählte alles was sie wusste, auch über Alcthon und das er mehr wusste, als er ihr gesagt hatte. Frodo richtete bei ihrem Bericht seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den alten Mann, dessen Identität er nun kannte und er hätte ihn gerne gepackt und so lange geschüttelt, bis er ihm verraten hatte, was sie tun konnten. Wie konnte er nur ruhig dasitzen und zusehen, wie Legolas starb?  
Frodo presste seine Lippen zusammen und Bitterkeit legte sich auf sein Gesicht, während die Wut immer mehr in ihm hochstieg, bis sie ihn ausfüllte. Am liebsten hätte er sie lauthals heraus geschrieen, doch was hätte das gebracht? Sie mussten Handeln, jetzt, und keine wertvolle Zeit mehr verschwenden. Es war verrückt, einen Angriff zu wagen und zu versuchen, an ihre Waffen zu gelangen, aber – hatten sie eine andere Wahl?  
Entschlossen drehte er sich wieder zu seinen Freunden und bedeutete ihnen, näher zusammen zu rücken, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, mit ihnen einen Plan zu schmieden, denn plötzlich flog die Türe auf, schlug krachend gegen die Wand und ein Wachmann ging benommen zu Boden.

Binnen Sekunden überschlugen sich dann die Ereignisse. Tanhis schrie Thranduils Namen, völlig überrascht, ihn hier zu sehen, dann sprang sie auf und fing mit Leichtigkeit das Krummschwert auf, dass er ihr zuwarf. Es schien, als habe er gewusst, dass sie genau an dieser Stelle des Zimmers stand, denn er sah weder zu ihr herüber, noch schien er im Geringsten verwundert darüber, dass sie sich überhaupt in diesem Raum befand. Er stürzte sich auf eine Gruppe Haradrim, die auf Rinyaviês Befehl hin auf ihn zu stürmten und wehrte sie so gut er vermochte ab. Tanhis war blitzschnell an seiner Seite und Frodo war nur einen Moment lang verwirrt. Er schrie Merry und Sam zu und schon war er zum Tisch herüber gerannt und packte sein Schwert, das jetzt unbeaufsichtigt war und die beiden taten es ihm gleich.

Sie waren ihren Gegnern zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen, dennoch verteidigten sie sich verbissen. Tanhis tötete zwei Wachmänner und gelangte immer weiter auf ihr Ziel zu, Alcthon! Sie hatte nur noch im Sinn, ihm das Schwert an die Kehle zu drücken und aus ihm heraus zu holen, was er von dem Gift und dem Gegenmittel wusste, dass war Legolas einzige Chance. Ihre Verzweiflung ließ sie noch schneller und kraftvoller kämpfen und bald war sie wieder ein Stück näher an dem alten Mann.  
Merry, Frodo und Sam kämpften Seite an Seite und gaben sich gegenseitig Deckung, doch ihre Gegner bedrängten sie sehr und Frodos Arme schmerzten, wenn seine Klinge auf die eines Haradrim traf und sich der Aufprall auf seine Glieder übertrug.  
Thranduil war, neben Tanhis, einer der gefährlichsten Kämpfer im Zimmer und er führte mit vollkommener Sicherheit seine Schwerthiebe aus und die Zahl ihrer Angreifer schwand zusehends. Seine Gegner sahen dem Tod ins Auge und diese Gewissheit, veranlasste sie , vor Furcht zu zittern und es verschaffte Thranduil einen weiteren Vorteil. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Tanhis, die einen Lehnstuhl umwarf und sich einen Mann packte, der sich dahinter verbarg, um dem Kampf zu entgehen.

Tanhis Griff nach Alcthon und zog ihn zu sich empor, ihre Augen glitzerten und sie konnte sich nur noch mit Mühe beherrschen. Nichts um sich herum nahm sie noch zur Kenntnis, sondern richtete ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Alcthon, der seine Hände in einem Unheil abwehrenden Zeichen vor sich hielt und vor Angst schlotterte.  
"Sprich! Was kann ihm noch helfen?", schrie sie ihn an und drückte ihm die Spitze der Klinge auf seine Brust. Als sie jedoch die Haltung seiner Hände sah, lachte sie amüsiert auf und begann, elbische Worte zu sprechen, denn sie erkannte den wahren Grund für Alcthons Furcht. Tatsächlich erbleichte er, als er ihre Worte vernahm und der Blick ihrer grünen Augen durchbohrte ihn. Gequält schrie er auf.  
"Nicht! Haltet den Fluch zurück. Ich sage euch, was ihr verlangt: Es ist der Saft der  
Cavanl ..."  
Alcthon kam nicht dazu, den Satz jemals zu beenden. Er riss seine Augen auf, starrte Tanhis an, seine Augen weit aufgerissen, während er nach Luft schnappte und sich an ihr festkrallte. Als er den Mund mit einer letzten Anstrengung öffnete, quoll über seine Lippen Blut und seine Worte gingen in einem Ekel erregenden Gurgeln unter. Tanhis machte die Ursache für seinen Zustand aus, einen Dolch, der sich nur eine Handbreit von ihrem Arm mitten in sein Herz gebohrt hatte.  
"Nein!", stieß sie hervor und hielt den erschlafften Körper des Mannes umfangen, dessen Gesicht mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihr empor starrte. Mit einem letzten Stöhnen sank er in sich zusammen. Er war tot.

Thranduil zog sein Schwert aus seinem letzten Opfer, als ein Aufruhr hinter ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er warf sich zu Boden, als ein weiterer Haradrim zum Schlag ausholte und er rutschte ein Stück auf dem glatten Stein und rollte sich dann auf den Rücken und wehrte den Vergeltungsschlag seines Angreifers gerade noch rechtzeitig ab. Er holte aus und zerschnitt dem Mann die Sehnen seines Knies, der daraufhin niederfiel und seine Deckung aufgab, was ihm augenblicklich den Tod brachte.  
Thranduil rappelte sich hastig vom Boden hoch und suchte den Grund für Tanhis' verzweifelten Aufschrei, der seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte und sah, wie sie auf den Mann starrte, der leblos in ihren Armen lag, ohne zu wissen, was sie so in Verzweiflung versetzte. Ein hämisches, schallendes Gelächter ließ ihn herumfahren und was er erblickte, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Auch die Hobbits verharrten regungslos, als sie die Situation in vollem Umfang erfassten. Alle Krieger waren besiegt, doch Tanhis hielt auch den toten Mann umfangen, der Legolas als einziger hatte retten können und als ob dies noch nicht ausreichte, so hatte Rinyaviê ihre ganze Schwäche erkannt.  
Er stand neben der Liege und hatte Legolas empor gerissen, um den besinnungslosen Elben wie einen Schutzschild vor sich zu halten, in der Hand einen weiteren Dolch, den er ihm an die Kehle drückte, während er belustigt grinste, als er die entsetzten Blicke der Anwesenden musterte, die wie erstarrt dastanden und ihn fixierten.  
"Zurück! Oder euer Prinz wird umgehend Alcthon folgen! Ihr dachtet wohl, ihr hättet gewonnen, doch noch ist der Krieg nicht entschieden."  
Wieder lachte er auf und Tanhis glaubte, ihre Beine könnten sie keine Sekunde länger tragen. Kraftlos ließ sie Alcthon zu Boden sinken und war nicht Imstande, sich zu bewegen. Sie sah, wie Rinyaviê sich dem Ausgang näherte, um ihnen wieder zu entkommen.

Thranduil zögerte einen langen Moment, denn das erste Mal vertrau

te er seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten nicht, doch es galt alles zu verlieren, wenn er das Risiko nicht einging. Er war schnell, das wusste er, doch das Ziel, das es zu treffen galt, war viel zu klein und wurde immer wieder von seinem Sohn verdeckt und lag nur für Bruchteile frei vor ihm. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er nur einen Millimeter daneben traf...  
Und doch wusste er es ganz sicher, mit jedem einzelnen Schlag seines Herzen, dass es nur diese eine Chance gab.  
Schneller, als weder die Hobbits, noch Tanhis es wirklich sehen konnten, hatte er Pfeil und Bogen zur Hand, gespannt, geschossen und präzise getroffen. Der Pfeil schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch in den Kopf von Rinyaviê ein und trat an dessen Rückseite wieder aus, er fiel nach hinten über, wo sein Blut sich auf die Steinfliesen ergoss und sie rot färbten.

Tanhis keuchte noch erschrocken auf, als Thranduil auch schon vorwärts stürmte und Legolas auffing, ihn auf seine Arme hob und sich nach ihr umsah. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Tanhis sah in seinen Augen plötzlich den unbeschreiblichen Schmerz und die Sorge, wie nur ein Vater sie empfinden konnte, der um das Leben seines Sohnes fürchtete. Sie konnte sich noch immer nicht rühren und sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihm und den Hobbits die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es gab keine Rettung mehr, Alcthon war tot und hatte sein Wissen mit sich in die Ewigkeit genommen und diese Erkenntnis, riss sie plötzlich von den Beinen. Schluchzend brach zusammen und stammelte immer wieder die gleichen Worte, die letzten Worte, die Alcthon gesagt hatte.

Aragorn wandte sich von Pippin ab und setzte sich in Bewegung, seine Schritte weit ausgreifend und entschlossen. Das waren wahrlich die schlechtesten Nachrichten, die der Hobbit ihm hatte überbringen können und jeder seiner Sinne sagte ihm, dass höchste Eile geboten war und trieb ihn vorwärts.  
Ohne dass er sich umsehen musste, wusste er, dass Gimli und Pippin ihm folgten, er spürte ihre Anwesenheit in seinem Rücken – und seinem Herzen.  
Die Armeen der Haradrim hatten einen verheerenden Schaden in der weißen Stadt verursacht und waren bis in den dritten Ring gelangt, doch mit der Unterstützung der Elben hatte sich das Blatt rasch gewendet. Es war ihnen gelungen, die Truppen zurück zu drängen, doch sie hatten viele Männer verloren, gute Krieger, aber gleichzeitig auch Ehemänner und Väter und die Trauer würde Minas Tirith noch lange erfüllen. Überall tobten kleinere Brände und Häuser waren niedergerissen, doch all das nahm Aragorn nicht zur Kenntnis. Die Angst, dass auch er bald um einen Freund trauern musste, erzeugte Kälte auf seiner Haut, die sich bis in sein Herz bohrte und in seiner Brust breitete sich ein Gefühl der Enge aus. Panik kroch durch seine Adern und er zwang sich, wieder zu atmen und das Gefühl zu verdrängen. Er musste Ruhe bewahren!

Gimli und Pippin konnten kaum mit ihm Schritt halten, doch sie wagten nicht, sich zu beschweren oder zu verlangen, dass er das Tempo zügelte, denn auch sie wurden von der Furcht getrieben und konnten nicht schnell genug die Feste erreichen, Noch nie hatte Pippin den Anblick des Turms mit solchen Augen gesehen, wie jetzt, doch er ragte fast bedrohlich vor ihnen auf, hob sich hell gegen den Nachthimmel ab. Seine Spitze stieß an die Wolken, Regenwolken, die heraufgezogen waren und ein Gewitter ankündigten, dessen Grollen den Kampflärm abgelöst hatte und einzelne Blitze zuckten bereits am Himmel.  
Im Inneren des Turms lag die Wahrheit, die ihnen erbarmungslos mit dem Erreichen des Turms die Gewissheit bringen würde, ob sie noch Rechtzeitig kamen, oder zu spät...  
Es brannte nur im oberen Turmzimmer ein schwaches Licht, dass nur schwer hinter den Wolken auszumachen war, ihnen aber den Weg zu weisen schien.  
Als sie in die Feste gelangten, strebte Aragorn umgehend den Treppen zu und hastete die Stufen herauf...

Frodo war neben Tanhis geeilt und hatte sie versucht zu beruhigen, damit sie ihnen endlich mitteilen konnte, was sie wusste. Es war viel Zeit verstrichen, so kam es Frodo jedenfalls vor, bis sie sich endlich gefangen hatte und ihnen alles sagen konnte.  
Danach waren alle wie betäubt, wechselten stumm entsetzte Blicke und vermochten nicht zu glauben, was Tanhis ihnen berichtet hatte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein!  
Thranduil stand da, während er Legolas noch immer in seinen Armen hielt und sah auf seinen Sohn nieder. Er vermochte nicht, klar zu denken, fühlte sich hilflos, schuldig und leer. Er konnte Legolas nicht helfen, ihm nicht mehr sagen, wie viel er ihm bedeutete.  
Er drückte ihn an sich und wusste, er würde ihn nicht mehr loslassen, noch nicht einmal für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er seinen Sohn alleine gelassen, jetzt würde er ihn wenigstens in seinen letzten Stunden nicht alleine lassen! Es schien ihn all seine Kraft zu kosten, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, als er sich zurück zu der Liege begab und Legolas vorsichtig niedersinken ließ.  
Er spürte, wie Tanhis neben ihn trat und auch die Hobbits sich näherten, doch er konnte seine Augen nicht von Legolas nehmen. Plötzlich durchfuhr Thranduil ein Gedanke, eine Erinnerung, die weit aus seinem Gedächtnis in sein Bewusstsein drang und er wirbelte zu Tanhis herum.  
"Was hat Alcthon gesagt? Cavanl...? Moment, ich erinnere mich an eine Pflanze...wie hieß sie noch gleich...? Cavanlhach! Sie konnte bei Entzündungen helfen, aber war auch giftig!  
Wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht täuscht, so weist Legolas genau die Anzeichen für die Wirkungsweise dieses Giftes auf!"  
Tanhis und die Hobbits wurden von neuer Hoffnung durchflutet, die Thranduil im nächsten Moment bestätigte.  
"Ich erinnere mich, dass einer unserer Heiler vor vielen Jahren einen Elben unseres Volkes damit behandelt hat und ich glaube das Gegenmittel zu kennen! Melelda!"  
"Drachenblut?", fragte Tanhis. "Aber wo sollen wir das hernehmen? Es sind schon seit Jahren keine mehr in Mittelerde gesichtet worden! Sie sind, soviel ich weiß, ausgestorben!"  
Die Flamme der Hoffnung erlosch, noch bevor die Glut das Feuer richtig entfacht hatte, doch Thranduil schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
"Die Drachen sind zwar ausgestorben, aber etwas von ihrem Blut, ist im Besitz der Elben. Seht!"  
Er zog unter seiner Tunika eine Kette hervor, an der ein silberner Anhänger in Tropfenform hing. Drachen, mit langen, gebogenen Körpern und Schwänzen hielten eine Phiole aus Glas, die mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war und als der König sie ins Licht drehte, leuchtete sie schimmernd auf, erstrahlte in einem tiefen Rot.

Mit einem kurzen Ruck riss er sich die Kette vom Hals und löste den Anhänger, ging vor Legolas auf die Knie und hob seinen Kopf an. Während er ihm die zähe Flüssigkeit einflößte, murmelte er flehende Worte.  
"Ich hoffe, ich handle richtig und meine Erinnerung trügt mich nicht!"  
Das Blut rann Legolas' Rachen entlang und einige Tropfen gaben seinen Lippen einen Hauch von Farbe, die ihn nicht mehr so entsetzlich blass erscheinen ließ. Als Thranduil den Inhalt völlig gelehrt hatte, machte er Tanhis Platz, die sich auf die Knie niederließ und Legolas' Hände ergriff. Abwartend schauten alle auf den Elben nieder und eine geraume Zeit verstrich, in der nichts geschah.  
Völlig unerwartet, sodass sie vor Schreck zusammenzuckten, stöhnte Legolas plötzlich auf und klammerte sich an Tanhis, die ihn voller Entsetzen beobachtete. Nebliger Rauch quoll zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und er riss die Augen auf, ein gequältes aufblitzen von Blau, dann verdrehte er sie, bis nur noch das Weiße darin zu sehen war und sein Körper spannte sich an.  
"Legolas!", rief Tanhis verzweifelt und Furcht ergriff sie, dass seine Kräfte nicht mehr ausreichen würden. "Legolas!"  
Schließlich erschlaffte er in ihren Armen und sank auf die Liege zurück und sie vernahm sein gedämpftes Stöhnen. Legolas rollte sich auf die Seite und stieß langsam den Atem aus, und wieder drangen Rauchkräusel aus seinem Mund hervor.  
Erleichterung durchflutete sie, als seine Züge sich entspannten und er gleichmäßig atmete; Thranduil hätte sie ruhig vor dem Rauch warnen können!  
Sie strich Legolas einige zerzauste Strähnen aus der Stirn und ließ ihre Finger durch sein Haar gleiten. Seine Schläfen waren noch immer schweißnass, doch das Zittern hatte aufgehört und der nächste Laut, den er von sich gab, war mehr ein Seufzen als ein Stöhnen und er entspannte sich.

Tanhis fühlte Thranduils Hand auf ihrer Schulter und hörte, wie die Hobbits hinter ihr aufatmeten und dann vernahm sie eilige Schritte auf der Treppe. Im nächsten Augenblick stürmte Aragorn ins Zimmer, erfasste seine Freunde und war neben Tanhis. Er sah sie fragend an, doch ihr Blick, erfüllt mit Erleichterung, reichte ihm als Antwort.

Thranduil saß neben dem Lager, auf dem sein Sohn nun schon seit fünf Tagen ruhte, ohne wieder zu Bewusstsein gelangt zu sein. Er und Tanhis waren ihm nicht von der Seite gewichen und hatten sich immer abgewechselt, damit jemand bei Legolas war, sollte er erwachen. Dabei hatten sie aber lange Gespräche geführt und sich besser kennen gelernt, was dazu geführt hatte, dass Thranduil nun noch mehr verstand, warum er sich in die Elbin verliebt hatte. Sie war klug, wusste, was sie wollte und äußerst liebenswert – und hübsch. Dass sie auch noch kämpfen konnte, hatte sie ihm ausreichend bewiesen, selten hatte er eine schnellere, geschicktere Kriegerin gesehen.  
Legolas! Ja, er würde mit ihr glücklich werden! Sie liebte ihn und er sie, dass bewies auch der Umstand, dass er im Schlaf immer wieder ihren Namen gemurmelt hatte. Er schien oft zu träumen, denn er sprach im Schlaf, und nicht immer schienen es gute Träume zu sein. Er hatte sich auch gequält hin und her geworfen, oder aufgeschrieen, doch sobald er eine Berührung gespürt hatte, wenn sie ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Brust gelegt hatten, war er mit einem erleichterten Seufzer zurück in die Kissen gesunken.

Jetzt wand er sich wieder hin und her und Thranduil umschloss augenblicklich seine Hand und musterte das Gesicht seines Sohnes. Sein Blick fiel auf die Narbe, die sich in einer feinen, weißen Linie seine Wange entlang zog und von plötzlicher Neugier erfasst, öffnete er die Schnüre von Legolas' Tunika und zog sie mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen zur Seite.  
Bei den Valar! Sein Oberkörper war gezeichnet mit einer Vielzahl von Narben, die er sich im Laufe seines langen Lebens im Kampf zugezogen hatte und einige zeugten davon, dass er nur knapp dem Tod entgangen war. Wie hatte er solche Verletzungen überlebt? Und wann hatte er sie sich zugezogen?  
Wieder kam ihm ins Bewusstsein, dass er seinen Sohn kaum kannte und nichts über ihn wusste! Eine fast verblasste Narbe erregte dann Thranduils Aufmerksamkeit und ein Lächeln verzog seine Lippen, als er sich daran erinnerte, woher sie stammte. Legolas war als kleiner Junge beim Spielen auf einen Baum geklettert und war von seinem Kameraden heruntergeschubst worden, um ihn daran zu hindern, ihn zu überholen. Dabei hatte er mit der Schulter einen abgebrochenen Ast gestreift, der einen tiefen Riss hinterlassen hatte und Thranduil wusste noch, wie er seinen Sohn hochgehoben und ihn tröstend in den Armen gewiegt hatte. Das war schon so lange her!

"Sie sind schlimm, nicht?", sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihm, und er erkannte Tanhis augenblicklich an der Stimme.  
"Ja. Die schlimmsten, die ich je gesehen habe.", gestand er – er, der unzählige Schlachten gekämpft und unzählige Verwundete gesehen hatte.  
Ohne weiter etwas zu sagen, setzte Tanhis sich neben ihn und leistete ihm Gesellschaft.

Legolas schlug die Augen auf, geweckt von dem Geräusch von Wasser, das in eine Schüssel gegossen wurde und dem Geruch von Tanhis' Haar, dass sich um ihren Kopf wand, der auf ihrem Arm ruhte, während sie neben seinem Lager saß und schlief. Beruhigt über ihre Anwesenheit, glitt er wieder in den Schlaf.

"Wir hätten ihn beinahe gehabt.", flüsterte Thranduil Gimli zu, der den Kopf zur Türe hereinsteckte. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er das nächste Mal ganz erwachen wird."  
Er blickte auf seinen Sohn und seine Geliebte, die immer noch schlafend an seiner Seite saß und lächelte.  
"Ich werde sofort einen Boten nach euch und euren Freunden schicken, wenn er wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt."  
Gimli brummte mürrisch, kam diese Äußerung doch der Aufforderung gleich, die Türe wieder zu schließen, von Außen!  
Als Thranduil wieder ans Bett trat, steckte er die Decke um Legolas herum fest und strich ihm sacht über die Brust, wo er seine Hand einen Augenblick ruhe ließ. Sein Herz schlug regelmäßig und kräftig.

Als Legolas das nächste Mal erwachte, nahm er das Prasseln von Feuer wahr und sein Gefühl sagte ihm deutlich, dass er in Sicherheit war; in Minas Tirith. Er hatte diesen Ort auch mit geschlossenen Augen erkannt, er konnte die unverkennbaren Geräusche hören und die untrügliche Vielfalt von Gerüchen ausmachen, die diesen Umstand bewiesen.  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln und derart beruhigt öffnete er die Lider und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Die Wände waren gekrümmt und aus Stein, definitiv der Turm Ecthelion, es war Nacht und nur der Schein des Feuers warf ein schummriges Licht.  
Er spürte die Anwesenheit einer Person neben sich und drehte den Kopf und machte die Umrisse eines Mannes aus, die sich gegen das Feuer im Kamin abhoben und er erkannte ihn sofort.  
"Vater?", flüsterte er und erwartete, dass sich dieses Trugbild in Luft auflöste, doch stattdessen wandte Thranduil sich ihm zu.  
"Du bist aufgewacht.", entgegnete er nüchtern, bevor sich der Klang der Erleichterung in seine Stimme legte. "Endlich!"


	5. Ende gut, alles gut!

**5. Kapitel**

Einen Augenblick konnte Legolas nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich seine Vater war, der an seiner Seite gewacht hatte, denn er hatte Tanhis erwartet, doch als er sich erneut im Zimmer umsah musste er feststellen, dass sie nicht mehr hier war.  
"Sie hat sich endlich auch etwas Ruhe gegönnt.", erklärte Thranduil, der Legolas Gedanken vermutet hatte. "Wie fühlst du dich, mein Sohn?"  
Legolas schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Vater und strich sich noch etwas benommen über die Augen. Nur ein leichter Hauch von Schwindel und Mattigkeit machte ihm zu schaffen, als er sich aufsetze. Insgesamt fühlte er sich kräftig und ausgeruht, nicht mehr von dem quälenden Zustand geplagt, der ihm so zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er geglaubt, dass er sterben würde, ganz sicher sogar, doch was auch immer der Grund für seine Qualen gewesen war, es war vorbei.  
"Wie lange ist es her, dass ich hierher gebracht wurde?", fragte er, anstatt eine Antwort zu geben.  
"Du hast sechs Tage lang geschlafen. Das Gift hatte dich sehr geschwächt und es war sehr knapp...! Fast hätten wir dich nicht mehr retten können."  
"Welches Gift? Und was ist geschehen? Ich weiß nur noch, dass Rinyaviê vor hatte..."  
Die Erinnerung brachte ihn völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht und er wurde von Entsetzen gepackt, als er an Tanhis dachte. Hatte Rinyaviê das durchführen können, was er ihr angedroht hatte? Legolas stöhnte bei dieser Vorstellung auf und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen, während er stumm zu den Valar flehte, dass ihr nichts geschehen war.  
Er musste zu ihr, sich vergewissern, dass sie keinen Schaden genommen hatte. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn er sie im Stich gelassen hatte, seiner Schwäche nachgegeben und sie hilflos Rinyaviê ausgeliefert hatte.

Bevor Thranduil reagieren konnte, war Legolas auch schon auf den Beinen, doch sie gaben bereits nach wenigen Schritten nach und Thranduil fing ihn stützend auf und führte ihn zurück zum Bett, wo er ihn entschieden zurück auf das Laken drückte.  
"Sei doch einmal vernünftig, Legolas! Es ist noch zu früh um aufzustehen. Dein Körper muss erst einmal wieder zu Kräften kommen und du wirst dich wohl noch etwas gedulden müssen. Beruhige dich doch, es ist vorbei."  
Legolas warf seinem Vater einen flehenden Blick zu, der auch seine Ängste und Sorgen widerspiegelte.  
"Sag mir, was geschehen ist. Ist Tanhis...ist sie verletzt worden? Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn..."  
"Es geht ihr soweit gut. Sie hat tapfer gekämpft und alles getan, um dir zu helfen - dein Leben zu retten. Deine Freunde haben ebenfalls ihr möglichstes getan und am Ende hat das Gute gesiegt. Rinyaviê ist tot und seine Heere in die Flucht geschlagen und auch wenn es noch dauern wird, bis die weiße Stadt wieder in ihrer ganzen Pracht erstrahlen wird, so ist der Schaden doch gering."

Die Worte seines Vaters beruhigten Legolas keinesfalls. Tanhis hatte alles getan? Alles? Seine Kehle schnürte sich zusammen und er glaubte, der Raum würde sich beginnen zu drehen. Von einer inneren Verzweiflung gepackt, sank er erschöpft zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
"Ich muss sie sehen...", stieß er hervor und sein Vater legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Alles zu seiner Zeit. Sie schläft und wir sollten ihr diese Ruhe zugestehen. Sie hat Tag und Nacht an deiner Seite gesessen. Außerdem möchte ich dich erst noch einmal gründlich untersuchen und du solltest etwas essen. Wenn du dich dann dazu in der Lage fühlst, werde ich sie und deine Freunde benachrichtigen lassen, dass du erwacht bist. Sie sind schon langsam ungeduldig und kommen fast stündlich, um sich nach deinem Befinden zu erkundigen. Der Zwerg ist der Schlimmste von ihnen..."  
Thranduils Untersuchung ging zügig und er brummte immer wieder zufrieden, auch als er Legolas die Verbände löste, seinen Rücken musterte und die Wunde abtastete.  
"Du bist in einer ziemlich guten körperlichen Verfassung, wenn man bedenkt, dass noch vor ein paar Tagen dein Leben an einem seidenen Faden hing. Das Melelda hat seine Wirkungskraft mehr als bewiesen!"  
"Melelda? Aber woher...", brach er ab und suchte mit seinem Blick die Stelle auf Thranduils Brust, wo schon seit jeher die Phiole gehangen hatte, die das seltene Drachenblut enthielt. Es war einer der kostbarsten Schätze die sein Vater besessen hatte, denn er hatte sie einst von seinem Vater geschenkt bekommen und sie seither nie mehr abgelegt. Jetzt war die Kette jedoch verschwunden und Legolas sah seinen Vater mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube, Überraschung und Verwunderung an. Sollte er tatsächlich für ihn ein solches Opfer gebracht haben?  
"Wo ist deine Kette?", verlangte Legolas zu wissen und sah dabei Thranduil fest in die Augen.  
"Das ist nicht von belang! Du lebst, nur das zählt." Thranduils Stimme nahm auf einmal einen zögerlichen Ton an und er unterbrach seine weiteren Untersuchungen.  
"Legolas, ich... Es ist viel zwischen uns vorgefallen, aber ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich... Als ich in dem Turmzimmer eintraf und dich gesehen habe, mehr tot als lebendig, da ist mir zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden... Ich habe dir nie gesagt, dich nie spüren lassen, wie viel du mir bedeutest und das ich stolz auf dich bin. Du bist mein Sohn und ich könnte mir keinen besseren wünschen. Ich hätte dir das viel früher schon sagen sollen und dir nicht immer das Gefühl vermitteln sollen, dass du mir nichts recht machen kannst. Ich wollte, dass du einmal ein guter König für unser Volk wirst und habe dabei völlig übersehen, dass es weitaus wichtigere Eigenschaften für einen König gibt, als nur seine Pflichten zu erfüllen..."

Er brach ab und suchte endlich Legolas' Blick.  
"Ich hoffe, du kannst mir eines Tages vergeben! Ich war kurz davor, dich an diesen Rinyaviê zu verlieren und ich möchte das nicht noch einmal erleben, Legolas. Doch es hat mir auch die Augen geöffnet und ich möchte diese zweite Chance nutzen, die mir geboten wird."  
Legolas sah seinen Vater an und war unfähig, auch nur etwas darauf zu erwidern, so überraschten ihn dessen Worte. Er sah die Ernsthaftigkeit in dessen Augen, aber auch die Angst vor Zurückweisung, wie er ihn abwartend musterte und auf eine Reaktion von ihm wartete.  
Legolas erinnerte sich an die vielen Male, als er von seinem Vater zurückgewiesen worden war, oder auch vor seinen Freunden gedemütigt worden war, doch seine Worte hatten etwas in ihm ausgelöst, dass seinen Zorn und seine Enttäuschung langsam schmälerte. Nicht zu vergessen war auch, dass sein Vater es gewesen war, der ihm mit dem Melelda geholfen hatte, das Geschenk seines Vaters geopfert hatte, um sein Leben zu retten. Damit hatte er ganz deutlich gezeigt, wie wichtig Legolas ihm war, mehr, als mit allen Worten.  
Die Gefühle in Legolas' Inneren fochten einen Kampf miteinander aus und er konnte nicht sagen, welches ihn gewinnen würde. Er hatte sich so oft gewünscht, solche Worte von seinem Vater zu hören und die Zuneigung zu bekommen, die er ihm entgegenbrachte. Er wusste, wie man sich fühlte, wenn diese zurückgewiesen wurde, wenn man nicht das bekam, was man sich so sehr wünschte, sondern immer nur die Würde und Pflichten eines Königs im Mittelpunkt standen. Er hatte sich einmal geschworen, dass er nicht so werden würde und dies riss auch das letzte Gefühl der Enttäuschung mit sich.  
Er ergriff den Arm seines Vaters und kam mit seiner Hilfe in die Höhe und wortlos umschlang er ihn und hielt ihn fest an sich gepresst, während dieser ihn seinerseits an sich drückte.

Als sie einander wieder frei gaben, standen Thranduil die Tränen in den Augen und er wischte sie mit einer raschen Handbewegung weg.  
"Die Angst, dass ich dich schon verloren hätte, hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du nicht mehr erwachst und doch habe ich mich auch vor diesem Augenblick gefürchtet. Verzeih mir."  
Legolas sah seinen Vater unverwandt an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
"Ich muss dir nichts mehr verzeihen, Vater. Es ist längst geschehen."  
"Nun will ich dich nicht länger quälen.", murmelte Thranduil und versuchte seine Rührung und Erleichterung zu verbergen. "... und endlich nach Tanhis schicken lassen."

"Das ist nicht mehr nötig.", erklang plötzlich eine Frauenstimme hinter Thranduil, der sich erhob, Legolas noch einmal kurz zunickte und die Beiden alleine zurückließ.  
Legolas blickte sie an und musterte sie eindringlich. Sie stand da, genau so, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Tanhis, die durch seine Träume gegeistert war und ihm jetzt endlich leibhaftig gegenüber stand. Er wollte sie in seine Arme ziehen, sie an sich drücken und jeden Teil ihres Körpers an seinem fühlen, während er seine Lippen auf ihre presste, doch ein tiefsitzendes Gefühl der Angst und Schuld hielt ihn davon ab und unterdrückte jede Emotion in seinem Herzen. Er musste erst Gewissheit haben, musste alles erfahren, was ihr geschehen war, nachdem er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.  
"Hat er... dich verletzt?", fragte er schließlich mit zitternder Stimme und die Furcht vor ihrer Antwort bereitete ihm einen unbeschreiblichen Schmerz in seinem Herzen.  
"Ja!", flüsterte sie und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie sah, wie er erbleichte, sie fassungslos ansah und der Schmerz ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Mit raschen Schritten eilte sie neben ihn und viel ihm um den Hals.  
"Ja.", wiederholte sie. "Als er dich gequält hat, hat er auch mich damit verletzt. Mehr, als er es in irgendeiner anderen Weise vermocht hätte."  
Jetzt kamen endlich ihre Tränen, bahnten sich drängend ihren Weg und sie schluchzte auf, während er sie endlich an sich zog und sie umschlungen hielt. Sie fühlte, wie die Erleichterung ihn übermannte, er zurück sank und er zog sie mit sich, sodass sie eng umschlungen auf die Liege fielen. Er stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus, als sie in seinen Armen lag und ihm die Bestätigung gab, dass Rinyaviê ihr nichts hatte antun können und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Er liebte sie, begehrte sie und würde sie nie wieder los lassen, dessen war er sich ganz sicher. Er drehte den Kopf und versuchte, mit den Händen ihr Gewirr von Haaren aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen, umfasste sanft ihre Wangen und suchte ihren Blick. Sekundenlang sah er ihr einfach nur stumm in die Augen, blickte bis in ihre Seele, ihr Herz und endlich zog er sie zu sich herunter und ihre Lippen fanden sich.  
"Ich liebe dich, Tanhis.", murmelte er, noch während sie sich küssten und sie brauchte ihm keine andere Antwort zu geben, als seinen Kuss zu erwidern.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Tanhis aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn fragend an.  
"Thranduil, er hat mit dir gesprochen, nicht wahr? Hat er dir auch gesagt, dass er es gewesen ist, der dir das Leben gerettet hat?"  
"Ja, das hat er. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er dafür sogar das Geschenk seines Vaters hergegeben hat, das war der größte Beweis seiner Zuneigung, den er mir geben konnte."  
Tanhis nickte und strich ihm über sein langes Haar.  
"Er hat dir so gesehen zweimal das Leben gerettet. Im Turmzimmer war er derjenige, der dich davor bewahrt hat, von Rinyaviê die Kehle durchgeschnitten zu bekommen. Ich habe noch nie einen Elben so schnell seinen Bogen spannen sehen; eher wir begreifen konnten, was geschieht, hatte er auch schon den Pfeil abgeschossen."  
Legolas zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch, diesen Teil seiner Rettung hatte sein Vater ihm verschwiegen, doch es zeigte Legolas nur noch einmal, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, als er seinem Vater vergeben hatte.

"Willst du wirklich schon aufstehen?", fragte Tanhis zweifelnd, als sie Legolas widerstrebend die Tunika, Beinlinge und Stiefel reichte.  
Sie hatte die halbe Nacht damit zugebracht, Legolas von allem zu berichten, was sich in dem kleinen Turmzimmer ereignet hatte und auch, was sich in der Stadt zugetragen hatte. Danach waren sie Arm in Arm eingeschlafen und von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt worden, die durch das Fenster auf ihre Kissen fielen. Eine Zeit lang hatten sie es einfach genossen, sich in den Armen zu halten und die Ruhe und den Frieden zu genießen, der um sie herum herrschte, doch dann hatte Legolas es nicht mehr länger aushalten können. Er wollte zu seinen Freunden, wissen, wie es Faramir und den Anderen ging, vor allen den Hobbits, die viel für ihn riskiert hatten und ebenfalls leicht verletzt worden waren.  
"Ja, Tanhis! Ich habe lange genug gelegen und brauche endlich wieder Bewegung. Außerdem habe ich Hunger.", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu. "Und wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, dann lassen die Hobbits und Gimli uns nichts mehr von den Köstlichkeiten übrig!"  
Bei dieser Vorstellung musste Tanhis lachen und sie gab schließlich nach. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er sich ankleidete und konnte nicht genug von seinem Anblick bekommen. Sie war so froh, dass er es geschafft, diese Qualen überlebt hatte und nun wieder zu Kräften kam. Tatsächlich waren die letzten Wochen eine einzige Strapaze für ihn gewesen und er war immer noch blass und schrecklich schmal, doch seine Augen waren wieder von diesem besonderen Glanz erfüllt, der deutlich von seiner Genesung zeugte.

Legolas ging auf Tanhis zu und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie war wieder tief in Gedanken gesunken und nahm nicht das Geringste um sich herum wahr, was ihn wieder an den See erinnerte, als sie doch tatsächlich so fest eingeschlafen war, dass sie ihn nicht einmal gehört hatte, als er sich zu ihr gesellt hatte. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst, was sie gerade dachte, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie ihm nichts verraten würde, wenn er sie danach fragen würde.  
"An dich könnte sich selbst ein Balrog anschleichen, ohne das du etwas davon merken würdest.", neckte er sie und sie fuhr erschrocken auf.  
"Was?", fragte sie verwirrt, doch als sie seinen schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck sah, legte sie argwöhnisch den Kopf schief.  
"Ich sag's ja. Alt, ungeschickt und jetzt auch noch taub!"  
Bei seinen Worten holte Tanhis aus, um ihm spielerisch gegen die Schulter zu schlagen, doch er packte blitzschnell ihr Handgelenk, dann auch den anderen Arm und drehte ihn ihr sanft auf den Rücken. Gleichzeitig machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie war gefangen.  
"Ich habe die Langsamkeit vergessen!", lachte er sie jetzt an und sie stieß einen protestierenden Laut aus, den er aber auch zu beenden wusste. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und ehe sie sich versah, drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und ihr letzter Widerstand erlosch vollkommen.

Glücklich hielt Tanhis Legolas' Hand umschlossen, als sie die Treppe hinuntereilten und sich auf den Weg in die große Halle begaben. Bevor sie eintraten, hielt er sie noch einen Augenblick zurück und zog sie noch einmal in seine Arme, um sie zu küssen.  
"So, jetzt bin ich bereit meinen Freunden gegenüber zu treten. Sie werden uns wohl in den nächsten Stunden kaum die Gelegenheit dazu geben, uns auch nur anzusehen, vor allem Gimli!"  
Legolas lachte, doch er freute sich schon darauf, seine Freunde endlich zu sehen. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass sie ihn schon längst aufgesucht hätten, doch anscheinend hatten sie ihn und Tanhis mit Absicht alleine gelassen und die gemeinsame Zeit eingeräumt um ungestört zu sein.

Sofort sprang Gimli von seinem Platz auf, als die schweren Flügel der Türe aufgestoßen wurden und Legolas die Halle betrat, und eilte seinem Freund freudestrahlend entgegen. Unmittelbar vor ihm blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und zog mürrisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
"Das du mir so etwas nicht noch einmal verschweigst, Herr Grünblatt! Mit Schmerzen den ganzen Weg zurücklegen und keinen Ton davon seinem besten Freund anvertrauen! Das tut man doch nicht!", brummte er unwirsch, doch dann zog er ihn ungestüm an sich.  
"Ich bin ja so froh, dass du wieder bei Kräften bist! Aber du hast eine tolle Schlacht verpasst!"  
Legolas lachte auf. "Ich habe auch eine Schlacht geschlagen, mellon nin, doch du hast sicher mehr Feinde als ich in die Flucht geschlagen! Komm, du musst mir alles genau berichten!"  
Das ließ sich Gimli nicht zweimal sagen und er begann sofort alle Einzelheiten zu erzählen und unterbrach seinen Bericht selbst dann nicht, als auch die übrigen Freunde Legolas erleichtert begrüßten.  
Selbst Faramir war anwesend und hatte sein Bein auf einem der Stühle hochgelegt, um es zu schonen. Noch immer plagten ihn einige Schmerzen, doch Eowyn tat ihr möglichstes, um ihn davon abzulenken und verwöhnte ihn regelrecht, was er auch sichtlich genoss.  
Die Hobbits mussten Legolas alles von ihrem Befreiungsversuch erzählen und selbst dabei zog sich ihm noch der Magen zusammen, als er hörte, welche Schmerzen und Gefahren sie auf sich genommen hatten. Immer wieder bedankte er sich bei ihnen, bis ihnen die Verlegenheit die Röte auf die Wangen trieb.

Es war bereits sehr spät, als sich alle nach und nach in ihre Gemächer zurückzogen, doch als Legolas sich mit Tanhis von Aragorn, Arwen und Thranduil verabschieden wollte, um es den anderen gleich zu tun, bedeutete Aragorn ihm, noch einen Moment zu warten. Verwundert setzte sich Legolas wieder und musterte seinen Freund.  
"Legolas, ich und dein Vater haben uns lange unterhalten, während du dich von der Vergiftung langsam wieder erholt hast. Wir haben uns unsere eigenen Gedanken gemacht und haben uns etwas für dich überlegt, eine Überraschung sozusagen. Bevor ich dir jedoch sage, was es ist, möchte ich das du weißt, dass du das Geschenk auch ablehnen kannst. Die Dinge haben sich ja jetzt etwas geändert und vielleicht hast du ja auch schon eigene Pläne... Nun ja, um es kurz zu machen, ich möchte dir anbieten im Wald von Ithilien deine eigene Kolonie zu gründen."  
Legolas war völlig überrascht und sah immer wieder von Aragorn zu Thranduil, die ihn abwartend musterten und sich dabei ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnten. Es kam selten vor, dass sie Legolas so sprachlos sahen und schließlich war es Tanhis, die es nicht mehr aushalten konnte.  
"Willst du ihnen keine Antwort geben?", fragte sie ungeduldig.  
Legolas wandte sich zu ihr und sein ernstes Gesicht würde von einem Lächeln abgelöst.  
"Doch, aber diese Entscheidung kann ich nicht alleine treffen! Oder besser gesagt, hängt sie von einem entscheidenden Umstand ab – bleibst DU mit mir hier?"  
Tanhis zog ihn freudig in die Arme. "Ich will da sein, wo du bist, Legolas! Hier mit dir zu leben ist das Schönste, dass ich mir vorstellen kann!"  
Glücklich zog er sie an sich und schloss die Augen, während ihn die Gewissheit erfüllte.  
Mehr brauchte er nicht, um glücklich zu sein!


End file.
